The Friends of the Stones
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: Finally, the Stories of the Ten Digidestined and a new enemy that has a role to play . . .
1. 1 Heart of Ice

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part One: Heart of Ice  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!   
  
_  
Hiya, My name is Frank Restivo. My friends always call me Frankie, or for fun, 'Slick.' This's the first time I write in my journal. This journal is the only possession that I have from my past life. I remember that my mother gave it to me on my ninth birthday. It was kind of silly because I was the one who prefers to be fooling around rather than to write my thoughts in this tiny journal. But I always kept it, knowing in my heart that someday I will write my thoughts. This was a good time and crazy, too! The reason I am writing is because my life just came upside-down without any warning. Let me tell you more.  
  
It began when I found these odd objects on my bed. One looked like a tamogatchi, I could say, blue with bizarre buttons. The other was like a pendant or something. It had a white tab, I don't know, with an odd symbol on it. For some reason, I have a feeling that they are mine, although I couldn't figure the reason why. I putted them on, and then I guessed I was sucked into another place. It was a cool experience, I have to say. I was in another world, I think, and I met up with a VERY kinky fox-like creature that talked! It freaked me out, but he was nice, anyway. He said that his name is Elecmon (equally weird name, if you ask me), and he was waiting for me. He called himself a 'Digimon,' and I was in the 'Digiworld.' He also called the tamogatchi gadget a 'digivice.' And also, he called me one of the Digidestined! A lot of the prefix 'digi' around here…   
  
Elecmon said that there were other nine kids and Digimon that wander near here, and we should meet up with them. I got mixed up about that, but I thought it would be nice to be in company with humans. If you are stuck with a talking red-blue fox with a peacock-like tail, you would understand. We walked for a while, I was asking more questions and Elecmon answering as much as he can. I met the first human I saw, a girl. She was shocked to see me, but greeted herself as Inoue Kimika, or Kim. She also had a Digimon with her, but this 'Iyumon' is more bizarre than Elecmon, looking like a purple-furred lizard with horns and a curled tail. Kim greeted more children to me after I followed her to the campfire. I received looks of surprise from the kids and more odd Digimon though I am beginning  to get used to all of this weird stuff.   
  
But what made this more crazy was that I saw my best friend Joe there! We just stared at each other in shock. He had the same experience I have, along with the other eight kids, but a long time ago. It was kind of odd because I only saw him back home a day ago. I listened to their stories, and I grew very curious about this 'Digidestined' and 'legends.' I found that my pendant was actually a crest, but the kids' crests have names. My crest doesn't. I was curious about my crest, but gave it up for now. Joe and I talked for a while before he went to sleep. I stayed up, wondering about this, and that's how I started to write my thoughts in the journal.   
_  
"Frankie?"  
  
Frankie gazed up at his name and saw the girl he met in the forest coming to him. Kimika sat by him, her soft brown eyes gazing back. She was a year younger than him; he was the same age as Jyou, twelve years of age. She wore a tank-top that was deep red with a black stripe across her chest, dark blue jeans, yellow boots and gloves. She had a pair of red sunglasses on her head to keep her many, thin black braids away from her face. He could see her crest dangling from her neck, colored silver, almost the same color as his.  
  
Frankie grinned as always. "That's my name. Don't wear it out."  
  
Kimika shyly smiled, and her eyes glanced down to his journal. "What are you doing?"  
  
Frankie shrugged, his own hazel eyes going to his handwriting, bold and wide words filling the pages. The handwriting was like his spirit. He had a lot of spunk, preferred to cheer people up with his famous humor. He was, in one word, zealous. Writing in his journal was the only one thing that was very opposite from his usual lively enthusiasm. "Oh, just writing. That's my first time."  
  
Kimika took a brief glance at the words, and sat back on the rock Frankie had been sitting during the night. "Interesting. So, Frankie, What do you think of us?"  
  
Frankie arched a thin brown eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, being a Digidestined. All of this."  
  
Frankie took off his favorite hat - deep navy blue with a white 'N', and a 'Y' that is placed in the middle of the 'N' embroidered on it - and brushed his hand through his thick russet hair. He was the only American in the group. He was born in New York City before his parents moved to Japan for a few years. He adored baseball games, and although he lived in Japan, he would get the chance anytime to watch the Yankees playing.  
  
Frankie raised his eyes upward to the stars above. "I don't know. This's all new to me. You already know what to do now."  
  
Kimika shook her head and said, "No, we don't. We already defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, but that's it. We have been stuck here for a month, I think, so we don't know what to do now. We are hoping to go home." Kimika eyed Frankie for a while, seeming musing. "I think our duty is not finished here because of you. We have no idea that there are ten Digidestined, not nine. There must be a reason why you are here, and hopefully, after that, we could go home."  
  
Frankie could see the sadness in the brown eyes. "You miss home?"  
  
Kimika nodded. "We all do. It seems forever since we've seen our families. We are all tired. All we want is a good night's sleep in our warm beds." Then she gazed over to her Digimon, who was sleeping near one of the blond boys, the one who called as Yamato. "But then, we don't want to leave here. We would hate to leave the Digimon. They are like a big part of us, family to us."  
  
Frankie pondered her words, then gazed down to his Digimon. Elecmon was curled into a red ball, snuggled beside him, his teal eyes closed. Already, he felt a strong bond with the fox Digimon. He began to wonder if it would be worth it to leave him. He wondered how come Elecmon was bonded with him. He found it surprised that Elecmon had known the kids long before he met him, especially the littlest boy, Takeru, and his Digimon, Patamon.   
  
Kimika spoke through his thoughts, "Come on, Frankie. You need to sleep. I will keep watch. We will be on our way all day. Who knows who will we meet or what will happen?"  
  
Frankie smiled and nodded. "Okay, Kim. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Kimika eyed Frankie for a while, appearing puzzled, but smiled and went to sit by the fire, poking a stick in the dim flames.   
  
Frankie wrote the last sentence in his journal before he went to sleep.  
  
_Whatever happens, I hope it will be exciting.  
_  
***  
  
They were on their way, but to nowhere. They were stuck in Digiworld for some reason, but Frankie had the feeling that he was the reason the Digidestined still remained. Musing over Kimika's words from last night, he wondered if there was an actual reason for him to be here. He shrugged off the thought, just glad that he was okay, that's all.   
  
He was walking beside his best friend, Jyou. He was the only friend he had made a few years ago. He knew that Jyou was clumsy, and that's how he met him. They met into each other and fell over heads and feet. Jyou was apologizing, avoiding eye contact as Frankie muttered under his breath. He looked over to Jyou, who had his thick glasses hanging on one ear, dangling gawkily, and that made him laugh. He had not been laughing for a long time, not since his parents disappeared and left him as an orphan. Jyou stared at him in blankness, then laughed, too. Then they became good friends that way.   
  
But this time, Jyou was quiet, his dusky eyes staring out of nowhere. Frankie also saw something in his eyes. He didn't see the laughing, clumsy Jyou in the eyes, the Jyou he knew so well. This time, he saw calmness in the eyes. He even didn't stumble once on the rocky path. Jyou seemed solemn, as if he had been suffered some painful experiences. Frankie noticed that in the other kids, too. Even the youngest kids were quiet, their otherwise young faces full with unusual hardness, as if some heavy weight was bearing on their shoulders. Frankie was wondering why.   
  
_At last . . .   
_  
Frankie didn't hear the voice, his thoughts heavily on the kids. But he thought that he did, though, whispering in his ear, like a hissing voice. He rubbed on his ear annoyingly, thinking that a bug was buzzing in his ear.   
  
_At last, you are here, Keeper . . . Now it is the time . . .  
_  
Frankie stopped in his tracks, his head turning to a point in the trees near his far left. His sudden pause caused the fiery-haired boy in behind to nearly crash into him. Koushiro blinked and scowled up at him.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing, stalling here?" He spoke, oddly in a dark mood.   
  
Frankie ignored him, his hazel eyes thoroughly scanning around, wanting to find the voice he was hearing. He thought he caught a glimpse of something black, but all he saw were splashes of green and blue along the branches.   
  
Jyou turned to him and spoke, "Frankie? What's going on?"  
  
Frankie held up a finger to silence him, then tried again to find the black glimpse. He found nothing, and shrugged. He said to Jyou, "I just thought I heard a voice, but it must be me."  
  
One of the blond boys, Yamato, was behind them, walking with Kimika and his brother. He took a surprised glance at Frankie when he mentioned a voice, and shook his head, his grey-blue eyes darkening. "This's not good,"  
  
Frankie gazed over to him, grinning. "What? Hearing a voice is not good? You tell me. I must have been getting crazy." He shrugged, turning to Jyou. "That's funny. You always said that I am crazy all my life."  
  
To his surprise, Jyou wasn't laughing or even chuckling. He just sighed softly. "It's not funny, Frankie. This is the Digiworld, where anything is possible. If you hear a voice, it usually means something bad would happen."  
  
The rest were hearing the talk, and crowded together. Frankie noticed that they did so to be protected, to be safe. This Digiworld must be a dangerous place to wander around. Frankie spoke with wonder, "But I thought you said that you were wandering for days. No one had attacked you since, I guess."  
  
"Who knows?" the leader, Taichi said, his tan eyes suspicious at the new boy. Frankie have to watch Taichi and Yamato because they were wary about him being one of the Digidestined. They didn't accept the facts that he had a Digimon guardian, a digivice, and a crest. Taichi was continuing, "Hearing a voice means that we must keep caution."  
  
Frankie shrugged, but asked a question, "By the way, what is a Keeper?"  
  
The kids took a gaze to each other, but no one answered the question. Instead, Jyou asked, "Where did you hear the word?"  
  
"From the voice."  
  
Taichi made a whistling sound and shook his head. "This is BAD. Beware, Frankie. I believe soon you will meet your equal."  
  
Frankie arched an eyebrow and grinned brightly. "Let him meet me. I will fight him!"  
  
Sora snorted bitterly from near, her arms crossed, glaring at him. Sora had been acting funny since Frankie arrived. She tended to avoid eye contact with Frankie, mumbling under her breath whenever he tried to talk to her. He sometimes saw a red blush among her cheeks, but he guessed that it was just a trick of light. "You just sound like Tai!"  
  
Taichi flushed, looking offended as Frankie just laughed. Taichi turned to the chestnut-haired girl, saying, "I'm not that crazy like him!"  
  
Sora glared back. "Tai, you always tend to fight whenever it suits your ego! Just the same thing with Frankie. Now, we are stuck with two dense, egotistic juveniles. THAT is bad."  
  
Frankie grinned at her, enjoying the sparkling amber eyes. "Would you like to know who is the better man, Tai or me?"  
  
Sora widened her eyes, just making the eyes brighter and prettier. "What?! I would never choose one of you! You both are so immature!" She turned on her heel and stomped into the forest, muttering under her breath. Taichi just glared at Frankie, then followed after the girl. Soon, the rest took suit and headed for the two kids.  
  
Jyou eyed Frankie, and said, "Boy, we are off to a good start."  
  
Frankie nodded cheerfully. "Yep, we are!" He continued on his way, noticing that his Digimon was smirking, shaking his head. He winked down to him and began to whistle a merry tune. But eventually, the tune faded into a haunting melody, and Frankie couldn't stop thinking about the hissing voice. It sounded too real, and after hearing the seriousness in the kids' voices, he began to wonder if this voice was really something bad happening.   
  
The kids kept on walking for a while, and Frankie's feet began to bruise. He hadn't walked that long and harsh. And to think the others had to get used to all of this aimless walking. Though, the kids were looking fatigued, too. He heard one of the girls, Mimi, complaining about her feet. He saw Jyou slowing down to walk beside her and soothed her gently. Mimi finally smiled and came back to her usual cheerful talk with Jyou.   
  
The group arrived at a wide river. Some of the Digimon went for a drink, Elecmon including. Frankie leaned against a tree, fanning himself with his hat, watching Taichi walking down the riverbank, his tan eyes searching for something. Yamato was, too, walking upstream, and he shook his head.   
  
"There is no way to cross the river," Yamato spoke, his eyes on the water, which was moving really swiftly.  
  
"There must be," spoke Kimika from near Frankie. She gazed down the river, saying with hope, "Maybe there is a way downstream."   
  
Frankie heard Jyou's Digimon, the joker Gomamon, whispering to him, his voice sounding like encouraging himself to do something. Frankie heard Jyou's response, like a calm, but hard 'No.' Frankie was puzzled, but kept quiet. Instead, he stood up, putted on his hat, and strolled downstream, nearing to Taichi. He son saw an awkward path of wet rocks across.  
  
"What a coincidence!" Frankie exclaimed. He turned to the kids, grinning, "Hey, there is a rock path down here! We can use it to cross." The kids arrived to him, and gaped at the rock path. To his annoyance, Frankie saw that the kids were hesitant to cross. Even the Digimon cocked their heads at the path in suspicion. Frankie sighed, "Come on, the path isn't that bad."  
  
Taichi eyed Frankie, then shrugged. "You have learn to be careful in the Digiworld, Frankie." He stepped over to the first stone. He bounced a little, but the rock didn't give in. He stepped to the next stone, continuing his task. Yamato followed, with Takeru behind, and Kimika helped the boy cross.   
  
"I don't want to cross this!" Mimi again complained. Frankie glanced at her with amusement as Jyou tried to coax her. He glanced over to Elecmon and shrugged, a smile on his lips. He stepped on the stone, and nimbly hopped to next. He stopped, watching down to the water. The currents were moving so fast, that the water crashed against the small stones, as if it was trying to shove the stones out from their positions. The water slid over the stones, making them slippery, but Frankie was naturally agile. It was in his nature to be active.   
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going, and his feet slid off the water. He fell backward in the water, the cold splashes covering him. The river was deep, and he tried to float to the water. The water was not rough, just fast. Frankie was an excellent swimmer, but the currents were too fast for him to swim to the shore.  
  
"Frankie!" he heard Sora calling. He kept his head above the water and saw Sora, Jyou, Mimi, and Koushiro running downstream, trying to keep up with the current as the rest searched for something to grab on him.  
  
Frankie felt foolish not to listen to Taichi, but he tried to swim against the current toward the shore. He suddenly heard a splash, and turned his head to see that Jyou had dove in the water. He swam toward him, and Frankie called out, "Stay away, Joe! You will get stuck in the current!"  
  
"No, Frankie! I will come!" Jyou yelled. Frankie saw the determination on his wise face. It was the first time he saw him that way. Suddenly, he saw something bizarre. Jyou began to glow! A kind of aura surrounded him, similar to the sheen of water around him. Jyou noticed the aura and floated in shock, his eyes widening at his hands, which were glowing the brightest.   
  
Then Frankie heard Taichi's voice calling out to Jyou, "Use it!"  
  
Jyou nodded in silence, and he began to swim toward Frankie. Frankie noticed that he swam pretty fast, and he arrived to him as quick. "Hang on!" Frankie grabbed on his arm, staring at the odd pale blue aura. He saw that a streak of pale blue formed among Jyou's black-blue hair, from the left side of his forehead alongside the length. With Frankie hanging on, Jyou spoke quietly, remarkably like the humming of water, "Balance of Sea."  
  
Jyou's aura grew brighter, and the water seemed to thicken around the boys, holding them in place as the water wildly flowed past them. Frankie felt the water harden beneath his dangling feet, becoming like a floor. The hardened water pushed him up out of the water, Jyou with him, his face focused as his aura rippled like water around him. The boys raised until they looked like they were standing on water. A circle of hardened water was under their feet as the flowing water moved past them.  
  
Frankie was too shocked to say anything, staring at the water. Jyou's aura grew even brighter, and Frankie saw the circle shifted into a path of hardened water across the river. Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, and their Digimon stood there, hesitant as they analyzed the path. Jyou turned to face the rest on the other side and walked across the river, calmly. Frankie walked behind him, still holding on his arm. Elecmon ran across the path, arriving at his side, and stayed with him, equally surprised. The rest decided to walk forward for the other side. Jyou and Frankie arrived at the other side, and Kimika fidgeted over Frankie to make sure he was okay. Jyou waited until all the kids and Digimon arrived, and his aura vanished into thin air. The water path disappeared into flowing water.  
  
Jyou suddenly swayed on his feet and dropped to his knees, gasping for breath. Frankie, Mimi, and Taichi went to him, worried. Mimi soothed him on his back as Frankie helped him take a deep breath.  
  
He heard Taichi acclaiming, "You did good, Joe!"  
  
Jyou glanced up to him, weakly grinning. Then he sobered up, "But, Tai . . . I thought we lost our powers."  
  
Frankie was startled at this. "What powers? What are you talking about, Joe?"  
  
Yamato answered with a placid voice, "We know that we have to tell you eventually. There is a legend that we have our own powers."  
  
Frankie gazed at him, puzzled. "What? Make sense, please."  
  
"We don't even understand this legend," replied Koushiro, his brownish-black eyes darkened. "The legend says that we would get our innate powers and use them to defeat the ultimate evil. As you already noticed, Joe's power is Water."  
  
Frankie glanced to Jyou, who was now staring at the water, something like longing in his dusky eyes as Mimi tried to speak with him. "Water? He can control water?" The rest nodded, quietly. Frankie shook his head, chuckling softly. "You must be kidding. This's like a fantasy or something."  
  
Taichi shrugged, his eyes sharp. "Fine. Suit yourself. Don't believe us at all."  
  
"Tai!" Sora snapped at him. "He is new to this, remember? You just can't expect him to believe everything." Then she turned to Frankie, "This is the honest truth. We don't know why do we have these powers, but seeing Jyou getting his power, It's likely that we will have our powers soon. It's possible that you would get yours, too."  
  
Frankie took a careful gaze at the kids, each kid having his/her own expression of seriousness, as if they knew what were they talking about. After all, the kids were here long before him. He didn't know very much, even from their stories he heard. He then gazed at Elecmon, who was sitting beside him. The red-blue fox seemed unaware about this, curious perplexity in his teal eyes, his pointed ears perking.   
  
Frankie rubbed the back of his neck, pondering about this, and said, "Ok, I will take your word for it, but I would like to know more about it."  
  
Jyou began to speak, and Frankie was shocked at his voice. His voice was not like his, yet it was really his. It sounded like the humming of a open sea at night, soft and balanced. He turned to Jyou, who continued, "We can stay here for the night. I'm not well enough to walk anywhere. I'm too weak."  
  
Taichi nodded silently and stood. Frankie ignored the boy's orders to settle for the night, still sitting beside Jyou alone; Mimi chose to aid Kimika and Takeru to gather wood. He watched Jyou's face as he stared at the flowing water. Frankie wondered about this power, and how came it changed him so much? Jyou wasn't the same before, appearing so composed and silent, with that outlandish pale blue lock among his black hair.   
  
Then he saw a faint smile appeared on Jyou's lips, seeming relieved and serene. He could hear a few words from him, and that made him wonder more profoundly. Jyou said softly, "I forgot what's like to hear the song of the sea. I miss it so much."  
  
***  
  
The kids and their Digimon were sitting around a fire, some huddled together, some sitting separated, in their own thoughts. They ate some spicy and bitter fruits the Digimon had hunt for the kids, but that's all they had for now. The kids decided to store fruits and nuts for a long travel; who knows what would happen. Frankie, Mimi, Jyou, Kimika, and Takeru had furnished as much as they can in their backpacks and pouches. Frankie was sitting alongside Sora, listening to the rest talk about the stories that they didn't tell before, kept them as a secret, because they haunted their dreams occasionally.  
  
Koushiro was reciting, "The legend had come true a few months ago in Digiworld time, of course. Myotismon, who we told you before, tried to destroy us once again." Koushiro fell silent, trying to remember since he couldn't really remember his own memories, which were painful once he finally remembered. "We got separated, and Tai got his power, the first of us. His power is Fire."  
  
Frankie watched Taichi, who nearly reached to touch his chest, his face wincing, but stopped himself, and his eyes averted to stare somewhere else. Fire seemed to fit him well, for he had the enthusiasm to be the leader.  
  
Koushiro continued, "We found out that we have names that Digimon know us by. We don't see the connection between the names and our powers, but I can presume you that the names do sound right to equalize to our personalities. Tai's known as the Master, which I believe that's because of his leadership skills. Also, after asking Kim about what happened, Master is right for Tai because he faced himself, being the Master of himself."  
  
Frankie nodded, gesturing to Koushiro to continue. He rarely took interest in stories, but this sounded interesting, if not entertaining.   
  
"Next was Joe," Koushiro said, looking over to the tall boy, who sat by Frankie, his dusky eyes darkened. Koushiro made a respected smile. "You know, you may think he is fragile, defenseless, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, telling you the stories. I nearly drowned, and he saved my life. I'm grateful for that. He then found his power, which is water, by balancing himself inside. He's the Reconciler. Nice ring to it, huh, Frankie?"  
  
Frankie just smiled, glancing to Jyou, who watched him. He felt a curious feeling from Jyou, as if he knew what he was thinking about.  
  
Koushiro turned his head to Kimika, who was sitting with Yamato and Takeru. "Kim found her power, which is light or shadow, by reflecting the truth. She's known as the Seer." Kimika was nodding in agreement, lowering her eyes.  
  
Koushiro glanced to Mimi. "I wasn't with her at that time because no one wanted to relive the memories. But I recalled that Mimi, known as the Guide, found her power, Earth, by . . ."  
  
"Sincerity, what else?" Mimi said with a honest smile, her hazel eyes brighter than Frankie's hazel eyes.   
  
Koushiro nodded, then sighed. Frankie could notice that the sigh was a little taut, as if he was now recalling his own experiences of finding his power. He looked like he wasn't going to tell any more. Instead, Yamato spoke, "Izzy found his Lightning power by warding the memories. He's the Warder, which is just perfect for him because he is the protector of knowledge for us. In fact, if it wasn't for him, Kim, TK, and I would be completely lost."  
  
Koushiro smiled at Yamato, and took a deep breath. "You see why I am telling the stories? Because I have my own way to find knowledge, no matter how well they hide the information. Anyway, Matt, the Guardian, finally found his power, Spirit, by, well, giving himself up to Banshemon, his rival, to release us."  
  
"My pleasure," Yamato said, although with solemnness.  
  
"Sora found her power, which is Wind, by . . . Sora, how did you find your power?" Koushiro asked, turning to her.  
  
Frankie gazed over to her, and he could see a faint blush among her cheeks. Sora seemed to recall her own memories, and replied Koushiro's question, "Well, I found my power by seeking my love for my friends. That's why I am called as the Seeker."  
  
Koushiro continued, "Finally, we got back together, but of course, Myotismon attacked us again, angry that the legend was coming true. Then we found out that we cannot fight him individually. Instead, we have to give up our powers to TK." Frankie turned to see Takeru smiling back like a cheerful, innocent boy. But he could see the flicker of deep, ancient wisdom and hope he possessed in the azure eyes. Koushiro spoke, "We gave our powers to TK, and he found his power, which is Life. He finally weakened Myotismon, but that's it. No wonder he is the Savior of the Digiworld. But now, we lost our powers, thought that the powers were no longer needed."  
  
Koushiro rested his arm on a knee, his onyx eyes averting to Hikari, who sat by her big brother, her face withdrawn, almost shy. "That happened before we found that there is another Digidestined, which is Kari. We finally found her, and brought her back here. She then found her power, at last, which is Death." Frankie arched an eyebrow at Koushiro, who shrugged. "I know it's odd, but I think that this power is right for her, although we don't know why. Her power may be ironic, but her name is just right, which is Saint."  
  
Frankie took his time accepting this bizarre knowledge, his eyes landing on each kid, studying them. He also studied the Digimon, who had the same expressions as their children's. He glanced to Elecmon, who sat in his lap, his ears wiggling in thought. He then said, "Well, if what you said is true, then how came Joe found his power again? You said you lost your powers, yet he found it again."  
  
Jyou replied, "I think that's because I wanted to save you before. Maybe the persistence urged my power to come back, I guess." He then fell silent, his eyes dusky unclear as he stared downward to his hands.   
  
The kids glanced at him with worry, Frankie the most. He wondered if this 'Water Power' was really worth the change. He didn't know if he would accept this change that seemed to replace the average, gentle Jyou with the balanced, untroubled Jyou. He began to feel a strange instinct that made him uneasy.   
  
He was jolted from his thoughts when Jyou asked a question, "If Frankie does have a power, what would it be?"  
  
No one answered the question. Frankie felt a relieved feeling, kind of glad that he didn't have a power. He would not trust himself if he did have one. But then his relief shifted into restlessness. Hikari answered with the words he hoped not to hear, "Yes, he does have a power."  
  
The kids gazed at her with curiosity, Frankie with surprise. "Kari," Taichi spoke, "What do you mean?"  
  
Hikari seemed to have a glint of wisdom as she glanced over to Frankie. "Tai, do you remember Sanimon?" Frankie could see a light of pain in her brother's tan eyes, but then he nodded. Hikari continued, "Sanimon mentioned that there are ten powers of Nature, you know? Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Spirit, Lightning, Shadow, Ice, Life, and Death. All the powers are already founded except one." She turned to Frankie, saying softly, "Your power must be Ice."  
  
Frankie shook his head. "That's ridiculous! Why must I have this power?"  
  
"We don't know," Kimika answered. "We are just destined to have them."  
  
Frankie scoffed with distaste. "I don't believe in this 'destiny,' ok? Who cares if I have this power? I won't use it! This's too freaky." He muttered this as he stood.  
  
"Frankie . . ." Sora murmured, reaching to hold on his hand.  
  
Frankie firmly let go of her hold. "No. I won't accept this. Forget it." He turned to stroll over to the edge and disappeared in the darkness. He could hear his Digimon rustling after him. He sighed, running his hand through his russet hair as he arrived to the river the kids had settled nearby. He watched the fast-moving water in the river, almost making a sweet whistling sound among the stones. That reminded him of his best friend, and he scowled. He sat down on the river bank and leaned forward to see the reflection of his. The reflection stared back with the pale hazel eyes and wild russet hair beneath a worn out dark navy blue hat with the white 'N' and 'Y' on the front.   
  
He liked his hair because it was so different from the others' hair. When his hair was wet, it looked uncanny black, but if it was dry, it would look more of a bronze color. When sunlight was allowed to shine on his hair, bright red strands stood out against his bronze color. His hair was wild, almost never neat or straightened. He had tried many times, but gave it up. The hair seemed to have its own life. Right now, his hair was normal, but the sunlight reflected off the water touched his hair, showing few red strands.   
  
Then he saw the reflection of a red and blue Elecmon staring back at him with concern.  
  
"Frankie, what's the matter?" Elecmon gently asked.  
  
Frankie gazed at the Digimon, his deep teal eyes wide and troubled. It was hardly believable that he only knew Elecmon for a day at least, and already, he had a strong relationship with him, like they knew each other for many years. He may be funny-looking, but still, he was like a brother he never had, like Jyou.   
  
Frankie made a small smile and shrugged. "Just confused about this."  
  
Elecmon twitched his long ears like a fox, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. "You know, I never thought that I would link with a Digidestined."  
  
Frankie gazed at him with curiosity. "What do you mean, link with me?"  
  
Elecmon stood up on his thick hind legs and stared right in his hazel eyes. "I mean, we are bonded. We share memories, emotions. We even share life forces."  
  
Frankie arched his eyebrows in disbelief. "You mean, If I get hurt, you feel the same?"  
  
The Digimon nodded slowly. "If you die, I die."  
  
Frankie blinked in incredulity. "You are kidding." The red-blue fox shook his head, really serious. Frankie rubbed on his chin, his eyes on the water, pondering. "This will be very weird for me. Anything would happen. Anything. Even finding my power."  
  
Suddenly, he tightened his jaw when he heard a very soft sound coming closer. He could recognize it. Jyou. Even with his power to kept him quiet, Frankie knew him well enough to hear him, no matter, how silent. From the corners of his eyes, Frankie saw Elecmon raising his head to watch the intruder as he sat at his side. Frankie kept his eyes on the water, and he assumed that Jyou was doing the same. Soon, he heard Jyou speaking, his voice as soft as water in the river, "Is something wrong?"  
  
As if he was hesitating to gaze over to him, Frankie's hazel eyes met Jyou's dusky eyes. He saw gentle, patient light behind the dark eyes, and Frankie felt his self-control collapse. He began to tremble, but tried to keep a leash on it. He opened his mouth, wanting to say the truth about his thoughts, but something stopped him from saying it. He shut his mouth and returned his eyes to the water. He spoke, though, "Joe, it's just that . . . "  
  
Jyou said back," I know what you were thinking back there. I don't know how can I explain this to you. I was thinking how can I say this, but I wonder if this will be me explaining or the Reconciler." Frankie glanced sidelong. Jyou leaned back on his arms, his dusky eyes upward toward the dark clouds. "It's ok, Frankie. I am still the same inside, although I look different."  
  
Frankie quietly shook his head. He knew that he still had his friend, but it wasn't the only thing he was uneasy about. "It's not just this . . ." He ran his hand through his hair, the nervous habit he had. He tried to think how to say this to Jyou. "Yes, you look different, and I don't mind that, but it seems you have some sort of change in your personality. Not only that, but I am beginning to miss the old Joe. The power is good. I like it, but . . ." He turned his head to Jyou, unexpected fright in his eyes. "Your power is changing you. It's making me a little scared if I ever get my power."  
  
Jyou closed his eyes, lowering his head. "Frankie, You shouldn't be frightened of your power. We have, but we shouldn't have. We are chosen to have these powers. Gennai said that we have these powers since we were born." Jyou opened his eyes, gazing down to his hands. "I think my power is neat. It seems so right for me, you know?" He then said, "Frankie, I remember a saying that might help you. 'You can't avoid change, but you can adjust to it.'"  
  
Frankie slightly smiled. He began to understand. He was right. Jyou would never change back, but Frankie would get used to it. Jyou was still his friend, no matter why or how. He gazed down to Elecmon, who sat beside, his head resting on his leg. His teal eyes were sparkling, gazing back. Frankie nodded. "You are right, Joe. I'm sorry. Guess I got a bit overboard. Thanks, Joe."  
  
Jyou smiled back. "It's ok. No need to apologize." He then gazed over to him, asking, "Frankie, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Frankie arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Unless, it's about Sora, I'm not interested."  
  
Jyou cast him a surprised glance, but Frankie grinned toothily, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously, as always. Shaking his head, Jyou said, "Actually, it's about you. I think you like to hear about yourself more."  
  
Frankie gave out a good-natured look of mock shock and a fake gasp. Elecmon snickered in his paws as Jyou smiled quietly. "Anyway," he continued, now solemn, "We had been friends for two years, right? Well, I was wondering how come I never seen your parents."  
  
Frankie blanched, his face losing the usual expression of gentle mischief. His hazel eyes seemed to turn to pitch black. He averted his head away as rueful memories passed through his mind, refreshed.  
  
"Frankie?" Elecmon spoke as Jyou rested his hand on his shoulder, both worried.  
  
Frankie turned to smile. Only this time, his smile was sad and suffering. His voice was soft, not cheerful like before. "I know you will find out someday, and I think it's best for me to tell you now. The reason you haven't seen my parents is because I don't have any."  
  
Jyou was silent, sudden sympathetic confusion in his face. Frankie continued, "I was born in New York City. I don't remember very much of it because my family lived there for 4 or 5 years before we moved to Japan for my dad's career. We got along fine there. I liked living in Japan." He fell silent, his eyes on the water.  
  
Elecmon nuzzled his head under Frankie's limp heard. He began to fondle his Digimon's head gently, running his fingers through the soft red fur. It seemed to soothe him, and the Digimon appeared to enjoy it.  
  
Frankie continued, "Then one night, when I was nine, we were driving from a restaurant where we celebrated my birthday. We laughed, having no care in the world. Then those creatures came." He couldn't hold back a shudder. "You might think I was crazy, but I know what I saw. They looked like poor excuses for ghosts with blazing red eyes and fangs. And they were laughing." Frankie closed his eyes. "I still hear it in my dreams."  
  
"My dad yelled at me to hide. I hid in the back seat. I could hear my parents screaming, begging the ghosts not to take me, and the ghosts just laughed. Then, all of a sudden, the voices stopped. I came out to find my parents and the ghosts gone.  
  
"The police came, didn't believe my story. What can I say? I was nine and still couldn't believe myself about what happened to me. They putted me in an orphanage."  
  
"But you should have family members who can claim you," Jyou said.  
  
Frankie made a wistful half-smile "Oh, I do have family members in N.Y.C., but they decided not to claim me. My dad was the black sheep of the family, and my mom was the only child." He shrugged. "I was an orphan for three years. I go to school and play sports like any normal child except I have no parents. That's why you never met my parents."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jyou murmured.  
  
Frankie gave out a brief laugh. "I'll be fine, Joe. I really like living in Japan. The kids at the orphanage are really nice. You know, I may be American, but I have a Japanese name given by the kids. I'm known as Hisoka."  
  
"That name means 'secretive'."  
  
"I like it."  
  
Jyou smiled, then said, "You may be an orphan, but I see you as a brother."  
  
Frankie glanced over to him with surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jyou said, grinning. He reached out a hand. "How about it, Frankie? You, me, brothers forever?"  
  
Frankie stared at the large hand and long fingers, and grinned broadly. "Brothers! Onii-chans!!" He grasped on Jyou's hand. Frankie had more things on his mind that he wanted to ask him. "Joe," he turned to his friend, "I have a question about your power. What's like to get your power for the first time?"  
  
Jyou was silent, his dusky eyes going incredibly soft, too soft, Frankie noticed. There was a faint half-smile on his lips as he recalled his memories. "Well, when I got my power, I felt . . . new. I felt different. I mean, I was still myself, but a different Joe. The one who is worthy of my crest."  
  
Frankie arched his eyebrows in interest. "Would I be different if I get my power?"  
  
Jyou's half-smile broadened. "Well, if you do change, I just know that you will be my friend, always. Slick."  
  
Frankie chuckled. "Slick? I haven't heard this nickname for a long time." He glanced at him, saying his own nickname for Jyou, "Blue."  
  
The boys beamed at each other, Frankie feeling satisfied about the situation. He didn't realize that the situation was just beginning to thicken.  
  
_Greetings, Keeper.  
_  
Frankie startled, scanning around with caution. He just heard this strange voice hissing in his ears. It was like it was coming from his far left in the jungle.   
  
"What's the matter?" he heard Elecmon speaking in concern.  
  
Frankie opened his mouth, but then the voice again hissed in his ears,_ I have been waiting for you, Keeper.   
_  
"I heard that voice again!" Frankie finally said to Elecmon and Jyou. His friends' faces turned to astonishment, Jyou worried as Elecmon being cautious. Frankie stood up, cocking his head to hear any more of the voice, but the voice seemed to be gone. Yet, he could feel that someone was here, hidden, watching.  
  
"Frankie, are you sure you heard a voice?" Jyou asked, his voice very soft, uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Frankie gazed down to him. "It was calling me the Keeper, just like before."  
  
"Remember what Tai said?" Jyou said as he stood beside him. "Hearing a voice is bad."  
  
_Don't listen to the Reconciler. He may be balanced, but he is balanced in evil. Beware of him.  
_  
Frankie let a light scowl to appear on his face. No one would dare to say such things about his best friend. He may be devil-may-care and sprightly, but, like the others, he had a strong bond to his friends, although he knew them for a couple of days. He could defend his friends, making sure nothing would harm them. Hearing what the voice said, Frankie became a bit upset.  
  
"No one ever says that about Joe, you hear me?" Frankie spoke loud enough to carry the words among the breeze.   
  
"Frankie?" Jyou placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
_The Last Digidestined . . . You came the last, Keeper. Why?  
_  
"None of this will concern you," Frankie said, his eyes on the darkness behind the trees that were not touched by the dimming sunlight.  
  
"Frankie, you are talking to yourself," Elecmon said, putting a paw on his leg.  
  
Frankie exhaled and turned to Jyou. Jyou was looking deeply concerned, his dusky eyes sparkling with something. Frankie patted on his shoulder, grinning merrily. "Don't worry. The voice will not bother us."  
  
_I am always here . . .  
_  
Frankie whirled at the hissing voice, now hearing it from his left, across the river "Eighty-six that…" 

Jyou blinked at him and gazed over to where the russet-haired boy was staring at. Elecmon did the same.   
  
_Listen to me. You may be the Keeper, but still, you are powerless to protect your friends. Beware of the Thief of the Souls.  
_  
Frankie saw something creeping in the trees. It looked like a piece of living darkness, its movements swaying the leaves, as if they were alive on their own. He heard two sharp inhales from his friends, and whispered to them, "You see it?"  
  
Jyou was nodding, his eyes narrowed. Elecmon's ears were lowered to the back of his head, a sign of he tensing for coming danger.   
  
_Beware of the Thief of the Souls, Keeper, for he will take your friends' souls. And you cannot stop him.  
_  
Frankie quickly gazed and saw the darkness soaring toward them with alarming speed. Frankie shielded up his hands to defend against the darkness. Unsurprisingly to him, his shield wasn't thick enough, and he could feel the darkness brushing against him, feeling an incredible cold sensation bursting through his body.  
  
And the darkness swallowed him whole.  
  
***  
  
The cold sensation had disappeared, leaving him weak and confused. He didn't remember falling asleep. His mind was black, blurred. But then, he felt warmth on his arms and face. The warmth seemed comfortable . . . until he remembered.  
  
Frankie popped his eyes open and sat up into an upright position. He was still on the riverbank, among the reeds. Elecmon was snoozing nearby, and Jyou was his other side, quietly sleeping. It was like they fell asleep immediately, right from where they stood. Frankie felt something that wasn't right. Something wrong.  
  
"Joe?" he reached to shake the lanky boy awake. "Joe, wake up!"  
  
Jyou grunted, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. He gazed around, his gaze vague.  
  
"Joe, remember anything from last night?" Frankie asked, his own memories blurred.  
  
Jyou scratched his head. "I remember that you talked to a voice, then we saw darkness in the trees." He went to point at the trees at the other side.  
  
Frankie's heart clenched with fear. _Beware the Thief of the Souls._ The words hissed in his mind, puncturing deeply. He got a frighteningly thought that something happened to the other kids.  
  
He broke in a dash through the forest, the calls of Jyou and Elecmon ignored. He arrived at the campfire and was slightly relieved to see all the kids and Digimon fast asleep and unharmed. But the feeling of uncontrollable fear remained. He had to make sure they were all right.  
  
He ran to Taichi's side and shook him. Taichi muttered, frowning as he woke. He stared at him, pointed at him, and growled, "You know if someone would wake me like that, he'd DIE."  
  
Frankie would find it amusing another time, but this time, he was serious. "Come on! We need to move on!"  
  
Ignoring Taichi's questions, Frankie hasted to wake the rest.  
  
"Yo, Joe, what's he doing?" he heard Taichi asking Jyou as he arrived.  
  
"He went panicked when I told him he heard a voice."  
  
Frankie ignored them all, went to wake Sora. He gently shook her awake, then his throat contracted when she didn't rouse. _Maybe she is a heavy sleeper,_ Frankie thought hopefully, then tried again. She even didn't blink. He noticed that Biyomon was sleeping, too, but that must be odd. He opened Sora's eyelids and blanched at her eyes, which were empty. They weren't moving rapidly as they should be in sleep. They were just staring with blankness.  
  
"Kari!" Frankie looked at the cry of Taichi. He was shaking an unmoving Hikari, fright and dread building in his tan eyes. "Kari, please wake up!"  
  
"Is Sora okay?" Frankie heard Mimi whispering from behind. Her voice was deeply concerned.  
  
Frankie slowly shook his head, unable to say anything. Mimi made a choking sound and knelt by the girl, shaking her, coaxing her to wake. Frankie watched her hopelessly, feeling that this was all his fault. He was unable to stop this 'Thief of the Souls'. His fists clenched with increasing anger.  
_  
See, you are helpless, Keeper.  
_  
Frankie gazed up, hearing the airy voice. He could see the black glimpse moving between leaves, recognizing it as the darkness that forced him, his onii-chan, and his Digimon to lose consciousness. He stood and headed for where the darkness was.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Frankie demanded darkly. The darkness shifted for a moment, but did nothing.  
  
"Frankie, what're you doing?" Joe said, coming to his side. He looked up and inhaled in a sharp breath. "Frankie . . . "  
  
"Be quiet, okay?" Frankie kept his gaze on the darkness, which was still shifting as if it was trying to decide on something. "Hey, I asked you a question! Answer it."  
  
The darkness stopped in midair, and Frankie noticed that it was becoming solid, yet with its surface like the sheen of water. He felt that it was watching him with hidden evil eyes. He received a cold shiver running up his back.  
  
The darkness then whooshed toward the boys. Jyou gasped and fell to the ground as Frankie dodged his body from it. The darkness glided past, and he could feel an icy-cold draft tickling on his face.  
  
"Watch out!" he yelled, but it was too late.  
  
The darkness moved too swift, and it attacked Kimika without warning. She looked up at Frankie's yell, then the darkness touched her face, as quick. Kimika stiffened at the touch, her rich brown eyes wide, then her body slackened, collapsing in Yamato's arms. Yamato was alarmed and yelled at her, pleading her to wake up. Iyumon, her Digimon, did the same, stiffened up, then collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Kimika's eyes were in the same blank gaze as Sora's.  
  
The darkness headed for Mimi. She froze in shock as the darkness came for her, then her body slackened after she was touched, just like Kimika. She fell to the ground beside Sora, Taichi and Koushiro running to them. Palmon was already lifeless.  
  
"Mimi!" Jyou cried, struggling in Frankie's hold. His eyes were upset as he gazed at the girl. "No . . ."  
  
"Stop it!" Frankie shouted at the darkness, which was hovering in the center of the campfire. Frankie, Jyou, Elecmon, and Gomamon stood at one side as the rest stood at the other. The darkness was rippling into a shapeless void, its sheen gleaming like water.  
  
"Stop it, you hear me?" Frankie warned.  
  
The darkness shifted around, and Frankie stiffened at two crystal white orbs that might be eyes floating in the darkness, the white sheen watching the boys. Frankie and Jyou stepped back in caution as Elecmon and Gomamon growled, their fur standing up. The darkness ignored them, its white eyes on Frankie.  
  
"Are you the Thief of the Souls?" Frankie whispered, his eyes narrowed.  
  
The darkness answered his, although it had no mouth. "I'm better known as Atmamon." The voice was flat, monotone, with no harmony or emotion.  
  
"What did you do to the girls?"  
  
"I stole their souls."  
  
Frankie was confused, but he had no time to figure out why. "Well, you should give them back. Now!"  
  
The darkness was silent, then he could hear it chuckling. It was cold and dark, but he could hear that it was amused with him. "You are powerless to order me, Keeper. You are unable to stop me from stealing the girls' souls. It's your fault, Keeper."  
  
"Don't listen to it, Frankie," Jyou whispered. "It must be one of its tricks."  
  
"Why?" Frankie asked fiercely. "Why did you steal their souls for? What did it have to be with me?"  
  
Atmamon again shifted closer, but Frankie froze in place, holding his breath. The white eyes lowered to gaze at his white crest dangling from his neck. "You know what this crest represents?"  
  
The eyes raised to meet Frankie's hard gaze. "Your crest is special, you know? It's the Crest of Soul." Frankie was silent, staring back in silence. Atmamon continued, "You see, the Digidestined are lost without you because they couldn't go home. Only you can bring them home. Only you. And you are powerless to do such."  
  
"Only I can take them home?" Frankie was befuddled. He could imagine that the kids were dumbfounded.  
  
"Frankie, don't believe what he said," Jyou said from behind. His voice sounded slightly upset. "You are powerful like us."  
  
"Be quiet, Reconciler," the Digimon warned, then turned around, its white eyes on the rest of the kids. The boys tensed into a defensive position, protecting the vulnerable girls, their eyes cautious. Something happened that Frankie didn't expect. The girls woke and stood behind the boys. The boys didn't notice them, but Frankie and Jyou did.   
  
The girls attacked from behind with amazing suddenness at the same time. Mimi seized Koushiro with her arms, pinching his arms down, he struggling in alarm. Kimika grabbed Yamato's arms and grasped them behind his back, her hold like stone. Sora wrapped her arm around Taichi's neck, attempting to choke him as he tried to tear her off. Even little Takeru was held captive by Hikari, his eyes fearful.  
  
The girls' Digimon did wake, and they faced the boys' Digimon, their faces savage and wild. They blocked the others, and the boys' Digimon were tore by whether to attack the girls' Digimon or not. The girls had the similar visage of fierceness on their faces, yet their eyes were blank, empty.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Jyou demanded, strangely outraged.  
  
"I have their souls under my control," answered Atmamon, facing them. "The girls do what I command."  
  
"Let them go!" Frankie shouted.  
  
The darkness was unmoving, then its white eyes bore deeply at Frankie. "First, give up your soul to me."  
  
"What, no!" Jyou murmured as Frankie paled.  
  
Atmamon continued, paying no attention to the tall boy. "Give me your soul, and I will free the girls."  
  
"Why mine?" Frankie breathed weakly. The darkness seemed to sneer, the sheen swelling like waves. But it said nothing.  
  
Frankie bit on his lower lip. There seemed no other way to save the girls. He gazed over to the boys. They were struggling with the girls, trying to free themselves. The girls were too strong, possessed by new strength from Atmamon. He knew he'd have to do something, but if he gave up his soul, the kids wouldn't go home.  
  
But Frankie knew they can go home without him if they tried hard. He saw that hope in them. He had no home to come to. He was an orphan. How could he be useful, at least to them?  
  
He gazed up to Atmamon and whispered, "Take it." He heard Jyou pleading not to listen, but he turned the yells away. "Take it," he spoke, his voice growing bolder. "Take it! What're you waiting for, Atmamon? TAKE IT!"  
  
The darkness made its move. It soared for him, its white eyes flickering with hunger. Frankie stood dauntlessly, then he was violently shoved to one side. He fell to the ground and whirled around just in time to see Jyou stiffening at the dark touch, then collapsed to the ground. Gomamon lost his liveliness and laid down, limp.  
  
"JYOU!" he cried, hasting to his side. Jyou's eyes were open, but they were blank, just like the girls' eyes. Frankie grabbed on his vest and madly shook him, tears trickling down his face. "Why did you do it? Why? It's stupid of you to risk your life for me . . . Why, Onii-chan?"  
  
Frankie stopped, realizing what he just said. He called Jyou 'Onii-chan'. He remembered the talk last night. Jyou saw him as his brother. Frankie was an only child, and never seen anybody as a brother or a sister. Until he met Jyou. Jyou risked his life for him, his brother.  
  
"Onii-chan . . . " Frankie whispered, then gazed down in surprise when he caught a glimpse of white from his crest. His crest was glowing! The white crest had a symbol of a shooting star with a crescent as its head, and the lines were glowing with a bright white light.  
  
The light crept around his body, giving out a warm, pleasant sensation. The aura was all white, like blinding sunlight reflecting against fresh snow. Frankie smirked at the voice of Atmamon, hissing unpleasantly. He stood and faced the darkness.  
  
Frankie shook his finger at Atmamon, scolding in a mocking style, his hazel eyes full of mischief. "Tsk, tsk. You were supposed to have _my_ soul, not my onii-chan's. Bad, bad Digimon. Give it back. Give them all back."  
  
His Crest of Soul emitted a beam of pearly white light right through the darkness. It shrieked in pain, recoiling from the beam. To his awe, Frankie could see five phantasms departing from Atmamon's body, each its own color. He believed that they must be the stolen souls. Four of them went for their bodies as a pale blue phantasm hovered to Jyou's body. It slid inside, and Jyou gasped as if from water, blinking his eyes in a daze. Gomamon woke as well, as confused as his child.  
  
"You fool!" Atmamon hissed, its white eyes blazing.  
  
"No, I'm the Keeper," Frankie said with a smug grin. "This time, you're the fool. You will not steal any souls, for I guard souls."  
  
Frankie raised his hands toward the darkness. "Heart of Ice!" His aura glowed brighter, and long, thin icicles, hued various shades of blue and white, soared from his aura. One by one, they stabbed into Atmamon's body, it flinching and screeching in outraged pain. The icicles sparkled wickedly in the white light, then exploded, along with Atmamon. The ice fragments fell upon the kids as Atmamon made one last holler of pain, then it was gone.  
  
The white aura dissolved, and Frankie fell to his knees and hands, panting for breath. His energy seemed gone, leaving him weak. _Whoa…I did that? _He thought in disbelief as he soon heard running footsteps, then arms embraced around him, seeming joyful.  
  
"Hey, Sora," Frankie muttered in her arms. "Easy on the windpipe, would ya?"  
  
Sora laughed, hugging him tighter. "You did it! You found your power!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
Her face beaming, Sora ruffled his russet hair, and Frankie saw a few strands of odd bright orange among his hair. "Hey! What happened?"  
  
"That orange hair is the proof that you found your power.' Frankie and Sora looked up Taichi as he walked toward them. Frankie saw that Taichi had a fiery red strand in his dusky hair. The others had the same thing. Yamato had a snow-white lock in his blond hair; Kimika had a golden braid among his black braids; Mimi had a pale green tress in her honey-colored hair; and Koushiro had a vivid violet strand in his fiery red hair. Takeru and Hikari had none of those.  
  
Frankie turned to see that Sora had a silver tress among her chestnut hair. "What just happened to you guys?" he said as he was helped to stand by Sora.  
  
Jyou answered from his side, "Your aura must uncover our powers to the surface."  
  
Frankie gazed around the kids. "So you have your powers now? But why?"  
  
"Maybe it's supposed to happen for a particular reason," answered Koushiro. "We would find out why soon."  
  
Takeru stepped forward and gazed up with clear azure eyes. "Is it true, Frankie? Only you can take us home?"  
  
Frankie shrugged. "I think so. I would like to take you home, but, frankly, I don't know how."  
  
"We aren't in any hurry," Yamato murmured. "I mean, what would our families think of us? With our powers?"  
  
"Matt is right," Kimika said. "Maybe we should stay here because of our powers. There must be a reason why we have our powers right now, like Izzy said."  
  
"Then we stay," Taichi said with a grin. The Digimon, who were silent the whole time, cheered, glad that the children don't have to leave them. (A/N: But that last episode! *sniffles* It was sooooo sad!) The kids seemed thrilled, hugging their Digimon.   
  
Frankie turned to Jyou, who looked musing. "Frankie, how did you find your power?"  
  
Frankie grinned. "You. I realized that I do have a family. You are my family, my brother."  
  
Jyou grinned with him. "Brothers Forever."  
  
"Brothers Forever!"


	2. 2 The First Stones

Friends of the Stones: Part Two:  
The First Stones  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
An entry from Frankie's journal:

_Heh, you won't believe what happened after I arrived to this Digiworld place for the first time! But get used to it, journal, because from here on everything's gonna be weird so hang on tight! It started when we were walking through a forest. You see, I heard this voice and it kept calling me 'Keeper'. Of course, I didn't know what a 'Keeper' was. Well, at least then, I'll get to that later. Anyway, I told the others about it and the leader, Tai, said that hearing a voice was bad and said that I might 'meet my equal'. I didn't believe him then, and continued on. When we reached a fast-flowing river, I found a way to get across by using stones on the river. But I slipped and fell in the river. Just when I thought I about to drown from the heavy current, Joe jumped in the river and began to glow! To make things more odd, he made the water harden and got me out of the river safely. _

_                Afterwards, Izzy explained to me about what happened. It turns out that everyone in the group, including Joe, have their own unique 'power'. I guess, Joe's power has to do with water. Sometime during this conversation one of the younger kids, Kari said that I have a power. That freaked me out. I mean, after Joe got his power, he seemed to…change. Well, by change I mean that he seems so, how can I put this? Composed. Yeah, that's it. His voice has changed too, like its more calmer, but too calm. I just couldn't accept this. Joe is my best friend, and I've always known him to be a little clumsy at times, but it just seemed like he wasn't the same Joe - or even if he was Joe at all. And that scared me. It made me wonder if I would change if got my power. So I went back to the river alone. After Elecmon and Joe came over to help pull myself together, Joe asked me the question I knew he would say eventually. He asked why he didn't see my parents. I told him I was orphaned after some weird monsters took my parents a few years back._

_                But Joe then said that I do have family in Japan - himself. He sees me as his brother. And he's right. It seems we're destined to be brothers. Well that's when he-- _

Just then Frankie felt something strange and unconsciously made a sharp inhale. He didn't know what it was or why it happened, but it seemed so abrupt that he stopped writing in journal and got up. He looked around hastily, a worried expression on his face, only to find the other Digidestined and their Digimon sleeping peacefully, sans Yamato and Gabumon. And yet, something didn't feel right when he looked at the nine Digimon. It seemed like they were in… 

_Danger? _He thought, muddled. _But how? There hasn't been a single encounter with another Digimon for days… _Then he noticed Yamato sitting down by a campfire with Gabumon sleeping not far from his side. _I guess Matt's keeping watch. I should tell him about this._

And so Frankie put his journal in his backpack (of course he would finish writing in it afterwards) and silently walked past the sleeping group of Digimon and Digidestined to talk to Yamato. 

 

***

Yamato was standing watch that night. The children had been wandering through the seeming never-ending jungle for a few days, without any threats. It seemed that perhaps because of their newly-found powers, any kind of Digimon - good and evil - became apprehensive to face them. They must have their own reasons to fear them, even their Digimon guardians, who seemed more silent, pensive. Yamato just couldn't see why would the Digimon fear them. They were just average kids with incredible powers that they shouldn't have.  
  
Yamato brushed his hand through his ash-blond hair, and he could see the lone lock of pure white swaying in motion into his line of vision. It seemed out of place, a white lock of hair to match his nightly power and attitude. But then it seemed right to him. The changes of hair were the only physical appearances the kids had after finding their powers. Odd as it was, Takeru and Hikari were the only ones who had no changes, the same as before. Only, often when he gazed into their azure and tan eyes, Yamato could swear that he saw something different in them that seemed unconnected to the youngsters, like they were possessed by someone insightful and aware.  
  
He listened quietly to the familiar deep breathing of the kids and the Digimon around him, comfortable to his ears. They were exhausted after the long walk, and even though Yamato was rigid to admit it, he would like to have some sleep. Already, his eyelids dropped bit by bit. Quickly rubbing his eyes, Yamato stifled back a strong yawn and kept himself busy by poking a stick in the dying fire back to life. He was so engrossed with the fire that he was nearly startled by a voice singing out of nowhere.  
  
Yamato raised his head, trying to hear any better. It was a male voice, but it was too soft to be carried with the night breeze. It was like the breeze, frankly, humming through the leaves, teasing his hearing. He could hear words, but they were too vague, as if the voice was mumbling, not singing them. Perhaps he could hear the voice because of his power. Because it was accustomed with souls, Yamato tended to hear any voices that no one could, hear the voices of ghosts and the dead. Yamato found it odd, because the voice wasn't singing to him. It was singing to someone else.  
  
He heard a shifting near him and saw Gabumon turning his head toward a point in the jungle, his ruby eyes narrowed In doubt. His eyes seemed glowing, as if by a light within.  
  
"Gabumon?" Yamato whispered. The wolf-like Digimon didn't answer, still staring at the point. Yamato turned his eyes at that point, but saw nothing except shadowy trees that were untouched by the firelight. "Do you hear something?"  
  
"A voice," Gabumon whispered back, now cocking his head in puzzlement. "He is singing to us."  
  
"Us?" Yamato wondered who were this 'us'. As if was answering his unspoken question, he heard more shiftings from behind him. Turning around, he saw, one after another, the Digimon waking. He noted that they were staring at the same point Gabumon was staring, their eyes oddly glowing with an eerie light.  
  
Yamato still heard the voice, but, already it faded into the breeze. He saw that the Digimon were blinking their eyes, as if they were waking from a sound sleep. Soon, they went back to sleep beside their humans. Gabumon had a look of puzzled wonder on his face. He answered nothing to Yamato's question of the voice, and went back to sleep.  
  
Yamato was perplexed about the voice, the Digimon's reactions to it. He was pondering about it when he heard footsteps coming closer. Looking up, he saw Frankie arriving to his side. Although he was older than Yamato, he had a childlike air that he used to cheer the kids up. He always had the expression of alacrity and briskness on his face, always smiling with mischief. But Yamato saw his face changed into the visage of ambiguous tension.  
  
Frankie sat down beside him. His odd bright orange lock in his russet hair were like fire among dirt. "I sensed something, though I don't know how…" he whispered.  
  
Yamato cast him a slightly surprised glance. Did he hear the voice, too? "It must be a side effect from your power. What did you sense?"  
  
Frankie's hazel eyes flickered to the flames for a moment, and spoke with a bit of confusion. "I don't know, really. I'm sensing something out there, somewhere. It's this weird feeling like we are in danger."  
  
Yamato narrowed his eyes. "What kind of danger?"  
  
Frankie was silent, then spoke, "I think this danger is different. It feels like we will lose something."  
  
Yamato crossed his arms and rested them upon his knees. "You mean that we could lose our friends?"  
  
Frankie closed his eyes, looking uncommonly serious. "It's that kind of danger, yeah. I feel uneasy when I any of our Digimon."  
  
Yamato almost turned to watch for the point in the trees before he stopped himself. He wondered if this voice was what Frankie was sensing. But he also considered Frankie's tensions when seeing the Digimon. Could Frankie's feeling be that voice? Amid all of his thoughts, he took a deep inhale and said, "Well, let's hope that this danger would not happen. We had enough of dangers to last our lifetimes."  
  
Frankie opened his eyes, glancing sidelong, a slight smile on his lips. "I have noticed. We need some peace here, don't we?"  
  
Yamato sighed tiredly. "Any kind will be acceptable."  
  
Frankie made a small chuckle. "I think you should sleep. You sound drowsy."  
  
Yamato snorted, shaking his head. "Oh, no, you won't make me sleep. It's my watch, and I will stay awake through it, you hear me?"  
  
Frankie held up his hands, the foxy smile still on his lips. "I will stay back. You are definitely cranky. Wake me when you are ready to sleep." He went to his Digimon, Elecmon's side. Yamato thought he saw a bittersweet look passing his face, but he turned his head away and went to sleep.  
  
Not soon after, Yamato suddenly received a wave of exhaustion, nearly making him groggy. Yamato blinked, dropping the stick he had used to poke the fire, and held his head in his hands. He felt his body slackening, and he laid back, his grey-blue eyes meeting the stars, his mind fighting the urge to lethargy. And his eyes met darkness as he plunged into a secure slumber.  
  
***  
  
The sudden realization that struck his mind that he feel asleep during his watch shook him from a dreamless sleep. Yamato popped open his eyes and reflexively squinted against the brightening sunlight. Morning? Already? As if an alarmed thought was meddling in his mind, he sat upright and gaped at the sight around him. The Digimon were gone! There were only ten children, some snuggled together for warmth, but none of the Digimon was present. Even his faithful Gabumon had been vanished.  
  
Frankie! He was right! Stepping around the dozing kids as quietly and quickly as he could, he arrived at the twelve-years-old boy's side. He shook him roughly until Frankie woke up, slightly annoyed for being rudely awaken.  
  
"Frankie, you are right about last night!" Yamato hissed softly. "The Digimon are gone!"  
  
Frankie's eyes widened, and he sat up, instinctively gazing over to where Elecmon slept. An expression of pain passed over his face. "It can't be. I sensed the danger, and I couldn't stop it."  
  
Yamato's and Frankie's words weren't quiet enough, and they roused the kids from their peaceful slumbers into terrified reality. The boys heard various cries of their Digimon's names filling the air. Frankie's face paled as his lips mouthed his Digimon's name. Yamato's heart clenched at the thought of being alone without Gabumon.  
  
"Matt! What's going on here?!" Yamato flinched at Taichi's hot voice as he arrived to the boys. His eyes may be pale tan, but they were fiercely blazing, nearly like his peculiar red strand among his dusky hair. "Where are the Digimon?!"  
  
Yamato stood up, trying to explain what he had remembered. "Last night I heard a voice. I don't know what it was, but the Digimon woke and listened to it. They were still here when I fell asleep."  
  
Taichi became a bit disbelieved, eying the blond boy. "You fell asleep during your watch?"  
  
Yamato fell silent, becoming confused. "Not on purpose. It's like . . . someone made me."  
  
Of course, Taichi didn't look so happy about it. His fists were slightly shaking at his sides, like he wanted to punch someone to vent his vexation. Since he got his power, Taichi was more calm and deliberate, but Yamato knew that, like wildfire, Taichi's temper could be easily provoked.  
  
Yamato saw a flash of red, and Kimika stepped in between the boys, holding on Taichi's hands. "Tai, please." Her soft voice seemed to calm Taichi, and he took a deep breath to cool down himself. Kimika turned to Yamato, the golden braid swaying among her black braids, and asked, "Tell us what really happened last night."  
  
Right now, all the nine kids were watching him, and Yamato felt uneasy, as usual. But he continued, "During my watch, I heard a voice, and it was singing. I couldn't understand the words, but I noticed that our Digimon woke up and listened to it." Yamato then scowled in thought. "You know, I saw that their eyes were glowing. Like by a different light. The voice then was gone, and the Digimon went back to sleep."  
  
Frankie then stepped in and added, "Last night I sensed something weird. Something like danger is coming. That's the kind of danger that you feel you will lose your friends. I couldn't rest easy when next to Elecmon for some reason as if the Digimon would be gone." He then nodded, "My feeling come true. I told that to Matt, but I heard no voice."  
  
"How could you hear the voice and not Frankie?" asked Jyou from behind the group, his dusky eyes piercing.  
  
Koushiro spoke for Yamato, "I believe that because of his power is Spirit, Matt could hear voices that we can't." Yamato nodded in agreement with him.  
  
Taichi was watching Yamato the whole time, deep thought in his eyes and face. Yamato no longer had any distasteful feelings against him, now closer to him than before. "Tai," Yamato spoke quietly, "Are you upset with me?"  
  
Taichi was quiet for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "No, Matt, I'm not upset. It's just strange here."  
  
"Can we go search for them?" Takeru asked softly. He had a deep, worried expression on his young face, as if he just couldn't understand why the Digimon left them, especially his devoted Patamon. Hikari had a similar look on her freckled face.  
  
Yamato felt a tinge of guilt and knelt by his brother, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, TK. We will find them soon." Takeru answered back with a hopeful grin.  
  
"I think it would be a problem," Sora spoke with an air of doubt.  
  
"What's it, Sora?" Frankie said as he went to her side.  
  
Sora had the look of anxiety on her face as she gestured around the campgrounds. "There aren't any tracks that prove that the Digimon left."  
  
The kids gazed around, seeing that Sora was right. There were no shiftings of the dirt or paw prints in the ground. There were shoe prints of the kids, but nothing like the paws of the Digimon. It was like the Digimon just vanished into thin air without having to go anywhere.  
  
"That's bad," whispered Mimi, light tears misting in her hazel eyes.   
  
"Mimi," Taichi turned to her, "Can you sense their essences?"  
  
Mimi gazed to him, her face hesitant. "I don't know, Tai. The Digimon share our essences. If I try to sense them, I could only sense the same essences as yours. It would be hard."  
  
Taichi said encouragingly, "Try, Mimi. It would be worth a try."  
  
Mimi nodded, and soon, the kids saw a pale green aura glowing around her, a thin outline surrounding her outline. So simply, yet powerful. Mimi seemed to perceive within, searching for the essences, then the green aura faded into thin air. Mimi shook her head at Taichi's waiting look.  
  
Taichi made a small sigh and scanned around. "Ok, get your things ready. We will leave as soon as we are finished. The sooner, the better."  
  
The kids went to their usual duties, packing their backpacks and pouches with food and possessions, covering the fire with dirt, and the final clean of the area to leave no traces of their presences.  
  
It was later when the kids looked up at the voice of Hikari. She was kneeling by a bush, holding something in her hands. Taichi went to her and took a look at the object. It was a kind of stone, shaped into a three-dimensional diamond, small enough to fit in Hikari's palm. Taichi noticed that there was Hikari's crest symbol of a flower on each of the eight sides.  
  
"Is it pretty?" Hikari said, smiling up to her brother.  
  
Taichi didn't feel anything that he would distrust the stone. It was a plain stone, that's all. It wouldn't harm anybody. Taichi smiled, nodding, "Yeah, it is. Come on, Kari, let's go."  
  
Hikari putted the stone in her pocket and went with Taichi toward the kids, who were ready for yet another walk. This time, it won't be an aimless wander. They had a goal, and it's to find their missing Digimon companions.  
  
As they walked through the jungle, Kimika noticed that Yamato was in thought, his eyes musing, as if he was still unsure about something. She slid her hand into his hand and squeezed it affectionately.  
  
"Matt, what's the matter?" Kimika asked, waiting for him to answer.  
  
Yamato said, "I'm uncertain about this. I tried to remember about the singing voice, and I could hear one word, however, that I didn't realize until now."  
  
"What's the word?"  
  
_"'Come'."_  
  
Kimika raised both her eyebrows. "'Come'? That's what it sang?"  
  
Yamato shook his heard. "I think there's more to it."  
  
Kimika lowered her brown eyes, also pondering. "Do you think the voice was the one responsible for the Digimon disappearing?"  
  
Yamato was silent, thinking that Kimika would be right. After all, anything could happen in the Digiworld. "If it's so, then we will be in some crazy adventure."  
  
Kimika made such an exhausted sigh that made Yamato gazing down to her in concern. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired of fighting. I wish to end it all."  
  
Yamato held her close. "Don't worry. We will go home sooner than we think." Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks, so sudden that Kimika appeared surprised at his movements. He heard something.  
  
"Matt?" Kimika noticed the cautious expression on his face as he scanned the jungle with narrowed eyes. Kimika looked back and saw that the three of the kids were like Yamato, scanning around with cautions. Taichi stared at one point in the distance as Frankie had the distrustful look, staring at the same point as Taichi. Mimi had her hand on her chest as if she was feeling heartbeats that were not hers. The rest were standing in perplexity.  
  
"Tai," Yamato spoke, his voice taut, " I heard voices, Growling."  
  
Taichi was nodding, not taking his eyes away. "I feel body heat. From there." He pointed toward the point he had been staring at. Because of his power, he tended to sense body heat, similar to Mimi's power.  
  
"I sense many essences coming," Mimi murmured. "Six or seven, I think."  
  
"And they are dangerous," added Frankie.  
  
"Just great," mumbled Taichi.  
  
Jyou spoke with concern, "Should we leave now?"  
  
"I agree with Joe," Yamato said as he cautiously stepped back, holding Kimika behind him.  
  
But before they could escape, middle-sized figures were seen rustling through bushes, aiming for the kids. They looked like stocky wolves, almost like Gabumon, except that they were evil-looking in nature. They ran on fours, their fur shining red and black. Rings of sharp spikes surrounded their long tails.  
  
Koushiro suddenly hissed, "Get away, they are Medawmon! Their bites are very lethal!"  
  
"How could you know that?!" Sora said before Frankie pulled her out of the way. Koushiro didn't answer back, having a confusion expression on his face.  
  
Takeru ran to Yamato and Kimika as Hikari headed for Taichi and Koushiro. The rest escaped together. The Medawmon were too quick. Two of each aimed for the three groups. Yamato gazed over his shoulder and saw two Medawmon sprinting toward them, seeming so fast that they seemed red blurs.  
  
Yamato quickly turned as Kimika and Takeru kept running. His crest began to glow, and soon, the night aura surrounded him like a night cloak. The Medawmon paused in their tracks, eying the Guardian warily. "Vigor of Spirit!" Several rays, the colors of the night sky, emitted from his open hands. One of the Medawmon ducked out of the ways, but the night rays struck the other Medawmon, sending it to fly backward and crashing into a tree. It shook its dazed head. The first Medawmon wasted no time, sprinting past Yamato with his yell of "Look out!"  
  
Kimika whirled around at Yamato's yell and gasped at the coming sight of the Medawmon. She roughly pushed Takeru aside and faced the Medawmon, now surrounded by her silver-black aura. However, the Medawmon swiftly knocked her in her stomach with its head. making her stagger to the ground. The Medawmon jumped on her, its large paws on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. Kimika gazed upward frighteningly at the wide-grinning fangs of the Medawmon.  
  
It raised a paw, and she saw a strange golden glow around the five-fingered paw. The Medawmon made a guttural growl.  
  
"Being of Life!" A white beam of light with a golden ray spiraling around it struck the Medawmon, knocking it off her. Kimika saw the beam surrounded the shrieking Medawmon until it dissolved into a few feathers, drifting down to the ground.  
  
Takeru ran to his side, his aura of golden just fading. "Are you okay Kim?"  
  
Kimika nodded in answer, then both looked at another yell of Yamato. They saw the second Medawmon sprinted toward them as Yamato unleashed a ray toward the Medawmon. The Medawmon agilely leaped out of the way, and the ray crashed into a tree.  
  
"Go!" Kimika yelled to Takeru before she dashed away. She could hear the running sounds of the Medawmon behind her. _What did they attack me for?! _was her only thought to pass through her mind before a heavy mass impacted her onto the ground, banging her head. Bursts of white stars danced in her dazed vision for a moment, then she shouted in agony as the Medawmon scraped on her right shoulder, drawing five deep gashes in the skin. Pain stabbed in her shoulder and right arm, leaving them numb.  
  
Kimika heard the angered yell of Yamato, and the Medawmon leaped off her back. Kimika agonizingly gazed up to see the Medawmon disappearing In the jungle. She saw that its right paw was glowing with a golden light, just like the other Medawmon.  
  
Yamato arrived to her side, holding her up so gently. Kimika flinched in deep pain as Yamato gently checked on her new wound. Takeru was at her other side, also watching his brother. Kimika noticed that Takeru had a puzzled expression.  
  
Yamato said, his eye full with guilty concern, "They're not bleeding badly, but you need to be careful."  
  
"Why did the Medawmon hurt her?" Takeru asked, worried. "They weren't trying to hurt us."  
  
Yamato and Kimika gazed at him, then to each other. Yamato spoke, "We will think about it, but we need to find the others. Come on." He putted her left arm around his neck and held her up by his arm around her waist. Every step stabbed pain in her shoulder, and Kimika bit her lower lip, trying not to cry from the pain.  
  
***  
  
Koushiro turned his head over his shoulder to see two Medawmon gaining space between. Panic built in his chest, giving him more strength to run faster. He heard Taichi yelling to him, "Take Kari to safety. I can handle them!"  
  
Koushiro protested, but seeing Taichi's stern face, he nodded and grasped on the girl's hand. They dashed on as Taichi paused in his tracks. Koushiro could hear his words, "Passion of Fire!" and the pained yell of a Medawmon.  
  
Koushiro and Hikari slowed down, panting from the strain. Koushiro suddenly heard a rustling and quickly looked up to meet the orange, savage gaze of a Medawmon in the dark bushes. Koushiro's mind raced maniacally, and his crest glowed, the vivid purple aura surrounding his body, sparkled with crazy lightning bolts.  
  
The Medawmon charged. A dome of purple lightning bolts suddenly crackled around the kids, and, as the Medawmon came in contact, it yelled in raged agony. "Awareness of Lightning!" Koushiro bellowed. A silver rugged lightning bolt charged from his hand and soared through the dome. The bolt struck the Medawmon, and it disappeared into the jungle, its howls of anguish heard.  
  
"Go!" Koushiro and Hikari ran in the opposite direction, heading for wherever Taichi was. Eventually, they saw Taichi running toward them.  
  
"Are you all right?" Taichi asked, heavily panting. Hikari clasped on him, frighteningly.  
  
Koushiro nodded, unable to answer during his own loss of wind. He took a deep breath. "We need to seek the rest promptly."  
  
Taichi nodded in agreement, then his eyes widened. "Look out!" He warned just as the aura of fire surrounded him.  
  
Koushiro have no chance to react because a heavy bulk struck him on his back, pressing him onto the ground. His breath was knocked out, and Koushiro blinked in dizziness. It went too fast. He received a yelp of sudden pain as sharp talons slashed on his right shoulder. Pain burst beneath his skin; his shoulder and arm went senseless.  
  
Taichi emitted a gigantic beam of angry flames toward whatever was on Koushiro's back, and he heard the grunt of a Medawmon before it escaped. Koushiro felt strong yet gentle hand holding him up. Koushiro crouched, holding his limp arm, his eyes tightly shut from the pain as the siblings checked on his wound. He felt a few tears of anguish streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Izzy, your wounds are bleeding, but not badly. Come on." Taichi may be tall, but he crouched just enough to support him as Hikari walked in front.  
  
***  
  
Surrounded by her blood-red aura, Sora kept her arms upward, holding up a dome of red breezes, solidified enough to protect the four kids from the two angry Medawmon. Frankie noticed that the Medawmon looked like they won't give up. They kept on ramming with their masses, trying to weaken the solid air. He could sense their innate rage boiling, as if they were maddened to succeed their hidden goal. But what goal?  
  
"Frankie . . ." The boy turned to the girl. She looked drained of energy, had pushed all of it to her power. "I don't think I can keep it up any longer."  
  
"When I tell you so, dissolve the shield." Already his crest glowed, and the aura of snow-white surrounded him. He faced the growling Medawmon and ordered Sora, "Now!" The dome seemed to weaken, then faded into soft breezes. The Medawmon rushed forward.  
  
"Heart of Ice!" Shreds of blue and white ice discharged from his fists, aiming for one of the Medawmon. It dodged the shreds as he tried to aim. He noticed the Medawmon was dashing at him as if he wasn't there at all. After sidestepping quickly, Frankie extended a leg out toward the Medawmon and tripped it. Just before the Digimon could even get up, Frankie again used his power to send sharp icicles to pierce it. A sigh of relief and a smile passed his face as the Digimon lied there motionless. He turned around to the others; he couldn't battle the other Medawmon, which ran past him and Sora, and towards Jyou and Mimi.  
  
"Essence of Earth!" Mimi sharply gestured toward it, and a few wiggling vines sprouted from the earth, writhing like snakes in front of the Medawmon. It stopped, its orange eyes widened in alarm at the vines. It had no time to attack or escape as vines encircled around the Medawmon's flanks, obeying from the Guide's gestures.  
  
Sora just had enough energy to call on her power. A single red gale whistled through and surrounded the Medawmon. The vines uncoiled from the Digimon, and now it was floating in midair, growling in alarm. Sora flickered her hand like she was throwing an invisible ball. The Medawmon was suddenly launched up in the sky, then disappeared. Frankie ran to Sora's side, done with his recent battle with the other Medawmon.  
  
"That's close," said Jyou from Mimi's side. He was the only one who didn't attack. His power was Water, so he only can use it if there was any evidence of water present. He only can use his aura to shield him, but that's it. Right now, he didn't have to worry about his power because the Medawmon were gone.  
  
"Now we need to go and find the others," said Frankie, helping an exhausted Sora back to her feet. He turned to scan the jungle, wondering about the others. "I hope they are okay." He turned to Jyou and barely had time to yell a warning before it attacked him.  
  
Jyou heard Frankie's warning just a few seconds before the Medawmon that Frankie thought he killed hurdled at him from behind, pushing him down to the ground. As quickly as it happened, the Medawmon drove its talons on the boy's right shoulder, releasing a cry of agony from him. Jyou was slow to anger, but this bout really provoked his temper. He summoned his aura to brighten into blind radiance. He felt the weight coming off, and he quickly turned to the blinded Medawmon.  
  
He pointed toward the Medawmon; his right arm was laying limp, numbed from the throbbing pain. "Balance of Sea!" The aura shot from his finger like a missile and stabbed right in the Digimon's forehead, shattering skull. The Medawmon seemed to stiffen, then collapsed to the ground, lifeless. The Medawmon dissolved into air.   
  
Jyou made another cry of pain as he held his shoulder. He could feel warm wetness flowing beneath his shirt. Blood. Mimi knelt and held him in her arms, soothing him as Frankie and Sora examined the wounds.  
  
"Well, the wounds aren't deep, but we need to stop the bleeding," Frankie said, his brow wrinkled in observation. Then they turned around at the sounds of footsteps. They saw three kids - Taichi, Hikari, and Koushiro - walking toward them. Taichi was supporting an injured Koushiro, who held his right shoulder, tears of agony on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Sora asked as she ran to them. She saw five slashes on Koushiro's shoulder from between the torn holes of his shirt.  
  
"They aren't deep," Taichi said as he let Koushiro sit down. "But we ought to do something about the bleeding."  
  
"Hey! Can anybody hear me?" the kids heard the voice of Takeru echoing through the bushes. Soon, they saw Takeru coming out, with his brother and the girl behind. Yamato was holding an anguished Kimika with his arm around her waist.  
  
Seeing his best friend's pained face, Taichi ran to her, glaring at Yamato. "What has happened to her?"  
  
Kimika quickly withdrew his arm from Yamato and held on Taichi's arm, calming him down. "Tai, please. I just got injured. I will be fine in several days."  
  
Taichi held her by her waist and gazed around the injured boys. "Let's get out of here before the Medawmon come back."  
  
As they helped the wounded kids through the jungle, Yamato caught a glimpse of something odd He saw a plain, flattened stone near a bush. He went to it and picked it up. It was a kind of stone that was shaped like a disk, yet small enough to fit on his palm. It had his crest symbol on both sides.  
  
Yamato sharply looked up at a sound, a rustling. He thought he saw a flash of green, but he wasn't sure. He narrowed his eyes, trying to search, then the voice of his brother called for him. Putting the disk stone in his back jeans pocket, he took a glance at the trees and headed for his friends.


	3. 3 The Riddle of the Sleepers

Friends of the Stones: Part Three:  
The Riddle of the Sleepers  
By Debbie (Dai-chan)  
  
  
"Ow!' Koushiro flinched and glared one raven-black eye over his bare shoulder to a sheepish-grinning Taichi.  
  
"Sorry!" He again, as gently as he could, rubbed the cool ointment around the sensitive gashes on the fiery-haired boy's shoulder. He continued this for another moment until his large hands accidentally brushed against one of the gashes, discharging another stiff "OW!" from Koushiro. Taichi sighed, glaring at Yamato, who was snickering, stifled by a roll of cloth strips in his mouth.  
  
As coincidence would have it, the group discovered a moderate cavern at the base of a massive range of mountains that reached for miles near the spacious jungle. In one area of the cave, the boys were tending to Jyou and Koushiro as the girls nursed Kimika in another hidden area. Thankfully, Jyou had just enough medicare and supplies for first aid.  
  
Frankie was more careful, calmly caressing the ointment on Jyou's shoulder, the rhythmical rubs soothing the lanky boy into a light drowse. Koushiro was more aware of the pain, thanks to the clumsy Taichi. The injured boys had their shirts off, the torn cuts begin sewn by Sora.  
  
Takeru was sitting beside Frankie, holding the bandages ready. He seemed curious about the gashes. He noticed something that the older boys haven't. The wounds. There were five gashes on the shoulder, but then he saw that three of them - the ones caused by the talons of the thumb, the fourth finger, and the pinky - were short, nothing but mere scratches. The gashes that were caused by the index and middle fingers were long and more deeper than the others. They were marked into an odd pattern, seemed like a crude replica of the letter 'V'.  
  
Takeru cocked his head in bewilderment. Strange. How strange was that the Medawmon grazed just like that, on the shoulder. The right shoulder. Takeru blinked in awareness. Koushiro and Kimika were attacked exactly like Jyou, wounded on their right shoulders. Quickly, Takeru stood and went to Koushiro's side, taking a careful gaze on his wound. Taichi paused in his rubbing, puzzled at the boy's thoughtful face.  
  
He was right. Koushiro's gashes were the exact shape as Jyou's wounds - the shape of 'V'. He wondered if Kimika's wounds would be the same. He turned to head for the back of the cave where the girls dwelled. They gazed up at his footsteps. He knew he wasn't supposed to be present, but at least he could catch a clear glimpse of Kimika's wounds. They were the same shape of the others' wounds.  
  
Sora came in his vision, saying that he shouldn't come in and invade their privacy. Takeru said nothing, grabbing on her hand, and dragged her into the boys' area. The rest looked up in puzzlement at Takeru.  
  
"I noticed something about the cuts!" said Takeru with excitement as he went to Jyou's side.  
  
"What, TK?" Yamato questioned.  
  
Takeru pointed at Jyou's wounds, careful not to touch them, saying, "Did you notice that Joe, Kim, and Izzy were attacked on the right shoulder?" The boys, including a waking Jyou and Sora, began to realize what was he saying. The fair-headed boy continued, "The cuts are shaped like a 'V', and what makes it weird is that the cuts look exactly the same!"  
  
Takeru saw Frankie, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora taking a thorough scan at Jyou and Koushiro's gashes. Their faces were brightening with comprehension as the injured boys were puzzled, wanting to see what Takeru meant.  
  
"Wow, TK!" Yamato said, grinning at him. "You are the first one to realize this. Smart kid!" He went to embrace him.  
  
"It's strange, indeed," Sora said, standing at Frankie's side. "I mean, why were they the only ones injured, and how came the gashes look the same?"  
  
"Wounds usually don't repeat the same pattern," Koushiro replied, "unless the attacker practiced the attack into perfection."  
  
"Which is nearly impossible," added Jyou. "I know because I'm taught with medical stuff."  
  
"Still, who knows how the Medawmon work?" Yamato mused.  
  
"First, you need to finish to the wounds, then we will discuss about this and our missing Digimon," Sora said. There was a flicker of sadness in her amber eyes, but she then left to the back of the cavern.  
  
***  
  
Kimika, Mimi, and Hikari were filled in about the wounds. There weren't much to talk about since there were still a lot that they didn't know about the outlandish Digiworld. If their Digimon were here, they would know and tell them more. Speaking of their Digimon, They were still confused about why could they leave.  
  
Koushiro came to two conclusions that he could think of to explain the Digimon's dismissal. One was highly likely to the kids. The Digimon would have called by someone, due to Yamato's knowledge of the singing voice and left the kids behind. The other was kind of connected to the first, but the children were hesitant to accept it. The Digimon would have left because of the kids' powers. They could be equal in strength, and the Digimon, thinking the kids no longer needed them, just left in the middle of the night.  
  
The kids found the second conclusion frighteningly. They knew that their powers were still weak, and they always relied on their Digimon for help. The Digimon were like smaller versions of the kids, and when they were gone, they felt like a big part of themselves were gone forever. They took the first conclusion to their minds, hoping that the second wouldn't be true at all.  
  
Soon later, Kimika, Jyou, and Koushiro went to sleep after supper. They appeared weary and in a little pain from the wounds. The kids were concerned about them, but Sora reassured them by saying that their bodies must have reacted to the wounds, bringing them to slumber so the healing process could start easier. They knew that the healing process work faster in the Digiworld than in their home world, so the kids would get better in no time.

  
Taichi was sitting on a blonder, watching two of his friends using their powers to find any evidence of intruders or, hopefully, their Digimon. Mimi was watching the sunset, the pink and orange rays painting the thickening clouds. Taichi noticed that the clouds were growing darker, a sign of a storm, maybe a thunderstorm. Mimi was listening to any essence she was sensing in her chest, her hazel eyes unfocused as usual as she listened.  
  
Yamato was sitting beside Taichi, his eyes toward the east, listening for any voices or smell any soul. The white lock mingled perfectly in his ash blond hair, although odd to fit to his dark nature. Yamato and Mimi were the only ones who can sense any creatures afar. Taichi and Frankie can only sense them if they were near.  
  
Taichi putted his arms behind his head and leaned back on the blonder. He make a deep sigh, his tan eyes studying the blackening clouds.  
  
"Something on your mind?" he heard Yamato saying, turning to him. He said nothing to him.  
  
Mimi arrived to Taichi's other side and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Tai, do you think that the Digimon would leave us voluntarily? I can't imagine Palmon leaving me."  
  
"Don't worry, Mimi," Yamato said with a reassuring smile. "I'm positive that we will find our Digimon. I'm sure of it. What do you think, Tai?"  
  
Taichi gazed over to Yamato, then to Mimi. "Honestly, I don't know. There must be a reason why they left us. Do you think that we would be with them too long?"  
  
The others blinked at him in puzzlement. Without knowing it, Taichi reached to finger the red strand in his hair, his eyes returning to the clouds. "I mean, we have been together since day one. I think we depend on them too much. Maybe we should start to learn to survive on out own without our Digimon."  
  
Mimi looked slightly reluctant, playing with strands of her honey hair that escaped from her ponytail, the pale green tress teasing through the strands. Her eyes were lowered, her tiny teeth biting on her lower lip.  
  
"You really think so, Tai?" Yamato asked.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. It's the only explanation I could think of."  
  
"Guys," The boys turned to Mimi's voice. "I just thought of something. About the attacks. How did the Medawmon attack Izzy and Kim? I remember that a Medawmon jumped on Jyou's back, and I saw the right paw glowing yellow, I think. It clawed on Jyou's shoulder, then it was destroyed by him. Did the other Medawmon do the same thing to Izzy and Kim?"  
  
Taichi arched his eyebrows and said, "Now, as you mention it, I remember. The Medawmon did jump on Izzy's back. Its right paw did glow and scratched him on his shoulder. It ran away after I attacked him."  
  
Yamato was nodding. "A Medawmon did this to Kim. The same thing."  
  
"And they attacked them only. They didn't even try to attack us at all," Mimi mused.  
  
Taichi began to speak out, when he made a surprised grunt, his hand touching on the top of his head. He gazed upward and exclaimed, "Hey, it's raining!"  
  
Yamato gazed upward just in time for a big wet drop to splash on his cheek. He wiped it away as huge raindrops fell into a sudden downpour from the black-grey clouds. Mimi squealed as she ran for the cave, narrowly missing the rain. The boys came in a bit too late, and they muttered as they shook water from their damp hair.  
  
The boys followed Mimi through a narrow burrow into the cave. A smokeless fire was in the center, set in a crown of rocks. The injured kids were still resting in the back of the cavern. The boys' and Mimi's attention were attracted by the other four kids sitting in a huddle.  
  
Frankie was sketching something on a middle-sized notebook, his hazel eyes repeatedly darting to a stone Hikari was holding. Yamato noticed that the stone was the octahedron-shaped pebble Hikari has found earlier this morning.  
  
"What're you doing, man?" Taichi asked as he peeked over Frankie's shoulder.  
  
Frankie responded, keeping on sketching. "Did you know that it's really rude to disturb an artist during his work?" Taichi arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Sora, fill him in."  
  
Sora said from his side, "Frankie has this idea that he would draw our crest symbols and Kari's stone. He think there would be 'a reasonable explanation.'"  
  
"Here!" Frankie grinned at his finished sketch and showed it to Taichi. He took it and flipped pages to gaze at the skilled and realistic drawings of the crest symbols. Every symbol seemed to have its own mood and feeling, so real that they seemed alive. Then he went to the paper that had Hikari's stone's drawing. The sketch was very 3-D with realistic shadows and edges. The diamond-pedaled flower seemed to stand out from the 8-sided diamond.  
  
"I didn't know you love to draw," Taichi said impressively as he handed the notebook back.  
  
"It's the only thing I have pride in," Frankie said, although there was a slight touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why do you want to draw them for?" Sora asked, wondering abut the sad tone in Frankie's voice.  
  
"I'm curious about why do the crests have symbols for. They would have the colors, yeah, but they have symbols. Why? Like, why does your Crest of Courage have the symbol of a eight-pointed star? Why not a lightning bolt or a sword image?"  
  
Taichi made an amused chuckle and turned to Yamato. "What do you know? Another Izzy."  
  


"I'll take that as a compliment." replied Frankie with a small chuckle of his own.   
  


The blond boy smiled back, then sat beside his brother. "I have something for you to draw." He reached out the disk stone from his pocket.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Takeru asked with curiosity as he tried to take a glance at the stone Yamato passed to Frankie.  
  
"After the fight," Yamato replied, then became uncomfortable under six pairs of surprised eyes. "It was just there. Besides, it has my symbol on it. What do you think, Frankie?"  
  
Frankie said nothing, already sketching the disk stone in Sora's open hands. Yamato watched the russet-haired boy's hand as it went in a flowing blur, drawing the stone. The sketch soon came to life as the yin-yang symbol stood against the stone's top, so realistic that the sketch and the real stone seemed like twins.  
  
As Yamato studied the sketch, Frankie said, "To answer your question, I honestly don't know. Someone must know why we have these symbols. Maybe this Gennai person you talk about could help us out."  
  
Mimi tightened her lips, shaking her head, a light puzzled expression on her face. "I don't think we can find him. I mean we haven't seen him since the Dark Masters' defeat. It seemed that he and the other Digimon are avoiding us."  
  
Frankie turned to her, puzzled. "He's not like what I heard from your stories."  
  
"Gennai has his own reasons to be secretive," said Sora. "There's nothing we can do for now."  
  
Taichi stood, stretching his arms. "We need to sleep tonight. I will check on the others."  
  
"I will go with you," Yamato offered. The boys strolled to the cavern back.  
  
"You guys sleep," Said Sora. "I will keep first watch."  
  
"Wake me after, okay?" Frankie said as he flashed a wink at her.  
  
Sora smiled back and turned to head for the cave entrance. She could see heavy rain pouring the black sky. She cupped her hands in the rain and drank the icy cold water. She then sat down, leaning on the rock wall, liking the cool air casting from the rain.  
  
Taichi soon came in and informed her about the sleeping kids. They appeared all right, just in a sound sleep. Taichi seemed concerned about them. Sora again reassured him that they will be okay in no time. Satisfied, Taichi went back to sleep.  
  
Sora took off her sky blue hat and ran her hand through her warm chestnut hair. She found it an odd sensation. While her hair was always hot under her hat, she could feel coolness from the silver tress, like it was really metal, cool to the touch.  
  
Turning to watch the rain, she began to wonder if Mimi was right. Was Gennai avoiding them for a reason? They haven't seen any Digimon for more than a month since the defeat of Dark Masters. The only evil Digimon they had encountered was Atmamon, who sought to steal Frankie's soul. Although she never saw him, Frankie said that he was one scary guy.   
  
Sora blinked. She thought she saw something odd. She saw something floating downward through the hard rain. It was gently floating, not minding the rough beating of the rain. She moved closer to get a better look. It was . . . a stone?! A stone floating from the sky? Sora rubbed her eyes, then took a good gaze.  
  
It was definitely a stone, no doubt. It landed near her outside, shaped like something familiar. She was curious to see what it was. Pulling her gloves, she quickly reached outside and grabbed on the stone. Even in a short time, her hair, arm, and hand were drenched already. Squeezing water from her hair, Sora gazed down to the grey stone. It was shaped like a feather, so real that it seemed like a fossilized feather. And there was her crest symbol of a hollowed heart on both sides. It was like Yamato's and Hikari's stones. Why? Sora took her time studying her stone, not seeing a flash of green in the shadowy trees beyond.  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, Oniichan."  
  
Taichi opened one tan eye, and the freckled face of his grinning sister. He grunted and yawned. Kari was still at his side, her face still close. She used to do that nearly every morning, her own way to wake Taichi, and every morning, he always took his revenge by tickling her. Laughter filled the cave, waking the other kids as the siblings rolled around in a tangle of tickles.  
  
"Hey, some of us would like to sleep some more!" Yamato shouted as he returned from his dawn watch, his steel-blue eyes flashing.  
  
Taichi and Hikari stopped, still giggling. Hikari had tears of laughter on her face as Taichi cleared his throat, but broke in snickers. "Sorry, Matt," he reassured him. "We just do that every morning."  
  
"Well, do it quietly, would ya?" Frankie muttered from near, straightening his unkempt russet hair.  
  
"Lighten up, Matt," Mimi said as she stretched her body, a blithe smile on her lips. "We have been depressed lately. We need to cheer up for now." She stood and went to the back of the cavern. Soon, the kids could hear the cheerful voice as she woke the others.  
  
Several seconds later, a worried yell came from the back of the cave, startling the kids, followed by a frightened-looking Mimi, her hazel eyes widened.  
  
"They won't wake!" cried Mimi before Sora could calm her. "I tried to shake them, but they won't wake!"  
  
The kids went to the back and went to the three sleeping kids. They were sleeping on their stomachs, careful of their shoulders. They were slumbering together for warmth and sanctuary. Their eyes were softly shut, their breathing deep and even.  
  
"Joe? C'mon, Joe, rise and shine! You're gonna miss school!" Frankie chirped as he gently shook the oldest boy. Jyou didn't stir, not even to Mimi's coaxing "Funny, that always works…" he blanched. 

Koushiro and Kimika wasn't responding to the others. The three kids seemed too deep in slumber to be able to wake.  
  
Sora placed a hand on Koushiro's forehead and frowned. "He's not sick or anything." Taichi and Frankie did the same to the rest and found that they weren't ill or something. "How could this happen?"  
  
"The wounds?" Takeru whispered. The others gazed at him, then to each other. Taichi quickly reached to touch Kimika on her shoulder when a faint lavender glow surrounded Kimika. He yelled in surprise, jumping back as the rest reacted the same. Jyou and Koushiro were surrounded by the same glow, their appearances and clothing all different shades of purple.  
  
Mimi began to speak when Frankie stopped her. The sleeping kids abruptly opened their eyes, and what made it more bizarre, their eyes were glowing with a green light. Then they spoke out at the same time, their voices sounding like one voice.  
_  
"By the Stones that exist for ages,  
We shall digiunite with our selves.  
Ten they are, different for purposes  
That bring peace and peril to all.  
Four stones that connect with the Outside,  
Four that connect Within,  
And Two that connect them all.  
Set them in rings of two, Eight of them,  
The Two will join when the time is right.  
Beware of the Twins,  
For they are your allies and foes.  
Beware of the Male,  
For he is your ally, but with a precious price.  
Beware of the Female,  
for she is your enemy, but with a hidden heart."  
_  
The purple glow vanished, and the kids were back to normal, yet they were still sleeping. The others were silent, astonished at what just happened. Then Taichi hissed over to Frankie, "Quickly, get your journal! We gotta write the words down!" Frankie was obviously perplexed, but he went to the front to get his journal.  
  
When he got back, Taichi told him, "Write down everything you heard. I mean everything."  
  
As Frankie wrote, Sora asked, "Tai, is there an idea on your mind?"  
  
Taichi brushed his hair, looking serious for a moment. "I'm not sure. Something has happened. Our Digimon disappeared. Our friends got wounded in the same pattern, then they spoke a poem or something like that. We have to take caution to this. These happened for a reason."  
  
"You mean we have to do one more 'mission' before we can go home?" Mimi murmured. When Taichi nodded firmly, she worriedly gazed to Jyou, brushing his black-blue hair.  
  
Taichi stood. "We need to figure this poem out, then find out how can we solve this. Everyone, to the front."  
  
"How could you leave them here like this?" Mimi protested.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for them right now. They need to be alone, Mimi." He sharply gestured with a slice of his hand through the air, his tan eyes dark. "End of discussion." He then left.  
  
The kids were silent, taken back by their leader's sharp words, then they walked out, Mimi taking a worried gaze at the three kids. They sat down in a huddle, watching as Taichi took a look in Frankie's journal.  
  
"All right." Taichi finally faced his friends. "I honestly don't know what to do, but we must do something. First, we need to find a way to restore our friends, perhaps a cure."  
  
"What can we do, go find a Medawmon and ask it for help?" Frankie mumbled.  
  
"Perhaps." All stared at Taichi in astonishment. He continued, "I haven't told you this because I thought it could be a mistake or a trick of my mind, but I sensed someone. I'm sure, but I could sense a faint body heat out there in the jungle, as if it is waiting."  
  
"A Digimon?" Hikari questioned.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "All I knew is that I sensed it since we arrived here. It's always there, never moving at all. And just now, right after the poem, it grew hotter, as if now closer, maybe asking me to go to it."  
  
"What if it's a trick, man?" Yamato spoke out, a light scowl on his face. "I mean, how came Frankie, Mimi or I didn't sense it?"  
  
Taichi was silent, his tan eyes now staring toward the entrance. "I don't know. Either way, I'm going to find it. Perhaps it has a cure for our friends."  
  
"It's an outrage!" Yamato exploded. "I won't let you do this!"  
  
Taichi narrowed his eyes. "I have this feeling about it. There ought be a cure for them! And also about the stones. The stones you three have must be the stones in the poem. Maybe this someone has the answer."  
  
"Maybe? Is this all you rely on, 'maybe'?" Yamato said, unhappy.  
  
Taichi went to kneel beside Yamato and bore deeply in his steel-blue eyes. "Do you trust me?" The blond boy tightened his lips, quiet. Taichi seemed to sigh wearily and continued, "I have been thinking about this for a while, and I think that it's time for me to have a second-in-command."  
  
The kids blinked in surprise. Yamato was taken back with disbelief. "What?"  
  
"Would you accept it? I need you to watch over our friends while I'm gone. You are the only one I could trust with this role. Are you up with it?"  
  
The deep certainty in Taichi's tan eyes really overwhelmed Yamato. They have been grown close since the painful encounter with Alonmon, but Yamato never thought that Taichi would ever trust him, at least with this role. He began to feel that he owed him for everything they've been through.  
  
"Yes. I would be honored," Yamato said with a rare genial smile.  
  
Taichi smiled back, nodding with gratification. He stood up, but then Yamato stopped him. "But, then, as your second-in-command, I cannot let you go alone." Taichi gazed back with blazing eyes. Yamato was calm. "If you are truly positive about this-"  
  
"I am," Taichi spoke firmly.  
  
"Then you should have someone to be with you for extra protection. It would be foolish to go out there all alone."  
  
"Why not me?" Frankie spoke out. "I could go with Tai. Keep him out of trouble." He then smiled toothily at Taichi, who looked slightly irked.  
  
"And me."  
  
Yamato turned to Takeru, fiercely shaking his head. "No, TK, you won't."  
  
"Aw, Matt," Takeru pleaded. "Let me go with Frankie and Tai. I wanna help." Yamato still refused. Takeru then met his brother's eyes. Yamato suddenly saw something in his azure eyes. Pure confidence. "Matt, I may be a kid, but I've grown up, remember? I'm capable, and you know that. Please trust me this time, Matt. You wouldn't want to make the same mistake again, would you?"  
  
He could see wisdom and courage in his brother's eyes, and he made a faint but soulful smile. "I trust you, TK. Make me proud." Takeru then made a beaming smile and gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Come on, Frankie!" the fair-haired boy called as he ran outside. Frankie chased after him, shouldering his backpack.  
  
Taichi turned to Yamato, also smiling. "Don't worry, Matt. I will watch over him as if he is my brother."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Yamato then gazed over to Hikari. "I will watch over Kari, too, as my sister."  
  
Taichi nodded and went outside, now shouting after the two boys to wait for him. The rest stood outside, watching as they disappeared into the jungle.  
  
"Be careful, all of you," Yamato whispered softly as Hikari slid her hand in his hand.


	4. 4 Symbols of Palms

The Friends of the Stones:   
Part Four: Symbols of Palms  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!   
  
Yamato rested his head against the wall as he watched the scenery from the cave entrance. Near him, boulders and stones were scattered around. As he looked farther, the stone ground become more terrestrial as it ended up into a vast jungle of deep green and pale blue. The cave mouth was a little higher on the ground level, and Yamato could see the top of the jungle for a couple of miles until it met up with the horizon.  
  
The ground was still damp and soggy, and even after a day, Yamato could see the messy footprints of the absent three boys in the brown-greyish mud. He was growing worried about them. He really hoped that they were all right, and prayed that Taichi's theory of his sensation of someone was correct, not a trick.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and he knew it was Hikari by her childish, light scent. He could smell souls, like a wolf, and he has recognized each kid's scent easily. Hikari has a faint, pinkish taste to her scent. She sat beside him, wrapped her arms around his left arm, and rested her head on his shoulder. She has hanged around with Yamato since her brother was gone, and Yamato was feeling a little grateful of her company since he already missed his brother.  
  
"What's up, kid?" Yamato said, glancing down.  
  
Hikari looked up with her tan eyes. Why was that every time she look at him, she looked remarkably like her brother? She was speaking, "Are you worried about TK? Don't worry. He will be fine."  
  
Yamato smiled and ruffled her dusky hair. "I know, kiddo. I'm not worried only about TK, but Tai and Frankie, too."  
  
"Do you think Tai is right about this 'person'?"  
  
"I don't know, Kari. I really don't know."  
  
Hikari turned to stare outside, a lonely expression on her freckled face. Yamato hated to see her depressed. He hated to see the other girls getting disheartening over the absent boys and the slumbering kids. It was his job to cheer them up.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her upside-down. Hikari squealed with delight as he putted her over his shoulder. Grinning, he carried the laughing girl into the cave where Sora and Mimi gazed over to them with surprise.  
  
"Hey, ladies, I brought lunch!" Yamato hollered somewhat like a caveman.  
  
Mimi stifled a giggle as Hikari yelled, "Hey!" She began to beat playfully on his back. Sora rescued her by snatching her from Yamato. Hikari screamed in glee, clinging on Sora as Yamato chased them outside. Mimi went to stand in the cave entrance, shaking her head at the silly kids as they ran across the wet ground. They were so immature, but still, they tended to cheer up the dark mood. Watching them did make her feel better.  
  
She noticed that the kids stopped playing and were freezing in place. She grew worried, concerned that something bad was happening. Then she saw three faint glows coming from their clothes. Sora had a vague red glow from her small pink belt pouch, Hikari had a strong, bright pink light from her shorts pocket, and there was a night blue glow from Yamato's back jeans pocket.  
  
Moving closer, curious, Mimi soon saw that the glows were coming from the strange stones, which were hovering from the kids' pockets, floating in front of the kids. She noticed that Sora did find a stone - a feather. The stones were glowing in their colors. Then the kids closed their hands around the stones, the glow now shining from between their fingers. She saw the light expression of pain passing across their faces. Suddenly, they let go of the stones with yelps of agony, holding their hands. The stones were back to their grey, plain appearances.  
  
Mimi ran to Sora, who pulled off her gloves and blew on her palms. She took a hold on her hand and took a careful look. She saw raw red lines that appeared like burns, shaped as Sora's crest symbol - a hollowed heart with a circle within. One both palms. Mimi grabbed Sora's gloves and was befuddled. The gloves had no burns on the palms - as though the burns occurred _through_ the gloves without damaging the fabric.  
  
"Matt, look," Mimi heard Hikari saying, and turned to see Hikari showing her palms to Yamato, a perplexed visage on her face. Mimi quickly took glances on Hikari's and Yamato's palms. Hikari had her symbol of a diamond-pedaled flower on her palms, and Yamato's symbol of a yin-yang stamped on his own palms.   
  
"What has happened to you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I heard my stone humming and told me to hold it," said Hikari with awe.  
  
Mimi glanced to the older kids see if it was true. Sora and Yamato nodded in silence, gazing at their hands. Then all looked up at a weak voice. They saw Kimika leaning against the cave entrance, looking like she was about to fall down.  
  
"Kim!" Yamato broke into a run toward the dazed girl. The other girls followed as Yamato picked Kimika in his arms and carried her inside. "Go and check on the others," Yamato ordered the girls, but they went to the back of the cave already.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yamato whispered as he set Kimika down, placing his hand on her forehead. Kimika looked ghastly pale, but she wasn't shivering and was breathing fine. She just looked exhausted.  
  
Kimika took his hand, holding it thankfully. "Yeah, I think so. I feel really tired like I slept too long."  
  
"Well, you have," Yamato said.  
  
Kimika gazed at him in puzzlement. "What?"  
  
Before he could answer, he heard footsteps as the girls, along with the boys, walking in. Like Kimika, Koushiro and Jyou looked all right except for exhaustion and paleness. The girls let them sit, fussing over them.  
  
"Yama-kun, what do you mean, I have slept too long?" Kimika asked.  
  
Yamato answered, "You, Jyou, and Izzy have slept for nearly two days. We couldn't wake you at all."  
  
"And you spoke this weird poem," added Hikari.  
  
The three kids were obviously bewildered. "A poem?" Koushiro murmured.  
  
"You did say it, and we don't understand it," Sora replied, worry in her amber eyes.  
  
The three kids gazed over to each other, their eyes somehow clouded and dazed. _They didn't remember saying it,_ Yamato thought. Something weird was going on here.  
  
Jyou's voice got his attention as he spoke, "Where are the rest? Tai, Frankie, and TK?"  
  
The girls except Kimika went silent, their eyes gazing over to Yamato, the temporary leader. The others also looked at him, wanting a reasonable answer. Yamato calmly spoke, "Tai was worried that you couldn't wake, and he said that he sensed someone outside. He thought that it might has the answer or a cure to wake you guys. Frankie and TK volunteered to go with him, and I was chosen to be the second-in-command."  
  
"You let them go?" Kimika whispered, her brown eyes nearly going too soft.  
  
"We should go find them right now," Jyou said calmly. "We are awake and all right. They don't have to search for a cure."  
  
"No, Jou-kun," Mimi protested. "You are still weak from your sleep, and your wounds aren't healed enough."  
  
Then they turned to the surprised voice of Koushiro. He was staring at Hikari's exposed palms. "Your palms, Kari . . . What happened?"  
  
Without hesitation, Hikari told what happened. Kimika held Yamato's hands, her face a worried and awed visage. The burns were healing, but left neat lines that were perfect replicas of his crest symbol. Yamato realized until now that he left his stone and gloves, which he has pulled off, outside, along with Hikari's stone, and Sora's gloves and stone._  
_  
"Hika-chan, why won't you go and get our gloves and stones for us?" Yamato asked. The youngest girl obeyed and went outside.   
  
"Matt," Kimika said, "I think I could do something about the wounds. I could heal them."  
  
The kids gazed at her in astonishment. "You can, Kim?" Sora said. "How?"  
  
"Well, not exactly healed. My power is Shadow, remember? I can change reality. Small things, really. I could mend the wounds into whole skin, leaving no scars. But I cannot take pain away, so although your wounds are gone, your pain won't. Either way, it's best so your wounds won't get worse or get infected because they would be already closed."  
  
"Amazing power you have," Yamato grinned admiringly. He wanted to find the other boys as soon as possible so the group won't be separated again. "Kimi-chan, if you are strong enough, go ahead."  
  
Kimika tended to Jyou first, unwrapping the bandages with the help of Sora. Yamato flinched at the horrible sight of the V-shaped wounds on the black-haired boy's shoulder. Were the wounds the cause of the trio's too-long slumber and the poem? He wasn't certain. The Digiworld was getting bizarre by the minute. He watched Kimika's hand glowing with a faint silver aura as it hovered over the wound. To his concern, the wounds didn't exactly heal. Instead, the skin did close over the gashes, but the skin became too thick, now scarred into a 'V'. Seeing Kimika's disbelieved face, Yamato assured she didn't know how did it happen and decided against the idea to ask her about it.  
  
The same thing happened to her and Koushiro's wounds. The outcome ended up with a V-shaped scar that was unsightly. But at least, the wounds won't get infected, and the kids could hide them under their shirts, feeling self-conscious. Yamato also felt self-conscious about the burns on his palms. He and Sora hid them underneath their gloves. Hikari seemed not minded with her palms, often gazing upon them with curious wonder.  
  
The kids cleared up the cave, getting ready for yet another journey to find the rest. Jyou, Kimika, and Koushiro appeared well to travel, although there was a faint pale tinge among their cheeks. Ready, they left the cave for the jungle, following the still-wet footprints.  
  
***  
  
"Tai, whenever you find this guy, tell us, okay? I'm getting exhausted here," Frankie called over from behind, then Taichi heard a disgusted grunt as the oldest boy pulled his foot out from the thick mud, making squelching sounds.  
  
They have been wandering in the forest for several hours, and Taichi was worried because the person he was sensing was gone. He wondered if he led them in a wild goose chase. When they first left their friends, the boys walked on, trusting on Taichi's power to find wherever the person was. The presence never moved at all, staying in one place as they got closer. The next morning, the person still don't move.  
  
Frankie has said that he couldn't sense any threat from the presence, and the boys got confidence that the person must be friendly. But as they walked on, the presence was gone. Just like that. Taichi didn't tell the boys anything about it, feeling a bit worried. He didn't want them to lose their trust in him, but then he should've stopped and turned back. Being a leader wasn't that easy.  
  
Taichi stopped in his tracks and slowly scanned around his surroundings. Although it was in board sunlight, the jungle floor was rather dim and humid. The ground was still muddy from last night, not yet dried up by the sun. His shoes were so messy that they were no longer white, but now grey-brown, patches of mud staining his shocks.  
  
Takeru came to his side and asked, "Tai, why did you stop?"  
  
Taichi rubbed his neck, feeling the tension in the muscles. He tried to think how could he tell them that he has lost the presence. "Well, I think I lost the presence." _Yeah, smooth, Tai.  
_  
Takeru cocked his head to gaze at him in silence. He suddenly felt sheepish under the alert azure eyes as if Takeru was searching carefully for the truth.  
  
"What do you mean, you lost the presence?" Frankie said, arriving at his side.  
  
"I lost it. I couldn't sense it anymore. It's gone."  
  
Frankie made a displeased grunt and ran his hand through his orange-streaked russet hair. He had left his hat in his backpack, too hot to wear it. "So, what can we do now? Go back?"  
  
"But what about Kim? Izzy and Joe?" Takeru murmured, his eyes growing worried.  
  
Taichi sighed. "_Goman nasai_, Take-kun. I just hope that they would wake up soon."  
  
"Me, too," Takeru said.  
  
"Me, three," added Frankie, his hazel eyes going back on the path. "But, really, Tai, how could you think that this person has the answers to them sleeping and that poem?"  
  
Taichi was silent momentarily. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that the person does have the answer."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know!" Taichi snapped. And winced at the tone of his voice. "_Goman_, Frankie."  
  
Frankie made a half-smile as though he understood, but demanded an answer. "That's ok, man."  
  
"Are we coming back?" the little boy asked, was silent during the bickering.  
  
Taichi was still silent. Takeru was worried about him. He wanted to say that it was all right not to be right sometimes, but Taichi hated to be wrong. He watched the boys talking for a moment, then he felt a touch on his right shoulder, very soft, and a tingling sensation that tickled his skin. He could feel that someone was behind him. Slowly, controlling his fear, Takeru looked over his shoulder and met the bright green gaze of a man.  
  
Takeru gasped and stumbled into Taichi and Frankie. The boys caught him, seeing the person, and shifted back, cautious and surprised.  
  
A male humanoid stood up from the bushes. He was tall, almost a giant, and well-muscular. He was in white clothing. A sleeveless white shirt with appearances of orange fire around his waist, the flames dancing upward, covered his upper body. His extremely loose pantaloons were white, too, with flames dancing from the ankles to the calves. He was barefoot. He wore red finger-less gauntlets.   
  
He was too human to be a Digimon, and yet he had the air of a high authority. His hair was long to his back, fiery red like Koushiro's hair, with noticeable lavender strands, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were like real emeralds, set in a pale-colored stony face.  
  
"Who are you?" Taichi demanded, his eyes narrowed. It was strange. He couldn't sense body heat from the male as though he was nothing but an illusion.  
  
The male helped up large hands in a defending position, but his eyes were too bright to be gentle. He had the look of hidden secrets. "Easy, Digidestined," he spoke, his voice deep and powerful to fit his appearance. "I wish not to harm you, not when you are digiunited. I'm known as Akemimon, and you are the Master, the Keeper, and the Savior, right?"  
  
Taichi glanced sidelong to Frankie, who answered with an uncertain shrug, heedfulness in his hazel eyes. He then gazed to Takeru, who was rubbing his right shoulder, his azure eyes wide with wonder at the humanoid. Taichi met the green gaze with his own pale tan gaze. "Yeah, we are them. What do you want with us? Are you really a Digimon?"  
  
Akemimon smiled with hidden cunningness, and Taichi became wary about the smile. "Yes, I'm a Digimon. I have been waiting for you, Master."  
  
"Are you the one Tai sensed?" Takeru asked.  
  
Akemimon turned emerald eyes to him for a moment, saying nothing. Then he said, "I'm here to warn you that you all are in great danger."  
  
"What do you mean, we are in danger?" Frankie asked, crossing his arms _How could he say we're in danger if I can't?_ he thought at Akemimon's words.

  
Akemimon spoke, his eyes slitted, "Some of your friends have been marked. If you value them, I need your help to restore my evil sister. She is the one who marked them."  
  
"Marked? What the heck are you talking about?" Taichi said, disliking this guy by the minute.  
  
Akemimon again said, the cunning smile on his lips, "Three of your companions will betray you. Beware of them, but if you want to restore them, give me the Savior, and I will stop my sister and release your friends."  
  
Takeru quickly hid behind Taichi, his eyes darkened. Tai promised Yamato he will protect him all the time, and he won't betray the trust. "I won't let you take him," Tai said fiercely, feeling his power heating in his chest. "And we are in danger? Oh, really? We *always* are in danger! What a surprise." He turned to his friends, muttering, "Let's go back to the cave. I don't trust this dude." Frankie nodded in agreement, glaring at Akemimon.  
  
They took only a few steps back when Akemimon suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping them. Like an illusion, he transported himself. His voice was strangely sad. "I'm sorry you disagreed to my plead. I warned you. I will send you to your friends, but beware." He raised his hands toward the boys, and they began to glow with a faint white light.  
  
"Hey, you have no right to do that to us!" Taichi warned, his own aura of fire already surrounding him as Frankie was aglow with his pure white aura, the boys protecting Takeru.  
  
Akemimon shook his head sadly, and snapped his fingers. There was a sudden blinding flash, the boys felt a cool tingle passing through their bodies, then they found themselves standing on rocks.  
  
"_Nani?!_ Where are we?!" Taichi said, scanning around in alarm. Everywhere were stones boulders and pebbles. He could see the sky, pale blue against grey clouds.  
  
"I think we are on a mountain or some place like that," Frankie said, peering over a gap and paled. He could see how high they were. Very high, calculated at how tiny the trees were.  
  
"What's the big idea of Akemimon sending us here?" Taichi growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"Hey!" Takeru's voice brought the boys to his attention. Takeru had a look on his young face as if he heard something. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Now that the boys calmed down, they began to hear faint rumblings that came closer in a slow rate. Taichi received a mild wave of heat that he recognized as the body heat of a Digimon. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Frankie and assumed he sensed danger.  
  
"Frankie?" Taichi whispered, his eyes on where he thought he heard the rumblings.  
  
Frankie whispered back, "May I suggest we run far away? Like, right now?"  
  
Taichi and Takeru didn't need any warning. The three boys broke into a dash, as fast as they could from the coming danger, whatever it was.  
  
***  
  
Kimika stood, her brown eyes on the remains of a campfire. The ashes were very cold, a sign that the three boys were long gone. Why must the boys leave them? Kimika was afraid that whoever or whatever Taichi was supposed to sense would be a trick. Yamato has agreed with her, but he said Taichi was certain about it. Kimika sighed. That was the Taichi she knew so well.  
  
Hikari was at her side, quiet, but secretly wanted her brother back. Kimika's company seemed to comfort her. The rest was staying together as Yamato scouted the area. Kimika always thought he was so alike to a wolf. His power allowed him to 'smell' souls, and he could easily find a trail left behind by the boys, just like a wolf. Yamato had his head low, his grey-blue eyes intensely sharp as he searched for a trail.  
  
"Aha!" Yamato exclaimed, bring the group's attention to him. "Found them!" He entered the thick bushes, pushing away branches and stepping over rocks as the rest followed, trusting his power. Yamato became aroused as he found the boys' scents, a strong, mingled path of white, orange, and yellow entwining through the bushes, and he began to hasten, vaguely listening to his friends' yells to slow down for them. He could almost taste the scents, an odd mix of coolness, heat, and sharpness. But soon, the scents faded in the air, as if a sudden gale blew them away, leaving Yamato in puzzlement. He slowed down, and his friends finally arrived to him.  
  
"Did you find them?" Jyou asked from behind, his eyes looking around.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "_Iie_. The scents are gone."  
  
"And I couldn't sense their essences, either -" Mimi stopped, her hazel eyes widening as she stared at a hidden point in the forest.  
  
"What's it, Mimi-chan?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Now I sense one essence, but . . ." Mimi cocked her head. "But it's not one of us."  
  
Hikari began to say something, but Mimi turned her head to gaze at another point at her far right. "Now I sense two," she murmured. Then she whirled around behind the kids. "There is another one, but they are different."  
  
The boys involuntarily stepped in a protective circle around the girls, each facing the three points, their faces slightly darkened. Then Mimi whispered, "One of them is coming closer, and I think it could be dangerous."  
  
"What's going on here?" Sora spoke, her amber eyes melting into molten gold, the sign of her increasing anger. "Someone is watching us, but who?"  
  
Soon, they could hear soft rustling, as though something was trying not to be noticed as it came closer. Seven pairs of cautious eyes turned to the noise, and the children tensed as they saw a middle-sized Digimon standing in the dimness, his dark purple eyes inspecting them. There was enough light to see his appearance.  
  
He looked like a giant red tiger with a yellow flaming mane. Golden stripes ran among his agile legs and back. There was a white spiral horn on his forehead, the only bright object on the dark tiger. Thick black chains coiled around his legs that looked unbreakable. He stood on four huge paws with thick yellow talons.  
  
"Phalomon," the kids heard Koushiro whispering, his onyx-black eyes on the tiger.  
  
"How could you know, Izzy?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Because he's the Warder," the children jumped at the guttural voice of the tiger as he stepped into the light. Phalomon glared downward to the kids. "The Warder knows everything about us Digimon."  
  
"Stay back, Digimon," Yamato warned, stepping in front of his companions. "We don't want any trouble with you or anybody."  
  
Phalomon narrowed his vivid violet eyes at the blonde. "You stay away, Guardian. This's no concern to you, unless, of course, you will give up the Seer, the Warder, and the Reconciler to my Mistress."  
  
"_Nani?_" Yamato gasped.  
  
"These three are dangerous to her. If you want to keep peace, give them up."  
  
"No way!" Mimi grasped on Jyou's arm, her eyes flashing with disbelief.  
  
"Joe," Yamato hissed to him, "get the others and go. I will take care of that beast."  
  
The black-haired boy had no way to protest when Phalomon attacked. He leaped right in the group, scattering away the kids. Phalomon turned straight to Jyou, who backed as much as he could. The tiger moved forward, then paused in his tracks at the pale yet bright blue aura the boy possessed. Jyou wasn't looking every inch as the average, anxious Jyou. He was the Reconciler.  
  
Then Kimika ran in between, facing the tiger. She wasn't glowing, but her hands were, swaying in the air, Phalomon's eyes following them with wariness. Somehow, shadows cast by the trees, gathered in front of Kimika on the ground, raising from the ground as one, gaining mass. The shadows shifted into one shade, solidifying until it was an exact replica of Phalomon, the color of black and silver replaced the colors of the real Digimon, touched by the blue light of Jyou. The shadow, with a command from the Seer, leaped for Phalomon, its black fangs aiming for his neck.  
  
"RUN!" Kimika ordered as she and Jyou ran the opposite way. The kids followed behind, the roars of the two tigers still heard.  
  
Yamato saw Kimika slowing down, turning around to face the roars, the kids running past her. "Kim, go now!" Yamato shouted as he stopped beside her.  
  
"_Iie!_" she refused. "I must stay to make sure my illusion distracts Phalomon!"  
  
"Then I stay!"  
  
"_Iie_, Matt! You are the leader! We need you!"  
  
"I won't leave you!"  
  
The mates argued fiercely for their safety, then were abruptly silenced by a triumphant roar. They whirled around to see Phalomon dashing for them, ravenous hunger burning in his violet eyes.  
  
Yamato and Kimika hasted through the bushes as they heard the tiger coming closer at an alarmingly increasing rate. Yamato could hear the growls getting louder, trying to shut them from his mind, then he heard a yell from Kimika as she stumbled over a hidden root. Yamato abruptly halted, seeing the tiger heading for his girl.  
  
He screamed inhumanly, his fear for her rising swiftly. He speeded toward the tiger, his teeth baring in an animal-like behavior. He never noticed that the burns on his palms just began to glow with a nightly blue light, hidden by his brown gloves, but he was vaguely aware of a painful burning tingle through his body from his palms.  
  
Kimika whirled on her back, her shocked eyes meeting the savage eyes of the tiger. He had his mouth opened wide, prepared to clamp upon her. Then she heard a young, yet fierce howl coming from behind her. She cringed in fright as a sudden golden flash launched past her. The golden flash leaped on the tiger, at his neck. It was a wolf, its fangs sinking in Phalomon's neck. Its fur was pure gold, glazing. It looked like a normal wolf, except for the odd golden fur.  
  
Phalomon hollered in raged pain, shaking his body furiously to heave the wolf off. He was successful, but the wolf twisted its body and landed gracefully on four paws before Kimika. Kimika saw Phalomon weakly backing, and there was red blood staining his mane. The golden wolf had blood on its jaw as well.  
  
The wolf widened its jaw, and a beam of dark blue fire emitted from its mouth, aiming for the tiger. Phalomon growled in surprise, then howled in pain as the blue fire surrounded him. Kimika could see him dissolving in the fire, then there was nothing of him as the fire evaporated.  
  
Kimika was stunned, her mind a blank, then the golden wolf turned its head to gaze at her. She saw sharp, intelligent eyes of the animal, hued grey-blue, so similar to Yamato. Yamato . . . Before she could think, the wolf glowed with a nightly blue light, its body twitching as though in pain. The glow vanished, and Yamato knelt in place. His eyes were glazed as he stared at Kimika, softly panting. He shakily gazed down to his open hands, then swayed in motion.  
  
Kimika went to catch him before he could fall down. "Matt? Are you okay?" She gently slapped on his cheek, and he dazedly blinked. The grey-blue eyes were greatly clouded as he gazed around, then he spat out blood and saliva in disgust, wiping blood from his chin.  
  
"What happened?" Yamato muttered, his face twisted in repulsion at the iron taste in his mouth.  
  
Kimika was silent, not understand what really happened to him, but at least Phalomon was gone. The others ran to their sides, asking if they were okay. Kimika seemed reserved, tightening her embrace around Yamato as he remained groggy.  
  
Out of nowhere, the kids were literally frozen as a sudden light of white flashed, blinding their eyes, then a cool sensation crept up their backs and limbs. The next thing they knew, they found themselves among rocks.  
  
The kids were dumbfounded at what just happened. They could see the kids clear from their position, and they felt a strong gale huffing from between rocks. By the sight, they believed they were on a mountain, but how did they get over here? They weren't certain if the mountain was part of the range they used to take shelter some time ago.  
  
Then they heard voices - familiar voices. Soon, they saw their missing friends lumbering between rocks; grunting and straining were heard.  
  
Taichi appeared first, crouching on a boulder, his eyes going wide as he noticed them. He seemed astonished to see them, then he was tackled by his sister, who was thrilled to see him at last.   
  
"_Nani -?_" he tried to speak as he calmed Hikari. "How did you get here?" Then he saw Kimika, Jyou, and Koushiro. A huge relieved grin appeared. "You are awake!"  
  
Frankie appeared at his side with Takeru behind. They were surprised, then thrilled. But Frankie restored the expression of serious fright. He said tensely, "Hey, I'm really happy to see you guys okay, but right now, we have a serious problem! Something that isn't exactly friendly is chasing us!"  
  
Taichi realized the situation, and jumped to his feet, yelling sharply to move on. Not knowing what was happening, but trusting their leader, the kids trundled between boulders as quick as they could as they now heard rumblings, like a huge mass moved over rocks, crushing them.  
  
Takeru came to a sudden standstill at the edge of a cliff. He would fall off if he didn't slow down. The ledge was like a cliff, but with a more level slope. Still, after studying the slope, it was too steep to climb downward safely. The kids searched for a passage to escape, and Taichi noticed another narrow ledge that slant upward among the face. It was a gamble with life to climb on that, but it was better than wait for the monster to get them.  
  
"Up there! We can climb up there!" Taichi yelled, getting their attention. They saw what he was pointing at, and some blanched.  
  
"What, we have to go up there?!" Kimika paled at the sight of the shaky ledge.  
  
"It's the only way to escape! I've no time to argue!" Tai snapped, then said to Jyou, "You have the best climbing skills. Go and lead us on the ledge as safe as possible."  
  
Jyou agreed and faced the ledge. There was a gap between the shelf and the ledge, but it was rather narrow in size, and Jyou easily leaped over it onto the ledge. He inched the way, testing the rock wall and the route. He nodded down to Taichi to inform that it was sound.  
  
"OK, we need to get moving fast! Kari, you first!"  
  
Knowing better than arguing with her brother, Hikari went after Jyou, grabbing on his hand for aid. Mimi and Frankie were next. Taichi, Yamato, and Kimika were staying behind, confronting the coming monster as Takeru, Sora, and Koushiro climbed upon the ledge. The rumblings came closer. Kimika quickly ascended with Yamato behind. As soon as Yamato was on the ledge, Taichi leaped over the gap and climbed swiftly.  
  
An extended line of tense children was lengthened upward on a face of the mountain, hastening to evade from the coming monster. Taichi fought another wave of nausea as he inched the wall. He had an intense fear of heights, even though he possessed the Crest of Courage. He tried not to glimpse down, but the urge to see how high he was hassled him.  
  
A booming bellow snatched his attention, and the others', as well. On the cliff, they saw a large Digimon that was a crossbreed between a bear and a snake. His head was the head of a snake, but with real fur all over, colored dark blue. Two bear limbs supported the thick, serpentine mass as a lengthy tail thrashed the rocks beneath. Yellow eyes glared at the last kids, which were Taichi, Yamato, and Kimika. The others kids could see the Digimon, but they were too high to be seen._  
_  
Taichi's face swiftly lost the color as the Digimon prowled toward him. Taichi suddenly wished that the gap was too wide for the Digimon to cross over to the ledge. But the Digimon stopped just before the gap, the yellow eyes observing carefully and cleverly. It then turned around. Taichi had a sudden wave of relief, thinking the Digimon changed its mind against attacking the kids, then screamed in alarm as the thick tail whistled through the air and bashed right in the rock wall above Taichi's head.  
  
A landslide formed above him, rocks and pebbles falling downward. Taichi twisted his body to avoid any large rocks, but his timing was off, and a rugged stone collided on the side of his head, bursting a dull, nauseous dizziness in his head. Taichi let go of his grasp in a daze. He could feel the sudden clasp of Yamato's left hand around his wrist, but his loss of balance, along with Taichi's weight, caused Yamato to fall down along with him. Kimika gave out an alarmed shout as she tried to reach over for Yamato's right hand, and also lost her balance, plunging after the boys.  
  
Koushiro only could get a brief glimpse of the three kids falling before they were shielded by tumbling stones from his vision. His heart clenched at the worry of them being buried alive, then twisted to see another thrash of the Digimon's tail striking on the rock wall beside him. Almost too close.  
  
In the panic, Koushiro involuntarily released his grip on a crack, his foot slipping off. He screamed in alarm as the ledge collapsed under his feet, then Sora hastily seized on his hand. Her brace paused his falling, nearly pulling his arm out from the socket, and Koushiro grabbed on her hand with his other hand. Sora groaned as she strained to pull him up.  
  
"_Onegai_, don't let go!" Koushiro pleaded.  
  
"I try not to!" Sora then turned to see, once again, the tail pummeling for the wall, again causing rumbles and landslides. The rumbles jolted her out of her balance, and she slipped off. Takeru quickly reached for Sora, knowing that his feeble brace won't help, and he fell down the cliff along with Koushiro and Sora.   
  
It happened too fast. First, he was falling, then he spun over head and foot, rocks driving painfully on his body, then blackness.


	5. 5 The Separation

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part 5: The Separation  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
She didn't remember losing consciousness when she woke up. She was laying on her stomach, and she felt soft tickles of damp grass underneath her cheeks. She smelt something that was getting domestic to her. The musk of wet grass and moist muck. She opened her hazel eyes and silently scanned her surroundings.  
  
Mimi was in blurred dimness, few pale rays of light - from the sun or the moon, she wasn't certain - peeking from between slits in a structure. Sitting up, she noticed that she was in some sort of dome, moderate and secure. It was made of statuesque, bulky grass, entwining securely. It was rather dark, but she could see three figures laying near, heard soft breathing.  
  
She reached for the figure next to her that, with its appearance, she recognized as Frankie and shook him. He gave out a soft grunt and posed up, rubbing his eyes. He scanned around, a visage of befuddlement appearing on his face.  
  
"Where are we?" he whispered.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. I don't remember falling asleep or anything." She crawled over to Jyou as Frankie went for Hikari.  
  
Jyou was also perplexed, but appeared undisturbed. Mimi was glad to be back in his arms, cherishing his comforted warmth. Frankie went to seat himself beside them, Hikari clinging in his arms. They huddled together in the dimness, frightened and anxious.  
  
"What happened to us?" Frankie demanded, trying to calm a frightened Hikari, who sat in his lap, clutching on his shirt. Her tan eyes were wide with dread, her body shivering in his arms.  
  
"I don't remember falling asleep," Jyou replied, grimacing lightly.  
  
Mimi said, "I remember climbing, then this big Digimon came. The others, falling." Her voice grew troubled. "I hope they would be okay."  
  
"I want my _onii-chan_," Hikari mewed, tears misting in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," Frankie soothed, drying the already falling tears. "You'll stain my shirt. I'm positive we will find Tai and the others. I just know it." He then smiled brightly. "I can be your temporary brother, Hika-chan."  
  
Hikari timidly smiled back, snuggling in his arms.  
  
Jyou stood up. "We have to get out of here and search for the others."  
  
"But we don't know where we are. Who brought us here? And why?" Mimi questioned. Then she fell silent at the alarmed, pale face of Frankie. His hazel eyes were widened, staring at a point behind Mimi and Jyou. Then she heard rustling sounds and turned to see a hole forming in the grass wall as a huge Digimon stepped in.  
  
They immediately recognized it as the snake-bear Digimon that attacked them back on the mountain. The kids huddled close, gazing with fright, caution, and rage as the Digimon stared back with savage hunger in its yellow eyes.  
  
***  
  
He moaned as he pushed another stone off his torso. He kept on blinking his eyes from the sunlight that seemed to continue to blind him. He crawled out from the awkward-built cavern he was trapped in and winced at the pain in his ribs.  
  
Takeru remembered falling from the cliff, rolling like forever, then he blacked out as rocks enshrouded over him. He guessed he was only out for a moment because of the still fresh pain in his ribs and limbs. He struggled off his backpack and lounged on his back, again wincing at the pain. Every breath he took stabbed agony in his left side of his chest.  
  
He bit on his lower lip to keep from bursting in tears. He never felt so despairing before in his life. He trembled with dread at the remembrance of his brother and friends who fell along with him into their rocky graves. No, he shouldn't cry. His brother told him to have hope in all kinds of situations, no matter how dark and pointless. After all, he bore the Crest of Hope.  
  
Kneeling up, Takeru brushed a trembling hand through his fair hair and putted on his backpack. He took his green hat that was left beside him, and stood up. He was on a sea of stones, diverse in size and hues. He couldn't see any evidence of his friends anywhere. But he wasn't going to give up; he felt warmth radiating from his chest beneath his shirt, giving him strength and hope.  
  
He faltered over rocks for a few moments before he was halted by a weak voice whispering from behind him, carried by the breeze. It sounded like it was trying to encourage someone. He quickly maneuvered toward the voice, until he saw a girl kneeling near a fissure, her voice heading for the inside of the fissure.  
  
"Sora!" he shouted, joy leaping in his chest, along with the intense pain on his ribs. He winced, then scampered after her, who has gazed up in surprise at his voice, then beamed in relief. Takeru ran into her arms, hugging securely, then groaned agonizingly as the pain stung, leaving him almost breathless.  
  
"Take-kun, are you okay?" Sora murmured, her hand touching his left side. Her dusty features grimaced. "I think you might have some of your ribs broken. Be careful."  
  
Takeru nodded, feeling a bit better, then asked, "Have you seen anybody?"  
  
Sora's face grew haggard with worry, her hand pointing downward to the fissure nearby. "Izzy's trapped in there."  
  
Takeru gazed down in the fissure. Allowing some of the sunlight to illuminate the hollow, Takeru could make out a head of violet-streaked fiery red hair and the intelligent face of Koushiro. He looked quite waxen, full of twisted agony.  
  
"He won't respond or anything. I'm getting worried that he might be unconscious or, worse, . . ." Sora trailed off. Takeru turned to see her twisting her blue hat in her hands, her head lowered.  
  
Takeru reached to hold on her hands, and Sora looked up, silver streaks on her face left by teardrops. "Don't give up, Sora-chan. Remember when we have to run away from Piedmon, you told me to be brave and protect Kari? We can't give up. We must have hope. Izzy has to be alive."  
  
Sora wiped her cheeks, making a small, weak chuckle. "_Arigatou_, Take-kun, for reminding me this." She glanced at the fissure. "We just have to get Izzy out of there and wake him. The hole is too narrow for me to get to him, but you can."  
  
"What if he is hurt?" Takeru said.  
  
Sora and Takeru's voices called for Koushiro, pleading him to wake. Eventually, they received an answer from the redhead - a soft pain-edged groan. His eyelids flickered, and Koushiro gazed upward, his black eyes hazed.  
  
"Kou-kun, can you hear me?" Sora reassured. "Are you hurt? Can you crawl out? Izzy?" Her voice became frantic when Koushiro didn't answer, staring out.  
  
Then Koushiro answered, "I . . . I can't move."  
  
"Are you hurt?" Takeru asked.  
  
Koushiro's face contorted in agony, tears streaming out from his clamped eyes. "My wrist . . . it's sprained, and I can't move because of the pain. The pain is too much . . ."  
  
"You have to try, Kou-kun!" Sora said. "We won't leave you, but we can't find the others unless we move on." Koushiro answered with a weak shake of his head.  
  
"Sora," Takeru turned to her, "I have an idea. I could take Izzy's pain from him so he could crawl out. You could say I'm a kind of a pain-killer."  
  
Sora was taken back. "Is this what your power can do? Take pain?"  
  
Takeru nodded unwaveringly. "That, and take life, too."  
  
Sora was silent as the boy gazed with bold azure eyes, so sure of himself. Then she shook her head. "_Iie_, TK, I can't let you do it." She quickly paused Takeru's protest. "If you take his pain, you would be in pain, too. I can't allow that."  
  
"It might be the only way to get Izzy out!" Takeru daringly insisted.  
  
Sora began to disagree, then Koushiro's voice whispered out from the fissure. "Let him do it. He's right. It's the only way."  
  
Takeru watched as the girl mentally battled with the suggestion, fear for him shining in her amber eyes. Finally, she gave in, sighing. "Be careful, _onegai_?"  
  
Takeru nodded, then laid down on his stomach. He gingerly wriggled into the fissure inch by inch, fearing to bump on the wall that might collapse upon Koushiro. He saw Koushiro, much in pain, reaching upward with his right arm, the undamaged one. Takeru reached to grasp on his hand. Silently, he felt his power streaming through his body, his hand slowly brightening with the faint golden glow. Koushiro's hand was also covered with the glow.  
  
Takeru felt piercing pain bursting in his body, most in his left wrist, almost like he was pained all over his body, even though the only pain he had was in his chest. Now he knew why Koushiro hesitated to move. He was almost dizzy with the pain, and Koushiro's face soothed down, incredible at the power streaming through his own body.  
  
Sora pulled him out and asked if he was okay. Takeru weakly told her to get Koushiro out. He trembled with misery as Sora gingerly processed to bring Koushiro out to safety. Takeru tried to ignore the pain, but it was the only thing on his mind. He soon saw Sora aiding Koushiro to crawl out. The fiery-haired boy didn't look as much in pain as before, and he was hiding his left hand close to his stomach.  
  
Koushiro turned to him, whispering, "TK, try to spread the pain all through your body. It won't hurt as much as before." Trusting on his word, Takeru did what he was told to, and he felt the pain lessening into a dull throbbing through his body and left him in a daze. He noticed that the pain in his left side wasn't as worse as before. Slowly, the pain diminished from his body, leaving him relieved.  
  
"Better?" Koushiro said, and Takeru nodded with a feeble grin.  
  
"Here, let me take your backpack," Sora suggested. Takeru let her take his pack. She pulled out a roll of bandages that Jyou spared for Takeru to keep them in his backpack for an emergency. Jyou was resourceful, had evenly divided his first aid kit among the kids who have packs to carry them in. Sora tended to Koushiro's left wrist. It looked, indeed, twisted, and Koushiro cringed and blanched as the girl carefully wrapped the bandages around his hand and wrist.  
  
Takeru took himself in the fissure, reached for Koushiro's green backpack that was roughly tore from him during the fall. Miraculously, after checking for any damage, the laptop was in good shape. Koushiro appeared greatly relieved at that.  
  
"I want to search for the others," Takeru said, standing up.  
  
"It's hopeless, TK," Sora replied, closing her eyes. "Tai, Matt, and Kim are probably buried deep. There's no way to find them. Even though we find them, they would be injured, or . . ."  
  
Koushiro, who was silent the whole time, spoke up, "Sora, are you giving up? You can't! We can't surrender right now. They are alive. I know it."  
  
Sora gazed to him. "How? How could you know that they are alive, Izzy?"  
  
Koushiro fell silent, and Takeru could see the vivid light glinting behind his onyx eyes, almost as sharp as the rich violet strand in his hair. "I don't know how, but I just know."  
  
Takeru beamed with hope. "Do you think they will be okay? We will find them?" Then he felt confident when he saw the certainty on the computer ace's face. Koushiro wouldn't lie to them if the kids were dead. He wasn't the one who would lie to anybody.  
  
Sora was slow to believe Koushiro, but somewhere in her heart, the kids must be alive. Convinced, she agreed with Koushiro and Takeru that they should hold on hope that the others were alive. Together, the trio settle for a route down the rubble.  
  
Takeru caught a flash of gold among the dark brown rocks. He wasn't sure if it was real or a reflection of the sunlight against a stone. Then he saw it again, a flicker of bright yellow near him, glimpsing from behind a boulder. Glancing at his friends, who were hiking downward, Takeru then walked over to where he saw the flash.   
  
Takeru was awed as he found a small grey-brown stone resting among the rugged stones. What made it different was that it was a perfect sphere. He picked it up and found that it was printed with his crest symbol of a sun above a pyramid on both sides, small to fit in his palms. He saw a twinkle of gold among the lines of the symbol, but then he wondered if it was just a trick of light.   
  
He heard Sora's voice calling his name, and, hastily putting the sphere stone in his backpack, Takeru ran for his friends.  
  
***  
  
Through his hazy languor, Taichi could hear two whispered voices, like they were conversing or something. They were too quiet, but he almost recognized them, yet he wasn't sure. He couldn't think through the dull throes in his head, coming from the right side of his forehead.   
  
He tasted the air, which was dusty and stale. He could feel soft heat radiating from the voices, one fading from his left side until it was gone. The voices stopped, but he could sense a mild wave of heat, as if someone else was remaining beside him.  
  
Taichi yearned to see whoever or whatever the voices and the body heat belonged and cranked to open his eyelids. There was a grey light, even muted, pained his weak eyes, adding to the pain in his head. He groaned quietly, lolling his head to a side, waiting for the pain to vanish.  
  
He heard the voice again; it was masculine, whispering to him. His name was being called several times, and finally Taichi opened his eyes into a slit to avoid the grey light.  
  
The pearly glow illuminated the concerned features of Yamato as he knelt near. Taichi craned his head, murmuring indistinctly, then recoiled from the throbs in his head.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, man." A hand gently touched his forehead, and his head rested back on something soft that he didn't notice until now.  
  
"You had a nasty hit from a rock on your head. It's a surprise and relief that you didn't have a concussion," he heard Yamato saying.  
  
Taichi blinked his eyes and gazed over to Yamato. "What happened?"  
  
Yamato looked all right, except for the grime and the distressed grimace smeared his face. "We got trapped by the rocks." His steel blue gaze raised upward. "It must be a miracle because somehow, the rocks formed a cave around us. Anyway, I woke and found you hurt. Kim is all right."  
  
"Kim?" Taichi murmured, trying to sit up. "Where is she?"  
  
"Hey!" Yamato hastily soothed him back to calmness. "I swear, you will be the death of me." He then pointed to somewhere that Taichi couldn't see from his laying position. "She's in the tunnel we dug. Our digivices have glowed, and, for some reason, the glow directed us to where we started removing stones to make a tunnel. I know it's risky because the cave is kind of shaky, but we must be out soon."  
  
Taichi saw that the muted glow has came from the two digivices near him - Yamato's and his. Kimika must have hers with her. He wondered how could the digivices ever glow, but he closed his eyes wearily; his head hurt too much. "How long have we been trapped? How long have I been out?"  
  
"I don't know, Tai. I really don't know, being trapped from the sun. I think we have been under the cave for maybe a day, give or take a few hours. You were really hurt in your head and were out as long. Kimika was so worried that you might never wake up . . . Tai? Are you awake?" Then a hesitant hand touched on his shoulder. "Taichi?"  
  
"I'm awake, Yama-kun," he answered, his eyes still closed. He heard a heavy exhale from the blond, sounded like it was full of relief. "My head does hurt. I'm really tired, man."  
  
"I know how you feel. My body still hurts from the fall, but we will be fine."  
  
Taichi heard silence from him, was silent himself, too. He felt fatigued, but comforted by the heat Yamato was radiating. The boys were quiet for a few moment until Taichi smelt something new. He smelt a draft of pure fresh air that was effective against the stale air. He opened his eyes, puzzled, as he breathed in more of the fresh air, easing the pain in his head. Yamato was his knees, staring at the tunnel in surprise.  
  
Then they heard the girl's voice calling out from inside the tunnel. "I found the entrance, Yamato! We can finally get out of here!" Kimika appeared in the cave, a triumphant grin on her murky features. She took a glimpse over to Taichi, and her eyes widened. "Tai-kun, you are okay!" She slunk to him, embracing him so hastily that he had to bite on his lip from yelling at the pain in his head.  
  
Yamato gently removed Kimika from Taichi's body. "He's all right, but he's really tired and in pain, Kim."  
  
Kimika brushed the black braids from her face; the red sunglasses were missing. Kimika wasn't appearing worried about it. She nodded at Yamato's wise words. "Okay. You rest, Rascal, until you get well enough to move. I'm really glad you are alright."  
  
Taichi weakly grinned, but the exhaustion overtook him. Soon, he was released from the tense grip of Torture, his body soothed by the relaxed touches of Sleep.  
  
Kimika took off her digivice, putted it near the two digivices. The grey light intensified, bathing the three children in the glow. Kimika took an anxious look at her friend's head; it was bandaged, but slightly bloodstained. The rock didn't cause serious damage, physical or mental. There was nothing wrong with him so far, except that he was really spent from the battle with Agony.  
  
She felt Yamato's arms caressing around her, she settling in his lap. She was contented by his embrace. There were rare times that she would lay back in his arms and just relax. But this time, there was something that made her dubious about Yamato whenever she looked into his sharp eyes. Behind those eyes, he appeared . . . complete. Complete of what?  
  
"What are you looking at me like that?" Yamato grinned warmly, tightening his embrace around her.  
  
Kimika sat upright, her brown eyes unclear. "Yama-kun, can you remember anything that happened to you during the fight with Phalomon?"  
  
Yamato blinked in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Try to remember, Yama-kun."  
  
"Well, I don't remember very much. All I know was that you were in danger by Phalomon and . . ." He quieted, his gaze moving down at his hands. "It's strange. I felt my hands burning . . then that was it. I don't remember anything after, except that I was in your arms, dizzy and blood on my face." He creased his face in disgust at the memory.  
  
Kimika wondered abut the burns, then she recalled. She quickly held on one of his hands, putted off his glove, and her eyes went soft at the Crest of Friendship's symbol's burn marks on his otherwise smooth palm. But how? How could those burns change Yamato into a wolf? She entwined her fingers in his, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter, Kimi-chan?" Yamato whispered.  
  
Kimika's voice was hushed. "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I know what I saw. You changed into a golden wolf and bit on Phalomon's neck, bleeding him. That's how you got blood on your face. You killed him, and changed back into yourself. You said you couldn't remember anything. The others didn't know what happened. Only I saw what happened."  
  
Yamato was silent, although she could feel a tightening hold around her. "Are you sure that happened to me?"  
  
"_Hai_, I'm certain."  
  
Kimika felt his cheek resting against the top of her head, both quiet. Kimika forgot about what happened to Yamato earlier, just glad he was all right. She cuddled in his arms, closing her eyes, tired after a long time establishing the tunnel. At least, Yamato and Taichi will be fine, and, as soon as they got out of the cave, they will go search for the others, Kimika thought with a gentle yawn.  
  
***  
  
Taichi woke from a refreshed and sound sleep. The pain was almost gone from his head, just a fuzzy ache. He sat up, stretching his body, which was sore from sleeping on rough stones. The three digivices nearby were still glowing with the mellow grey light. He did a hidden, mild smile as he eyed Yamato leaning against a rock wall, dozing as Kimika rested in his loose arms. Taichi hadn't any doubts about Yamato; he knew he will be gentle with Kimika. Taichi hated to see his best friend being harmed, and he will make that someone pay for her harm, even if it was Yamato. Taichi was devoted to Kimika in some sort of way.  
  
Looking around, he saw a small shaft leading out that the two kids built. It looked a bit unstable, but it should be okay. He was pondering if he should wake the lovebirds to leave the cave, when he caught a glimpse of dark orange flash. It came from inside the shaft. Curious, Taichi grabbed on his digivice - he knew it was his because he has scratched his name on it - and gingerly slid inside, toward the flash. He kept his digivice in front to see any reflection of the grey light.  
  
Soon, he arrived at the halfway of the tunnel, he assured, when he saw the orange flash reflecting off the light. He reached for it, and took a surprised look at it. It was a stone, but an odd-looking one. It was the shape of a four-pointed star, the points so sharp that Taichi jolted his careless hand from one of them and saw a drop of blood on the webbed part between the thumb and the index finger. (He had his gloves off, perhaps taken off by Yamato or Kimika.) And there was his crest symbol of an eight-pointed star on the both sides, just like Yamato and Hikari.  
  
And what made it strange was that the stone was plain grey-tan, and Taichi would swear that he did see an orange twinkle from among the lines. It could be tricks playing on his eyes. He gingerly putted the stone in one of his shorts pockets, nursed the cut, and crawled back to rouse his friends.

To be continued . . .


	6. 6 The Mystery of the 'V'

Abilities of the children's powers  
  
With his power of Fire, Taichi could sense heat radiating from bodies. He learned how to distinguish his friends' body warmth. For instance, he could tell Sora's warmth from the others by her feathery, breezy touch to it. Sora has such a draft to her warmth, since her power is wind, so Taichi would say that it is like a hot draft from a desert. He could sense Digimon's body warmth, also, but they are very queer because since the Digimon are digital, he could feel a light touch of electricity from them. It's difficult for him to specify them, but it's close to what he defines. Also, he can keep himself warm. He couldn't sense coldness very good, since his fire power avoids him to sense any coldness. His power is very useful to his friends for making a campfire for them. ^_^  
  
With his power of Water, Jyou has an prowess to keep people calm. His ability is not as special as Taichi's, but somehow, being around Jyou gives you a feeling of serenity. It's almost difficult to feel hostile and angry around him. Yes, it seems weird since Jyou used to be so worried and fidgety, but it's the truth. ^_^ To use his power, Jyou has to be around water to be able to use it. If he has to use his power necessarily, he could use his aura only, but his aura can be extraordinary, depends on how it is used as. Mostly, Jyou could use his aura to shield himself or his friends, very secure and almost unbreakable.   
  
With her power of Wind, Sora's abilities aren't as peculiar. However, she can control weather, depends on how she uses wind to gather water and form thunderclouds. She can jump to extremely high heights, with the help of wind, and her shield of wind is quite firm and unfaltering. Her power is truly powerful, but since she is a gentle girl child, her power is often humble breezes and zephyrs. But whenever she exposes her usual composed anger, her wind power can transform into violent gales and uncontrolled tempests. A turbulent tornado is one of the outstanding displays of her anger.  
  
With her power of Earth, Mimi's talent of sensing heartbeats is one of the most marvelous abilities of the Digidestined. Within her heart, she could sense different heartbeats of her friends and the Digimon. Like Taichi, she could identify one heartbeat from the others by their qualities and emotions. Her talent is also extreme, and she can sense a heartbeat from afar. No matter how far it is, she will find it effortlessly. Now that she perfected her power, she doesn't have to sense every heartbeat of her friends, unless they are in danger.  
  
With his power of Spirit, Yamato's capability to hear silent voices and smell souls are also remarkable, similar to Mimi's. Once you see him doing one of his abilities, you would say he's like a wolf. Hearing voices are incredible, even to Yamato, because he's like a clairvoyant, hearing the ones of the deceased, hearing their hopes and tragedies. That's kind of disturbing to him because he doesn't believe in any mystical tales. This is completely different from being psychic. He _cannot_ hear any thoughts from his friends because they are alive. But his skill of smelling and tasting souls is even mysterious. Like a wolf, he can smell scents that are left behind from his friends' souls, like a wolf smelling a hidden trail. He can naturally recognize his friends' scents. The scents can be varied in tastes. For instance, if he is sensing his brother's scent, he would say that it is extremely sharp, very brisk, and he could taste the yellowness from it, even though he couldn't find a way to tell the difference, or even know how to taste colors.  
  
With his power of Lightning, one of Koushiro's abilities is that he can run swiftly. Rarely, he uses it, but he finds it enjoyable to run freely, feeling the wind brushing on his cheeks. He also give light radiated from lightning bolts. Plus, like Sora, he can jump higher then a normal kid could do, or even than an adult could do. Since he is the Warder of Knowledge, he knows everything about each Digimon that dwell the Digiworld. *Everything*. Whenever he encounters a Digimon, he will receive and share information about it, just like his PC. His power is also strong, and he can shock people to unconsciousness, or - he would never dream of it - annihilate them. Usually, he uses his power only for assaults if he have to. His protected dome of lightning is very worthwhile, since it's impossible to get through it without getting electrocuted.  
  
With her power of Shadow, Kimika's ability is unthinkable to be done, but she can _change_ reality. She can tap in memories and alternate them into other new thoughts. The people would never know what happened. She can create illusions that can be so believable that the people would get distracted and accept her reality instead of the real reality. Of course, she would never dream of doing it, being a considerate girl child. Instead, she just uses shadows and light to distract the enemies so she and her friends could escape. Also, she uses this ability to an advantage to heal wounds. She can mend broken bones, repair skin wounds by securely believing that they have never been damaged. She can remove pain by using her 'reality', but she never knows that she has the ability to do such.  
  
With his power of Ice, Frankie's knack to sense danger is unlike from his ice power. He can tell if a particular Digimon or human has a degree of harm to hurt his friends. He is learning to use his sense of danger to harm that person, so if that person desires to hurt his friends, Frankie can reverse it to harm that person back threefold. In a way, it's a punishment for wanting to hurt his friends. His sense of danger is powerful only if that person is near. The other children depend on his ability to caution them for any danger. Frankie enjoys using his own power to battle, using ice to freeze Digimon or pierce through defenses. He also uses his white aura to shield himself, but however, he would rather fight than defend.  
  
Takeru's power of Life and Hikari's power of Death are genuinely enigmatic and perplexing. In a way, Life and Death are a combination of all the other children's powers, one positive and one negative. To call Hikari's Death power negative is inappropriate. Even so, Life and Death is really one power in all, simply divided to share among the two children. Takeru's Life power is the combination of the positive sides of the powers, and Hikari's Death power is the combination of the negative sides of the powers. But still, they do have two sides to it. Life and Death have the same abilities, used in two different techniques, one helpful and one harmful.   
  
Takeru can take life from a Digimon, which can be good from the kids' points of view as it is bad from the unfortunate Digimon's point of view. The negative side is that if Takeru doesn't caution himself with this intense power, he can lose his life instead to the Digimon. It is hazardous, and Takeru often has to steady himself from letting his power taking control of him. He also can take pain from a wounded friend, but that means he has to experience the pain, too, suffering twofold.  
  
Similar to Takeru, Hikari can give death to a Digimon. Same thing in the points of view. The difference from Takeru's power is that Hikari can voluntarily give up her life if she allows her power to take grasp on it. Hikari once did it before to give up her life to her once deceased brother, but because of his wise words, she decided to hold on a part of her life to remain alive. Because of that, their life energies are somewhat connected. She can experience pain, emotions, and sensations from her brother, but she never reveals the secret to him or to anybody.  
  
Because of the complex capabilities, Takeru and Hikari don't use their powers under any kind of conditions unless it's dreadfully needed.  
  
The Friends of the Stones:  
Part 6:The Mystery of the 'V'  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!   
  
Sora didn't remember how long they have been traveling. She knew that the sun was settling soon. Already, the sky has taken the hue of the night in the east, slowly prowling across the sky. She was worried about finding the shelter for the night. The weather was getting colder than she thought. Besides, the boys were really exhausted. Takeru often winced in slight pain from his left chest, his hand going for his ribs. Sora hoped that his ribs weren't broken. She wouldn't know what to do if it was the case. She would leave this to Kimika or Jyou, who were raised in the families of doctors.  
  
Koushiro was lagging behind lately. With distressed glances over her shoulder, Sora could see that Koushiro was the one who was truly injured. He protectively held his sprained wrist, snuggled in a sling, close to his body. His face was tinted with pain that he tried to hide. He wasn't the one who would bother anyone with his problems, preferred to solve on his own. His skin was too pale to be healthy, yet he seemed unaware by that.  
  
Sora slowed down to a stop, waiting for the boys. Takeru arrived at her, holding on her hands, sighing wearily. He wasn't the same boy that was so full of energy and kindness before. Now it seemed that all the perils he had was weighing on his small shoulders.  
  
Koushiro came to a halt near Sora, now noticing that she was watching him with sympathy in her amber eyes. Koushiro became a bit diffident at the sympathy and hugged himself. He has noticed that the weather were getting chilly, too. He spoke quietly. "Why are we stopping here?"  
  
"We need to rest, Izzy. It's almost night time."  
  
Koushiro shook his head, gazing upward. "We still have time to move on before nightfall."  
  
Sora sighed softly, her face growing sad whenever she saw one of her friends in agony. "You do need rest. You look really pale."  
  
Koushiro gave her a smile that he wanted to tell he was all right, but the smile seemed too feeble. "I'm all right. I'm not sick or anything. Really." He moved past Sora, continuing, "You don't need to worry -"  
  
But his sentence was cut off by his abrupt collapse to the ground. Sora, with an alarmed shout, went to his side, holding him up on his knees. Koushiro was murmuring almost breathlessly. "I'm all right. I'm all right . . ." He kept on mumbling, his head bowed. His skin got far ghastlier, if anything like that was possible. There was no cold moisture or anything on his face. He looked like this before when he woke from the long sleep.  
  
Takeru gazed for any shelter, then his eyes widened. "Sora! Look over there!"  
  
Sora looked at where he pointed, and her face took the same look of surprise as Takeru. From between the dense trees, she could see a small, cozy cottage standing, well-camouflaged. The walls were made of wood, thick logs stacking over each other, and the roofs were covered by large, stocky leaves that looked much like palm leaves. A faint wisp of grey smoke puffed from a narrow chimney, swept by the cool breeze. Sora blinked, couldn't believe her eyes. Sure enough, the cottage were real, but how could she not see it earlier?  
  
"We could use it as a shelter," she heard Koushiro speaking, and she gazed down to him with surprise. He looked better, although his skin was still wan. His black eyes were too sharp for a weak boy. "You're right, Sora. I need rest."  
  
"It could be a trap." Sora eyed the cottage with doubt.  
  
"I can go check if anybody's home," Takeru insisted. He started forward, but Sora stopped him by a firm grasp on his backpack. Takeru gasped at the sudden burst of pain in his side, then gazed over to her. She was still staring at the cottage. "What's it?"  
  
Sora ordered him, "Stay with Izzy. I will go." The boy protested, but she held firm. "Hide in the bushes and protect Izzy with your life."  
  
She stood and tried to be casual as she strolled toward the cottage. Unfortunately, her heart was beating like crazy, and her breaths became irregular and fast. She heard faint rustlings behind her and knew that the boys were hiding now. She arrived at the door. Vines have crawled on the walls, some dark green and brownish, but none of them even touched the simple wooden door.  
  
Hand sweating underneath her pink glove, she quietly knocked on the door. She tried again, this time louder. Still, no one answered. She stepped back and called out, "Mister? _Konniechewa?_ Are anybody here?"  
  
"I say, who dares to invade my peace?!"  
  
The booming voice made her jump in alarm, and she forced herself to calm down, facing wherever the voice came from. A small figure, short as Takeru and twice the size, wobbled in sight from around the cottage. It looked oddly like a male tortoise clad in a dark willow robe, his back covering with a thick, plated shell with blue lining among the edges of the ringed plates. He looked like he was standing on two; his legs were hidden by the long hem of the robe, but his bulky arms were seen from rolled-up sleeves. He could look wise and ancient except that he had small, pitch-black eyes set in his tortoise-like face, glaring at her with piercingly dislike from behind small eyeglasses.  
  
Sora paled and began to stammer, "_Goman nasai_, mister, but I'm really tired and . . ."  
  
The figure seemed to blink and spoke, his voice low and curious unlike the booming sound earlier, "You look like a human. Are you a Digidestined or an Unmon?"  
  
"Um, I'm a Digidestined," Sora spoke hesitantly, wondering what was this 'unmon' and unsure if he was either good or evil.  
  
The tortoise Digimon seemed to grin, his black eyes losing the doubt. "You are the Seeker. Ah, come in, girl. You look like you do need rest."  
  
Relieved, Sora grinned back. "_Arigatou_, but I have two friends with me."  
  
"More Digidestined?" The Digimon looked delighted. "What are their names?"  
  
Sora began to say the real names, but changed her mind. "They are the Warder and the Savior. But they are hurt."  
  
The beady eyes grew anxious. "Hurt, you say? Come, come, where are they? They will get a chill in this weather."  
  
Sora called out, "Izzy! TK! It's all right! Come out!" She went to the appearing boys, helping Koushiro walking toward the cottage. Koushiro appeared hesitant to accept help, but he was too weak to even stand. Sora's worry for him grew.  
  
The Digimon was very hospitable as he led them through his cottage. The cottage was modest, filled with sweet smells of herbs. Sora recognized some from her familiarity with herbs from working in her mother's florist. The tortoise led them to a small room - his bed chamber.  
  
Koushiro gently protested against such hospitality, but the Digimon cheerfully hushed him and let him sit on the bed of fresh, soft grass that grew on a small lot of dirt. Koushiro looked soothed, closing his eyes as he leaned against a wall.  
  
The Digimon noticed Koushiro's sprained wrist and tsked softly. "What have you done to yourself, Warder? I will assure that you will keep me busy," he said with a grin. He gently took Koushiro's left wrist in his fleshy hands. Koushiro winced, but kept silent. "Well, someone wasn't wrapping your wrist correctly."  
  
"I tried my best, mister," Sora said with a docile simper from her side beside the Digimon.  
  
The tortoise grinned. "Ah, call me Vesamon, not mister, mind you." He then frowned in thought as he unwrapped the bandages. "Young Savior, would you go get the small red basket with cloths? It's near the hearth side." Takeru went out, and Vesamon turned his attention to Koushiro's wrist.  
  
The wrist wasn't looking so good, the joint twisted at an awkward angle. Vesamon sighed, adjusting his eyeglasses. Sora had a sudden illusion that Vesamon appeared like Jyou and Piximon mingled together. He was saying, "I need to twist your wrist back to the correct position so it could heal better and faster. You understand, Warder?"  
  
Koushiro became paler than before, but nodded, biting on his lower lip. He clamped his eyes shut, his right hand clutching on grass. Vesamon held on his wrist with both hands and instantaneously wrenched the wrist with a disturbing crack. Sora nearly jumped at both the crack and Koushiro's agonizing gasp. His eyes were wide with pain, but he didn't scream out. _He must be brave enough to withstand such pain,_ Sora thought. She wouldn't be able to stand it, would rather faint.  
  
Vesamon soothed a shaken Koushiro with a few words, then Takeru appeared in the room, a small red basket full with variegated fabrics. He placed it down, then winced.  
  
Vesamon noticed that with his sharp sight. "Are you hurt, too, Savior?"  
  
Takeru grinned. "Yeah, but I will get better."  
  
Vesamon good-naturedly shook a thick finger topped with a white talon at the boy. "I will take a look at you next, boy. My, you always play too tough."  
  
Sora smiled at the lightening of the gloomy mood. She felt soothed at the Digimon's cheerfulness and compassion. She felt that they will be out of danger for now, and as soon as the boys got better, they will go search for their lost friends. Already, Sora wished she wouldn't have to leave the tortoise. It was becoming rare to see such kind Digimon lately during the dark times. She sat against a wall, arms around her legs, watched as Vesamon gingerly enveloped the strips of the fabrics firmly and securely around Koushiro's wrist. He then went to check on Takeru. He found that it was just a sensitive bruise on the rib muscle, not a broken rib bone, much to the kids' relief.  
  
"Now, you three need to sleep. It's night already," Vesamon insisted, standing up.  
  
"I'm fine," Koushiro mumbled, looking away.  
  
Sora cast him a worried glance, along with Vesamon. The tortoise shook his head sadly, then went out with Takeru to collect blankets.  
  
Sora turned to the redhead. "What's the matter? Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Koushiro gazed back calmly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You look very pale, Izzy. Are you sick or something?"  
  
Koushiro rested his head against the wall, his eyelids dropping. "No, I don't think I'm sick. I know I look pale." He seemed to break down, a weak sigh escaping from his partly closed lips. "I'm so tired."  
  
"I told you need rest."  
  
Koushiro shook his head. "It's not the kind of tiredness you have after a long day of hard labor. This's the kind of tiredness that you get when you have no energy at all. You can't move or anything. You're right. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me."  
  
Vesamon and Takeru came in with pillows and blankets. Koushiro, as he has said, was spent and almost instantly slept under the warm blanket heavily, the clear agony fading from his pale face. Takeru took a position near Koushiro, also went into a sound sleep. Nearby, Sora went to sit in a cushioned chair suggested by Vesamon.   
  
"You need to sleep, Seeker," Vesamon spoke.  
  
She shook her head. "_Onegai_, call me Sora, and I'm not sure I can sleep."  
  
Vesamon smiled warmly, his black eyes sparkling. "Your mind may be stubborn, but your body knows better."  
  
She pulled up her legs close to her chest and snuggled for warmth. "I don't know if I can, Vesamon. I'm worried about them, especially Izzy."  
  
"The Warder and the Savior need rest, that's all, and so do you." Vesamon handled her a wool blanket, and Sora was grateful for the added heat as she shrouded herself in the blanket. She watched Vesamon straightening the blankets on the boys, almost like a kindly grandfather.  
  
"Vesamon, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Why, yes, you may."  
  
"What do you know abut us? Us and our powers?"  
  
Vesamon has removed Takeru's hat and settled it near the boy. He looked up with ancient reverence. "You already found your powers?" When she nodded, he cocked his head. "Interesting. What I know about you is that you are the chosen children who shall come to save us from the ultimate evil. You will find your innate powers through your crests and use them to defeat the evil."  
  
Sora slightly frowned in confusion. "But I thought the ultimate evil was Apocalymon . . He wasn't?" She blanched at the thought. The Digidestined have to fight more? She wasn't sure if the kids could take more of the battles.  
  
Vesamon rested a reassuring hand on her arm, calming her. "No, Seeker, I fear not. Evil cannot be completely destroyed. It will be reborn, as always, but it won't reveal itself yet in the future. And you aren't the chosen to defeat it. No, the duty will fall to the ones who will be like you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You will find out in time, Seeker. Now go to sleep." Vesamon putted a gentle, warm kiss on her forehead, reminding her of her own mother. He waddled to the door, turned to blow out the single candle that has been lightening the small room, and left.  
  
Sora wrapped the blanket around her head, waiting for sleep to hit in. Slumber was merciful, taking her in its arms of darkness.  
  
***  
  
The smell of delicious goodies roused him from a serene sleep. Takeru slowly opened his eyelids, huddled under the thermal blanket. He could feel the cool air touching his exposed face. It felt like winter, and the cottage wasn't built for clutching heat in.  
  
The room was dark, no windows to reveal any light. But the darkness was rather dim, and he saw that he was facing Koushiro. The redhead was dozing heavily on his back, snuggled in his blanket. He was still pale and weak, but otherwise, he looked okay. Takeru was worried about him, but still, he will be okay, right?  
  
He sat up, cuddling his blanket around him. The smell of food made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. He stood up, deciding against waking Sora, who needed sleep more than she thought. She was curled into a ball, wrapped in her blanket, snoozing in a chair. The silver tress in her hair seemed the only light object in the dark room.  
  
Takeru stepped out from the room and was nearly blinded by the bright glow cast by a small fire set in a kind of fireplace, just warm enough to warm the kitchen. The food scent was so overwhelming that Takeru closed his eyes, letting himself take long sniffs, growing hungry.  
  
"Ah, awake already, Savior?"   
  
Takeru opened his eyes to grin over to Vesamon, who carried two small bowls to a table built low to the ground. He turned to stir in a black kettle hanging above the fire. Takeru could smell a pungent meaty scent from the kettle, but didn't know what kind of food it might be. "What're you cooking, Vesamon?"  
  
"A good breakfast for you three. The stew is almost ready." He gestured to the table and several cushions for seating. "Take a seat, wouldn't you?"  
  
Takeru sat on one of the cushions, astonished at how soft it was, and shivered a bit, wrapping the blanket around him tighter. It appeared that even the fire wasn't hot enough to warm him up. "It's getting cold here, Vesamon."  
  
Vesamon nodded, his black eyes gazing over to a small glassed portal set in a wall, the only window in the cottage. Takeru gaped at the sight - it was snowing! Several snowflakes, silver and sparkling in the dim sunlight, floated downward past the window, increasing in number.  
  
"Snowing. Strange weather we're having. The weather is getting unpredictable lately." Shaking his head, Vesamon turned to stir more.  
  
Takeru watched Vesamon stirring the stew, leaning forward to take more delicious smells, snuggling in his warm blanket. Finished with the stew, Vesamon went to sit on a cushion, across Takeru. He entwined his fingers on the table and gazed at the boy quietly with sharp black eyes behind eyeglasses.  
  
"I thought that the Digidestined always travel with their Digimon guardians. Where is your little Patamon?"  
  
Takeru felt sudden tears misting in his eyes at the remembrance of his devoted pal, and quickly blinked them. "He is gone. All the Digimon are gone. They just left."  
  
"Why is that, Savior?" The Digimon's voice was gentle.  
  
The boy lowered his head, shaking it. "I don't know why. They are gone. We are alone."  
  
"You Digidestined are how many?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Then why did I meet only three of you?"  
  
Vesamon seemed to have a gentle curiosity that most of the Digimon possessed of the Digidestined. Takeru told him about the encounters that happened in the last few days. He didn't mention anything about the wounds, thought they were no big deal. Vesamon was quiet, listening patiently to the details. His face went sad when Takeru told of the fate of Taichi, Yamato, and Kimika. "Oh, poor children. I'm sorry."  
  
Blinking back new tears, Takeru smiled confidently. "It's all right. They are alive, I'm sure of it. Izzy said so."  
  
Vesamon just smiled, tinted with soft sadness. Takeru wondered why he smiled like that, then he heard the door crackling. He turned to see Koushiro shuffling in, also wrapped in his blanket, hooded over his head. His walk was haltingly; his skin was looking colorless. With his violet-streaked fiery red hair, his skin was vividly white. He gave Takeru and Vesamon a feeble smile before he collapsed in a cushion beside Takeru.  
  
"Oh, my, you're getting worse, Warder." Vesamon moved to his side and placed a hand on Koushiro's forehead. "You are cold. You must have the chills. Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Koushiro shook his head. "Just exhausted." His voice was getting fainter than his usual soft voice.  
  
"My stew will warm you up for sure." The Digimon took the bowls and filled them with the stew. He placed them in front of the boys. "Well, eat up!"  
  
Takeru wondered how could a greenish-brown botch with floating unrecognizable chunks have such an amazing scent. He wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant sight. Koushiro was staring down in his bowl, his face slightly twisted with queasiness. He gazed up, whispering, "I'm not that hungry."  
  
Vesamon chuckled heartily. "You need to eat or you will get sick. It tastes much better than it looks, really."  
  
Koushiro grimaced, but let go of blanket. It fell to his shoulders as his good hand reached for the wooden spoon. Takeru watched as he took a bite on a shapeless chunk. He chewed carefully, then his face grew pleasant. "It's really good, TK," he said before he ate more.  
  
Takeru ate his breakfast noisily, being so starving, as Koushiro nibbled on the choicest chunks. Sora came in later, yearning for some food in her empty stomach. She grimaced with worry when she saw Koushiro, but he ignored her, appearing unaware about her concern. Koushiro finished early, his bowl half-full. He said that he felt warmer, but still tired. He went to the room to sleep.  
  
"There is something wrong with the Warder," Vesamon said after he washed Koushiro's bowl in the water pot. There was a stern, tense visage on his face. "Are you sure he was all right before?"  
  
Takeru nodded, taking another bite. Sora answered, "He was always in perfect health. He was fine until he got the wound . . ." She trailed off, turning to Takeru with wide eyes. Takeru had his mouth full, but the surprised realization on his face was clear.  
  
"What wound?" Vesamon asked seriously.  
  
"Um . . . Izzy, Kim, and Joe were attacked by Medawmons three or four days ago, I don't remember when. They were attacked the same way, on their right shoulders, and their wounds are in the shape of 'V'."  
  
The kids saw Vesamon's visage contorting into a mingled look of disbelief, unhappiness, and despair. He was being like that as he stared at them, then his voice was stiff as he spoke, "When the Warder wakes, I want to check on his wound." He turned to walk into another room.  
  
Takeru and Sora gazed at each other, their appetite gone, replaced by worried concern for Koushiro._  
_  
***  
  
Frankie had a plan.  
  
The very moment the snake-bear Digimon entered the grass dome, Frankie knew that it was deadly and menacingly in nature. He just didn't know how dangerous. The Digimon had something going in its mind, he noticed, as it came for the kids. The Digimon may look savage, but in a manner, it was clever and shrewd. It just studied the kids with sharp yellow eyes as they tensed, preparing for an attack or anything like it.  
  
Frankie didn't like the way the Digimon gazed at him, seeming like it found something worth its attention. He soon found out. It took Frankie by surprise, snatching him with its scaly tail. He was so alarmed by the impulse that he was distracted for a moment, struggling in the unbreakable grip. Jyou attempted to rescue him, but the Digimon aimed a severe swipe at him with a large paw. The blow knocked the black-haired boy nearly to numbness.  
  
Unsympathetic, the Digimon carried Frankie outside into a march. Frankie pondered how far the kids were from the others, although he could see the mountain range nearby, touched by the dim sunlight. It was still nighttime, but in the dimness, he could see the light of a grey dawn. The marsh was rather darker than Frankie thought. He often thought he caught glimpses of shadows passing among the crooked trees and saplings, giving him the shivers. The muck stench was intense and pungent to his nose, making his eyes water. The grass dome must be built to keep the stench out.  
  
Frankie was dropped to the ground, and he grunted with disgust at the soaked soil, his clothes already stained by the stinky muck. There were a few small bogs scattering around. Frankie hastily probed around for an escape, but the marsh was so thick that he wondered if he and the others could ever get out. The weather seemed nippier than before, and already, Frankie breathed misty wisps of icy drops.  
  
After a few minutes, Frankie ascertained that the Digimon, called as Ninumon as it growled, had an appalling habit. It enjoyed sporting with its prey. The Ninumon motivated to aim gentle blows of the large paws to him, watching his reactions with engrossed eyes. The boy was alarmed at that, agilely evading and sidestepping. Once, he tried to flee, and the tail just snatched him and dropped him back in front of the Ninumon, like a inquiring cat toying with a frightened mouse. And he had a ominous feeling that he was the mouse.  
  
The swipes intensified, and Frankie did his best to avoid them. He chose not to use his power to defend himself, not when he and his friends were all alone in an unfamiliar environment. If he destroyed the monster, they would have no way to know their whereabouts. Somehow, the Ninumon wasn't delighted with him and finally pummeled him with an impact on his back, leaving him breathless and limp.  
  
It carried him inside, left them beside the kids, and curled itself up in to a watchful sleep. Jyou was all right, having a slight reddish sore on his face, but otherwise unharmed. The kids alerted at the sleeping Digimon, considering how to escape it. At any rate, when one of them attempted a motion to sneak away, the Ninumon opened one yellow eye, so aware and alert that they froze, thinking it didn't sleep at all. It even pushed Jyou back to the group with its tail when he risked himself to step closer to the edge of the dome. The Ninumon may be nocturnal, but it was too heedful to be tricked.  
  
No one called Frankie '_Slick_' for nothing. He was streetwise, quick in ideas and action. The gears gyrated madly in his mind as he dug in his backpack. The rest was waiting for him, watching the Digimon for any reaction. Frankie whispered his plan to them, and they agreed with it.  
  
Now Frankie and Jyou were inching toward the slumbering Digimon, Frankie holding his 'weapon' in his shaking hand. The girls were staying back, ready to run at Frankie's signal. Jyou was with him to defend him for any trouble.  
  
"Ready, _oniichan_?" Frankie whispered.  
  
"Ready, _otouto_," Jyou breathed back with a convinced grin. "I never doubt your plan."  
  
Frankie aspired that his plan would work this time. He gazed over to the girls, whom he hardly see in the dimness. But they should know what to do after Frankie explained clearly to them. He took a deep breath and yelled out in the loudest voice possible, "Yo, sleepyhead! Wake up, you worthless, pathetic freak!"  
  
So sudden, the Ninumon popped its eyes open, the yellow light illuminating the boys. It gave out an offended growl and aimed a swipe of its paw toward them.  
  
The boy focused his weapon - a flashlight - upon the Digimon, and activated it. A ray of pale smoky flare shone right in the Ninumon's eyes. Its eyes were befitting for the night, and the sudden burst of light dazzled it, causing it to bellow in fury. "Run!!" Frankie shouted to the girls as he and Jyou sidestepped another swipe. Frankie hurled the flashlight at the Ninumon, it bouncing off the compact scales. The Ninumon grew testy, and it snarled for them, jaws snapping.  
  
The boys tore between the dome and sloshed across the sludge. Frankie could see the girls ahead, glimpses of pink and yellow among the dimness. The sun wasn't surfacing from its dirt blanket yet, but the daylight was enough to reveal their muddy path. The boys spotted over their shoulders, hearing the noisy and thundering gait of the Ninumon as it shadowed after them.  
  
"We've got to stop it!" Jyou persisted from beside Frankie.  
  
Frankie nodded. "Watch my back!"  
  
The boys came into a halt and fronted onto the approaching Digimon. It came closer at a lightning rate, surprising for a large mass, its jaw open wide to mangle them apart.  
  
Summoning his power, Frankie raised a white-glowing hand. A narrow streak of white light emitted out and struck in the Ninumon's eyes, once again blinding it. It cowered back, clawing at its pained eyes.  
  
Both the boys directed their hands toward the Digimon, their auras irradiating pale blue and white. A huge, lustrous beam of merged misty blue and snow white burned from their hands and encircled the Ninumon from paw to head. The beam contracted around it, and the boys could hear it screeching in panic as the beam dissolved into thin air, taking the Ninumon with it.   
  
The boys collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the assault. Frankie laughed softly. "Ha, we did it! We defeated that monster!"  
  
Jyou wasn't the one who admired adventures and violence, but he was chuckling along with him, his eyes sparkling with odd fire. The girls returned, relieved that the Ninumon no longer invaded them.  
  
"Joe, are you okay?" Mimi asked concerned. "We've got to find our friends."  
  
"Of course, Mimi, we will find them," Jyou said, his smile calming her.  
  
"I saw mountains nearby," pointed out Frankie. "It must be where our friends are, hopefully. We could check it out."  
  
He then glimpsed at Mimi, who was caressing Jyou's cheek, her face deeply concerned. He could see what was the matter. In the burnishing dawn light, Jyou's face was unusually white. Before, his skin was always pale, the skin of the one who spent time indoors more of his life. But now, he looked like he was queasy lately. Even in the dimness, his skin stood out against his deep black hair.  
  
"Gee, Jou-kun, what happened to you? You look sick." Frankie wondered why didn't he notice that until now.  
  
Jyou removed Mimi's hand from his face, but kept holding it. "What're you talking about?" He looked puzzled. "I'm fine, really."  
  
Frankie wasn't so sure; neither was Mimi.  
  
"Hey, Hiso-kun, I found something!" He turned to see Hikari arriving with a small object in her hands. She looked excited. She knelt by him, saying, "I found a stone with your crest symbol!" She dropped it in Frankie's hand. He saw that the stone was shaped into a cone, a few inches in height. His crest symbol - a comet with a crescent moon as its head - was engraved around the smooth slope as another comet was imprinted on the base.  
  
Frankie grinned at the girl, grasping the stone in both hands. "_Arigatou_, Kari Girl. It's a cool stone."  
  
Then he sucked in a sharp inhale of pain as he released the already scorching stone, his palms stinging with torture of the raw burns. He bit on his lower lip from the agony as Hikari held on his hands. There were thin red streaks sketched into the moon-comet emblem, singed upon his palms.  
  
"How . . . odd, I'm sure it was a rock, not a car lighter," Frankie remarked, but he sensed that there was no time to contemplate about the strange marks. Cautiously, He took up the stone, which was cool to the touch, and gazed up to watch Jyou as he strode forward with Mimi. His walk was a bit sluggish than before. _Something happened to Joe, and I will find out how,_ Frankie thought as he pulled away the stone in one of his backpack's pockets and, taking Hikari's hand, followed them. _And to find out about those burns, too…_  
  
***  
  
They were finally out of the wobbly cavern when a blizzard came. The weather was incredible, changing slowly, first cloudy with unusual coldness that shivered them, then a light storm of rain came out of nowhere, drizzling with icy drops. The storm didn't aggravate them, their minds on the persistence to continue to search for their missing friends.  
  
Taichi, Kimika, and Yamato were forging across rocks, attempting to seek a path and a haven for the night from the weather. Taichi healed swiftly; the pain was completely gone, and he no longer had the bandages around his head. The wound was small, a faint reddish bruise on left side of his head, healing bit by bit, but without infection.  
  
The group was progressing without any trouble when the blizzard approached as suddenly, and they were confined in a wild gale of bluish-white snow.  
  
Taichi was the only one who wasn't affected by the coldness. His fire power kept his warm. He couldn't feel any coldness, which could be a valuable advantage. Whenever snow came in contact with any part of his uncovered body, it melted almost instantly into streams of tepid water. He found it bothersome, having to wipe his wet arms and legs often. Yamato and Kimika were freezing, but they rubbed on their arms to keep warm. Taichi could sense their body warmth, stable and constant.  
  
Yamato was walking in the front, using his power to sense for anybody's scent. He was cold, but his body warmth remained the same. Taichi knew Yamato was too prideful to admit he was cold. Kimika was the one Taichi was worried about. She walked in between the boys. He sensed her body warmth, finding it a bit too warm in the normal standards. Her warmth seemed too feverish, and he occasionally heard soft, weak coughs from her.  
  
Taichi reached to hold on her hand and was astonished at the apparently scorching heat radiating through her yellow-gloved hand. He went to walk beside her and took a careful gaze on her face. He has noticed before that Kimika looked oddly pale beneath her tan skin, and her pace seemed lethargic, but he didn't make a big deal out of it. But now he could see a red flush among her cheeks. Her eyes were heavily hooded. He was afraid that she might get sick.  
  
"Kimi-chan, are you all right?" Taichi asked in concern.  
  
Kimika brushed away snow from her hair and weakly grinned. "I'm fine, really. Just tired,"  
  
Taichi gazed at her with worry. "Kim, I don't think you are okay. You are sick."  
  
Kimika made a chuckle. "I haven't been sick for a long time, Tai. I'm strong." She took a deep breath, and Taichi could hear a soft wheeze in her throat. "Needn't to worry about me, Rascal."  
  
Taichi wasn't so sure about her. Then Yamato called from front, "Tai, I think I saw a cave near here."  
  
Taichi never felt so relieved before. "Great! We can stay for the night. We need to rest. Kim isn't looking so good-" Then he yelled in alarm as Kimika collapsed in his arms, as if her fainting decided to strike an impression on his words.  
  
Yamato rushed to them and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened. "She's burning up!"  
  
"Kimi-chan, why didn't you tell me that you're sick?!" Taichi spoke, holding Kimika up.  
  
She didn't answer, falling into a series of soft coughs. Cursing, Taichi turned to Yamato, ordering, "Quick, take us to the cave!" He then hoisted Kimika up in his arms. He could feel the burning heat expelling from her into his body. Kimika held her arms around his neck, suspending her restless head on his shoulder. Yamato led them through the blinding snow to a cave, almost unseen from outside, disguised by ordinary stones stacked near the entrance.  
  
The cave entrance was narrow, but just enough to keep the snow out. Yamato slid in and took the feverish Kimika in his arms as Taichi entered. There was a slender tunnel that forced the boys to suck their head under, and they entered a small grotto of some kind.  
  
She was whimpering in pain, has plunged into a troubled slumber, her head lolling wildly. "Kim, calm down. _Onegai_, Kim," Taichi softly whispered as he tried to lull her fidgety body. "Matt, we need water to cool her down."  
  
Yamato was kneeling by the girl, also trying to soothe her. "How? There's no water here."  
  
Taichi realized what he already had at present. He grabbed his goggles off his head and handled them to a puzzled Yamato. "Gather snow in the goggles, and I will melt it."  
  
Nodding understandingly, Yamato ran outside. He wasn't long after, appearing with snow packed in the round glasses. He set it beside Taichi and spoke, "I can get more snow and put it there in this gap." In his anxiety for Kimika, Taichi didn't notice it until now, a small depression nearby, sunken deep enough to keep any liquid in. He nodded to Yamato, who already left. He pulled off one of his gloves and set a finger in the packed snow. The snow swiftly melted by his heat into tepid water. Taichi soaked his glove in the water and placed it over Kimika's hot forehead.  
  
He then heard the shuffling sounds of Yamato coming in as he putted snow in the gap. Taichi took a moment to melt the snow, then turned his attention to Kimika. The glove became warm, and Taichi soaked it again with the cooling water. He repeated this to Kimika, his forehead wrinkled into anxious lines. Yamato came in again, adding more snow to the water. He knelt down and took off his brown gloves. He used them to soak the water and squeezed the water over Kimika's bare arms, in hopes the water on her skin would ease her fever quicker.  
  
Yamato could hear angry mutters under Taichi's breaths, and he glanced over to him in concern. Taichi's tan eyes were hard and penitent as he observed the sleeping girls' face. His mutters were sounding like this, "You should've told me, Kimika. I won't lose you again! Never again . . ." He muttered this every time, his hands frantically adding water to his white glove and placing it over her forehead.  
  
Reluctantly, Yamato squeezed his hold on Taichi's arm gently.  
  
Taichi nearly jumped, snatching his arm from his hold, his eyes ablaze. He panted for a moment, grimacing, then realized what he did. He seemed to collapse, rubbing his eyes, and returned his eyes to the girl, seeming remorseful.  
  
"Tai, what's the matter? If this's about Kim, she will be okay. She is a strong girl," Yamato said, hoping to ease Taichi's trouble.  
  
Taichi shook his head, soaking the glove in the water. He twisted it a bit too firmly, his eyes darkening. "She may be strong, but she's really weak in her heart."  
  
"What do you mean, her heart is weak?"  
  
Taichi left the glove on Kimika's feverish forehead and answered, "She can get sick easily. She used to have scarlet fever that left her heart very weak. The doctors said that she couldn't be able to handle another sickness." Taichi lowered his gaze. "I know because I was there. Her parents putted her on medication so she won't get any sickness. She didn't, anyway, but I always get scared that she would get sick, and even though a fever is a simple malady, she would die from it."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Yamato murmured, his hear clenching in pain for Kimika.  
  
"Am I looking like I am kidding around?" Taichi spoke sharply. He repeated the process of soaking the glove again and returning it to the girl's forehead.  
  
Yamato observed Kimika. She appeared that she was getting better, although her skin was too pale to be healthy. The red flush was gone already. He checked her temperature, and the heat was diminishing. "Tai, she is cooling down. She will be fine."  
  
Taichi had the upset, solemn look on his face as he gazed at Kimika. He was like that for a moment, and Yamato wondered if he should leave him alone for a moment. Yamato began to step toward the entrance when Taichi stopped him with his words, "Yamato, tell me something."  
  
Matt went to sit beside the girl, waiting for him to answer. Taichi was quiet, then finally, he said, "You really like Kim, don't you?"  
  
Yamato was surprised at what Taichi said. Was his fondness for her obvious? He wondered how did Taichi find out. Did she tell him? Yamato wasn't that comfortable to reveal his own attraction to Kimika to anybody, feeling reserved about it. And he was surprised at himself when he answered with flawless honesty, "_Hai_, I do. I really like her very much."  
  
Taichi turned to him, and he saw solemn expectation in the tan eyes. "Then I trust that you will treat her kindly?"  
  
Yamato grimaced, not believing what he just said. "You know me, Tai-kun. I would never harm a hair on her. I may be reserved, but I know my feelings for her. My heart doesn't lie."  
  
Taichi seemed to relax, then watched Kimika, who was now peacefully sleeping, her breaths deep and even. Yamato watched as Taichi took out a small blanket from Kimika's backpack that she possessed and covered it over her upper body. Watching him, Yamato wondered why Taichi was so protective over Kimika. Does he have the same feelings for her as he does? Or was it just a strong sibling instinct to guard cherished ones? Yamato knew Taichi and Kimika were best friends, but he had no idea that they were so close-knitted.  
  
Yamato stood, his hair brushing the low ceiling of the small cavern. "I'm going to get some firewood. You okay, man?" he added, placing a hand on Taichi's shoulder. The dusky-haired boy barely nodded, kept a watchful gaze on her. Yamato sighed and went outside into the bitter coldness.  
  
***  
  
Sora and Takeru spent their time working with Vesamon. Takeru found it enjoyable to aid Vesamon around the cottage, cleaning and cooking. Vesamon found it very pleasant to converse with the young children and teach him everything he knew. Takeru seemed wise beyond his age like Hikari, and he listened patiently to Vesamon's lessons and answered with his childlike questions that amused both Vesamon and Sora.  
  
Sora helped around the cottage, but for a motive, Vesamon has decided to train her with the power. She didn't know that Vesamon had some knowledge of helping train Digimon like Piximon, and the fond, clear memory of Piximon has made her feeling nostalgic. Vesamon was very meticulous, but perpetual to aid her to accustom to her wind energy. Sora discovered it strange because her power always came to her naturally like taking a breath. She knew that using her power ate up most of her energy, and she wondered why was that. Vesamon warned her not to use it unless necessary and in an emergency. He also cautioned Takeru not to use his own power because it was too complicated to be fully understand, especially for him, such so young, and was not to be used idly.  
  
Sora was worried about Koushiro all day, couldn't shake the anxiety from her mind that he was ill or something. She often checked in the room, only to find him dozing in an untroubled languor. He didn't look sick, just pale and expended. She didn't wake him for lunch; Vesamon said to leave Koushiro to his slumber so he could regain his lost strength.  
  
At about evening time, Koushiro finally woke. He was at his usual self, and he was really hungry, wolfing down rations Vesamon offered. He looked much better, although his skin was oddly waxen. Sora noticed something different in Koushiro when Vesamon insisted to check on his wound. Koushiro's eyes, too sharp, too bright eyes, watched the tortoise as if he didn't like what he see in him. His face had the hidden visage of some emotion that Sora couldn't identify.  
  
Vesamon was checking on Koushiro's wound as Sora and Takeru watched. Vesamon looked disheartening as his fingers stroked the scars that emerged as a 'V'. Koushiro slightly winced at the remaining pain.  
  
"I wish I would never see this kind of scar, not now," Vesamon was mumbling to himself.  
  
"What's it?" Sora asked from Koushiro's side.  
  
Vesamon was silent for a moment, his eyes unfocused, then said, "This wound is the result of a forbidden curse."  
  
Koushiro blanched dreadfully, pausing from buttoning on his orange shirt.  
  
"I don't know much about it since it was hidden, but I know the symptoms. I see them in you, Warder. The paleness, the loss of energy. The one who cast the curse somehow takes your energy. That's why you are tired lately."  
  
"Is it serious?" Takeru asked, looking clearly worried.  
  
Vesamon shook his head. "No, it's not serious, but permanent. You will be tired for the rest of your life unless you stop it."  
  
"How?" Sora wondered about Kimika and Jyou, who were also under the curse, wondering how could she stop the curse before it became worse. Or maybe it already got worse, from the sights of a haggard, weak Koushiro.  
  
"I truly don't know," answered Vesamon. "But there's a Digimon who knows of the curse, but she disappeared years ago. Many of us hid during the reign of the Dark Masters, but I never heard of her since."  
  
"Are you aware of her name so we could go seek her?" Koushiro said calmly, but his eyes were full of dread.  
  
Sora protested that he was too weak to go anywhere, but Koushiro was hardheaded lately. He still wanted to search. He refused to be hopeless and useless. He said so with a bold voice and persistence on his face.  
  
Vesamon quietly smiled. "The Warder has a point here, Seeker. However, I don't know her name, but she dwelled in an isolated temple. I doubt that the temple might be still standing now."  
  
"You know where it is?" Takeru asked.  
  
"No matter where you are, always head north and you shall find it." Vesamon then stood. "I want to make gifts for you all to keep warm in this cold weather. Seeker, I need your help." Sora followed him to one of the three small rooms that contain in the cottage. Takeru watched Koushiro, who was sitting beside the window, watching outside. It was snowing, like a blizzard, the window almost covered by a curtain of snow. Koushiro seemed quiet, but Takeru felt that he was okay. He went into the room where Sora and Vesamon were.  
  
The forest seemed like a winter land, the snow packing on the branches of the tropical trees, the weight bending them to the point of breaking. The ground was like a white carpet, sparkling even in the diminishing light. Koushiro found it odd, the lush, warm jungle suddenly in an unexpected blizzard.  
  
Koushiro wondered about the curse. He didn't understand two things about it. He pondered about how came the Medawmon have the power to cast the curse upon Kimika, Jyou, and him. Did someone find about the curse and use the Medawmon to curse the Digidestined? If so, how came they curse only Kimika, Jyou, and him? Why didn't they attack the others? Why would that someone even want to curse three harmless kids?  
  
Koushiro's head hurt, and occasionally, it hurt whenever he attempted to remember his memories. Lately, he got a dazed throb in his head whenever he tended to ponder. It was like someone was attempting to prevent him from grasping on the meaning, prevent him from finding the truth.  
  
Koushiro glanced down, then was surprised to find an odd-shaped stone laying innocently on his lap. How did he even not notice it until now? It was a stone, yet, hued grey-brown, but it was really a small rod, thick in diameter and about six inches long. It had five rings around it, deeply engraved. Somehow, he believed that the five rings were like his crest symbol of five bound circles.  
  
So he had a stone like Yamato, Hikari, and Sora? He gently grasped on the rod with both hands curiously, wondering what would happen. Suddenly he received a painful burning sensation that stung on his palms. He let it go with a stifled yell, the now cool stone falling on his lap. Koushiro gaped in incredulity at his bare palms. Like the other kids, he had the burn marks on his hands, three lines on his right palms, and since his left hand was wrapped, he premised that the left palms must have two lines, as well. The lines were the duplicates of the five lines around the rod. But why? Why must it happen to him, and to the others?  
  
His hearing perked at coming footsteps, and he quickly covered the rod with both hands, looking up. Sora came in, concerned. "Izzy, are you okay?"  
  
Koushiro acted casual. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I thought I heard a yell from here in the other room. Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, just watching the snow. You know, Sora-chan, you needn't be so worried over me. I'm fine, really."  
  
Sora sighed. "I'm just worried, that's all."  
  
Koushiro smiled slightly. "And I'm thankful for that, but you know someday I will get better, along with Kim and Joe after we stop the curse."  
  
Sora haltingly smiled, then entered the storage room. Koushiro usually didn't lie, but he didn't want her to know about the rod stone and his burns. Not yet. Not until he found the reason why did he and some of the kids have the stones and the burns.  
  
He sadly fingered the silver butterfly pendant he carried, given by the girl he has lost his heart to. "Butterfly," he whispered, staring at the rod, "What can I do?"

To be continued . . .


	7. 7 The Search for the Friends

The Friends of the Stones:   
Part Seven: The Search for the Friends  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
Sora shivered under her new cloak, wrapping it around her arms to protect her exposed skin from the coldness. The blizzard has abruptly stopped during the night, and the coldness has been heated up a few degrees. The snow were still fresh, and Sora could hear the crackle under her shoes as she hiked through the snow-covered shrubs. Takeru and Koushiro were behind, silently following, clothed in their warm cloaks.  
  
The cloaks were gifts from Vesamon for warmth. All the kids protested at the gifts, but Vesamon insisted, saying that he was pleased he had the chance to meet the famed Digidestined. The cloaks were very warm, having the characteristic protection of wool, yet it had a smooth, almost silky touch to the fabric. Sora noticed that Vesamon had some sort of knack to the cloaks as he sewn them during the night. All the cloaks had the colors of a dark olive green, night blue, and umber brown mingled together, naturally to be camouflaged even in snow, but each of them had its own hem in a different color.  
  
Sora's cloak had blood-red hem around the edges, Takeru had golden yellow hem on his cloak, and Koushiro's cloak hem was deep purple-blue. She wondered how could these colors be so powerful, especially to the Digimon. Maybe she would find out someday. Sora carried a knapsack that carried the other kids' cloaks; that if they ever find them. it could be difficult, especially in the snow.  
  
Sora was torn between finding the friends or searching for the temple where Vesamon said the curse originated from. Both Sora and Takeru wanted to search for the rest, but Koushiro pointed out that going to the temple and stopping the curse somehow could save Kimika, Jyou, and him sooner. The kids left Vesamon on many thanks and headed north, which was among the mountain range. They decided to save time to stay on the mountain rather go around it.  
  
The timberland was thick, even on the range, and they had a challenging time to keep their balance on the shaky rubble that was the cause of the bear-snake Digimon's attacks a couple of days. Sora was again worried about Taichi, Yamato, and Kimika, but she had the feeling they were alive and were somewhere safe. She didn't know how, but she trusted her feelings.  
  
She was suddenly hit by something cold on her hand. Turning around in alarm, she then grinned at a giggling Takeru, crouching as he rolled a snowball. Koushiro was behind him, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Come on, Sora-chan!" Takeru appealed blithely. "Let's have a snowball fight!"  
  
Sora shook her head, fighting an temptation to play to lighten her mood. "_Iie_, TK, we need to move on -" She was cut off by a snowball striking her chest. She grinned widely, hastily packing snow in her hands. "You asked for it! Watch for your head!" She flung it at the small boy, who ducked, giggling. The duo went into a mock battle, laughing and screaming, as Koushiro took a safe haven behind a thick tree, watching them.  
  
He enjoyed watching Sora getting 'snowed' by Takeru. It continued for a while until Koushiro caught a glimpse of white in the trees, not the reflected sunlight from the snow, but the flash of white cloth. He then saw someone standing in the trees, spying with piercing green eyes.  
  
Koushiro ran to Sora, holding on her arm with his good hand, which was ready to throw another snowball. She blinked in surprise, then noticed his wide gaze at the trees at their right. Sora turned and gasped at the giant humanoid clothed in flame-lined white. They stepped back, but Takeru, at the first glance, recognized who he was.  
  
"Akemimon?" he murmured in astonishment, dropping the half-made snowball. "What are you doing here? Are you following us?"  
  
"TK, who is he?" Sora whispered in caution.  
  
Takeru answered, "Tai, Frankie, and I met him several days ago. He said he needs my help."  
  
Akemimon was watching Koushiro, emerald eyes dimming for a brief second. Koushiro was gazing back with clear distaste on his face. Akemimon scowled briefly, then turned to Takeru, kneeling down on one knee. "Savior, would you please listen this time so you would understand why I need your help?"  
  
"You promise you won't hurt my friends?" Takeru asked, worried.  
  
Akemimon then smiled, so gentle for the powerful giant, gazing down to the boy. "I never have any desire to harm you or your companions. I apologize for the earlier encounter. However, I simply warned you, and you refused to listen."  
  
Takeru gazed over to Sora and Koushiro, who were still watching the Digimon with doubt. The boy asked him, "Can I ask you if you know where our friends are? We got separated. Have you seen them lately?"  
  
Akemimon looked reluctant, but then answered, "They're alive and safe. To find them, head north."  
  
Takeru wondered how could he know, but removed it from his mind. "Then why do you need my help for?"  
  
The Digimon bowed his head, his face taking the visage of sadness. "My sister is being trapped by the dark side. I need you and the Saint to return her back."  
  
"How can Kari and I do that? I don't even know where she is, either."  
  
Akemimon was silent, still bowing his head. Takeru looked over to the other kids, who were waiting patiently. But, for some reason, Koushiro glared darkly from under his hood, his onyx eyes even blacker than the dimness cast by the hood over his face. Takeru recalled about something, and he quickly asked, "Akemimon, I remember one thing. Before, you said that three of our friends will betray us. Who, and why would they? We are very close."  
  
Akemimon said nothing, scowling lightly, then Takeru was shaken by a sudden, pained scream. They whirled around to see Koushiro recoiling on his knees, his good hand clutching on his right shoulder. Sora was trying to calm him down, her face contorted in worry. Koushiro's face got even paler than before, but Takeru saw a suspicious, odd glint in his black eyes, as if he was . . .  
  
Then they were startled at a soft rustling in the bushes. Takeru saw Akemimon stepping back, his face glazing with alarm. "She is here," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Yamato struck on pebbles repeatedly near a pile of wood, his face tense. The rocks were wet from under the snow. He thought he could start a campfire with these stones he found, hoping that they were flint stone. He found the wrong kind of stones, and he tossed them aside. He had the wood aflame during the night, but he, who were on the watch, has fell asleep, perhaps from exhaustion, and the flames have smoked off. The cavern was becoming chill. Yamato wished he had some borrowed matches from Mimi.  
  
He gazed up to Taichi and Kimika. Kimika was still slumbering deeply, her fever gone. She was being like that for nearly a day, and Taichi was getting distressed by the minute. He never left her side. He tended to her all day. Yamato was worried, too, but he knew Kimika was strong in heart and only needed rest to restore her strength. Taichi seemed not believing his words, his eyes haunted by some inner anxiety.  
  
Yamato sighed and crawled to Taichi's side. Taichi was so concerned about his friend that he didn't notice him. Yamato gently rested his hand on his shoulder, and Taichi blinked, as though in a daze, then looked over.  
  
"Come on, Tai-kun," Yamato said with a half-smile. "Would you help kindle the wood? I know you are warm by your power, but Kim and I are freezing here. We need fire."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Taichi went to the wood. Yamato became awed by a miniature flame appearing, humbly twinkling on Taichi's right index finger. He touched the wood, and soon the cavern was lightened by a gentle orange-yellow glow.  
  
Yamato rubbed his hands near the flames, welcomed the heat wave. He glanced sidelong to Taichi. He was staring down in the flames, his face and hair taking in the colors of the fire. He was unusually quiet. The boys rarely spoke to each other, not since Kimika was ill.  
  
Yamato wanted to brighten his mood, easing down the worry. "Tai, listen, I'm saying this for the last time. Kim will be fine. She is strong, able to stand anything. She will be all right. Even you know that."  
  
Taichi ran his hands through his disheveled dusky hair, his eyes closed. "I know, Matt, but I never have seen her so pale like that."  
  
Yamato took a glance at Kimika, who slept at the far side of the small cave. He never has seen her so haggard before, too. Beneath her tan skin, the color was very white. Her lips were even bluish-white. She didn't _look_ sick, although.  
  
"It's not always this I'm worried about," Taichi was saying, hugging his arms around his legs. "I haven't told you this, but when Frankie, TK, and I searched for that presence I sensed, we met up with a Digimon named Akemimon. His words didn't make sense, but he said that three of us will be betrayers."  
  
"What do you mean, Tai-kun?" Yamato said. "None of us would betray us at all. We all are close-knitted."  
  
"He said that the betrayers are already marked by his sister."  
  
"Marked?" Yamato just remembered something. He pulled off his gloves and exposed his palms to Taichi. "You mean these marks?"  
  
Taichi gazed in surprise at the burn marks of the Crest of Friendship's symbol on Yamato's palms. "Yama-kun, what happened to you?"  
  
Yamato looked down at his hands, shaking his head. "I don't know how. My stone burned those symbols on my palms. This happened to Sora and Kari, too." He gazed up to see Taichi watching him with uncertainty. "Tai-kun, you know I would never betray you and the others."  
  
"I know your valuable loyalty to us, Yama-kun," Taichi murmured calmly. "But why do you have these marks?"  
  
A weak groan got their attention to Kimika. They hasted to her side and tried to lull her down. It was the first time she ever stirred since her fever. She groaned in quiet agony, then silent, falling once again in stupor.  
  
Taichi rested his hand on her forehead, worried. "I wish I know why she is in pain."  
  
Yamato watched the girl's face, a thought appearing in his mind. "I could enter her mind and find out."  
  
Taichi gazed at him in surprise. "Matt, you can do that? How?"  
  
"My power is connected with spirits, remember? I can enter minds and see thoughts, emotions, similar to Kim's."  
  
"But . . . what if you get hurt?"  
  
"I won't. I'm not that easy to get hurt."  
  
"Have you done that before?"  
  
Yamato didn't answer, having the faintest smile on his lips. Taichi shook his head stubbornly. "I can't let you do this."  
  
"Don't you want to find what's wrong with Kimi-chan?" he said calmly.  
  
"Not if you get hurt doing this!" Taichi snapped, his eyes flashing.  
  
Yamato was silent, but he was a bit surprised at him. He didn't realize Taichi really cared, especially for him. His heart warmed at the concern, but he had a point. "It might be the only chance. Who knows if she wouldn't wake at all?"  
  
Taichi's pale tan eyes just darkened into sooty black. "Be careful, would you?"  
  
Yamato reached to hold on Kimika's hand and focused to enter her mind. He never did this before, but the routine came to him so easily that it surprised him. He could feel his aura around him, almost like a second skin. He allowed a thin streak of his night power to traverse through his hold on her hand, like a bridge where he could cross her mind. The moment he was sitting beside her in a cavern, then the next moment, he found himself in somewhere else he couldn't recognize. He no longer felt the warmth of the fire in the cavern; the atmosphere was rather cool and stable.  
  
Opening his eyes, his gaze met with dull black-grey mist drifting around. The first words he thought up to describe this place was the dreamland. That were all he could think of. It was a barren area with a few saplings scattered. Did Kimika always dream like that, dark and hazy? Or was it the way the dreamland being seen as? He stood and took an alert scanning. From the corners of his eyes, he thought he saw golden glimpses, but when he turned to see what they were, they vanished. However, he thought he saw a faint golden small beast watching from afar, some sort of a wolf or a canine.  
  
Yamato looked at his hand and saw that it was shielded by his night blue aura, slightly lighter than the black-grey mist. Interesting. He could almost touch it, like it was more like a kind of fabric, form-fitting, like another kind of skin. It felt like, very oddly, silky fur, like the soft pelt of a canine. It really did feel like that.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a mumbled voice that he recognized as Taichi's, calling his name. He received a very gentle shaking on his shoulder, as thought someone was shaking him awake, but it was so soft that he thought it was nothing but a creeping touch. He waited, however, to make sure, but the voice was gone, and there were no more shakings or anything like that.  
  
Yamato turned to the hazy glow of muted silver from within the black mist. He got a surprising experience. The very moment he thought to get over there to the glow, instantly he was there, like he simply . . . transported from one place to another. Yamato shook his head in muddleness. He should watch how he choose to think; the dreamland might work in puzzling ways. The glow was radiating from Kimika nearby. Eyes closed, she was sitting cross-legged on the ground, whatever it was. He couldn't see the ground exactly; all he knew was he was standing on something solid.  
  
"Kimi-chan?" Yamato knelt by her and touched her shoulder. He could feel her silver aura, too. It was more shadowy. To his surprise, his fingers almost, but not quite, passed through her body. Her body did have solidity, but it seemed less dense. "Kimi-chan, it's me, Yama-kun."  
  
"Why are you here?" she finally spoke. Her voice sounded hollow, no usual gentleness .  
  
"Tai and I are really worried about you. You somehow sleep too long. Are you all right?"  
  
"Help me."  
  
Yamato's heart jolted with alarmed dread. "_Nani_? What happened to you? What can we do to help you? _Onegai_, Kimi-chan, answer me!" He wished he could embrace her and tell her it will be all right, but much to his dismay and irritation, his hands kept on passing through her body.  
  
Kimika opened his eyes to him, her eyes having the faintest agony. "Tai's in trouble. Go to him."  
  
"_Nani?_" Yamato gasped.   
  
"If you delay, he will die. Go to him."  
  
Yamato hesitated, but quickly thought himself abandoning her mind across the streak of his power back into his body. The next instant, he was back in the chilliness, bitterly cold than the coolness in the dreamland. Yamato opened his eyes, quickly rubbing his arms to warm up. His teeth were already chattering.  
  
He was back in the cavern, but he noticed that Taichi was gone. Kimika was still sleeping, shivering quietly under the thin blanket. The wood was cold; the flames weren't kindled for a while. But how could it be possible? He was gone for only a few minutes. To his surprise, his stomach was rumbling with hunger, as if he hasn't eaten anything for days.  
  
Yamato crawled to the entrance. The woodland and rocks were still covered by snow, but the clouds remained above, now snowing as well. The temperature was wintry, he noticed, and the coldness bit on his exposed arms. The day was cast with the faint light; that meant it was morning, to his astonishment. And he found footsteps leading from the entrance, slightly covering by the falling snow. He recognized the size and sole design as Taichi's shoes.  
  
_What was Tai doing in the snow for?_ Yamato went outside, following the footsteps. He couldn't believe that Taichi would leave him and Kimika alone, both vulnerable and helpless. He will find out as soon as he found him. He would like to give him a piece of his mind, too.  
  
Yamato braced against a sudden gale of chilliness, shivering, his teeth violently chattering. As soon as he found Taichi, he will have to gather more wood to warm up the cavern. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of blue against the snow. He stared at it momentarily, then gasped. Taichi's shirt! He dashed over to find Taichi laying on his side, partly covered by the snow.  
  
"Tai!" Yamato rolled him to his back, sweeping off snow. Taichi was trembling from the intense chill, whimpering under his breath. His skin has turned on an unhealthy blue hue. His power wasn't developed strong enough to keep him warm any longer. _Kim was right,_ Yamato thought, _Tai was in trouble, but then why was he outside for?_ He then saw several broken sticks of lumber scattered nearby, barely seen from under the whiteness. _Tai was gathering wood._ But in such a short time?  
  
He needed to get him warm fast. Placing his hands under Taichi's armpits, Yamato strived to lift him. "Man, you need to get on a diet!" He gingerly heaved Taichi over his shoulder and hasted toward the cavern through that cursed blinding gale. Once inside, he laid Taichi down close to the wood. Yamato was worried; how could he make fire? Taichi was now limp, his breaths wheezing and terribly weak.  
  
Without any logical thought, Yamato grabbed on Taichi's hand, shoved it in the wood, and fired a slim stroke of his power through the clutch, somehow provoking on the boy's untrained power into a reckless, violent energy. The wood caught fire, the orange flames roaring loudly, bursting into a wild bonfire, nearly burning his and Taichi's hands before Yamato hastily jerked them out. Yamato gawked at the savage flames, the tongues of red licking the ceiling, and then took on Taichi's hand. This time, he allowed a streak of his power to contact the fire power with gentleness, and almost instantly, the flames eased down into a harmless blaze.  
  
Yamato wondered how could he be able to call on another's power, but he had no time to figure it out. He needed to get him warm.  
  
"Come on, Tai-kun!" Yamato coaxed, rubbing on Taichi's arms and legs to heat up his blood. "Get your power to warm yourself!" He heard nothing but trembles from the boy. Taichi won't get warm fast enough from the fire alone. He tried to recall about when he was partly frozen back on File Island. Gabumon used his fur coat to warm him. But he didn't have a fur coat, and Kimika's thin blanket wasn't helping very much, either.  
  
He had to use his own body heat to warm Taichi. Yamato hesitated, biting on his lower lip. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it, but Taichi would die if he won't. He gazed at Taichi's face, which was still blue, slightly contorted with suffering. Sighing, Yamato laid down beside Taichi and placed his arm across Taichi's chest, keeping on rubbing his arms.  
  
"Get warm soon, would you, man?" Yamato muttered. He kept on warming up the frozen boy, and soon he grew drowsy, then fell asleep beside Taichi.  
  
***  
  
Mimi quickly held her hat on her head to keep it from being blown away as a sudden winter gale rushed through the marsh, chilling the four kids. Jyou had his arm around her, trying to keep both of them warm as possible. Frankie was carrying Hikari on his back, using his own body to shield her from the wind.  
  
All the four kids' faces were flushed red, the sign of frostbite. Mimi's face was sore, and she often rubbed her face to warm up. Frankie's body also felt sore, but not as much or as painful as the others, probably because of his power. The weather changed too quickly. The marsh was covered by fresh snow overnight, the winds growing bitter and rough. She almost wished they didn't leave the grass dome. That shelter was perfect to dwell from the coldness.  
  
The kids were heading for the mountains where they hopefully could find their missing friends. Mimi was deeply worried because the others, especially Taichi, Kimika, and Yamato were trapped underneath the rubble. They have to be alive. Mimi just knew it.  
  
Mimi glimpsed something strange in the distance. A glitter of pale green sparkled beneath some sort of bush. She slowed down, trying to see the sparkle again.  
  
"Are you okay, Mimi-chan?" Jyou said, slowing down as well. Frankie stopped nearly, putting down Hikari.  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw something over there." Mimi pointed over the distance.  
  
The three kids turned to look. There was puzzlement upon the faces. "I don't see anything, Mimi," Hikari said.  
  
"I know I saw something." Mimi headed for wherever she was sure she saw the green sparkle. She sloshed through the thick mud and snow. She loathed mud, and her dress was already stained around the hem. Soon she arrived and gasped in awe.  
  
A single rose sprouted from the damp muck, its pale pink petals budded, its small leaves curled to be protected from the wind. She knelt and reached a finger toward it. The rose slightly leaned toward the finger as if the finger was a ray of sunlight it was starving for._  
_  
"Is it beautiful, Jou-kun?" she said as he arrived at her side.  
  
Jyou gazed at it with caution. "It's strange, a rose growing in a marsh. I don't know roses can grow here, anyway."  
  
"Well, that's the Digiworld for ya. Hey, what's thatt under the plant?" Frankie pointed underneath the blossom.  
  
Mimi saw an odd-shaped stone laying idly under the rose. It wasn't covered with snow or muck, as though someone has laid it down only a few minutes ago. The stone was shaped remarkably like a heart-shaped leaf with realistic veins, along with her crest symbol of a teardrop on both sides. It was like the other kids' stones, and Mimi paused to touch it, not knowing what would happen.  
  
She was reaching to take it, when it was suddenly veiled by a sheen of soft green. She gasped, stepping back, as the stone arose up in the air, its glow illuminating the four kids' faces. She heard a vague command in her head, sounding familiar, and Mimi silently closed her hands around the leaf stone. Suddenly, the stone grew too hot, and she received a sharp prickling tingle on her palm. She released the stone and caressed her hands, a few tears of agony streaming down her face.  
  
"What happened, Mimi-chan?" Jyou whispered, gently pulling off her peach gloves. She saw the burn marks of a teardrop on each of her palm, raw and red. Her gloves weren't damaged as well.   
  
Frankie touched on her burns, grimacing lightly. "I have those burns, too." He showed his palms, revealing the healing burns of a moon-comet on both. "I found a stone like yours, and it burned those symbols on my palms."  
  
Mimi gazed over to the rose and was horrified at the unseen aura of evilness radiating from the rose. It seemed to grow larger, its petals turning into an odd color of greenish pink, sprouting until it stood at ten feet or more. The kids stepped back in alarm as the rose blossomed its petals to reveal two rows of salivating rugged fangs. The leaves wrinkled into what looked like claws, vines flourishing from the thorny stem._  
_  
"Do you often get attacked by plants here?" Frankie muttered in disbelief.  
  
"Well, the plants are pretty hostile here," Jyou said back.  
  
The rose abruptly aimed a whipping vine toward them, and they quickly leaped out of the way. "Stay away, Mimi!" Jyou commanded as he was surrounded by his misty aura. He made a shield dome as the vines pummeled against it, attempting to weaken it. Jyou was too weak lately, and it didn't look like he will succeed.  
  
"_No_!" Mimi heard Frankie yelling, and his voice sounded like a small, but ferocious beast. She whirled to see Frankie outlined by his white aura, which was growing brighter by the minute. Hikari ran to her, both shielding their eyes from the blinding light. Jyou lost his shield and toppled to the ground, gasping for breath. Mimi knelt beside him, holding him, her eyes tightly shut from the light.  
  
The white light abruptly vanished, and the girls looked up to see a small vulpine creature, its fur sparkling pure white, standing in place where Frankie has been. Mimi had an odd feeling that the fox was Frankie._  
_  
The fox moved very swiftly, almost a white blur as he ran forward the rose. The rose again targeted several vines toward the fox, but he was too agile. He dodged and dashed under the thrashing vines. He leaped upon one vine and sped up it, easily balancing itself upon the slinky vine. The white fox opened wide his jaws and bit upon the thick stem, his deep hazel eyes fierce.  
  
The rose gave out a roar, the stem jerking in order to jostle the fox off. But the fox was fastened on tight. Two vines reached for the fox and encircled themselves around the fox's flanks, tightening. He let go of his grasp and yapped frantically, clawing at the vines. There was a sudden flash of white light, and Frankie replaced the fox, now struggling in the vines.  
_  
This must stop!_ was her only thought as the burns stung on her palms. For a brief moment, her mind was not of the mortal mind of Mimi Tachikawa, but of the mysterious, terrestrial psyche of the Guide. The aura of green shielded Mimi, glowing humbly. Her face changed into a visage of perfect calmness, along with a simple smile. She began to speak out, her voice not her own, but of a comely, almost pure, voice. _"By the Power of Earth, I, the Guide of Truth, command you, Heart-Flowers of Mine, to blossom."  
_  
From the ground behind her, a plant sprouted, budded with simple but magnificent pinkish-white petals, rising until it stood several feet above the Guide. The flower was pretty massive, its head as big as her head. Slowly, the flower blossomed modestly, opening wide, sparkling petals one by one. The killer rose turned its blossom toward the girl and bared its fangs, growling. Frankie gazed wide-eyed at her.  
  
The Guide opened her hands toward the rose, as though she was humbly giving away some sort of gift. And the gift was lethal. One by one, the petals unleashed from the flower's head, and they flew through the air, looking - for a brief moment - like razor-sharp throwing daggers. The petals cut through the vines, one by one, the rose blaring in agony as it lost its limbs. A wide petal effortlessly slashed through the last vine, which was grasping Frankie. Frankie, along with the cut vine, tumbled on the mud. Shaken, Frankie wriggled from the vine as it twitched with death reflexes.  
  
The last petal soared for the base of the rose, and effortlessly severed through the thick stem. The rose suddenly stiffened in shock, then twitched weakly as it vanished into particles just before it could collapse. Its command done, the bare flower sank back into the ground. Mimi stopped glowing, and began to sway, her hand going for her head, blinking. "Uhh . . . How . . . how did this happen?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you," Jyou murmured, his dusky eyes full of admiration and awe at his girl.  
  
***  
  
He roused a bit back to dazed consciousness. He remembered that he was outside gathering wood he could find in the coldness, then he became so cold unlike before and . . . Odd, he couldn't remember anything after. But now he could sense that he was in surrounded heat, and a warmth radiating from a body beside him. A kind of warmth that seems to come from the night. Taichi drowsily opened his eyes. He saw that Yamato was sleeping near him, his cheek warming his shoulder as his arm laid across his chest.  
  
"Matt . . . " he mumbled quietly, stirring a little. The movements aroused Yamato, and he raised his head, yawning and blinking his eyes. He turned around to Taichi and smiled sleepily.   
  
"Hey, you're all right, Tai."  
  
"Yeah. Now why were you sleeping with me?"  
  
Yamato sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You were frozen cold, so I had to use my body heat to keep you warm."  
  
"Frozen?" Taichi closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Tai, what were you doing out there? It's freezing outside," Yamato asked as he went to check on Kimika. He was crestfallen that Kimika was still slumbering. He couldn't think how she got in any trouble, after she spoke to help her.  
  
Taichi groaned tiredly and leaned against the rock, pulling his legs to his chest. "I went outside to get more wood. You were in a trance for two days."  
  
"_Nani?_" Yamato looked up in astonishment.  
  
"You heard me," Taichi muttered halfheartedly, burying his head in his arms.  
  
Yamato glanced at the girl's face. He remembered that in the dreamland, he recalled Taichi's voice calling for him, and Taichi trying to wake him, but he didn't respond. "It's strange. I thought I was gone for several minutes or so. I guess time goes differently in the dreamland, or whatever it is."  
  
He heard silence from Taichi. Looking up, he saw Taichi resting his head on his arms, shivering a bit in the coldness, even though the fire was radiating enough heat. Yamato could hear the hopelessness in his voice as Taichi spoke before, and he wondered what's the matter.  
  
"Hey, man, are you okay?" Yamato asked gently, crawling toward him.  
  
Taichi shook his head, looking up. He saw great despair in his tan eyes, and he looked haggard as if he bore too much weight on his own shoulders. "_Iie_, I'm not okay. It's everything, man. All is going wrong. We don't know where are everybody, and Kimi-chan is sick. I don't know what can I do."  
  
Yamato never knew that Taichi was that disheartening. He was the one who always encouraged everyone. He had the strongest determination, and now he seemed ready to give up. Yamato didn't like what he saw in Taichi. He grabbed on Taichi's shoulders, saying, "Come on, man, slap out of it. You just can't give up. We need you."  
  
"Exactly!" Taichi now looked caustic, his brows knotting bitterly. "You all always look up at me, expecting me to do everything for you. Don't you ever think that I can't be always up to your expectations?" Taichi leaned his head back on the wall. "I don't want to the leader. It's too much for me."  
  
"Tai . . . I have no idea." It was the first time he saw Taichi as what he really was, just a boy full of energy, but solemn seen himself as a leader. The others chose him as their leader because he had the enthusiasm to be one, but Taichi hesitated to be one, even after they reminded him of his successes. Taichi never volunteered to be the leader; he had to be because the others weren't courageous enough.  
  
"That's why you chose me to be the next leader," Yamato softly spoke, removing his hands from Taichi's shoulders.  
  
Taichi watched him with hooded, weary tan eyes. He didn't say anything, then gazed over to Kimika, worry appearing on his face. "You didn't find anything wrong with her?"  
  
Yamato bit on his lower lip, lowering his eyes. "She said 'help me.' I don't know how did that happen." Taichi was looking terrified, and he went to the girl's side, straightening her blanket.  
  
He abruptly received scents that nearly overwhelmed him. He could smell three scents that were familiar to him. He didn't know how can he smell and taste colors, but it came natural. One smelt like pure golden, very sharp. The second was tasting like blood, deeply red, and the vivid purple scent was the strongest, electrifying. He recognized them as three of his lost friends.  
  
"Matt?" Taichi saw the hope brightening in his face.  
  
Yamato grinned. "I smell them! Sora, TK, and Izzy! They are near!"  
  
"Really?" Taichi faintly beamed. He then wondered how did he not sense their body warmth just now.  
  
"Yeah, stay here with Kim," Yamato was crawling toward the entrance. "I'm going to get them."  
  
"Be careful, Yama-kun," Taichi's voice held him back. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Yamato winked confidently to him and went out into the coldness. The sky were dim, the sun already sank for its night slumber. Have he and Taichi really slept all day? They must have been so fatigued. The scents came from upwind. Like a wolf, he explored for a brief minute until he saw a lump of dark green laying in the snow, a head of fiery red reaching out.  
  
"Izzy!" Yamato recognized the hair. He knelt by him, sweeping snow off. A sort of cloak, colored dark green, flapped around the small boy in the gale. Koushiro's eyes were closed, his face full of tense weakness. He noticed that Koushiro's cheeks were tinged with redness. Yamato touched his cheeks, and Koushiro quietly groaned at the touch.  
  
Koushiro was feverish, but where were Takeru and Sora? Yamato gazed around carefully, then looked down to the boy. He could small Sora's and Takeru's scents on Koushiro. So that meant Koushiro was with Sora and Takeru for awhile, their scents rubbing on him, then got separated. How and why? Yamato checked on Koushiro gingerly. He was badly hurt with the fever and his left wrist, which was wrapped with a dark violet cloth. Yamato feared that it might be sprained or broken._  
_  
"What have you been through?" Yamato whispered to Koushiro as he took him in his arms. Taichi will not be so happy when he heard what happened. He carried him back to the cavern, where he saw Taichi waiting outside, looking hopeful.  
  
When Taichi saw Koushiro in Yamato's arms, his face twisted into a visage of anguish. "What happened? Man, he is sick like Kim!"  
  
Yamato was remorseful, too. "I found him like this. Sora and Takeru aren't here. I smelt their scents on him. He must have gotten separated from them somehow."  
  
Taichi sullenly took Koushiro in his arms and entered the cavern as Yamato gathered snow. They repeated the same thing they done for Kimika, tending to Koushiro's fever as long as they can. Koushiro's fever was a bit obstinate, unlike Kimika's yielding fever, and eventually, the boys finally eased the fever down, releasing Koushiro from the agony. Koushiro settled down into an undisturbed slumber, sighing with faint relief. The air in the cavern were gloomy, and Yamato knew that Taichi suffered the most, now having two companions to worry over. Taichi was so dark in his mood that Yamato felt that he needed to be alone.  
  
Yamato stepped near the entrance and sat in the shaft, watching the landscape, hoping to see any evidence of Sora or Takeru. He wished to lighten up the mood, letting Taichi know that Koushiro and Kimika will definitely get better, and they will find the rest of the kids and the missing Digimon. They always did that before many times. Why must this be any different?  
  
He soon heard soft cries from inside. It was the third time he has heard Taichi crying; the first time was at Etemon's Pyramid, and the second time happened during the battle with Alonmon. "Tai?" he softly spoke, crawling back inside. In the flame's light, he saw Taichi hurriedly wiping tears from his face, averting away from him.  
  
Yamato remained at the end of the tunnel, saying softly. "_Onegai_, Tai-kun. Have some hope. We will find our friends, and Kim and Izzy will get better. I know it. I hate seeing you so sad."  
  
Taichi was quiet for a moment, then leaned back against the wall, hugging himself, his eyes lowered. "Yama-kun?" he spoke so quietly. "Why won't you play your harmonica? It's a long time since I have heard it."  
  
Smiling inwardly, Yamato got out his harmonica and began playing a soft, neutral melody. He missed playing his instrument so much, and the melody lightened up his glum mood. When he finished the melody, Taichi had already fallen asleep, his head lolling to one side, breathing quietly.

To be continued . . .


	8. 8 The Traitors Revealed

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Eight: The Traitors Revealed  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
Behind her eyelids, she saw nothing but dark swirling haze, lined with tiny red stars sparkling. Her senses became sharper, and she felt warmth from a fire. She heard soft, even breaths from nearby. Her body involuntarily stretched out, and she stifled a strong yawn, opening her eyes.  
  
Kimika found herself in a small cavern, gently lightened by a small campfire in the center. She was laying on her back, covered by a thin blanket. Gazing to one side, she saw Koushiro sleeping nearby, covered with a dark green cloak, a damp white glove on his forehead. Taichi was sitting near by him, his arms loosely crossed in front of him, dozing.  
  
She sat up; she was strangely feeble as though she was sleeping too much. She brushed her golden-streaked black braids from her face, then wondered where were her sunglasses. Oh, they were lost under the rubble. She again stretched her arms, pulling out another soft yawn. She thought her yawn was quiet, but it stirred Taichi from his heavy sleep. He raised his head, blinking his eyes. When he laid his eyes upon Kimika, he blinked in surprise, then beamed brightly.  
  
"Kim! You're finally awake!" He crawled to her and pulled her in a large, protected bear hug. Kimika hugged back, finally to see Taichi all right, then she heard stifled sobs from him.  
  
"Hey, Rascal. Are you crying?" Kimika whispered, astonished. She tried to stir from his hug, but he held on firm, his body shaking with soft sobs. She felt her shoulder getting damp from his tears.  
  
She looked up at the sound of Yamato entering. He looked surprised, then beamed in relief. He embraced both Taichi and Kimika, Taichi refusing to let her go.  
  
"What's it?" Kimika demanded, puzzled, finally freeing herself from Taichi's embrace. "What made you so sad that you are actually crying?"  
  
Yamato made a soft laugh, wiping away tears. "Oh, we're just happy to see you okay. You were asleep for, oh, I don't know, two days, almost three, and you were sick."  
  
"Oh! Three days?" Kimika then smiled sheepishly. "_Goman_, guys, that I kept you busy."   
  
"I warned you!" Taichi puffed, but beamed. "But I'm really glad you are all right, Rogue."  
  
Kimika smiled shyly, then remembered about Koushiro, turning to him. "Guys, what's wrong with him? How did he get here?"  
  
Yamato turned to the redhead and checked his forehead to make sure the fever didn't come back. "Ok, he should be fine for now." He looked up, adding, "I found Izzy outside last night, hurt and feverish. He was with Sora and TK - I smelt their scents on him - then for some reason, he got separated from them. How, I don't know."  
  
He again touched the boy's cheeks, and this time, Koushiro responded with a weak moan and a slight turn of his head. He reached to rub his eyes and opened them drowsily.  
  
"Hey, Kou-kun, what's up?" Yamato grinned as Taichi and Kimika gathered around them.  
  
Koushiro quietly glanced around, then sat up, gathering his cloak around him. "Where am I?"  
  
"First of all, where have you been? Were Sora and TK with you?" Taichi said.  
  
Koushiro sharply looked up at the names and shivered bitterly. "I don't really remember."  
  
"Try, man," Yamato encouraged.  
  
Koushiro shook his head, holding it gently. "I can't. My head hurts so much. I couldn't remember."  
  
Kimika wrapped her arms around him, soothing, "You will remember, Izzy. Let the memories come to you."  
  
Koushiro groaned softly, his eyes clamped shut. "They're coming back, but blurred. I could remember some. I sprained my waist during the fall at the mountain. Sora and TK found me, and then we found a cottage at the base where I got better. Somehow, I got weak and couldn't move. I was really tired, you see."  
  
Yamato noticed that, like Kimika, Koushiro was ghastly pale in his skin, almost white against his violet-streaked red mane. _He doesn't look sick although_, he thought. Koushiro opened his eyes, trying so hard to recall. "I finally got well, and we went out to find the others." He seemed to blink in a daze, then his face changed into an expression of hurt anxiety. "Two Digimon showed up, I don't know who, and one of them ordered Sora and TK to attack me."  
  
"_Nani?!_" both the boys burst as Kimika blanched.  
  
Koushiro caressed his head in one of his hands. "I can't remember! It's all blurred."  
  
"Are you sure that Sora and TK did attack you?" Taichi asked. Koushiro nodded quietly, resting his head on Kimika's shoulder, his black eyes haunted. Taichi gazed over to Yamato, saying, "Remember, Matt? Three of us will be the betrayers by the marks."  
  
Yamato shook his head in disbelief. "I know Sora and I would never betray you, but TK? He's just a kid! I find that hard to believe, Tai-kun."  
  
"You know something we don't," Kimika murmured, curiosity in her face. Koushiro also watched, puzzled.  
  
Taichi cleared his throat, gazing at the blond boy with wariness. "We will tell you later. Come, Yama-kun." The boys stepped outside, and Kimika could hear two voices discussing quietly.  
  
Kimika turned to Koushiro, who had his head bowed, his good hand caressing his sprained wrist. She held on his wrist and smiled as he looked up. "Why won't you let me repair the sprain?"  
  
Koushiro silently let her. She cradled his wrist, her hands glowing with a gentle silver light, surrounding the wrist. She could feel that the sprain was already in the correct position, but it was healing tediously. She summoned her power to ease the pain, reversing the reality of a sprained wrist into the reality of an already healed wrist. Then the light was gone, and Izzy slightly smiled as he removed the wrappings and reflexed his fingers and wrist. "_Arigatou_, Kimi-chan." He then gazed around. "Have you seen my laptop?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, also gazing around. "Maybe Matt knows. He was the one who found you."  
  
Koushiro didn't answer, his eyes lowered to the ground. He reached to pick up something and showed it to her. Kimika saw a stone in his hands, shaped like a small dome, a half-sphere. It had her crest symbol of a spiraled rainbow on the rounded top and another symbol on the bottom of the base. Kimika blinked; did this stone come out from nowhere?  
  
"I have a stone like that, only it's rod-shaped," Koushiro spoke, handing her the dome stone.  
  
Kimika gingerly took the stones in both her hands, smiling thanks at him, then gasped as the stone abruptly went hot, almost scorching, burning on her palms. She dropped the stone, clasped her hands under her arms, bearing against the pain. Silently, Koushiro seemed to know what he was doing; he gently held on her hands, uncurled her fingers, and revealed her palms.  
  
Kimika saw that the stone has burned the rainbow symbols on her palms. "How did this happen?" she asked, gazing up. She saw a faint, odd smile curling on Koushiro's lips, his black eyes too bright, too aware. Something in his eyes held her in place, her own brown eyes staring in the black orbs for a moment. Then she was almost startled by the boys' entrance. She hasted to cover the stone and turned to see Taichi crawling to her.  
  
"If you both are feeling well enough, we can leave and try searching for the others," he insisted. "Maybe try finding Sora and TK, and find out about Izzy's lost memories."  
  
"I'm fine, Rascal," Kimika said as Koushiro nodded. Taichi grinned and left the cavern where Yamato was waiting. Kimika putted on her pale yellow gloves that were laying nearby, and packed the possessions in her red back bag as Koushiro tossed loose pebbles from the cavern ground to cover the fire until it was a pile of smoking wood and rocks.  
  
Kimika again gazed at Koushiro, who gathered his cloak around his body. Something about him that she was unsure. Koushiro just smiled, then moved out. She got the uneasy feeling, and she rubbed her right shoulder, stepping out.  
  
***  
  
Mimi was very worried about Jyou. Since the battle with the killer rose, Jyou's grace and composure seemed to come apart. His walk became haggardly lately, he looked too pale, and he complained of a heavy, intense throbbing in his head. He had those permanent wrinkles in his forehead from suffering the agony.   
  
It appeared that when they arrived to a small pond at the edge of the marsh, the headaches lessened into a dull pound in Jyou's head. Mimi wondered if water can only ease his pain. She saw that when he saw the water, Jyou became relieved and relaxed, glad to see some water.   
  
Jyou took several drinks of water to ease his pain and was sitting near, staring at the soft luster of sunlight shining off the rippling water. Frankie had said to let Jyou remain at the pond for a while so he could rest. Mimi trusted him on that, but she couldn't shake off the hidden feeling that there was something wrong with Jyou as she gazed to him from Frankie's side.  
  
Jyou's dusky eyes watched the small billows as they calmly curled among the tall reed and grasses. He didn't realize how much he missed the sounds of the water until now. He missed the soft humming and the feeling of water flowing through his fingers. The sight, the smells of water eased his headaches, and he wondered how.  
  
He noticed that there were smaller ripples nearby, as if air bubbles appeared on the surface from underneath. He waited suspiciously, then he saw a small stone floating to the surface from the dark water. How could a stone float in the water was beyond his reasoning. He took the stone and gazed at it curiously. The stone was shaped into a cube, with his crest symbol of a four-rayed cross on each of the six sides. It looked plain grey-tan in color, yet Jyou thought he saw a glitter of pale blue shining amid the engraved lines._  
_  
Jyou silently held his hands on the opposite sides of the stones, obeyed by a hidden voice in his head, coaxing him to hold on. The stone somehow grew scorching to the touch, and he bit on his lip from yelling out as he released the stone. He winced at the sight of the raw burns of the symbols on his palms. He plunged his hands in the water and sighed at the cooling sensation on his burns.  
  
Jyou leaned forward to see his reflection. He looked oddly pale; with his blue-streaked black hair, his skin was nearly white. His dusky eyes were composed unlike the usual Jyou's eyes of worry, and there seemed to be soft sadness behind the eyes, as if he - the real Jyou - knew something that could be perilous to him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Jyou leaned more, until he could see the lustrous light on the ripples on the reflection. He wondered if he could touch it . . .   
  
Frankie paused in his drawing of his and Mimi's stones in his sketch book and looked up at the sound of a gentle, almost silent splash. Mimi and Hikari also gazed up, puzzled. Frankie glanced over to the pond where he thought he heard the splash came from, and found that Jyou was gone.  
  
"Joe?" Mimi murmured, gazing around, worried. Frankie kept on watching the pond surface and saw a few bubbles of air coming to the surface from beneath.  
  
"Oh, man . . ." Frankie hastily dropped his things and ran to the pond. He sloshed through the water where he could see more air bubbles coming out. Mind racing frantically, he took a deep breath and doused himself under the dark water.  
  
The girls stood near the pond, hearts beating fearfully, waiting. After a few moments of tenseness, the water surface broke thought, revealing the two boys gasping for breath. Frankie struggled hauling Jyou to the shore as Jyou had an incredible, blissful look on his face.  
  
Suddenly, Jyou scowled bitterly and tore himself from Frankie's hold. He turned around, yelling, "What are you thinking, snatching me from the water?!"  
  
Frankie was speechless for a moment, then stood up, the surface coming to the boy's waist. "You were almost drowning! I saved your life, man!"  
  
Jyou's face was bitter for a second, then lost it, replaced by an expression of remorse, almost loneliness. His dusky eyes went too soft behind the water-spotted eyeglasses. "You shouldn't have," he whispered.  
  
"_Onii-chan_, what's going here with you?" Frankie was worried about his best _dachi_.  
  
Jyou brushed his dripping hair aside. "The sea . . . it's calling to me," His eyes went unfocused, as thought he was actually listening to something, his face changing into a visage of flushed euphoria.  
  
"Jou-kun, you're scaring me," Mimi said quietly.  
  
Her voice seemed to jolt him from the rapture, and Jyou blinked, gazing over to the girl. Mimi had a concerned, almost aghast look on her face, her hazel eyes going pale. His mouth opened, then closed, still staring. Then he went to her, taking her in his secure arms. "_Goman nasai_, Mimi-chan," he said, stroking her honey hair. "I didn't mean to scare you." Mimi buried her face on his wet vest, clutching on, as if she was afraid to let him go.  
  
Frankie glanced down by Hikari's tug on his tan shirt. Silently, she gestured downward, looking puzzled. He looked and saw a cube-shaped stone laying on the shoal. Taking a closer look, Frankie saw that the stone had Jyou's crest symbol on the six sides. He already assumed that Jyou had those burns on his palms.  
_  
If the stone did this to Joe,_ Frankie thought with a ireful scowl, _What could happen to us since we've got the stones and burns?  
_  
***  
  
The weather has gone up to a warm tone, although the wind was still chilly. The snow was melting a notch, and Yamato silently grumbled of his damp boots and the wet ends of his pants. The foursome finally left the secure cavern after long three days into a search for the missing friends.  
  
Yamato was still struggling in thought about Koushiro's tale. There were too many 'holes' in the stories, and he was disturbed about the part of Sora and Takeru attacking Koushiro. When again questioned by that, Koushiro again said that he couldn't remember very much, a stumped look on his face, but he did remember that, although vague. It was strange to Yamato because Koushiro was supposed to be the Warder who guarded the memories and knowledge.  
  
Yamato would shake off the annoying feeling that he would ever betray his friends, but as far as he knew, Sora, Hikari, and he were marked by the stones. He knew he wasn't one of those betrayers. Koushiro's story was too bizarre to him. He just couldn't understand it. He wanted to find out how could this fit in this weird, nonsensical adventure.  
  
He will find out sooner, and the truth wasn't what he will expect or approve.  
  
He has noticed that Kimika appeared unsettled lately. Walking beside him, she often rubbed on his right shoulder, an uneasily suspicious gaze on Koushiro's back as she strolled beside. Yamato assumed that her wound was bothering her, but why was she staring at Koushiro like that?  
  
All of a sudden, Kimika dropped to her knees, clutching on her right shoulder, cries of pain escaping her lips. The three boys went to her, trying to soothe her. Yamato noticed two things; Kimika's skin went way too pallid, and Koushiro suddenly gazed up, his eyes losing their awareness, as if he was just plunged in a trance.  
  
Yamato received a sudden evil feeling, creeping up his back, causing his neck hairs to stand up. He saw a pair of deep green eyes floating in the trees, staring straight at them.  
  
"Tai . . ." His voice got Taichi's attention from Kimika, and Taichi saw Yamato's pale face and wide eyes. He quickly turned and blanched at a female Digimon stepping out.  
  
She was tall but lanky, too human to be a Digimon. She was clad in an odd uniform of dark blue and black. A long blue skirt with two slits that came up to her thighs, baring her pale legs, covered her lower body, held up by a thin belt of black chains. On her upper body, a black blouse hung on her thin shoulders, but cut short to leave her midriff bare. The blouse had no left sleeve, but the right sleeve was long to her waist. On her left arm was a long forearm-length glove of blue with black spikes around her wrist. Her hair was long, past her waist, colored pale lavender, with strands of red along the lengths.  
  
The emerald eyes, so full of ominousness, somehow struck Taichi as someone familiar . . .   
  
The female sneered at the kids, her body giving out an hidden aura of darkness that gave the kids a creeping sensation. Her eyes grew displeased as the gaze slid over to Yamato. "So, Guardian," her voice was the very tough of coldness. "You're the one who stopped my Phalomon from taking the Seer and the Warder."  
  
Yamato immediately recalled the huge tiger, and he glared back at the 'Mistress'. "You aren't gonna get Kim and Izzy!"  
  
The Digimon shook her head almost arrogantly. "I must, Guardian. They are the death of me, and yours, too, if you don't encounter the ultimate danger of them."  
  
"Leave them alone!" Yamato broke in a dash toward the Digimon, his night aura glowing darkly. As he took steps closer, his body moved slower and more difficult to stir in motion. He had the erratic feeling he was running through jell-o.  
  
The Digimon's sneer just curled darkly, and she pointed a finger at Yamato. He received a sudden, invisible punch of solid air in his stomach. It had so much force into it that Yamato literally flew backward a few feet and landed on his back, the wind knocking out of him, leaving him in a pained daze.  
  
Taichi ran to his side. "Matt, are you okay? Who is she?!"  
  
"She wants to destroy Kim, Izzy, and Jyou for some reason. Don't let her get them!" Yamato yelled, seeing the Digimon strolling toward the pale and entranced Kimika and Koushiro.  
  
Taichi whirled around and roared. Yamato was astonished; the roar was the one of a reptilian beast. This went too fast for Yamato to comprehend. First, Taichi was speeding toward the Digimon, a beastly, fierce visage on his face, then there was a sudden flash of orange that nearly blinded Yamato, and then the Digimon was laying on her back, looking dazed. And dwarfing over her, baring long white fangs, was a huge wingless dragon._  
_  
"Taichi?" Yamato murmured, his eyes wide in awed disbelief.  
  
The dragon was hued orangish-umber, his scales wide and glistening. A long spiked ridge dashed down his back as a crown of sharp horns lined his head. His claws were touched with deadly white talons as long as Yamato's hands. A long tail menacingly swayed in anger behind. His eyes were so like Taichi's, pale tan, ablaze with rage at the Digimon.  
  
The Tai-dragon paid no attention to the boy as he raised a huge claw to swipe at the Digimon. She quickly raised a hand, and there was a flash of blinding light coming from her hand. The dragon roared in agony, backing away, clawing at his eyes. In faint pain, Yamato tried to get away from the wildly whipping tail, but Kimika and Koushiro made no response, still entranced.  
  
The Digimon stood and glared up at the Digimon. "You're such a fool, Master," she hissed, "You should've let the Seer and the Warder come to me."  
  
The dragon snorted in rage, looking more fiercer, and began to charge toward the Digimon . . . when an orb of purple-silver lightning bolts crashed him in his flanks. The dragon stiffened up, groaning, before he was surrounded by a misty, faint orange aura. He seemed to shrink in size, change in appearance, until Taichi laid in the place, weakly recoiling.  
  
He heard footsteps coming closer, and Taichi agonizingly opened his eyes a crack to see Koushiro standing close, his pale face blank in the darkness of his hood. Although, he could see something different in the black eyes. Rue and displeasure. Taichi managed to speak, although his voice was unstable. "Why, Izzy?"  
  
"Remember, Tai-kun," Koushiro said with dark calmness, "When you won't let me fight during the battle with Piedmon? Why, Taichi?"  
  
Taichi felt blackness creeping in his head, but he fought against it, unable to respond his answer. Koushiro hooded his eyes in aversion. "Because I'm just a kid, isn't it? I'm not worthy to fight. You don't know how powerful my strength can be. I'm strong like you, Master, perhaps even stronger." He shrugged with carelessness. "Be grateful it's not your last mistake."  
  
Yamato crept on his hands and knees, ignoring the pain in his stomach, his mind on Taichi, when someone stepped in the way, blocking him. Yamato gazed up and blanched at Kimika, who watched back quietly. He saw great emptiness in her eyes, not the usual sympathy and softness. No emotions in the rich brown eyes.  
  
"Kim . . . don't let that witch get to you. Fight it, Kimi-chan!" Yamato pleaded, even though he knew it was too late. She was simply staring, no response, no emotion, nothing. Just staring. "_Onegai_, Kimika . . ."  
  
Kimika turned away silently, abandoning him, and walked toward the Digimon. Koushiro also turned to the Digimon, both acting like obedient children to a protective mother, although she was evil. The Digimon didn't look either satisfied, displeased, or hesitant. She just turned around and strode into the thick trees with the brunette and redhead following behind.  
  
Before Yamato could think, they were gone. There was a dark, dumbfound silence hovering around Yamato, and he gazed over to Taichi, who was laying still, his eyes shut, looking haggard. Yamato crouched over, and soon his shoulders were shaking with silent penitence.

To be continued . . . 


	9. 9 The Plot Thickens

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Nine: The Plot Thickens  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
Another cool draft again shivered Hikari from her sleep. Although, the temperature has gone up warmer, there were many chill drafts whisking through the night. Hikari was the only one who often woke during the night; the other kids were too bone-weary to even notice. But Hikari felt that the drafts weren't the only ones to keep her awake. There was something unfortunate, something that will happen soon. Or perhaps it already occurred.  
  
Through the swaying branches, she could see the sky lightening up into misty blue and grey, touched with a tone of orange. She was 'sandwiched' between Frankie and Mimi, comforted by their strong warmth, laying on the driest area possible on the moist, snow-covered marsh.  
  
They were closer to the mountains faster than they expected, persistent to seek the astray friends. Hikari became excited, hoping to finally see her brother and the rest all right. Hikari sat up, stretching her limbs, and took a tired gaze around. Here, she finally realized why there was something wrong. Jyou was gone.  
  
The only evidence of himself was his medicinal bag, left behind with Frankie's black backpack and Mimi's tan pack. Hikari knew Jyou would never leave his bag behind. She hastily roused Frankie and Mimi as her gaze seeped around the area, hoping to see any glimpse of Jyou present. The others drowsily woke, then turned in full awareness to Hikari's attention about Jyou missing. They went alarmed, calling his name in a frantical tone.  
  
"He's gone, isn't he?" Mimi nearly cried after a moment, burying her face in her hands.   
  
Frankie soothed her, "We will find him, Mimi-chan. Joe wouldn't be the one who leaves us so sudden. We will get him back. I promise you." Placing confidence in Frankie's vow, Mimi nodded.  
  
The kids hurriedly took their possessions, Frankie carrying Jyou's medicinal bag along with his backpack. Frankie looked not very thrilled about it, his usual light mischievous face in the expression of frustrated exasperation. It appeared that he wanted this all ended so the kids would get home where they should be. He didn't realize that the very moment, he was the Keeper, chosen out of all the Digidestined to protect them and the Digiworld. _  
_  
The trio again headed for the mountains, the rocks standing out in a pale orange and yellow color cast by the sunrise. They walked in dull sullenness; the only sounds were animal and bird noises around them. Mimi hugged herself from the chillness, letting her honey hair covering her face so Frankie won't see her tears. She didn't realize how much fondness she has for Jyou until he was gone. She missed him greatly.  
  
Mimi glanced at her left side and caught a glimpse of a humanoid in white stepping from the dimness, walking toward them. She blinked. It seemed that he just appeared out of nowhere, like he was an phantasm.  
  
"Frankie!" Mimi uttered, backing as Hikari also looked alarmed.  
  
Frankie gazed at the humanoid and made an exasperated grumble. "So, Akemimon, you were stalking us, huh? You were the one who ordered the Ninumon to capture us. _Where's Joe?_"  
  
The Digimon paused just before Frankie, his emerald eyes hooded with rue. "You're better off without the Reconciler. He's corrupted, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Where have you left him?" Frankie said, his voice growing threatening.  
  
"I did nothing with him. He left on his own choice to serve my sister, who is corrupted as well."  
  
His hazel eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched. "Look, I don't know who you really are, and why are you here, but I don't care. I don't give anything worth my time about it. We're going to find Joe and our friends, and I expect you to _stay away_," he spoke the two last words with bold sternness.  
  
Frankie turned away, then stopped by Akemimon's irritatingly calm voice. "To get your corrupted companions back to goodness, I must have the Saint."  
  
Hikari crept closer to Frankie as he made a bitter chuckle at the Digimon. "You're really pushing my patience. First, you want TK, now you want Kari. Geez, can't you give up? You know what my answer's gonna be." He then turned to head for the mountains, the girls following.  
  
Hikari stared at Akemimon, shivering at the glowing, too aware green eyes. It was like he knew something, know more than what he told them. Akemimon was simply silent, watching back until Hikari turned hurriedly for her friends.  
  
Suddenly, she received a tingling, soft sensation prickled on her right shoulder, giving her the shivers. Alarmed, she twisted around, only to find that Akemimon was gone.  
  
***  
  
Taichi had waken from his fleeting unconsciousness. Yamato has helped him to rest back against a tree for support, and was now bundling what left over with bandages around Taichi's upper arm, which was grazed from the battle. His sides weren't wounded on the outside, but from inside with sensitive pain, Yamato suspected that Taichi was wounded farther than physical.  
  
Yamato risked a glance on Taichi's face. His head was bowed, his thick dusky hair clouding his dour, anguished face, his eyes lowered beneath half-lidded eyelids. He hasn't said a word since, and Yamato wished to find a way, not to cheer him up, but to ease him from the inner pain. After, he was the leader, and all the kids needed him, although two of them just have betrayed him.  
  
Finished with the bandages, Yamato stood, slightly wincing at the faint agony in his stomach. Rubbing his abdomen to ease the pain, he gazed downward on the snow-covered soil. He could see three sets of footsteps leaving the area - the lightning bolt print of Koushiro's shoes, the waved patterns of Kimika's boot sole, and the dark Digimon's barefooted print. Yamato strode past them, hoping to find the tracks of their whereabouts. He no longer could smell their scents, they being too distant. Then he stopped, saw that the three sets have vanished in mid-pace, as if they simply stepped into another place instead of the jungle.  
  
Yamato's heart sank, worrying that they would never find Koushiro and Kimika, not without any clue. He wondered how could they be the betrayers . . . unless they already had the burn marks on their palms from their newfound stones. Yamato clenched his fists. It was likely that all the kids already have the burns, but why? And who would be the third betrayer?  
  
He softly exhaled and turned around, startled to see a pale Taichi standing near, one arm clutching around his side. He didn't hear him coming. Taichi took a brief gaze down to the footsteps before looked up to meet his grey-blue eyes.  
  
"They're gone, right?" Taichi's question sounded more like a statement.  
  
Yamato's dark silence answered him.  
  
Taichi slowly nodded, his eyes going downward. Yamato went to him and putted his arm around Taichi's waist, placing the boy's arm around his neck. He aided him to walk back to the tree. But Taichi seemed to have something on his mind, and he withdrew his arm from around Yamato's neck.  
  
"Matt," he said quietly. "Can you remember anything before? Anything that was just plain weird?"  
  
Yamato wasn't sure how could he tell him the truth. He himself couldn't believe it. "Well, I don't really understand this, Tai. You . . ." he trailed off.  
  
"I changed into a big lizard, right? A dragon, to be frank?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Taichi's eyes went unfocused, as though he was recalling his recent memories, his face puzzled. Yamato rested his hand on his arm to get his attention and asked, "Can you remember what happened to you that made you change?"  
  
Taichi seemed reluctant, then lowered his gaze. "The burns on my hands."  
  
Yamato was confused. "You don't have any burns . . ." He quieted down, seeing Taichi pulling off one of his white gloves and exposing the eight-pointed star burn mark on his palm, light red in the lines.  
  
"I do now," Taichi murmured softly, his eyes still lowered. "Back at the cavern when you went outside and found Koushiro. My stone burned on my palms. I kept quiet, not sure about who are the betrayers." He then exhaled bitterly. "Now I know who."  
  
_Already?_ Yamato watched as Taichi furiously pulled on his glove, then quietly said, "You know, I have been through the same thing."  
  
Taichi looked up, surprised. Yamato made a small shrug. "Only one thing different - I don't remember anything. Kim saw everything. All I could remember was that the burns on my palms hurt, then Kim said I changed into a golden wolf. No one else saw it. Silly, wasn't it?"  
  
"I don't know, Yama-kun. My burns did hurt, then I was a dragon." Taichi lowered his gaze to his gloved hands, then fisted them, scowling. "There must be a reason why this's happening. I wish Izzy is here. He would know why."  
  
Yamato's heart again sank at the thought of their missing companions. But he was perplexed about something else. He had eavesdropped Koushiro's words to Taichi just several moments ago.  
  
"Tai-kun," he asked, "What did Izzy mean when he said you won't let him fight Piedmon?"  
  
Taichi looked pale, then averted away.   
  
"You don't have to tell me," Yamato said quickly.  
  
"I think I should, anyway. The words bothered me since." He turned to Yamato, brushing the hair strands away from his weary face. "I didn't hold him back, Matt. I know he is a valuable fighter, but . . . It's not because he is just a kid. We all are kids. We're not supposed to be here , fighting like this. It's . . . not right for us. I don't want him to fight because it's my responsibility to protect him, Kim, Kari, everybody."  
  
Taichi hugged himself, continuing, "When you left on your own journey, I can't bear the idea of losing any more friends. Then Mimi and Joe chose to stay back, wishing not to fight. Then Kari got sick. I was afraid, too afraid to let any more friends go. That's why I didn't want Izzy, Kari, and Kim to fight Piedmon because I don't want to lose them."  
  
Yamato silently watched him, then said, "Well, I would say it's very honorable of you, but to think of this, you would've gotten yourself killed during the battle, Master."  
  
Taichi flinched lightly, and Yamato wondered if it was the reminder of his fated title or the memory of his near death. He said, "I know that. I just wish Izzy is here to hear it so he would understand."  
  
Yamato brushed his hand across his eyes and took Taichi's arm gently. "Come on, Tai-kun, you need rest. I do. Don't protest with me," he added with a half-smile. "I'm the Guardian, and I know what's best for us. We rest for now, then we will try searching for our friends, if someone just let us."  
  
Before they ever made a step, they heard voices - human ones - coming from nearby, appearing to call for someone. Yamato tensed up, preparing to guard the weaker Taichi, then he heard that the voices were growing familiar. He gazed over to Taichi, who stared back, his eyes uncertain, yet touched with feeble hope that it could be their missing friends.  
  
Sure enough, they soon saw two figures stepping around the thick trees, mantled by dark green cloaks, similar to Koushiro's cloak. Yamato abruptly recognized the bright azure eyes gazing out from under the shorter one's hood, and his heart nearly leaped in his throat from the sudden emotions.  
  
"Matt!" The missing brother saw him, beaming his angelic grin, and scampered to him, his arms outspread. Yamato hoisted Takeru in his arms, embracing him protectively, burying his face in the cloak. Takeru also clung on him, still beaming. "I miss you so much, _ani!_"  
  
"So do I," said Yamato, grinning back with misted grey-blue eyes. "So do I."  
  
He looked over to see Sora trudging closer, a faint but thankful smile on her smudged face. She was wearing a similar cloak as Takeru's and carried a sizable bag on her back.  
  
"Sora-chan, are you all right?" Yamato asked, worried.  
  
Sora nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, Yama-kun. I'm really glad we are finally together. Are you both okay, especially you, Tai? Tai-kun, why are you looking at me like this?"  
  
Taichi was staring at her with cynical puzzlement, his face a grimace. "Why did you attack Izzy before?"  
  
"_Nani?_" Sora murmured, confused, then she paled. "You saw Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah," he said suspiciously, "He was left behind, sick and hurt, late last night, and we have to take care for him. He told us that he couldn't remember anything before except that you and TK attacked him!"  
  
"He lied!" Takeru said defensively from Yamato's arms. "He attacked us! We did nothing to him!"  
  
"What do you mean, TK?" his brother asked.  
  
Takeru answered, "The lady made him."  
  
Sora added to his words, "Yesterday, we were walking toward here, and a Digimon showed up and talked to TK."  
  
"He is Akemimon," Takeru informed to Taichi, who looked alarmed. "He said that three of us will betray us, the ones who are already marked."  
  
"But we are already marked," Yamato said, perplexed. "So far, I know, Sora, Tai, Kim, Kari, Izzy, and I are already marked. And Izzy and Kim are the two of the three betrayers."  
  
"Kim, too?" Sora was astonished. "Now that explains this."  
  
"_Nani?_" the boys were testy at not understanding.  
  
Sora said, "The marks aren't the burns on our palms. They are the wounds Izzy, Kim, and Joe have."  
  
"The V-shaped wounds on their shoulders?" Taichi questioned. When Sora solemnly nodded, his face lost the color. "Then Joe _is_ the third betrayer. But why?"  
  
"The lady did it," Takeru said. "She showed up and told Izzy to attack us. He hurt Sora, but Akemimon stopped the lady. She left, and Izzy ran away. We wanted to find him, but Akemimon said to forget him because he's cursed."  
  
Sora continued, "She must have ordered the Medawmons to attack them to cause the curse."  
  
The boys were overwhelmed at this. Yamato knew Sora and Takeru were telling the truth. "But why?" he echoed his and Taichi's thoughts.  
  
Sora shook her head. "I wish I know the answer." She explained about the curse she and Takeru heard from Vesamon, a warmhearted Digimon they and Koushiro resided with. As Sora spoke of Koushiro and the curse, Yamato realized that it was the same to Kimika. Like Koushiro, Kimika looked too pale, although she didn't look sick at all. She has lost most of her strength due to the curse and her battle with the fever. Yamato assured that Jyou must have those symptoms: he feared that whoever Jyou was with will be deeply hurt by him when he chose to betray him.  
  
_But why them?  
_  
Yamato's ears perked up at the familiar sounds of footsteps, and Yamato turned his head to them, Takeru also looking. Taichi and Sora were engrossed in talking that they didn't see the three lost kids coming from southwest, one looking stern as the two were weary.  
  
"Frankie!" Takeru called out his name, along with Mimi's and Hikari's names, and all roused at his excited voice. They remarked each other and went into a huge, tearful embrace, heavily relieved and thrilled.  
  
However, when Yamato gazed upon Frankie's steely face, Mimi's tear-streaked visage, and Hikari's wounded features, he felt that Jyou was with them and already betrayed them. Frankie was carrying Jyou's medicinal bag, and Yamato grew downcast.  
  
"Joe's gone, isn't he?" Sora said quietly to Mimi.  
  
Mimi looked puzzled. "How did you know?"  
  
The rest again explained everything about the recent events: the curse, Koushiro and Kimika's betrayal, and the mysterious female Digimon. Frankie, Mimi, and Hikari were bewildered, telling about the Ninumon, the discovery of their stones, Akemimon, and Jyou's odd longing for the sea. Jyou didn't betray them, Frankie said, but just left in the middle of the night. The trio was heading for the mountains when they heard a distant roaring from their right and went for it, curious. Yamato quickly glanced at Taichi, but the dusky-haired boy held no expression to react to it.  
  
All were stumped, unable to understand the hidden connection with all the bizarre encounters.  
  
"Well, it's just weird," Frankie growled, annoyed. "Why would that Digimon want them to die? It doesn't make any darn sense. Kim, Izzy, and Joe are soft-hearted. They wouldn't do any harm."  
  
"We have to find a way to get them back," Taichi demanded. "We need to find Akemimon. He knows something he doesn't want us to know. He's hiding something."  
  
Takeru asked, "How can we find him?"  
  
"But what about our Digimon?" Hikari said from her brother's side, her tan eyes misted.  
  
"I'm sure they are all right," Sora reassured her. "As strange as it is, I feel that they are still with us, like they never left us at all." The rest agreed, feeling the same. Sora added, "First, we need to save our friends from the curse somehow."  
  
"How can we find Akemimon?" Mimi echoed Takeru's question. "We don't know very much about him."  
  
A thought appeared in Taichi's mind. "We could use Izzy's Digimon Analyzer to find more about him, only if we have his laptop."  
  
"I have his laptop," Sora said, reaching out the yellow-white PC from her knapsack and handling it to Taichi. "Izzy left it behind when he ran away. It's strange that he would ever leave his precious computer behind."  
  
"Yeah. Kim left her backbag here," Yamato turned to the small red bag laying under a tree's shade, knowing that she would never leave her priceless camera.  
  
Mimi quietly glanced over to Jyou's bag Frankie possessed.  
  
"Why are you carrying a bag full of cloaks?" Frankie murmured in surprise at Sora.  
  
"Vesamon made them for us to keep warm in this cold weather." She then passed them on until there were only two cloaks left, belonging to Kimika and Jyou.  
  
Taichi awkwardly held the laptop, looking sheepish. "Um, does anyone here know how to use it? I am an airhead when it comes to machines."  
  
"Don't look at me," Yamato said as he knotted the dark blue-hemmed cloak's cords around his neck. "I'm not that good."  
  
"I know a thing or two," Frankie suggested. He took the laptop, sat down, and turned it on. After a moment of waiting, the screen on the laptop appeared, displaying a cool-looking animation of colorful, tiny fishes swimming silently, giving out air bubbles. "Where can I find this Digimon Analyzer?"  
  
Hikari knelt beside him. "I've watched Izzy doing this. I think it's in this folder," she pointed at a tiny icon labeled 'Legends'.  
  
Frankie clicked on the icon, and the screen displayed a few binders that contained separate information about each legend of the Digimon - four in total. He saw the bold words among the binders. 'Digimon ANALYZER'.  
  
"Found it!" He then opened it. On the screen, on the left side was a document that contained every name of the Digimon the kids have encountered, ordered alphabetically. There was no 'Akemimon'. "Now what?"  
  
Takeru took out his digivice, handing it to Frankie as Sora established, "You put a digivice on the link on the keyboard. The computer gathers the information from it. At least that's what Izzy said before."  
  
Frankie did what he was told to, and soon, four new names listing on another smaller text at the lower left corner - 'AKEMIMON', 'MEDAWMON', 'UNKNOWN', 'VESAMON'.  
  
"What's this 'Unknown'?" said Taichi, pointing at the screen.  
  
"Let's find out." Frankie clicked on it.  
  
Suddenly, a small white box appeared on the center, exclaiming, 'ERROR! Digimon FOUND EXISTENT BUT UNRECOGNIZABLE'.  
  
"Gee, really helpful." Frankie said dryly

"A new type of Digimon?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Finding information about Akemimon is more important than this 'Unknown'," Yamato said. "Go ahead, Hiso-kun."  
  
After Frankie clicked on the name, a portrait of the male humanoid manifested on the right side of the screen, every detail exactly like the real thing, its eyes of deep green staring at the children, a faint smile on his lips. Frankie read the caption out loud, "_'Very little knowledge is found about Akemimon. Known as the Brother of the Twins, Akemimon traverses across the Digital World for his own hidden motives. It's said that he has the power to change destiny. Because of this unusual ability, he avoids himself to be frequently seen in consternation to change the courses of events.'_"  
  
"Interesting," Yamato said sarcastically, "But still, it's not enough. It says he avoids to be seen, but he did appear to us before, anyway."  
  
"Frankie!" Taichi startled the boy, realization in his eyes. "Get your journal! Quick!" As soon as Frankie got his hands on his journal, Taichi snatched it out, and hastily flipped the pages. "Hey, this is personal stuff here, watch what you read." Frankie said, rather protective of his own thoughts, but Taichi ignored the comment and continued "Remember when Kim, Izzy, and Joe spoke out a ruse? I just remember something about it. Ok, here it goes. _'Beware of the Twins, for they are your allies and foes. Beware of the Male, for he is the ally, but with a precious price. Beware of the Female, for she is your enemy, but with a hidden heart.'_" He looked up. "Well?"  
  
"Is Akemimon really the Male?" Mimi said.  
  
"He wants TK and Kari to help him at a price, I think," Sora said, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Then his sister must be the Female," Yamato said. "But who?"  
  
Hikari's eyes widened and pointed toward the screen. "Hey, look!" Everyone looked, and saw that the word 'UNKNOWN' was flashing frequently in bright red. Frankie clicked on it, and a portrait of a female humanoid appeared beside Akemimon.  
  
"That's her!" Takeru exclaimed. "That's the Digimon who ordered Izzy to attack us!"  
  
"She is the one who took Izzy and Kim away a few hours ago," Taichi agreed. "But the coloring is different." The female Digimon was surely the one in the picture, but the clothes were in the color of white with tiny pale blue stars speckling among her shoulders, glove, and skirt, opposite to Akemimon's flame-lined clothing. Her hair was the same, lavender with red strands, along with gentle green eyes. She was smiling compassionately.   
  
Frankie read the caption out loud, "_'Little knowledge is found about Amayamon. She is the Sister of the Twins. She is sociable, in spite of her power to change destiny. She was recently missing since the reign of the Dark Masters, and now assume to be hiding in her isolated temple in Far North.'_"  
  
All looked at each other, speechless. Then Sora quietly spoke, "We're supposed to go to a temple in the north to stop the curse. I guess this Amayamon is the one who controls the curse and our friends."  
  
"But," Yamato scowled at the smiling Digimon on the screen, "She doesn't look evil. Something happened to her. It must be."  
  
Mimi's eyes slowly widened. "Frankie . . . Remember when Akemimon said that Joe was corrupted? He said his sister was corrupted, too."  
  
Frankie nodded. "Maybe she is cursed, too, controlled by someone else."  
  
"Perhaps her brother," Taichi said darkly.  
  
Frankie firmly shook his head. "I don't sense any danger from him. He may be cunning if not annoying, but he's harmless."  
  
Taichi grimaced. "No matter. We need to find Akemimon right away. He wants TK and Kari. We want our friends back. We could negotiate."  
  
"You wouldn't," Sora murmured, seeing the familiar passion in the tan eyes. "You wouldn't let him get TK and Kari!"  
  
"I won't do it," Taichi replied with a scowl. "Not until I find out why does Akemimon want them. And why did Amayamon curse our friends. If we don't do anything fast, they will get hurt! We've got to stop her!"  
  
All of a sudden, just as Taichi finished speaking, a ball of dark light burst upon the ground beside them, belching out chunks of dirt and roots, showering downward at the kids. The kids dropped to the ground, burying their heads from the dark dirt chunks banging on their backs. Frankie quickly looked up to see who was the attacker.  
  
He saw a female Digimon, clad in black and blue, stepping from around the trees, her deep emerald eyes glaring at each kid. _She must be Amayamon_, Frankie remarked. "I must've read the prophecy wrong," she hissed loathsomely. "I should've destroyed you all when I have the chance! You know too much."  
  
Yamato stood up, glaring back, his eyes turning into pure steel. "We demand to know why did you take Kim, Izzy, and Joe! Where are they?!"  
  
Amayamon just glanced down to him with hot scorn.  
  
Yamato heard a shout of anger from behind, and he instinctively turned around, just to see Taichi speeding past. "Tai, no!" he shouted as the fire aura already surrounded the Master. He saw Taichi hurling a large orb of swirling flames toward Amayamon. She moved away in a flash, but wasted no time to pause. Before Yamato could warn, she aimed a swift swipe toward Taichi. He twisted his body around, but her sharp nails scraped on his upper left arm, shredding the sleeve, drawing blood, as her face contorted into sadistic satisfaction. Taichi gasped as he rolled on the ground, clutching on his arm.  
  
"Breath of Wind!"  
  
"Vigor of Spirit!"  
  
Sora targeted a gyrating wild gust, colored deep red as her aura, as Yamato glowed with his aura of the night. The gust reeled toward Amayamon as rays of dark blue emitted from his fingers, aiming for her chest. Amayamon silently spread her arms into a horizontal line, and an orb of transparent white surrounded her. The gust came in contract and eased into a silent, harmless breeze. The night rays shattered into pieces as they struck the orb.  
  
"You fools," Amayamon growled in disgust. "You cannot defeat me. It's not your time to defeat me."  
  
"Think again! Heart of Ice!" Frankie stepped in and faced his palms toward Amayamon, his aura glowing pure white. Long, thin spikes of blue ice fired from his hands and finally struck the orb. The spikes were sharp enough to pierce the orb, but just a bit.  
  
The Digimon appeared aggravated at that. The orb disappeared, and she aimed one hand toward the boy. "Yin!" A ball of dark light soared from her hand toward the alarmed boy. He saw a sudden flash of blue and yellow out of the corners of his eyes, and Sora was at his side, shielding them with her secure dome of red wind, protecting them from the attack. The orb vanished at the moment it struck the dome.  
  
With Hikari standing nearby, Takeru was watching the battle with fear, hoping against hope that the older kids were able to defeat Amayamon, if possible. Then he heard a hum. From his backpack. He peeked over his shoulder and saw a few rays of golden shining from the opening of the backpack. He felt a press against his back, as if something was rolling upward, then he saw an orb coming out from his backpack.  
  
It was the spherical stone he has found on the rubble some time ago. It was glowing with the light of gold, very similar to his own aura. He stared at the stone, which was floating in the air, shifting to hover in front of him. It was humming, too, with some vague words. Takeru couldn't hear them well enough, but he caught a word. No, three words. They were very faint, but he was able to hear them.  
  
_Open your hands.  
_  
Takeru silently responded to the words, opening his hands, the palms facing each other. The sphere floated in between of the hands, now dimming softly. Takeru closed his hands around the stone, holding it. It was very hot, but Takeru kept on holding it, cringing at the burn sensation on his palms. When he couldn't stand the heat, he gave a pained yelp and opened his hands. He saw that the stone burned its symbol on his palms. The sun symbol, like his own crest symbol, was imprinted on his palms, raw and burning, just like the others.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding glow shone from behind them. The kids and the Digimon turned at the glow, shielding their eyes from the brightness. Takeru was surrounded in an sphere of white with golden rays radiating from his body. His eyes were closed, a soft, innocent smile on his lips. He hovered upward into the air. Then the kids saw something unbelievable. Takeru was growing wings! Angel wings. A pair of large white wings sprouted from his back, spreading heavenly. It wasn't the shadow image like the last time he found his power. It was the real thing. A thin, golden halo appeared above his head, spiked with tiny horns among the circle.  
  
The small child looked every inch as an archangel.  
  
Amayamon hissed with disbelief, also hovering in the air, her eyes ablaze. The Savior opened his eyes, which weren't the normal azure eyes with black pupils, but all pale blue, like fragments of the clear sky were rolled into crystal orbs as his eyes. He held up his hands in front, looking like he was clutching a rod, and sure enough, a staff of pure gold light formed in his hands, twice the height of him.  
  
The Savior spread his wings and soared toward Amayamon, his hands clutching the staff into an attack position. He swung the staff in a horizontal line, but Amayamon shot upward, nearly missing the beam at her feet. Amayamon twisted around and yelled as she emitted the dark light orb at the Savior. The Savior seemed to know what to do; he fluttered his wings faster and flew backward to dodge the ball. He again swung the beam around and sharply struck the ball out of the kids' way. The ball crashed into the darkness behind the trees.  
  
The Savior swiftly flew upward at Amayamon, his eyes like blue fire. She had no time to defend herself as the boy powerfully struck the staff right on Amayamon's chest. The beam shattered into countless fragments. Amayamon clutched her chest, screaming in raged agony. She wrung, glaring up at the Savior.  
  
"Being of Life!" the Savior shouted, and the bright white beam with the golden rays spiraling around it glided from his open hand, soaring through the air. Amayamon made an alarmed gasp, and the beam bit on her chest where it was vulnerable. She twitched in deep pain, but swiftly escaped before the Life Beam could do its full power, flying back in the trees. The Life Beam faded, and a few white feathers floated downward, the results of his power.  
  
The Savior floated back to the ground, the glow gone. The children saw the wings shrinking smaller until they disappeared. The spiked halo flickered, then faded. The lad blinked, and his eyes were back to the normal innocent azure eyes. He tiredly smiled at the kids, then he swayed on his feet, his eyes rolling upward in his head. He collapsed in his brother's arms just before he fell to the ground. His spherical stone, which had been floating beside the boy during the battle, now dropped to the ground beside the brothers, now back to its plain, dull shine of grey.  
  


To be continued . . .


	10. 10 Digiunity

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Ten: Digiunity  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
Taichi brushed away a low branch of the underbushes and took a tired look over his shoulder. Behind him, his friends followed in a huddle, covered in the dark green cloaks, appearing as six moving piles of living mosses. Six of them were there with him. Three were gone.  
  
Taichi's face twisted into a glowering visage of trouble and remorse as he looked ahead. Right now, he felt that it was all his fault that Kimika, Koushiro, and Jyou were taken captive by that corrupted Digimon, Amayamon. He knew that the others would object that there was nothing that they can do; they never presumed anything of this. Nevertheless, Taichi felt that he was helpless to do such anything, and he was determined to find Akemimon. He must know something about the curse, the strange stones the kids found, and the mystery of the boys' 'transfigurations'.  
  
Taichi again glanced over his shoulder, this time his sudden curious eyes landed on a slumbering Takeru, who was hitching on Yamato's back. He was astonished, as the others were, at Takeru's transfiguration into an angel. Takeru was exhausted after using all his energy to attack Amayamon and remembered nothing of the battle.  
  
Taichi remembered about his own transfiguration and Yamato's. They have came to the decision to fill the rest in about what happened to them earlier, and to their surprise, Frankie had been through the same thing, this time into a silver-white fox. Taichi wondered if the stones were responsible to the changes, or maybe it was just a deeper level of their untrained powers. He wished to find why, and he knew that Akemimon had the answer.  
  
After all, what other reason Akemimon would have to choose to allow himself known to them?  
  
Taichi abruptly came to a stop, jerking up his head, and his sister nearly bumped into him. Blinking, Hikari gazed upward and saw the astonishment on his face.  
  
"Tai? What's it?"  
  
He said nothing, his face now glowering, turned around to eye at Frankie at the end of the line. Frankie also had the same look on his face, and he began to move forward to his side.  
  
Taichi said calmly, "You all stay here. Frankie and I are gonna investigate, ok?"  
  
"Tai, is it Akemimon?" Mimi murmured from Sora's side.  
  
Taichi kept silent, striding into the bushes near his left side, Frankie silently following. The two boys struggled through the thick bushes, their powers sensing a presence near. Eventually, they soon saw the humanoid Digimon, as they sensed, sitting cross-legged, his back to them.  
  
"What a surprise," Taichi said angrily. "He just sits there while our friends are probably dead, thanks to his sister! I should teach him a thing or two."  
  
He lunged forward, only to be held back by Frankie's quick clutch on his arm. Taichi roughly seized his arm away, but the older boy was stronger.  
  
"Hey, calm down," Frankie voiced. "Don't get angry like that. He has a reason to be here."  
  
"Blast that Digimon!" Taichi growled. "Why didn't he help out instead of hiding like a coward?"  
  
"Hush! He will hear you!" Frankie risked a glance at Akemimon. The Digimon moved no muscle. Frankie then calmed Taichi down, gazing downward at him. "Remember when the Digimon Analyzer said? Akemimon can change destiny, so perhaps that's why he's secretive. If he helped out earlier, everything will be changed. We would get hurt, or worse, killed by Amayamon."  
  
"Or our friends would not get cursed by her," Taichi spoke darkly. "Then we would get home."  
  
Frankie bit back a reminder that he was the only one who can get them home, then sighed. "Look, I told you countless times that I didn't sense any danger from him. He's harmless. He's our ally from the poem, remember? Akemimon has a perfectly good reason to let us come to him. He has something to say, or at least I believe so. I suggest we hear him out. All right?"  
  
He let go of Taichi's arm, and Taichi looked, all of a sudden, wearied. He nodded, then walked toward Akemimon, Frankie watching his back. Taichi stood in front of the Digimon, his arms crossed, his eyes bitter. Akemimon has his hands entwined on his lap, his head lowered.  
  
"Well, Akemimon, you know by now that your sister, Amayamon, has taken our three friends, or 'betrayers' as you have warned us. What do you think of this?"  
  
Akemimon gazed up, a light smile on his lips. "I think that it's not too late to get your companions back since you are already digiunitied."  
  
Taichi blinked and gazed back to a clearly confused Frankie. "Digiunited?"  
  
One of Akemimon's large hands raised and pointed at Taichi's hands, then to Frankie's hands. "The Digistones have marked you, haven't they?"  
  
"Digistones?" Frankie murmured, then reached out his cone stone from his backpack. "This's a Digistone? What can it do?"  
  
Akemimon nodded, then smiled a bit wider. "I believe all of your companions should listen to this."  
  
Taichi exhaled sharply, then turned to the older boy. "Go get them." When Frankie left, Taichi eyed Akemimon. He stared back calmly. Taichi scowled, disliking how could that Digimon keep his composure like that. "You do know something about us. What has happened to your sister?"  
  
He thought he saw a light scowl passing on Akemimon's face, but then the face became stony. "All I know is that after the reign of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, Amayamon began to act strange. She wasn't her usual self, and she grew corrupted day by day, speaking of a cryptic prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy?" Taichi muttered with tired irritation, pecking at the bandages around his arm where the female Digimon had wounded the skin. He had enough prophecies to last several lifetimes.  
  
"Not exactly a prophecy," Akemimon smiled at the boy. "But a kind of enigma. More of a riddle."  
  
Taichi sighed. "Too bad Kim isn't here. She is the expert at that." He began to shiver in the cool gale. "What about the poem - I mean the riddle Kim, Izzy, and Joe spoke out? You will help us, right?"  
  
Akemimon said, "I honestly don't know."  
  
Taichi nearly gawked. "But! You said you need our help to get your sister back. We need your help to find out friends back. Is that a good deal?!"  
  
Akemimon shrugged. Taichi hotly seethed, then snapped his head up at the footsteps of his friends coming in. They looked suspicious at the sight of the Digimon, who was still watching the Master. Then they noticed Taichi's bitter face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Frankie asked. "I told them everything, but what's up with the face?"  
  
"Guess what?" Taichi uttered with an upset glance at the Digimon. "Akemimon decided not to help us out."  
  
The friends were silently astonished and puzzled. Taichi turned to glower at Akemimon, who was chuckling softly. "I didn't said I chose not to help you, Master."  
  
"Your body language says otherwise." Taichi then boldly met Akemimon's gaze. "Look, we need your help. You seem to know something about us. You know these Digistones, 'digiunited', and I assure you do know about the curse. After all, that curse is what caused Joe, Kim, and Izzy to be the betrayers, right?"  
  
Akemimon calmly watched back, then shrugged. "I can help you out, but I'm forbidden to aid thoroughly."  
  
"Then you can tell us everything, and we won't bother with you again," Sora suggested.  
  
Akemimon shook his head. "I cannot. If I am to help you, I only can do it without be involved thoroughly. Please don't misunderstand me. I'm forbidden to do anything straight with you." He then gazed around the kids and smiled. "I believe you can do fine without my help."  
  
Akemimon gestured the kids to sit themselves. After a hesitant moment, the children finally took a seat around him and waited for him to speak. He said, "You might have noticed that you all are already marked by your Digistones. I cannot say what are the Digistones truly, for you will find out in the future. But they aid you to tap on your power deeper, revealing your true forms."  
  
"True forms?" Mimi said in interest.  
  
Akemimon nodded. "Yes. As you already know, the boys are already transformed. The Master can change into a dragon; the Guardian, a wolf; the Keeper, a fox; and the Savior, an angel."  
  
"You mean we can change into animals?" Hikari questioned.  
  
"Not all of you. I have no knowledge of what forms are yours."  
  
"What purpose is this?" Yamato demanded.  
  
Akemimon kept silent, made it clear that he wasn't telling any more. "Ok," Frankie finally spoke, "How about this? How can we save our friends from your sister?"  
  
"There are two places that you must go in order to save your friends. One is called the Fountain of Purity at the sea. The water can remove the corruption, but only temporarily. The other is called the Friends of the Stones. There, you must place your powers together to stop my sister and stop the curse. Only then, you will give the worlds peace they starve for."  
  
"Where are the places?" Mimi asked.  
  
Akemimon silently whispered in a mystic voice that disturbed them:  
  
_'Follow the Moon as it sleeps.  
You shall be buried in a prison of blue.  
You shall find white and violet among the rainbow.  
Seek the one Guardian that swims with in one of your companions.  
He shall aid you with a stone that matches the color,  
And you shall be given the water that brings peace.'_  
  
"What kind of riddle is that?" Yamato said, distracted, but Akemimon responded nothing, kept on speaking in that mysterious voice:  
  
_'Follow the Sun as it wakes.  
A circle within a circle, they stand  
To keep the balance in the universe.  
Face the Guardian with faith, and you shall win.  
She shall ask for a heart to leave.  
Grant her this, and you shall take over.  
Call on your friends, return the stones to their rightful places.  
Only then, you shall bring peace and peril to us, but beware.'_  
  
Akemimon fell silent, and faced the Digidestined, who were deeply awed and distressed. Finally, Frankie cleared his throat and leaned over to Taichi. "Um, should I write them down?"  
  
Taichi blinked and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." As Frankie recorded the riddles with the help of Sora and Hikari, Taichi glanced at the Digimon. "That's it? That's what we should do to save our friends?"  
  
Akemimon nodded.  
  
"You can't help any farther."  
  
Akemimon then shook his head, his eyes rueful.  
  
Taichi slowly exhaled and turned to his friends. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should do it," Yamato answered. His brother was sitting by, his eyelids drooping, but still he seemed aware of the discussion. He added, "It might be our only chance."  
  
Taichi smirked. "Well, we need to decide who will go where before we rest for the night."  
  
Sora looked up, her face serious. "Tai-kun, I think I should go to where the Friends of the Stones are. I don't know, but I just have a gut feeling that I'm needed there."  
  
"It's a risk to go alone, Sora-chan," Taichi protested, his tan eyes full of concern.  
  
"We can go with her, TK and I," Yamato insisted, then smiled. "After all, it's my responsibility as a second-in-command, isn't it?"  
  
Taichi smiled back with ease. "Good. Then Frankie, Mimi, and Kari will go with me to the Fountain of Purity. Fair?" The kids nodded in agreement. He then looked up at a standing Akemimon. "Where are you going?"  
  
Akemimon answered, "No worries, Master. You will be safe here. My power will protect you as you sleep. Right now, I must go somewhere." He then turned to leave.  
  
Taichi watched until he was gone, then began to give orders to gather wood for the night.  
  
***  
  
Silent as always, his bare feet shuffled on the cool grey stone as Akemimon strolled though one of the numerous passages of his temple. He never saw it as a 'temple' because no Digimon have held it sacred, but preferably as a special place where he and his sister dwell, always having a soothing air of serenity. Right now, as he walked through it, after a long time, he noticed that the peacefulness was gone, replaced by an unmistakable feeling of misfortune.  
  
Akemimon entered one of the large chambers that seemed to have no purpose to be built, or perhaps do have a hidden purpose only known to him. This place was where he and his sister enjoyed to socialize together. But like the halls, it was dark and malevolent. And where he was about to find only brought him horror and anger.  
  
A small thin beam of the silver moon shone from the upper window, and Akemimon soon saw three dark figures in the moonlight. He saw that they were the missing children, sitting side by side. Too silently. As he closed, he could see that they had their heads bowed as if they were slumbering from where they sat.   
  
But what he was going to see made him inhaled in a sharp breath, a cold hand clenching over his heart. Thin clear tubes came out their left wrists, two in each, a kind of liquid flowing steadily through the tubes away from the wrists. The tubes ran into the darkness behind the children that cannot be penetrated by the moonlight.  
  
The liquid was varied in color from each child. The Warder had intense purple liquid coming out his wrist, the Reconciler had misty blue fluid in his tubes, and there was pearly silver elixir in the Seer's tubes. Akemimon's usual expressionless face contorted into disbelieved horror as he took in his surroundings.  
  
He knelt by the Seer and gently lifted her head by a large finger under her chin. She had her eyes half-shut, in a trance. Her skin was too pale, and he knew the Warder and the Reconciler looked exactly since they were marked. They looked like they were simply sleeping, but only Akemimon knew what terrible things wait for them, and this made him angry.  
  
"So, what do you think, Brother?" came the voice of the night wind behind him.  
  
Akemimon lowered the Seer's head and stood, turning to face his sister. Amayamon left the untouched darkness, a simple sneer on her face. "Pleased with what have I done to them?"  
  
"You use Life Leech on them," Akemimon murmured horridly. "It's the Forbidden Attack! How could you do that to human children?"  
  
Amayamon quietly shrugged, walking up to the Warder, opposite from Akemimon. Kneeling down, she reached to brush her pale fingers though his fiery red hair with ironic affection. "They are the death of me unless I am their death. I would take their lives if I choose to because it's the sensible thing to do."  
  
Akemimon slowly shook his head. "Everything has gone wrong since you found that Digistone."  
  
Amayamon gave out an amused laugh, keeping on stroking the Warder's hair. "You let the Digidestined get their Digistones."  
  
"Those Digistones are possessed by good forces. The Digistone you have is possessed by an evil force. It's controlling you."  
  
"Controlling?" Amayamon hissed. "I don't think so, my dear brother."  
  
Akemimon took a sad gaze down to the three Digidestined. "You say they will destroy you. You are wrong. Yes, there will be three who will destroy you, along with four other children. They aren't them." He turned to walk out.  
  
"Surely, you are lying," Amayamon calmly said, but Akemimon could hear the consternation in her voice.  
  
Akemimon turned to her. "You know I never lie, my dear sister." He bowed deeply to her, then disappeared in the darkness.  
  
***_  
_  
Sora smiled, hidden by her red-hemmed hood. When she woke, refreshed, she saw a boy sitting on the branch above her head, almost unseen by his dark cloak. It was Frankie, who was keeping the last watch. He was, once again, scribbling in his journal, his usual mischievous face now serious. For a strange moment, Frankie looked a lot like a fox, patiently waiting, hiding, and Sora got a sudden vision of him as the white fox. She blinked surprisingly. Frankie seemed to have vulpine qualities, such as his cleverness and quickness. Though she noticed this somewhat before his power, it seems to stand out more recently.  
  
She looked down to her hands. She couldn't see the burn marks on her palms, covered by her gloves, but she could feel the thin scars that recently formed over the marks. She wondered if she ever would transform into an animal. A bird seemed possible, since her power was wind, but why? Why must they transform into animals, and for what? She may be the Seeker, but she just couldn't find the connection.  
  
"Hey, Sora-chan, penny for your thoughts?" came the teasing voice of Frankie.  
  
Sora nearly startled, then smiled upward to the boy. He has putted away his journal in his backpack, and was gazing down, his legs dangling, his white-hemmed cloak covering his body for warmth. She said, "How long have you watched me, Hiso-kun?"  
  
"Since you watched me," Frankie answered with a grin. Then his face changed into solemnness. His voice was troubled. "Sora-chan, are you sure you want to go to the Friends of the Stones? What if the gut feeling is wrong?"  
  
"Hiso-kun, wherever we go, there will be danger," Sora then grinned in reassurance. "Why, it sounds like you are worried about me."  
  
"Of course, I am," Frankie responded, still looking sincere. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about everyone. I don't like what is going on here. Have you been through this before?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "_Iie_, not exactly. None was more bizarre than this, but I'm sure we can handle this." Her face then saddened. "Before, we always handle it together the whole time. Now, we lost three."  
  
"_Iie_, Sora-chan, they aren't lost. They are just . . ." Frankie trailed off, couldn't find the word. They were truly lost, and it was up to the rest to find them.  
  
Sora could hear her friends waking from behind, near the campfire, but she stood in silence, leaning against the tree. Above, Frankie was in silence, too, deep in thought. Sora watched the dawn, then she saw a figure walking toward from between the trees.  
  
"Akemimon!" She ran after him, then stopped by the sad and raged glint in his emerald eyes. He seemed to bear a gained weight on his shoulders, his body slightly laggard. "What's the matter?"  
  
Akemimon gazed at her and responded sadly, "I've witnessed something terrible that you shouldn't hear about."  
  
"_Nani?_" said Mimi as she arrived at Sora's side. "Is it about our friends? You have seen them?" When the male didn't answer, Mimi's hazel eyes misted over. "You have. Why didn't you save them? Why?"  
  
As Sora tried to calm her, Akemimon said to the coming kids, "I cannot do it. My sister is too powerful. I would recommend that you go to the hidden places fast. Your friends' lives are hanging by a thread."  
  
"You did see them," Takeru's young voice quivered. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"They grow weaker by the moment."  
  
The kids reacted in fear for their friends. Taichi scowled, turning to his friends. "Then what are we waiting for? We must do it now and quick before they are -"  
  
"Don't say it," Sora warned. Taichi bit back the last word.  
  
The kids looked up at the voice of Frankie, who was still sitting on the branch. "I think I know where the places are. I have looked through the riddles and figured out the directions. The Friends of the Stones are in west. _'Follow the Moon as it sleeps.'_ The moon usually sets in the west. And this: _'Follow the Sun as it wakes.'_ The sun rises in the east, so the Fountain of Purity is in east, too."  
  
"Pardon me, Frankie," Yamato said with an uneasy grin, "But you act disturbingly like Izzy."  
  
Frankie half-smiled as he climbed down "Again, I take that as a compliment."  
  
"How about you?" Hikari asked, looking to Akemimon. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Akemimon shook his head. "No, I will stay here and await your return."  
  
"Our return could take days," Taichi said.  
  
Akemimon sat down into a cross-legged position and quietly smiled. "Time has no meaning to me."  
  
The children gave encouragements of luck and accomplishments to each other, and so they divided in two groups - Yamato, Sora, and Takeru to head for west, and Taichi, Frankie, Hikari, and Mimi going eastward. Soon, Akemimon was alone, sitting in the middle of the jungle, patiently waiting.  
  
***  
  
After the entire day of walking eastward through the jungle, they knew, by the minute, they were getting farther separated from their other friends. They just hoped that they would get to the Fountain of Purity sooner; they were getting weary of this adventure. They noticed that the trees were thinning, the ground ascending into a knoll of round hills. And soon, the hills seemed to transform into wide dunes of tan sand, peeking through blankets of snow.  
  
"Strange," Mimi was whispering from behind Taichi. "I can smell salt air."  
  
"Are we close at an ocean?" Frankie asked from the end of the line.  
  
"Impossible," Taichi grunted. "We are in the middle of a jungle in the middle of the continent. How could we get close to an ocean?"  
  
Frankie held up his hands. "I don't know, man. I'm a newbie here, remember? Seems like anything goes around here."  
  
Taichi shrugged and paused at the base of one of the dunes. He took a look up at the high top for a moment.  
  
"Are we climbing up there or do we go around?" Hikari curiously asked.  
  
Taichi smiled down to his sister. "Why won't you go ahead and tell me what you see up there?"  
  
Hikari began to climb. Mimi watched her, then said, "I will go with her."  
  
Frankie watched the girls, then to Taichi, who was sitting down, putting away Jyou's medicinal bag he volunteered to carry, and pulled his hood low over his head to avoid the binding sunlight. Although the sun was rather bright, the air was still nippy, and the snow wasn't going to melt, either.  
  
"Are you discouraged lately, Tai-kun?" The words meant to be teasing.  
  
A light smile appeared on his face, and Taichi peeked from under his hood. "Nah, not anymore. I begin to think that we could have a chance to get our friends back, and sooner than we think."  
  
"That's the spirit, Master," Frankie grinned.  
  
"Hey, guys, get up here!" the boys heard Hikari shouting down to them, and they quickly ascended up the dune, and stood by the girls. What they saw made them gawking in astonishment. Before them, a vast ocean of deep blue was currently in silence, the sunlight reflecting on the sleek surface. Gentle waves crashed among the tan sand near the kids.  
  
"I knew I smelt salt air," Mimi said with a grin. _  
_  
"This's amazing," Frankie murmured.  
  
Taichi answered him, "Well, I can say this. Do expect everything in the Digiworld."  
  
"One problem, though," whispered Hikari. "How can we cross this if we are supposed to go west?"  
  
Taichi rubbed the back of his head. "Um, maybe the ocean is the Fountain of Purity."  
  
"Tai, I don't think an ocean is exactly a fountain," Mimi spoke. She picked up the hem of her skirt and drifted clumsily down the dunes onto the beach. The rest followed after.  
  
The kids searched for a possible way to get across the ocean, but the only thing to get across was by boat, and there was none. Taichi was grumbling that Akemimon played them for fools. Frankie again reminded him that he didn't sense any danger from the Digimon, so he would not lead them to a wild goose chase.  
  
Mimi was staring at the horizon, enjoying the vast water. She was saddened by it, too. The water reminded her of Jyou. She felt helpless before that she couldn't recognize his symptoms of weakness and paleness sooner. If she knew then, she might stop him from leaving. Her hand slowly clenched into a fist at her side. Rarely she got upset, but the feeling of helplessness began to taunt her.  
  
The feeling abruptly changed into faint interest as she saw a tiny brown speck floating in the horizon. She waited for a moment until she noticed it was getting bigger and floating toward the beach.  
  
Her voice drew the others, "Hey, guys, look over there."  
  
The children watched the speck as it grew larger and more distinguished. Soon, the speck was a moderate wooden ship with no figurehead. It had no sails, but it seemed to slide over water well on its own. It looked like a yacht, only cheaper. It stopped pretty close to the beach, and a primitive rope ladder rolled off the rim. They could make out a small midget climbing down and idly treaded on the water toward the kids! They gawked as the midget came closer, a cheerful and docile expression on his plumpy face. He wore a sailor outfit - all white with blue lining, along with a plain sailor hat.  
  
"Did someone say they need a ride across the ocean?" he said as he arrived onto the beach. His voice was harsh, but with a gentle spirit. He was very short, not even to Hikari's height. His watery tan eyes sparkled.  
  
"What is your name?" Hikari asked politely.  
  
"I'm one of the Seamon who sail the ocean. This ship is one of our precious treasures," the midget answered, tipping his hat. "Now, are you the ones who need a ride?"  
  
"A ride?" Taichi asked, blinking.  
  
"Yep! We offer rides to anyone who wants to get across the ocean. It's a honor to us, you know, to have the Digidestined traveling in our ship."  
  
"Oh, ride in this marvelous ship?" Mimi said, beaming. "We would love to!" Taichi and Frankie glanced sidelong to her in surprise.  
  
Seamon blushed crimson and bowed pleasingly to her. "Thank you, Guide. Where are you heading?"  
  
"East," Taichi replied.  
  
"Excellent. That's where we are heading for. Follow me, Digidestined." Seamon then turned to step upon the water. He turned after several steps to see that the kids were still on the beach, looking uncertain at the water. "Oh, that's all right. The water is pretty thick at the shores, solid enough to walk on it. One of the advantages of the oceans. Come on."  
  
The kids followed Seamon to the ship and climbed upon it. On the deck, they were jovially greeted by several curious Seamon, who reached to touch them, peeking at their things, awed of the eminent Digidestined. The kids instantly unfolded a playful liking to the gnome-like Digimon, found them humorous but kindly, relieving their morose mood. True to their word, the Seamon set the ship for east. Soon, the ship glided like a dolphin, speeding in a smooth motion.  
  
Hikari was leaning against the rim, taking a delight to watch the ship cutting through the water. Her pink-hemmed cloak flapped around her small body by the wind. Lately, she was in a depressed attitude since the three kids vanished, but being young, she wasn't the one who would hold any grudge or grief. She still had hope in her heart that her friends will certainly find the absent kids soon. And hopefully, then they could start searching for their Digimon. She missed her Digimon with witty sapphire eyes and quick attitude.  
  
She felt someone shifting beside and gazed up to Frankie, his own eyes downward at the breaking water.  
  
"Are you enjoying this, Kari Girl?" Frankie asked, smiling quietly.  
  
Hikari returned her eyes downward. "Yeah, it's beautiful." They were in silence for a minute, then Hikari asked, "Hiso-kun, do you think that we will find the Fountain?"  
  
He turned to her. "What do you think?"  
  
Hikari shrugged. "I hope so. I just wonder if the ocean is really the Fountain. If not, would it be on another land or an island?"  
  
Frankie knelt by her, smiling. "Just keep hoping, Hika-chan, and you will find the answer. Have no worries." Then he turned around in puzzlement as the Seamon began running around, yelling about something. "Hey, what's going on? Geez, it's not like an iceberg is gonna hit the ship or anything."  
  
A small Seamon ran up to him, his eyes wide with alarmed fear. "A monster, Keeper! A monster is attacking our ship!" He then ran into the rush of the sailor Digimon.  
  
"What a coincidence," Frankie grumbled dryly as he pushed Hikari back from the Seamon. He noticed that the ship was beginning to rock slightly, as if in a sudden gale. He then saw Taichi and Mimi running to the other side, peeking over. Suddenly, Mimi yelled in fright, grabbing on Taichi's arm. The kids rushed backward as Frankie saw a huge snake-like monster rising from under the rim, its golden eyes glaring.  
  
"Megaseadramon!" shrieked one of the Seamon._  
_  
The Megaseadramon just ducked its head back in the water, and there was a spooky silence around the Digidestined and the Seamon, as if they knew that the sea serpent will attack, but when? Suddenly, like a blow, the ship heaved to one side as the Megaseadramon jostled its head against the side. Frankie and Hikari crashed onto the deck as the Seamon held their balance. Taichi and Mimi, however, lost their footing and slid across the deck toward the other kids.  
  
Frankie quickly caught Mimi as Taichi crashed beside him. "Tai, what are we supposed to do?!"  
  
"We must attack -" Taichi was cut off by another bump. The ship began to bob violent, as the Seamon now lost their balance, still yelling. They seemed to attempt to upright the ship and sailed it away from the Megaseadramon.  
  
"You must be kidding!" Frankie shouted over the yelling. "Attacking a Digimon that big?!"  
  
"We have to go to the Fountain," shouted Taichi, "and we will not get there unless we stop it!"  
  
Another rock of the ship, and the kids forced to hold on the rim. "You're plain crazy, Tai!" the older boy barked.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?!" the younger boy grasped on the rim, glaring back.  
  
Frankie had no chance to answer him for the Megaseadramon finally did some damage to the ship. The final blow to the ship caused it to nearly roll over, and the kids and the Seamon were thrown out in the air, then into the water.  
  
Frankie opened his eyes, and found, to his alarm, himself deep underwater. As his lungs burned for fresh air, he fanatically climbed for the surface. But his consciousness began to slip away. As he fought for the surface, he thought he saw something white swimming past his eyes, and cool touches supporting his body . . .  
  
Then all went black.  
  
***  
  
Sora led the way through the thick under bushes as the brothers followed in silence. Just a day they have traveled, and nothing different has happened so far. They assured that they must find some kinds of stones, on account of the name of the places. All they found were jungle and snow, nothing else.  
  
Sora paused in her tracks, stretching her weary limbs. Yamato stopped beside her, carefully scanning around, his eyes narrowed, almost graphically like a wolf on watch. Takeru kept on walking to some bushes ahead, was curious to find what was over there.  
  
"Well, Yama-kun?" Sora asked after a moment.  
  
Yamato shook his head, shrugging. "_Goman_, Sora-chan. I couldn't smell anybody. We are alone here."  
  
Sora shifted uncertainly. The night before they left, she was very convinced that someone was calling for her. She felt that she was needed at the Friends of the Stones, wherever it was, but now, she wasn't sure anymore. It was like when Taichi sensed Akemimon in the jungle and left with Frankie and Takeru. Oh, how many days since it happened? Ten? Fourteen? It seemed so long ago. Sora hugged her arms around herself underneath her cloak, her amber eyes upon Takeru, who was partly hidden in the bushes. What if her senses were wrong?  
  
"Sora, do you have that paper?" Yamato's calm voice cut through.  
  
Sora nearly jumped and sheepishly grinned to a concerned Yamato. "Yeah, I have it." She drew out a folded paper from her knapsack and opened it. Frankie has written the Friends of the Stones' riddle on a piece of paper for her so she could figure out the riddle along with the others.  
  
"What does the second verse say?" Yamato asked, gingerly fidgeting with Kimika's red backbag over his shoulders beneath his cloak.  
  
"Um, _'a circle within a circle, they stand to keep the balance in the universe.'_"  
  
"Hmm, a circle within a circle." Yamato glanced around. "We have to find two circles like that."  
  
"But, Matt, what are these _'they'_?"  
  
"Could they be our Digistones?"  
  
"They could be us. You know, the _Friends_ of the Stones."  
  
Yamato turned westward. "We will find soon. We have to go east, find two circles, then -" He took a quick glance at the paper, "- then we have to face a Guardian." He then grimaced.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's strange. I thought I am the only Guardian. I didn't know there are other Guardians."  
  
Sora said nothing, not knowing how to respond. She scanned around in hopes to find any two circles or a Guardian. She soon noticed that Takeru was missing.  
  
"Hey, Take-kun, please get out from the bushes. You got us worried," she was calling, then she saw a sudden blur of orange from the trees, speeding past her eyes. "Matt!"  
  
"What, have you found TK?" Yamato said, his voice having deep, bitter worry he bore whenever his brother or one of his friends was gone.  
  
Sora shook her head. "_Iie_, but I saw an orange blur." She fell in silence when she saw a small person stepping in from the bushes. "TK!" She then saw the fright on his face, then she gasped as someone else stood behind a terrified Takeru, his hand clutching firmly on the littlest boy's neck.  
  
"Izzy . . ." Yamato murmured in dread. Koushiro was there, yes, but somehow he wasn't the same genial and considerate Koushiro. Around him, there was a kind of shadow that shrouded him, seeming to make him appear corrupted. On his freckled face, Koushiro had distress, as though he has suffered terribly. But he possessed disdain in his raven-black eyes. His eyes narrowed as he gazed over to Yamato, who spoke his name.  
  
"Izzy?" the red-haired boy said, slightly puzzled. "I'm not Izzy. I'm the Fool."  
  
Not understanding what did Koushiro mean, but knowing that he was tainted, Sora tried to soothe him, "Kou-kun, please don't hurt Take-kun. He did nothing to you. Let him go."  
  
"Let him go?" Koushiro softly whispered, tightening his grip Takeru's neck, making him twitch in fear. "Why should I?"  
  
Yamato dared to step closer, his eyes wide in alarm. "Let him go, Izzy!"  
  
"I'm the Fool, not Izzy!" he bellowed, his eyes flashing. He then calmed down and said, "Since you value your little _oniisan_, Guardian, you must fight me for his freedom."  
  
Yamato looked disbelieved at this. "_Iie_, I won't. Why must I fight you?"  
  
The Fool grimaced. "To prove my strength. The measly Master refused me to prove my power to him, and he was very grateful he finally realized his mistake."  
  
Yamato remembered Taichi's disclosure about not letting Koushiro having the chance to fight Piedmon. "So, that's it. Listen, Tai had a good reason for this. He didn't want you to get hurt. He cares about you."  
  
"He lied . . ." the Fool growled, unconsciously contracting his grip.  
  
"Ok, ok! I will fight you!" Yamato burst out as the small boy began to choke.  
  
"Matt, you wouldn't!" he heard Sora yelling.  
  
"It's the only way!" he snapped at her, then turned back. "Let TK go, and I will fight you."  
  
"Good." The Fool loosened his grip, and the terrified Takeru ran to the opened arms of Sora.  
  
"Take him away from here!" Yamato ordered Sora, turned, and ducked just in time to avoid a purple orb of charging silver lightning bolts soaring past his head. Heart beating wildly, Yamato gazed over to the Fool. The boy was surrounded by his lightning bolt aura, a dark frown on his lips.  
  
"Well, Guardian," the Fool was walking toward him, "I thought you are a valuable fighter. Perhaps I was mistaken. It's a pity that I would easily destroy you."  
  
Yamato backed away, his grey-blue eyes concerned on him. "You are my friend. I don't want to fight you, but I know you are a worthy fighter."  
  
The Fool shrugged. "You want me to prove it to you. Fine." He held up his yellow-gloved hands and entwined the fingers together. "Nonsense of Lightning," he whispered as his hands came apart, revealing an electric orb in between. It grew in size until it was almost half the size of himself. Yamato could hear quiet cackles breaking in inside the orb. Like a flash, the Fool cast the orb toward Yamato.  
  
Yamato dove to a side, and the orb crashed behind, harmless. What Koushiro had said before befuddled Yamato. He spoke the words '_Nonsense of Lightning_,' not '_Awareness of Lightning_.' What has happened? What happened to Koushiro? He must stop him from hurting them. Yamato hasted to his feet and faced him. "I don't want to fight you, Izzy!"  
  
The Fool grimaced as if he was hurt by Yamato's words, not mocking, but simply hurt. "I thought I told you my name is the Fool, not Izzy."  
  
Yamato was surprised at his quiet voice, and he began to step closer. "But you are. You are Izzy. You are Izumi Koushiro, my friend."  
  
The Fool quietly closed his black eyes, held his open hands, facing the blond. His purple aura darkened into black, and two large rugged lightning bolts leaped from his hands. Gasping, Yamato's hands involuntarily went up, glowing, and a thin shield made of night-blue rays summoned out his hands, blocking the bolts.  
  
Somewhere, he heard the vague voice of his brother calling for him, but Yamato's mind on was Koushiro. He wanted Koushiro to understand why did Taichi refused him to fight. He wanted to show him that he was cared by everyone, and he didn't have to prove his strength, because he already did. Yamato gazed Koushiro with calmness. He knew one thing. The Guardian of Friendship doesn't fight. He won't fight him, but he will make him understand.  
  
For a brief moment, his mind was not of the mortal mind of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, but of the mystical, outlandish psyche of the Guardian. Yamato closed his eyes as the night aura began to encompass around him. He began to speak, his voice not his own, but of an ethereal, disembodied one. _"By the Power of Spirit, I, the Guardian of the Digidestined, command you, Ghosts of the Digital World, to stand beside me."_  
  
His blue-hemmed green cloak began to sway as by a hidden breeze, although there was no movement of the air around him at the moment. His ash-blond hair also swayed, untouched.  
  
Nearby, the air seemed to mist, a thin of grey fog flowing in from nowhere, surrounding the Guardian. From the slowly befogging air, there was a too soft groan, almost like a cry of sorrow. The groan grew into many, a chorus of cries. The fog formed into vague, blurred figures, obscure except sorrowful eyes and groaning mouths, floating behind the Guardian. They were shadows of past creatures.  
  
The Guardian opened his eyes, toward the Fool, who was silent, eying the ghosts with understanding suffering. The Guardian turned a finger toward him, and the ghosts drifted forward, commanded by their guardian to ease the Fool's suffering. The fiery-haired boy widened his eyes and fell back, his hands up to shield himself.  
  
"No . . . no! Stay back!" he cried as one phantasm simply touched his skin with icy-cool hands. The ghosts didn't attempt to harm him, simply reaching to touch as though they wished to touch flesh at last. They also distracted him from the Guardian.  
  
The aglow Guardian stepped forward in silence, hoping to hold on the Fool. He gently grabbed on the Fool's arms, each hand on each forearm. The Fool was now struggling in his hold, his face possessing dread. The Guardian summoned on his power, and soon, the two boys were surrounded by the night aura. The Guardian fiercely directed a solid stroke to bolt through the Fool's psyche and attempted to demolish the impurity that kept his friend captive. Somehow, somewhat, there was a burst of agony, small but sudden, stabbing in the middle of the boys' foreheads, paining the eyes. The Guardian let go of the Fool, and they collapsed onto the ground, suddenly exhausted and weak, aware only of the quickly fading pain behind their eyes.  
  
Groaning, Yamato sat up, holding his head as he vaguely heard running footsteps. He heard his name being called by a familiar voice, and he opened to see the concerned face of his brother gazing back.  
  
"_Oniichan_, are you okay?" Takeru was asking.  
  
Yamato didn't answer, vague thoughts buzzing through his head. He then gazed over to Koushiro, who was being supported in Sora's arms. He was visibly light-headed, blinking his eyes repeatedly. Then his eyes rolled up in his head, and he swooned in her arms.  
  
Yamato couldn't hear the alarmed yell of Sora and the panicked cry of Takeru as he tumbled to the ground, losing his own consciousness.

To be continued . . .


	11. 11 Searching for the Stone and the Hear...

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Eleven: Searching for the Stone and the Heart  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
He felt like he was soaked wet through his clothing. His hair was stuck on his forehead and neck, feeling a few drops of water slipping down his neck. His recollection was vague, but he did remember that he was plunged into an ocean by a sea monster, something white passing by . . .  
  
Frankie groaned and cracked his eyes open. The vision was blurred, but he saw the hue of white with lines of purple around, and two orbs of pale green in the middle. He rubbed his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. Slowly, the details came in, and he found himself staring into the jade green eyes of a purple-streaked white Digimon, its small fangs pointing downward from its closed mouth.  
  
Somehow, it looked familiar. Frankie raised his head from the cool, moist floor, murmuring, "Gomamon?" The seal Digimon rose one wavy ear, but responded none. He sat up. "Gomamon, don't you remember me? Frankie? We thought you are gone!" Then his grin faded as he gazed around. "Okay, this is confusing…" 

Around him was four Gomamons at least, eying him with the cautious green eyes. Then he remembered. Jyou's Gomamon always had the mild mischief on his face, but the other Gomamons had cynical caution reflecting in their eyes.  
  
Frankie turned to one side and saw Taichi laying on his back nearby, his head lolled to one side, his eyes closed. He was also drenched, the cloak hood sticking on his cheeks. Frankie reached to rouse him until, murmuring unintelligibly, Taichi sat up, blinking. His weary eyes went open as he saw the Gomamons. Beside him, the girls were waking.  
  
Frankie took a good look around the surroundings. They were in some sort of building, or at least, he thought so. Everything was white; the walls were free of algae. The floor was screened with a pale sheen of slick green algae. The ceiling was so high that he almost didn't see it. At one side, there was a high, wide stairway reaching for the ceiling, almost literally, and at the other side was a spacious pool of deep blue water, its sheen reflecting off the wall, lazily billowing. How could there be such a kind of light that seemed to have no source here?   
  
"Where are we?" Mimi whispered, gazing at the Gomamon in awe.  
  
"Underwater," came a dormant voice behind them.  
  
The Gomamons respectfully bowed their heads as the kids whirled around to face who spoke. It was a Gomamon, but he was larger than the usual size of the others, his jade green eyes reaching to the height of a kid. He bore an air of authority, although he looked honored to greet the famous Digidestined. He bent his head slightly, saying, "I'm pleased to see you here, Digidestined."  
  
The kids stood, also bowing to the Digimon. Then Taichi stepped forward, asking, "Who are you, may I ask?"  
  
"I'm called as the Gomamon Guardian." The Digimon gestured toward his fellows, then turned to Taichi. "You were in danger some hours ago, and we rescued you."  
  
"So, you are the ones who saved us," Taichi grinned and bowed again. "But what about the Seamon?"  
  
"Safe on the island where they dwell. Don't worry, Master. The Seamon are allies of ours, and we always see to their safety."  
  
Taichi shared a smile with the Guardian. "We thank you for that. But where are we, exactly?"  
  
"You are underwater, inside a sunken building. Don't worry," the Guardian laughed at the paranoid faces of the kids, "You are safe in one of the air bubbles that are scattered around through the building."  
  
Mimi spoke, "We need to be at the surface. We need to find the Fountain of Purity."  
  
Around the kids, the small Gomamons murmured among each other, gazing upon them with perplexity. The Guardian blinked, then smiled. "Well, you are near to it now."  
  
"You must be the Guardian of the Fountain!" Hikari said, comprehension brightening her face.  
  
"_'Seek the Guardian that swims within one of your companions'_," Frankie quoted the second verse to the puzzled Taichi and Mimi. "The Guardian is a Gomamon, and Joe's Digimon is a Gomamon, too."  
  
"Oh, I see," Taichi understood, then turned to the Digimon. "Can you take us to the Fountain? We need the water to cure three of our friends, who are cursed."  
  
The Guardian bowed his head in remorse, along with the other Gomamons. "We have heard of the unfortunate incident, but what you are asking from me, I cannot do it."  
  
"Why?" Hikari asked.  
  
The Guardian gazed back silently. "Two things. You don't have what I need, and if we let you go, you will reveal the whereabouts of the Fountain. We work hard to keep it a secret. How did you come to know about it is a mystery to me."  
  
"Akemimon told us," Mimi answered. The Guardian cocked his head, but kept silent. She continued, "We would never tell anybody about the Fountain. We will keep a promise not to tell a soul of it."  
  
The Guardian shook his head, not satisfied.  
  
"Come on," Taichi bartered. "We are the Digidestined. We would never mention it. I promise. We all promise." He gazed to his friends, who nodded in agreement. "Digidestined's Honor."  
  
The Guardian took his time eying the children, seeming to 'read' them until he found something worthy to trust. "Even if you vow to keep the Fountain a secret, you still don't have what I need to give you the purified water."  
  
"What do you need?" Hikari queried.  
  
The Guardian didn't reply, instead wobbled to the bounds of the pool, the Gomamons swarming after. Pausing there, he turned back. "Dry yourself and discuss with each other to find what I need. We will return when you find the item." With that, he and his fellows dove into the water with barely a splash.  
  
Hikari could sense her brother was seething inside, but at least, they were safe for a while. She was shivering a bit because of her drenched clothing. She probed around to see if there was anything effective to used for fire, although she wondered how could she find anything in this spooky place. She then noticed a batch of floating seaweed near the bounds of the water.  
  
"Hey, _Oniichan_," she tugged on his cloak, "We can use those seaweed to burn for fire. I'm cold."  
  
The kids hauled the thick foliage out from the water - there was a lot more underwater. The pool must have been exposed to the ocean, and the kids inquired how deep they were below the surface. Taichi summoned his Fire Power to dry the water from the seaweed, then enkindled it. Soon, the tangy smell of burning plants filled the space.  
  
Frankie again quoted the riddle from his notebook, "_'Follow the Sun as it wakes. You shall be buried in the prison of blue. You shall find white and violet among the rainbow. Seek the Guardian that swims within one of the your companions. He shall aid you with a stone that matches the color. And you shall be given the water that brings peace.'_"  
  
"Ok, the first verse means that we have to go east, but what's up with the second?" Taichi wondered.  
  
"I think I know," said Mimi, shivering in her drying cloak. "We are underwater, and the ocean is blue. The ocean is a prison in which we cannot escape by any way."  
  
"This place's where we're supposed to be," the russet-haired boy agreed. "And we already met the Guardian."  
  
"What about the fourth verse?" Hikari queried.  
  
"White and violet among the rainbow . . ." Taichi was concentrating, his eyes watching the variegated luminescence of the liquid reflecting on the walls, then he jerked up. "Hey, the Gomamons! They are all white with purple stripes."  
  
Frankie grinned at him, then his attention focused on the riddle. "The Guardian will help us with a stone that matches the color. Ok, what is this _'color'_?"  
  
"It could be either white or violet," Mimi suggested.  
  
"If it's so, the stone would be either mine or Izzy's, only -" Frankie paused as he seized his cone stone out - "Mine is greyish. I'm pretty sure that all the Digistones are grey, too. The riddle doesn't even say which kind of stone."  
  
Taichi wearily brushed his hands through his mane. "My mind is a blank."  
  
"Mine, too," Frankie admitted.  
  
Mimi let her hazel eyes scrutinize the scene. She was abruptly interested about the stairway. Where was it heading for? Was it leading to somewhere or was it just for display? She heedfully studied the peak of the stairway, then she could pick out the misty framework of two massive doors, firmly shut, the identical hues of the ivory walls.  
  
"Where are you going, Mimi?" the littlest lass questioned as the pink-clad girl stepped toward the stairway.  
  
"I saw a doorway up on the stairway. Maybe we could find something to help us out," Mimi answered.  
  
"Do you think your instincts are right?" Frankie remarked.  
  
Mimi tilted her head. "I don't know. I just think there must be some clues." A sudden thought appeared in her mind, and she grinned. "After all, I'm the Guide."  
  
Taichi cracked a grin. "Then, guide us, Mimi." He eased down the flames so it won't provoke a wildfire with the thick seaweed, and the trio followed the girl upstairs. Once they got there, it took the muscles of the boys to budge the doors into a crack. The children squeezed through, and they stood in a spacious corridor, blandly lightened by a glow that indicated to have no source, or perhaps it came from the ivory walls themselves.  
  
Accompanying Mimi, the children passed several passageways that branched from the main corridor, each narrower and empty, no interest to their curiosity. But, shortly, something caught Hikari's eyes as they passed yet another hallway. She paused in her tracks, then jogged down the left-heading hall, and came to a section of the wall, her tan eyes picking out a vague, water-washed resemblance on the surface.  
  
"Is this Joe's symbol?" she questioned as the older kids arrived. Sure enough, it was the Reconciler's emblem of the four-rayed cross, faint and blurred in a misty blue shade. How could her sight notice the almost obscure symbol was amazing.  
  
"Wait a sec," Frankie wondered. "What if the stone the Guardian needs is Joe's Digistone? It would make good sense."  
  
"Joe's gone," Mimi remembered sadly. "And there is no way we can find him, not while we are trapped here."  
  
Then a soft resonance quieted them. It was like the hushed sound of water streaming through the narrow passageways. They could feel the faint vibration below their feet and to their far right, back from where they came from. The children trailed the sound for a meantime until they entered another leviathan chamber that was identical to the chamber they briefly remained. The wide floor ended into a narrow stairway downward from the floor near the far wall. The kids were blocked from entering it because of the water silently floating midst the perimeter.  
  
The sound came out from underwater of the stairway, puzzling the kids. The sound was getting nearby.  
  
Suddenly, a swirling jet of icy-cold water burst right from the stairway, and the kids shattered, eluding the water. The jet eased down as the water still billowed wildly, the kids a tad water-logged. Then, as it appeared so, a strip of the bluish-silver liquid came alive, wetly skulking over the floor, took a few feet forward, then stopped into an animated puddle. Then it rose, not into the air, but gained in size until it stopped on foot - or what it seemed to stand on -, its height surprisingly like a kid's. Almost wistfully, the water transfigured, as if it took in a solid physique.   
  
Soon, as it embodied distinguished details, the children had no trouble to identify it as the missing boy.  
  
"Joe?" Mimi's face brightened as the other were speechlessly astonished.  
  
The black-haired lad gazed over to her, and Mimi suddenly received a bittersweet tingle creeping up her back. She instantly knew there was something wrong. She noticed that he was shrouded with the too-familiar aura of hidden corruption. He appeared dormant, but somewhat dormant in darkness. His dusky eyes were emotionless, his usual wistful face plain and impassive. But there was a simple sneer on his lips, like he knew something dark.  
  
"Joe?" he spoke, tasting the name. He quietly shook his head as he stepped close to her. "I'm not Joe, Mimi darling. You should know who I am, dearest." He then caressed Mimi's cheek and grinned darkly at her visible shudder at his touch.  
  
Mimi slowly remembered and, gasping quietly, jerked herself from his caress, stepping close to Taichi. "No . . . It can't be. You aren't Joe! You're the Betrayer!"  
  
"Ah, how my heart rejoices when you remember my name," the Betrayer said, then his gaze cunningly laughed at the whitening face of Taichi. "We meet again, Master. It's a good thing I didn't destroy you before because I could be delighted to do it again."  
  
"What's going on?" Frankie hissed, almost to himself. "Why is he called as the Betrayer?"  
  
Taichi was too shaken to answer.  
  
The Betrayer shrugged at Frankie's question and turned to the leader. "Now, shall we?"  
  
"No!" Taichi refused, his gaze hard. "I won't fight you. I know somewhere in you, there's Joe. Try and stop the curse from controlling you."  
  
"Spare me those tall tales of goodness and righteousness," the Betrayer growled. "There's no one here but me." Around him, the pale blue aura glowed, along with the unseen aura of darkness, and the Betrayer motioned toward the dusky-haired boy. "Chaos of Sea!"  
  
Abruptly, a thick tentacle of liquid rose from the water that occupied the stairway top and snaked toward Taichi. He sidestepped, but not quick enough. The tentacle bound itself around Taichi's left leg and yanked backward. He tumbled on the ground, banging his head, white stars bursting in his mind's eye. The tentacle swiftly hauled a struggling Taichi toward the water, striving to drown him underwater. The girls hasted to grab on his arms, straining with all their strength against the powerful might of the tentacle. The struggling boy groaned under the agony of being stretched.  
  
"Heart of Ice!" The white-glowed Frankie lunged toward the tentacle, enveloping his arms around the stubby build. Steadily, the bluish-white ice slid over the tentacle until it was a pure ice sculpture. He then struck it until it fractured, finally released Taichi from its grip.  
  
Frankie had a swift thought occurring in his mind - he could freeze the water, the only source the Betrayer could use for his power, leaving him vulnerable. He hastily headed for the small opening, but the Betrayer's voice stopped him.  
  
"You just can't think of that, Keeper," the Betrayer calmly spoke, turning to him. "If you freeze the water, I could simply gather water to come in from another way. I would use it to collapse the building. The water would rush in and drown you."  
  
Frankie narrowed his eyes, taking a calculated glance at the water. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, you doubt me? Want me to prove it?"  
  
The lad inwardly seethed and retreated from the opening, wondering how could he read his mind.  
  
The Betrayer nodded in satisfaction. "I think you are a worthy fighter, unlike the cowardly Master." He aimed his hand at Frankie, who froze in place, having no heart to battle his _oniichan_, even though he was cursed.  
  
Without a sensible warning, there was the resonant noise of rushing water, this time mad and speedy, ferociously reverberating through the tunnels below. The Betrayer looked greatly startled as the kids became apprehensive. Without a moment of hesitation, a vigorous jet of cold water burst out from the opening and soared through the air for its target - the Betrayer.  
  
He shrieked in disbelieved surprise before he was impelled backward by the water jet. The force was so mighty that the water pushed the Betrayer through the doorway, and whacked him on the wall, holding him up. Finally, the jet eased down, leaving a path of liquid, and the Betrayer slid down the wall, drenched. The kids could hear an upset growl from the Betrayer as he evaded down the corridor out of sight.  
  
Closest to the opening, Frankie heard a light splash from his near right and turned to see an adolescent rising up from the water, as though he was climbing the stairway. Frankie recognized him immediately. Jyou.  
  
And he was the Reconciler.  
  
***  
  
Sora balanced herself from a slick stone, her arms wide to hold her stability. Around, a swift but shallow stream flowed beneath. Behind her, Koushiro was grunting as he nearly slid off a step stone, but caught himself. Sora leaped onto the bank and reached to hold on Koushiro's waiting hand.  
  
Koushiro's subdued demeanor puzzled her. She knew Koushiro was corrupted by the curse, but somehow Yamato's amazing display of his true power brought him back. She thought only the purified water from the Fountain can remove the corruption temporarily. And the way Koushiro acted confused her, too. He didn't appear entranced or distracted. He was aware of everything, but he never responded to anything. It was like he was mute.  
  
Yamato also bewildered her, too. Just last night, he penetrated through his power and released one of the most incredible manifestations she ever had seen. The ghosts . . . They seemed too real, and she was frightened to touch one, not knowing what would happen. After he freed Koushiro from his prison, they lost consciousness almost instantly. Sora presumed that Yamato used his entire energy to free Koushiro, and Koushiro had struggled against him, using all his energy. Yamato did remember everything, and he appeared uncertain, almost frightened to use his power again, to release the ghosts again.  
  
Sora and Koushiro waited until Yamato and Takeru arrived safely, and they moved on. Sora has started to sense a presence nearby, like a heartbeat within her heartbeat. _So that's how Mimi senses essences,_ she remarked. But who was the one she was sensing?  
  
"Wait," Sora spoke as she slowed down. The boys paused behind.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Takeru.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No. It's just that I sense someone here."  
  
"How could you sense someone if it's not in your power?" Yamato said, but was cautiously scanning around.  
  
"To seek someone, you don't have to use your power, Guardian," came a tender, feminine voice from above.  
  
The children gazed upward and spotted a small figure standing on a low branch nearby, vaguely hidden by the shadows of the leaves. Moving closer, Sora could see that the figure was a diminutive female Digimon. Human-like, she stood a mere foot tall. Her upper body was covered by two red rose petals like a sleeveless shirt as a simple skirt of long, slender white daisy petals, their stems tied to a hidden strap of thin vine, covered her legs. Her head was covered by a white-tinted mask, lengthening from the bridge of her nose to the back of her head. There was a small blossom fixed on the left side of her mask. Long blond hair curled to her waist, pale and soft. Her skin was pale blue, and there was a pair of white butterfly wings on her back.  
  
"You must be the Guardian we are seeking," said Sora as she sensed the Digimon's heartbeat in her chest.   
  
The Guardian smiled slightly and, flapping her wings, drifted downward until she floated in front of Sora. "You are doing great, Seeker, using your heart, not your mind, to seek me."  
  
The Guardian's hidden eyes slid over to Yamato, who had a pondering visage on his face. She hovered near and spoke, "I see that you have a question in your mind that is demanded to be answered."  
  
Yamato wasn't a bit surprised. "If you know the question, then answer it."  
  
The Guardian again smiled. "Clever boy. There are many Guardians in the Digital World. We have no idea how many are there. We are Guardians, yes, but you are the Human Guardian. You are merely the Guardian of the Digidestined. I am merely the Guardian of the Friends of the Stones."  
  
Yamato slightly smiled, satisfied with her answer. The Guardian nodded. "To avoid any confusion about which Guardian is which, I'm known as Dasalmon."  
  
"Would you lead us to the Friends of the Stones?" Takeru asked.  
  
Dasalmon turned to drift beside Sora. "I would love to, little Savior, but you lack something that I need."  
  
"What do you need?" Sora asked.   
  
"You should know already," replied Dasalmon with a small frown. "What do you sense from me, Seeker?"  
  
"Heartbeats."  
  
"Yet I have no heart."  
  
Sora blinked, not sure she heard right. "You . . . have no heart? But how? How could you have no heart when there is a heartbeat from you?"  
  
Dasalmon shrugged. "I don't know, Seeker. I'm bound to guard the Stones, and I have slept for many years until your heart woke me, giving me heartbeats, but I have no heart."  
  
"So, you are saying that you need a heart so you could lead us to the Stones?" Yamato queried.  
  
"Yes, but I need an immortal heart, not a mortal heart, as you are wondering."  
  
"How can we find an immortal heart for you?" Sora mused, her mind racing for any possible methods.  
  
Dasalmon gave out a light, piping laugh. "That's what you are the best at, just seek." Then her gaze turned to the silent Koushiro, seeming concerned. Sora almost forgot that Koushiro was here; he was too still. Dasalmon drifted to Koushiro. He did notice her, but silently gazed at her, said nothing. Dasalmon seemed to frown. "What's the matter with the Warder?"  
  
Sora flickered a careworn glance at Yamato. He grimaced a bit, then answered, "He's cursed."  
  
Dasalmon's body took in a wave of sorrow as she placed a tiny hand on Koushiro's cheek. He seemed to hesitate, but eased down under the Digimon's comforting touches. She turned to the others. "It's unfortunate about what occurred, but I believe the curse could be removed with his stone."  
  
"What stone?" Takeru was curious. "His Digistone?"  
  
"Follow me, Digidestined." Dasalmon headed east under low branches, the kids following. After a moment, Sora could feel another heartbeat, so like her, yet different from inside her chest. The heartbeat was almost . . . corrupted. At the same time, Sora gasped, along with a small yelp from behind. She whirled around and saw Koushiro struggling in the arms of another Sora. She paled at the dark sneer on her identical twin, her amber eyes sparkling with hunger of something. Her clothing were exactly the same. The only things different from the real Sora was that she didn't wear a cloak and had the craving on her dark face.  
  
The dark Sora seemed to snatch something from around Koushiro's neck and roughly shoved him down the ground. Yamato and Takeru ran to his side as the dark Sora cackled, running back into the shadows, but remained seen, her sly amber eyes on the real Sora.  
  
"Are you all right, Izzy?" Yamato questioned as he helped Koushiro kneeling up. The fiery-haired boy shook his head. He reached to point at Yamato's chest, then to his chest, kept shaking his head.  
  
Sora immediately understood what Koushiro tried to say. "Give back Izzy's crest!" she hollered as she faced the dark girl.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" the shadowed Sora spoke, her voice seeming to laugh devilishly. A flicker of her hand, and the swaying Crest of Knowledge dangled from a finger, reflecting off a ray of daylight.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora demanded, stepping forward.  
  
The dark Sora seemed to shrug. "I'm the Thief of Hatred." She then smirked, as if knowing some sort of secret. "Ironic, isn't it?" She gave the crest necklace a wiggle. "You want it back? Then go and get it. Nobody ain't stopping you, Seeker."  
  
"Why are you called as the Thief?" the girl kept asking, hoping to distract her dark sister.  
  
The Thief made an annoyed sigh, her free hand opening and closing, as though it was mimicking a babbling mouth. "Gee, is that all you goodies do, talking us to death? I'm the Thief because I am. Simple as that."  
  
Sora swiftly aimed a hand to grab on the crest, but somehow, the Thief was possessing astounding strength. She leaped up several feet, impossible for a girl child to do, avoiding her grasp. Sora stumbled into a bush and glared upward. The Thief was giggling in dark delight, crouching on a low branch.  
  
"Good, good, Seeker," the Thief was saying, "But still too slow. You should be swift like the wind, you know?"  
  
Her collected temper suddenly began to burn in her chest. She was so upset that there was a Sora who would hate so much like that, being so hostile. Without a warning, the calm air suddenly blasted into a violent squall. Sora was astonished at the strength of her power as she was nearly blown off the ground. She could almost hear the boys yelling in surprise from afar, the words muddled.  
  
The Thief hollered in alarm as the gale jostled her off the branch, sending her crashing in a bush near Sora. The gale finally quieted down, and Sora stood to face the Thief. The dark girl sat up, growling, and aimed a hand toward Sora. "Hush of Wind!" Despite the word _'hush'_, a swirling gust of red wind soared from her hand.  
  
Sora summoned her strength to aid her. Gracefully, she sprang upward and backward, gaining several feet high, and the gust uselessly traversed below her, fading in the still air. The Seeker smoothly landed on her feet, her cloak settling around her, facing the Thief.  
  
The Thief stood and strolled closer, her face now taking the glow of desirable, fierce hunger. "You actually think you are going to fight me? You can't. I'm your dark side. I'm you. You just can't get rid of me, Sister. Hush of Wind!"  
  
"Breath of Wind!" Sora summoned her power to form a tempest dome as the Thief called on a similar dome of squalls. The blood-red domes, the winds violently twirling among the surfaces, expended in size until they contacted. Inside the domes, Sora held firm as her cloak wildly fluttered around her, and the Thief appeared eager to weaken her, lustful passion in her eyes. The domes gained strength, powering up as the girls grew unstable, falling to their knees. Their energy lessened until the domes of wind, at the instant same time, vanished, leaving both girls collapsing and gasping for breath.  
  
As she gulped for air, Sora just caught a blurred flash of orange and green passing her, and the Thief just gave out a surprised yell as she got tackled by it. Sora could see that it was Koushiro, wrestling with the Thief. He had the silent, bitter ire on his otherwise sensible face.  
  
Koushiro appeared to snatch on something, and, with new strength, the Thief managed to push him off her body. Koushiro hasted to his feet and raised a hand toward the dark girl. A bolt of silver glided, but the Thief gave out an angered yowl before she disappeared into the shadows. The bolt missed her by a mite.  
  
Koushiro knelt by Sora's side, seeming worried. Sora was able to take deep breaths, feeling her energy returning bit by bit. "I'm all right, Izzy, but are you okay?"  
  
He silently nodded.  
  
"_Arigatou_ for helping, but I'm sorry she has your crest."  
  
The redhead simply smiled and held up a fist. Sora saw two necklaces dangling, one the Crest of Knowledge and the other an unfamiliar one. She took a wary gaze at the unknown crest. The crest was blood-red like hers, but the engraved hollow heart was cracked in two, a few of outlined gore oozing out. A title appeared in her mind.  
_  
The Crest of Hatred._  
  
"Are you both all right?" Yamato asked as he, his brother, and the Digimon arrived to their sides.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Izzy," Sora reassured as Koushiro placed his necklace around his neck, seeming undistracted of the battle. _Why can't he speak at all?_  
  
Dasalmon fluttered close to the dark crest, gazing at it for a good moment, then bobbed her head in certainty. "That's the heart I was waiting for."  
  
"_Nani?_" Sora was befuddled. "This heart? It's dark! Surely, it's not what you need."  
  
"In a way, it's your heart," Dasalmon calmly replied. Before the girl protested in horror, she continued, "There are always two sides to you. The Seeker is the good side, and the Thief is the dark side. Even though you do love, there's always someone you're bound to hate."  
  
Sora was silent, her mouth partially open in hesitant denial. She felt the littlest boy touching her arm in concern, but she didn't respond, her face now possessing heavy grief. There was someone Sora had the faintest hatred for. Herself. Every so often, she scorned herself when she didn't do what she pledged to her friends. She knew she shouldn't have blamed herself, but sometimes, when her friends seemed to fail, she always condemned herself for not doing what she had devoted to. She didn't realize that until now when Dasalmon opened her eyes. Or, to be precise, her heart's eyes.  
  
"Okay," Sora finally spoke. "I understand what do you mean. But why this heart? It's a dark and evil heart. You don't want it."  
  
"Nonetheless, it's your heart. And I need your heart."  
  
Sora silently handed the Crest of Hatred to the Digimon. Dasalmon settled her tiny hand upon the glass screen, and the crest seemed to becloud, then evaporated. Sora wasn't a bit surprised; somehow, she lost the ability of sensing Dasalmon's heartbeat, and assumed that she now had a heart beating within.  
  
Then Dasalmon bowed to Sora, speaking, "Greetings, Seeker Guardian."  
  
The girl was only speechless, her eyes wide. "Why are you calling her 'Guardian'?" Yamato demanded.  
  
"She's now the Guardian of the Friends of the Stones," was the reply from the sprite-like Digimon.  
  
"But - but -" Sora suddenly felt lighthearted. Koushiro quickly soothed her down, she being grateful for his support. "What do you mean, Dasalmon?" she finally inquired. "Answer me this!"  
  
"You should know this from the riddle," Dasalmon acknowledged, slightly defensive.  
  
"Oh, I remember!" Takeru uttered, turning to Sora. "In the riddle, it says that Dasalmon asks for a heart to leave. Give her that, and you will take over. Remember that, Sora?"  
  
Sora appeared distressed, then looked up to the Digimon. "But I can't be a Guardian. I'm the Seeker, not a Guardian."  
  
Dasalmon held up hands to quiet her protests. "Before you can decide, let me show you the Friends of the Stones as I promised so. I'm not motivating you to be a Guardian. Just think it over." Then she headed for the east, beckoning the children to follow.  
  
During the walk, Sora's mind was hazed, stunned. If she accepted to be the Guardian, that would mean she has to stay in the Digiworld as long as she lives. She couldn't. She had a family she longed to go home to. She missed her mother endlessly, and she never really had the chance to tell her she loves her._  
_  
After a quiet while, Dasalmon paused in midair and focused a finger toward the thick bushes in the front. "Behind the bushes, you will find the Friends of the Stones."  
  
The serious tone to her voice seemed to rouse the kids, remembering their mission. Yamato was first to break through the vegetation, with Takeru and Koushiro following behind. Sora, anxious to get the task done, stepped through last. Before her, there was a simple ring of imperfect grey stones set on the ground, several old leaves scattering over a blanket of untouched snow. Long grass have broke through, nearly covering the stones from sight, as if they sprouted swiftly overnight. The kids knelt nearby and began to tug grasses away, clearing the area.  
  
Soon, the turf revealed a perfect circle of seven crude, vaguely cube-shaped stones, the top as large as an adult man's hand and a foot tall, set around a slightly smaller stone in the center. Each had the crest symbol of the kids, reminding Sora instantly of the Circle of the Crests in the dark mansion.  
  
A visage of puzzlement crossed her face, and she gazed up to Yamato, who had the same confused look as he fingered his crest emblem on one of the stones. He caught her eye and spoke quietly, "I thought we are supposed to find two circles, one within another."  
  
Sora nodded and glanced over to Koushiro. He silently held up eight fingers, then pointed at his Digistone he was bearing in his other hand, looking bewildered. She understood what he was trying to say. "_Hai_, Izzy, there are eight stones here, not ten."  
  
Takeru spoke out from beside his brother, "I don't see Frankie's and Kari's symbols here."  
  
"Are you trying to trick us, Dasalmon?" Yamato grumbled as he turned to her.  
  
The Digimon was drifting beside Sora, and she shook her head. "I didn't do anything. Sora's the Guardian."  
  
Sora bit back another objection of being the Guardian, then sighed, her eyes sliding across the stones. "Would this circle be fake?"  
  
"What would you do to find the real Friends of the Stones?" Dasalmon said with a secret smile on her lips.  
  
Sora bit on her lip as she gazed back. "I would do what I'm destined to do - seek."

To be continued . . . 


	12. 12 Beware of the Reconciler

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Twelve: Beware of the Reconciler   
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
"Joe!" Mimi rejoiced.  
  
Jyou, the plain old Jyou, truly was present, with the hidden grace and the bright gentleness sparkling behind his dusky eyes. He was soaked, but he wasn't minding it, his pale blue-streaked black hair dripping. Jyou raised his gaze from where he eyed the doorway over to Mimi, who was striding forward, her eyes misting in mirth to see him at last.  
  
Taichi thought he saw whole discomfort flashing in the boy's eyes, and he swiftly stepped backward, almost seeming like a sea hesitating to create waves.  
  
Mimi slowed down in her tracks, looking anxious as Jyou eyed her open hands with clear caution. "Joe, what's wrong? Don't you remember me? It's me, Mimi." She took a half-step forward, and again, the lanky boy retracted, his face a mixed visage of warning and regret.  
  
"How did you get underwater?" he asked, his voice soft and billowing just like water.  
  
Taichi watched as Frankie and Mimi began to speak, hoping to rouse Jyou's memory, but he, along with his sister, stayed back, observed Jyou with uncertainty. There was something wrong. Taichi couldn't figure how. He knew that there was something wrong. Not something dangerous. Just wrong.  
  
"We got in trouble with a Megaseadramon, and the Gomamon brought us here," Mimi was answering. "You've been disappeared. Where have you been?"  
  
"The sea is calling for me," Jyou replied, then he cocked his head. "Why did you ask?"  
  
Frankie glanced over to Taichi with worry on his face. Taichi was quiet, not knowing what he can do to help, then he turned around at the echoing sounds of waddling from the corridor. He saw several small Gomamons, led by their Guardian. They then saw the Reconciler and bowed deeply as though he was well-known and revered.  
  
"You found the Reconciler," the Guardian grinned. "I'm pleased."  
  
"Why's that?" Hikari asked.  
  
Jyou answered her, "Because he needs my Digistone to allow you entry to the Fountain. I'm here to give you my stone."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Frankie demanded, surprised. Taichi was surprised, too. How did he know all those knowledge that the other kids didn't figure out yet was just a bit strange.  
  
Taichi saw a light spasm crossing over the lanky boy's face, then it vanished. "It doesn't matter this time." Jyou took out his cube-shaped Digistone from his pocket. "Here, take it. Get what you need."  
  
A voice in Taichi's head was screaming at him not to trust Jyou. It warned him that he was cursed by Amayamon and should not be trusted at all. _What if he was the true Betrayer? He could trick you. Surely, you saw the hesitance in his face. You should go and stop him before he does anything!_ Taichi irefully pushed the voice back, but still watched Jyou closely.  
  
Frankie went toward Jyou to receive the stone. Jyou appeared very uneasy to be touched, but stood still, his hands outreached, the stone resting on his long fingers. As Frankie reached for the stone, he saw something bizarre. On Jyou's left wrist, there were two small opened holes, not healed, but weren't bleeding or anything.  
  
"Joe! What happened to your wrist?" Frankie gasped.  
  
Taichi saw Jyou taking a brief glance at his wrist, and he abruptly hid his left hand behind his back. Jyou's face slightly twisted, upset. "Take the stone," he spoke, his usual soft voice now hard as ice. Taichi's caution grew.  
  
Frankie looked very worried, but took the stone. As if he got rid of the stone, Jyou appeared heavily relieved and - it seemed to Taichi - guilty. Saying nothing, he headed for the water, stepping in.  
  
"Joe!" Mimi cried, daring to step closer. "Why can't you stay with us? We miss you."  
  
The tall boy paused at her words, then turned around, his eyes somewhat regretful. "If I stay with you, I would hurt you. I'm not completely taken, but there're no way telling what will I do. I'm sorry, Mimi, but I do miss you." He then disappeared underneath the water, leaving a modest splash.  
  
Frankie was troubled as Mimi tried to withhold tears. Frankie took a glance downward at the cube stone in his hands, his face twisted with anguish, then sighed. "Alright, Guardian," he spoke, his eyes facing the Digimon, "Let us see the Fountain."  
  
The voice then hissed in Taichi's head, warning about the danger. He rushed to stop in front of Frankie, grasping his shoulders, preventing him from going anywhere. "Are you crazy? Think, Frankie. Joe is cursed. He's the Betrayer! Why would he want to help us? Something wrong is going on here."  
  
Frankie glared downward to him, his hazel eyes aglow. "I know something wrong is going on. We cannot do anything about Joe and the others until we get the water. Do you have any better idea what to do now?"  
  
Taichi was unmoving. "What do you think about Joe, giving you his stone? How could he know all about our mission? How can you answer this?"  
  
"All I can answer is that I want this mission to be over and get you guys home." His face was oddly distressed. "You think I have no idea what's going on here? You're wrong, Tai. I know what's happening. I know about the others. I want this to be finished.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Joe just said? He said he's not completely taken. He must mean that Amayamon isn't controlling him the whole time. He must have given us his stone so we could succeed. Otherwise, we will be stuck here forever. He wants to help us. That's why he left; he knows what's happening to him. There may be hope for him, if we just get the water." Then he grimaced. "Step aside, Tai-kun."  
  
Surprised, Taichi stepped aside. Watching Frankie, Taichi just saw him just more than a witty boy who enjoyed mischief. There was something about him, but Taichi just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe there was something Frankie has to do, something urgent. In silence, he followed the boy, along with the girls, and the Gomamons down another passageway that bypass the main corridor.  
  
_(A/N: This's only a small portion of the love I have for my buddy, Chicobo! *^_^* Ahem.)  
_  
At the end of the corridor, Taichi could see a great chamber, touched with the reflected silver-blue light of billowing water among the walls. In the center of the floor, there was a simple wellspring, oval in shape, built with a white raised barrier to keep the liquid in. There was a small, short column raised about few feet high from the white bar, also white in hue. Taichi imagined that the Fountain would be fancy, full with showy geysers of sparkling waters, and mermaid statues, but he was mistaken. It was a just simple, plain fountain of purified liquid.  
  
"Now what, Guardian?" Frankie was asking.  
  
"See the column on the bar?" The Guardian was directing. "You will see a notch on which you must put the Digistone in."  
  
"That's it?" When the Guardian nodded, the boy strolled over to the column and saw a imprint shaped like a cube, sunken inside, looking like the stone would fit in. He slid the stone in, and soon, he saw the water slowly beginning to ripple. It seemed like the surface was rippled by invisible raindrops.  
  
"Don't you have any containers to carry the water in?" the Guardian's voice broke through the kids'  wondering awe.  
  
Frankie and Taichi portrayed a simple gaze. "I think so. Joe tends to carry lots of stuff," said Frankie as Taichi knelt down and dug in the medicinal bag. _(A/N: Interesting as it is, Joe indicates to have *everything* in his seemingly bottomless bag. Thank you, Japan, for animation!)_ He got out two water bottles, both empty. He handed one to the other boy, and both filled up the bottles, closing them up tight.  
  
"What can we do with the water?" Hikari was curiously wondering. "Pour it on them or make them drink it?"  
  
The Guardian responded, "Just pour the water on where your companions were marked with the curse. It will stop the corruption."  
  
"Now it's done," Mimi spoke, "How can we get up to the surface?"  
  
"Leave that to us," one of the Gomamons answered.  
  
"You can take us to the surface?" Hikari was marveled. "How?"  
  
The Guardian chuckled softly at her childlike interest. "Such abilities sometimes are best to be unanswered, Little Saint." Then his pale green eyes grew sharp and solemn. "You all must promise us, Digidestined, that you will never mention the whereabouts of the Fountain?"  
  
"Of course," Mimi said with a convincing smile. "We already promised you before, remember? Digidestined's Honor."  
  
"Digidestined's Honor," the others echoed, honesty on their features.  
  
The Guardian and the Gomamons grinned in assurance. "We will keep that in memory. Now you might want to get the Reconciler's stone and get ready."  
  
"You mean you don't need it?" came the question of Frankie.  
  
"Perhaps he needs it more than I do," the Guardian replied with a knowing smile.  
  
***  
  
They have been asleep under the night sky, exhausted after their complete journey to the Friends of the Stones. No one was keeping watch for danger, Dasalmon has said that the area was protected by some sort of mystical force, and no Digimon would date to use violence within the circle of protection.  
  
The children had discovered that the large columns of stones have impressions shaped like the shapes of the Digistones, one of each of the eight stones. They could set their Digistones in the notches, maybe the only way to activate the stones. Nothing happened so far, since not all the notches were filled in yet. Despite the fact that there were no stone columns for Hikari's and Frankie's Digistones, maybe only eight stones were needed to be used. There, the kids left them in the notches, knowing since the circle was guarded, no one would steal them, and they went almost immediately to sleep, the first safe, peaceful slumber in a seeming long time.  
  
Takeru was the only one who couldn't sleep. He didn't tell his brother or the others that he sensed a faint wave of threat. He was worried that there was something - or someone - dangerous hiding nearby. He wasn't sure if the feeling was true. It was too faint, but it was there.  
  
Takeru rolled to his back and opened his drowsy eyes. Between the silent leaves, he could see the night sky, black-blue and empty of stars. It was thick with clouds, a blurred halo of the small silver moon burnishing the haze. The air was still cool, and Takeru shivered under his warm cloak.  
  
His ears perked up faint rustlings of grass and fabric from his left side, and he saw the dark of figure of Koushiro sitting nearby, huddled in his cloak. Yawning quietly, Takeru sat up, gathering around his cloak. He went to sit down beside Koushiro, careful not to alarm him.  
  
"Hiya, Izzy, can't sleep?" Takeru said with a blithe grin. He remembered that Koushiro was oddly silent lately and wanted to cheer him up.  
  
Koushiro cast him a quick glance and shrugged.  
  
"We hope you'd get better. Why are you sad?"  
  
Koushiro did have a faint remorseful look on his freckled face. He looked astonished at the boy's skilled observance, and his hand reached to touch his neck.  
  
"You're sad because you can't talk?" Takeru wondered.  
  
Koushiro shook his head, his hand digging out something from underneath his shirt. There was a flash of silver, and Takeru saw another necklace with an open-winged butterfly pendant hanging from it.  
  
"Oh, you miss Cleo, right?" Takeru said, his mind summoning up a vague image of the pale-skinned blond girl that Koushiro adored. The youngest boy's mind was too young to understand love, but he did understand affection, kindness, and loneliness. "Is that why you are sad?"  
  
Koushiro seemed to ponder the question, his eye staring out in the night. Takeru waited, could still see the remorseful look on his face. Then the black eyes focused on him, and he again shook his head.  
  
"Then what's the matter, Izzy?" Takeru tried again, cocking his head, his azure eyes growing concerned. "Is it that Digimon, Amayamon? Did she hurt you?"  
  
Koushiro's eyes said nothing except that they flickered downward as though he remembered something and tried to forget about it. Takeru gazed down and saw two opened holes on the middle of Koushiro's left wrist, pecking our from under the yellow gloves, too large to be needle holes or even snakes bite holes.  
  
"What happened, Izzy?" Takeru's mind burst with worry and curiosity. "Did Amayamon do that to you?" He looked up to see Koushiro bowing his head. His face had the visage of pained remembrance, twitching with agony.  
  
Takeru wrapped his arms around Koushiro's neck and soothed, "I'm sorry, Izzy, to make you cry." Koushiro made no move, but he appeared grateful for Takeru's comfort, his cheek touching his cheek in thanks. No tears fell, and Koushiro's eyes opened, too dark, his face troubled.  
  
Koushiro then finally smiled, simple curls of both corners of his lips, and, using two fingers, reached to close Takeru's eyelids gently. Takeru opened them, puzzled, then Koushiro jerked his head toward the sleeping bodies of the older kids. Dasalmon was somewhere else, chose to be hidden during the night.  
  
"Oh, you want me to sleep?" Takeru then shook his head, grinning. "I dunno if I can. I'm not really tired."  
  
Koushiro just smiled, pushing him gently on his back toward the kids. Shrugging, Takeru went to the side of his brother, where he have been trying to sleep. Takeru turned to Koushiro, who was still watching him. "You'll sleep, right? If I'm gonna sleep, you should, too."  
  
Koushiro nodded in agreement, but rather sat in silence, his eyes returning to watch the circle of stones he has been watching before. Takeru laid beside his brother, wrapping himself in his cloak. He gazed upward, watching the thick clouds drifting past the small moon. As Sleep slowly led him to darkness, one thought remained.  
_  
I still feel that there is still something wrong out there. Why?  
  
***  
  
_A soft gasp roused Yamato from his sound sleep. Mumbling drowsily, brushing his white-streaked blond hair from his face, Yamato gazed over to where he heard the gasp and saw Sora kneeling by the stones, a startled expression on her face. Dasalmon was drifting nearby, puzzled disbelief on her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yamato asked as he arrived to them.  
  
Sora glanced upward. "Our stones and Izzy are gone."  
  
Yamato blinked, quickly gazed over to where he has putted his disk stone in some of the stones, and found it gone, as well. A brief glance around also acknowledged him that the redhead was gone. "How did that happen?"  
  
Dasalmon's wings seemed to flutter in distress. "It appears that the Warder betrayed you."  
  
"_What?_" Yamato scowled at her. "Izzy couldn't do it. He's our friend!"  
  
"Matt," Sora reassured him by a hand on his arm, then pointed downward on the ground. Yamato saw Koushiro's shoe prints, clearly appearing from between the grass, imprinted on the damp soil, gathered around four of the stone columns where the kids have left the Digistones behind, then headed north, the shoe prints disappearing in the bush. "Izzy did take them and left. He tricked us with his silence. He fooled us."  
  
Yamato's face took in a visage of grief. "But . . . I freed him from the curse . . ."  
  
Sora kept silent, remembering again the powerful display.  
  
"But I talked with him last night," Takeru said. "He was sad."  
  
"Sad? What was he sad about?" Yamato spoke, his eyes on him.  
  
Takeru opened his mouth, then shut it, looking down. "Nothing."  
  
Sora stood up, shouldering her knapsack. "We need to go find him and get our stones back."  
  
Dasalmon swiftly came in front, hands up. "No, Seeker! You are the Guardian here. You cannot leave your position."  
  
Sora shook her head, pleading, "I told you I can't. My duty is somewhere else, not here. I'm not suited for this position. I want you to take the position. You are more suited for it. _Onegai_, Dasalmon."  
  
Dasalmon seemed to think this for a long moment, then lowered her hands. "You're right. I accept the position of the Guardian. You are needed to save our worlds, along with the other Digidestined. Restore your friends and save us. My advice to you is go back to Akemimon. He knows what to do. Trust me, Seeker."  
  
Sora was looking suspicious at asking Akemimon for help, but she nodded, smiling. "_Arigatou_, Dasalmon. I will never forget you."  
  
Gently smiling, Dasalmon silently touched the palm of Sora's upraised hand, felt a brief warm tingle, and she watched the children running westward. "I won't forget you, either."  
  
***  
  
In the daze, Hikari could feel a large hand pressing on her shoulder, shaking her gently, as if it was trying to wake her. She slid from the daze, and became aware that she was laying on her stomach on something warm and sandy. She was also drenched wet. Hikari woke and saw the face of Jyou floating nearby.  
  
Hikari sat up, staring as Jyou knelt back. "Joe? But . . ." She then gazed around, brushing sand from her face and clothing. She was back on the beach, assured that the Gomamons have brought her and the other here as promised. The kids were laying nearby, wet and dazed.  
  
"You are all right," Jyou spoke with a light smirk, then turned to wake Taichi.  
  
Hikari suddenly felt a sensation of unease. She thought Jyou disliked to be near to them, fearing the touch, and why would he choose to be here then. She noticed that Taichi had the same look of suspicion as hers, watching Jyou carefully. Frankie and Mimi looked thrilled to see Jyou all right.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Frankie asked.  
  
Jyou's smile boarded. "I just felt that I should come back. Feels like I owe you something."  
  
"Well, we're glad you came back," Mimi grinned. "Right, Tai?"  
  
"Right, I guess," Taichi murmured, uncertain.   
  
"Why are you doubting me?" Jyou said, looking almost hurt. "I saved you from the Betrayer."  
  
"You lied," came a familiar voice.  
  
The kids saw something they haven't seen for a long time - Kimika. She stood upon the dunes, silent and emotionless, her black braids beclouding her blank face. Her rich brown eyes were unusually empty as she gazed downward at them.  
  
"Why could you think that I ever lie to my friends, hmm?" Jyou replied, standing up, his eyes now hardened and impassive.  
  
Kimika was perfectly disinterested, but answered, "You plan to trick them with your trustworthiness, then steal their stones for Amayamon." Jyou made a chuckle as though he was enjoying himself. Kimika glanced over to Frankie. "I know what you're thinking. Go ahead and touch his shoulder. See if he has the scars."  
  
The candor in her voice somewhat surprised Frankie. He was thinking the same thing, now cautious about Jyou's odd behavior. Biting on his lower lip, Frankie touched on Jyou's right shoulder. The skin was smooth, too smooth underneath the shirt. Frankie's neck hairs spookily stood.  
  
Jyou turned his head toward him, and Frankie saw a devious smile flashing on his face, his eyes burning with corruption. "Well, Frankie," he almost snickered, "What did you find?"  
  
Frankie grimaced with anger and grief. "That you're not the real Joe."  
  
The devious smile was still there. "Clever little Keeper," the Betrayer ironically praised, then stood up, glaring at Kimika. "You know, I was _that_ close to stealing the stones. It's kinda funny that you, of all people, never care about anything, and yet, you're here to warn those pathetic kids about my, may I boast, flawless plan."  
  
Kimika gave out no display of any emotions, simply answered, "You're right. I don't care at all, but I do think it would be interesting to see you fail, Betrayer."  
  
"Oh, really?" the Betrayer growled. "Surely, you're here to steal my glory."  
  
"Why would I care about you or your glory?" came the indifferent response.  
  
The Betrayer placed both hands over his heart, mock hurt on his features. "Oh, Seer, I'm hurt here. Maybe I should hurt you instead. It will be fun."  
  
The other kids shattered away as the Betrayer summoned the sea to his command. A icy-cold jet of water surged from the sea toward Kimika. Either the Betrayer's aim was off or he wanted to miss, for the jet narrowly passed Kimika by a few inches. Yet, Kimika moved not on her spot, her eyes remained hooded.  
  
"Careful, Betrayer," she was saying. "Remember, I created you."  
  
Taichi immediately remembered that Kimika's power was Shadow, and she can create illusions. He whirled to the Betrayer, saying, "You're an illusion!"  
  
"Yes and no, Master," Kimika spoke, "He may be an illusion, but they are more easier to believe in than reality." Her hand raised, clenched into a lazy fist, and soon it glowed with a faint silver light. "Blindness of Shadow," she voiced, and a pure silver beam launched from her fist, soaring for the Betrayer.  
  
She never liked to see her friends fighting. Even though they were cursed, she wanted Kimika and Jyou to stop battling. Heart clenching with anguish for her friends, Mimi risked to rush into the way, pleading, "Stop it! Pleas - Uh!" The beam caught her in the stomach. Even though the beam wasn't intense, bitter pain gnawed in her body, and, clutching her abdomen, Mimi groaned, collapsing.  
  
"Foolish girl," Kimika murmured hollowly, lowering her fist.  
  
"Yeah, stupid, too." The Betrayer snickered darkly and turned to trek for the water, stepping on the thick liquid.  
  
Taichi angrily tramped closer toward the tall boy, thundering, "Stop! How dare you hound us and leave us like this?!"  
  
The Betrayer turned to face him, beginning to sink in the water slowly and steadily. He shrugged, replying, "But that's what I'm doing for a living. I'm supposed to betray you, remember? Bye-bye." He waved once, grinning corruptibly before he disappeared underwater.  
  
Fists violently jolting, Taichi spun around to confront Kimika, who stood still, her empty eyes on him. A cool fist began to clutch over his heart for his close companion. "You're not Kim. She would never hurt anybody."  
  
"Think carefully, Master, before you could find the reality you seek for. Good-bye, my _dachi_." With that, the girl turned to leave behind the dunes.  
  
Raged, Taichi instinctively stomped for the woods, growling. "That does it! We must stop Amayamon! I must stop her!"  
  
"_No_," came the choked voice of Mimi.  
  
Her voice pulled him into a halt, and he whirled around to glare at her. "What do you mean, _no_?!"  
  
Frankie was assisting her for comfort, and Mimi glared back at Taichi, tears on her serious face. "I said no because I want to stay here and get Joe back."  
  
"There's no way!" Taichi snapped, ignoring his sister's pleading hold on his arm.  
  
"_No_, Tai, she's right," Frankie defended. "I mean, Mimi and I are very close to Joe, and we can't imagine him being like that. There _is_ a way to get him back, and we will search for him."  
  
Frankie stood up, quickly speaking to drown Taichi's protest, "You would do the same for Izzy and Kim, right? You would understand."  
  
Taichi's anger evaporated, replaced by remorse. "I . . . understand. But are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"We must, Taichi," Mimi said, her voice breaking. "I want to find Joe."  
  
"We will be fine," Frankie said with a lopsided smile. "Go back to Akemimon with the water, and as soon as we get Joe back, we will meet you there."  
  
Taichi hesitated, then got one of the water bottles out from Jyou's medicinal bag he was carrying and handed it to Frankie. "I would've not let you do it," he was saying, his eyes grieved. "But you are right. Take the bottle in case you run into Joe. Get him back, then come back. Right now, we're not doing this for the sake of Digiworld. We're doing this for the sake of ourselves, and most of all, for Joe, Kim, and Izzy."  
  
Frankie quietly nodded. "I couldn't say it any better." Taking the bottle, he continued, "You know, I noticed something about Kim. If she never cared, then why did she warn us about the Betrayer?"  
  
Taichi then smiled. "There _is_ definitely hope for her. I know her well. She _always _cares. Well, be careful, man, alright?" He abruptly turned to walk toward the trees.   
  
Hikari was unmoving, grieved, clutching on the russet-haired boy's arm. "Frankie, must you go?"  
  
"_Hai_, we must," Frankie said, gently removing the small hands from his arm. "We will be okay, Kari Girl. Go with your brother."  
  
Hikari hurried for her brother, who already entered the border of the forest. She glanced back to see the others already walking down the beach for another journey.  
  
***  
  
It was the sight of the white-clad Digimon sitting in the middle of the clearing that relieved the siblings' gloomy hearts at last. For the entire day until this early morning, Taichi and Hikari were traveling eastward, their minds worrying for Frankie and Mimi. What should they do next? The sight of Akemimon was some sort of hope to them to remember that he will aid them.  
  
Akemimon silently gazed up, faintly smiling as Taichi and Hikari dashed over to him, but the smile was lost as quick. He eyed Taichi carefully. "Where's the Guide and the Keeper?"  
  
Taichi bowed his head. "We met up with Joe, and he betrayed us once again. Frankie and Mimi chose to stay back at the beach to free him from the curse."  
  
Akemimon seemed to grimace, but again, he appeared to expect this. "They made a wise choice, but all of you are needed to be together in order to free your friends and my sister."  
  
"What can we do?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Have you got the water?" the Digimon asked. When Taichi dug out the bottle of purified water, he nodded in pleasure. "You've done excellently. Remember, in the future, don't believe with your eyes or mind, but with your heart and soul."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Taichi questioned, puzzled.  
  
Akemimon was smiling his secretive smile. "I will explain about this when your other friends arrive." Then he gazed eastward as vague three figures appeared from behind the trees.  
  
"Guys, you're back!" Taichi and Hikari rushed to Yamato, Sora, and Takeru, glad to be back in their company, giving each other comfort and relief. Taichi looked hopeful. "Did you find the Friends of the Stones?"  
  
Yamato seemed to blink, remembering, and bit on his lower lip. "I don't think so. We did find a ring of stones, but we think it's a fake."  
  
"We're supposed to find two circles of stones, not one," added Sora. She then scanned around. "Where is Frankie and Mimi?"  
  
Taichi sighed with penitence. "When we were searching for the Fountain, Joe showed up and tried to fight us. He's really the Betrayer. Frankie and Mimi wanted to get him back. So, we got separated."  
  
"We did meet up with Izzy," Sora murmured pensively. "Only that he called himself the Fool. He wanted to fight us to prove his strength." She then wondered at Taichi's sudden paleness, but continued, "Matt stopped him, somehow freed him from the curse by his power. All the time, Izzy fooled us with his 'lost' appearance and stole our Digistones."  
  
"He stole your stones?" Hikari spoke in surprise. "Kim was there, too. She just . . . was there."  
  
"Tell them about the Thief," Yamato told Sora.  
  
Sora visibly wringed, then said, "We met with a girl that looked like me, only dark. She called herself the Thief."  
  
Taichi scowled at all this, then glanced over to Akemimon, who was still sitting calmly, his emerald eyes on them. "Akemimon," he turned to him, "Now what? What can we do? Should we go ahead and get Frankie and Mimi or return to find the real Friends of the Stones?"  
  
Akemimon shook his head. "We have no time to do such things you suggested of. The danger of the Digiworld is too great to be avoided right now. When you went to the hidden places, I believed my sister sent the Betrayer and the Warder to stop you from fulfilling your duties. When they failed, the Thief and the Seer were there as well, again tried to stop you."  
  
"But why?" Hikari asked.   
  
The Male continued, "Amayamon now fears you, for you already acquire the water. It's possible she has your Digistones. You need them to restore your friends from the curse. We must head for the temple to recover your friends and Digistones." He stood up, dusting his flame-lined clothing.  
  
"What about Frankie and Mimi?" Takeru asked, worried.  
  
Akemimon gazed back to the boy. "They have to face the danger themselves, as so will you. We must go now, for time is running out. Let us hope that time is in favor of us and them."  
  


To be continued . . .


	13. 13 Kim's New Friends

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Thirteen: Kim's New Friends  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
The Reconciler flinched slightly as the sharp force of her hand slapped on the side of his face, stinging hotly. His cheek was turning instantly to an ugly red color. His head swayed a bit at the force, then returned to its bowing position. The Reconciler looked like an mortified child with a hurt guilt showing inside, standing humiliated, his head bowed. However, there was nothing on his soft, but stinging face, nothing that betrayed pain or shame. He meekly accepted the punishment.  
  
Behind him, the Seer and the Warder watched on in silence, their eyes blank. They made no movement to tend to their companion, giving no sympathy or concern. They were like robots, with no emotions or commands to obey. But, however, there was a brief twinkle of immeasurable sorrow passing behind the empty rich brown and raven-black eyes, so quick that Amayamon never noticed.  
  
"Like your dark brother, you betrayed me, Little Reconciler," Amayamon was speaking, gently massaging her stinging hand. "You shouldn't have warned the Digidestined about the curse. Yes, I was foolish to ignore your innate trustworthiness to them, but now that I have complete control over you, the mistake will not be repeated."  
  
Amayamon then reached to lovingly stroke the Reconciler's blue-streaked black mane. She then smirked. "Poor little Reconciler, lost and not knowing what to do to please me." She suddenly grabbed on his chin, her fingers like claws, clutching firmly. "You will please me when you go destroy the Keeper and the Guide for me. Take their Digistones to me, and you will be greatly rewarded. You understand?"  
  
Of course, the Reconciler didn't respond, but now that she controlled him, Amayamon knew he will complete the duty. She let go of his chin, stroking his stung cheek. "Go, Reconciler, and take your brother with you."  
  
The Reconciler turned on his heel and strode past the silent Seer and Warder, the pain forgotten.  
  
Amayamon cocked her head as though she just heard something. A new sneer appeared on her face, and she spoke, "Little Seer." The Seer obeyed, stepping forward in the dim light, awaiting the orders. "It appears that my dear brother and your friends managed to enter the temple to rescue you. Why won't you go ahead and greet them with your new friends? Just play with them, then kill them. They are getting annoying."  
  
The Seer left on a silent command, disappearing in the shadows to gather her new 'companions'.  
  
Amayamon then knelt down and beckoned to the boy. The Warder silently moved forward, and she reached to stroke his violet-streaked fiery hair. "You did great, my little Warder. You cleverly fooled them with your silent helplessness and stole their Digistones. Interesting that your heart-darkness is called as the Fool. Now, that the other Digidestined are here, I have a special duty for you, Warder."  
  
The Warder was silent, unmoving as her gloved hand ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
***  
  
Frankie tugged on his black backpack beneath his white-hemmed cloak as his hazel eyes gazed at the calm ocean. The sun was still high in the sky, and the sunlight reflected off the water was nearly blinding him. Eyes squinted against the bright light, Frankie wondered if all this waiting was worth it. For hours, he and Mimi were strolling on the beach, grasping on feeble hope that Jyou would return.  
  
He gazed over to Mimi, who was standing quite alone near the shore. She had her pink hat off, allowing sunlight to shine on her green-streaked honey hair. Her hazel eyes were hopefully scanning around the ocean, trying to see any affirmation of the black-haired boy. Frankie's heart sank. He knew how much she adored him.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Mimi gazed over to him, hope still shining on her face.  
  
The russet-haired boy shook his head. "It's all over, Mimi. Joe isn't coming back."  
  
The pink-clad girl's lips tightened, her hands clenched. "_Iie_. I refuse to believe that. I know he will be back." Her eyes turned to the sea. "I know it."  
  
"Mimi, we have been searching for, I don't know, hours. There's no hope -"  
  
"Don't say it!" Mimi cut him off, whirling around to face him, her hazel eyes flashing. "There's hope for him! I will stay here and wait until he comes back. I know I will. He's our friend. He won't let anybody control him. He is strong in his trustworthiness. He just have to be back." Then her face softened with rue. "You, out of all of us, would understand." Without hesitance, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face on his tan shirt. "I miss him, Hiso-kun."  
  
Frankie quietly rested his arms around her, attempting to hand her support. "I do understand, Mimi-chan. I miss him, too. We will wait here until he returns. After all, I did promise you we will find him."  
  
A chorus of applause from nearby startled Frankie and Mimi. As the boy hastily pushed her behind himself, he saw two children - one Mimi and one Frankie - standing side by side nearby. They looked identical, but they possessed the familiar unseen aura of darkness. The dark Mimi was silent as the dark Frankie grinned slyly, clapping playfully.  
  
The dark Frankie mockingly wiped an invisible tear from his otherwise sneering face. "Gosh, I'm all in tears! The scene is so touching!" Despite the words, his voice was full of mock menace.  
  
The dark Mimi gave him a dirty look. "Please. All those mushy stuff is making me nauseated to my stomach." She was standing beside the dark Frankie, leaning on one foot. Her arms were crossed, and her face was a pure visage of scorn.  
  
"Oh, easy, easy, girl," the dark Frankie winked slyly down to her. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. It's kinda rude to make personal comments, hmm?"  
  
The dark Mimi said nothing, her eyes glaring to the terrified Mimi, a corner of her lips curling disdainfully. The dark Frankie made a politely sinister grin at the shaken kids as he spoke, "I'm known as the Assassin with my Crest of Nothing." He then paused to jeer to the swiftly whitening face of Frankie. "Nice to meet you at last, Keeper. And this gorgeous girl with me is the Liar of Hypocrisy. We're honored to be created by the splendid Seer."  
  
Frankie narrowed his eyes, observing the dark children. He remembered Kimika mentioning that she created the Betrayer. "So . . . you both are illusions." He straightened, firmly grasping on the idea. "You aren't real."  
  
"Not real?" the Assassin cocked his head silently. "Believe as much as you want, but honestly, we are as real as you are." He took one step forward and sneered lightly at the backing children. "We are actually created by the darkness in your hearts. The Seer simply gave us bodies."  
  
"You're not real," Mimi spoke out with hardness. Although she was anguished, there was bright strength behind her. "We would never create such awful people like you."  
  
The Liar gave out a rude scoff and glared up to the Assassin. "Can't we just go ahead and kill them? The Guide is starting to irritate me."  
  
Mimi's face flushed an angry red, but Frankie quickly calmed her down. His eyes then went into slits at the dark children. "Who ordered you to destroy us? May I remind you that we aren't that easy to be harmed."  
  
The Assassin just grinned amusingly. "Then it will be more fun."  
  
Frankie's hearing abruptly perked up at the whispers of the Liar. She was standing far enough to be unheard, but perhaps she meant to have her words being heard, for he could hear the words, "Bareness of Earth."  
  
Mimi gave out a surprised cry as several brown vines sprouted from underneath the sands, surrounding her, and, all at once, girdled around her, pinning her arms tight to her sides. They raised upward several feet, and Mimi was suspending in the air, hopelessly struggling in the immovable vines.  
  
"Mimi!" Before he could make a step to rescue her, a blockade completely made of blue ice smoothly towered from the shore, rising high, splitting him away from her. He speechlessly gawked at it, then angrily turned at the Assassin. The Liar has vanished, appeared at the other side. "So, you want to fight me alone?"  
  
The Assassin shrugged, his hands behind his back. "Is it obvious? One on one. Seems fair."  
  
The boy seethed, and his body began to react on its own. Hands heading for the other boy's neck, the Keeper lunged for him. For an instant, they came into contact - Frankie's hands around the Assassin's neck and his own hands grasping on the fuming boy's arms, then Frankie's sight went reversed as if he was upside-down. Then his vision suddenly beclouded, meeting the foggy sky as he collided on his back, knocking the wind out his lungs.  
  
Frankie wasted no time to haste to his feet, although he was light-headed. The Assassin was calm, a light menacing grin on his face, quietly watching him. As a pulse of vague pain beat on his back of his head, Frankie wondered why couldn't he sense any danger in the Assassin. Perhaps . . . perhaps he was his own danger? Because he was his darkness, he couldn't sense the danger?  
  
The pain began to strain him, and he could feel lukewarm moisture coming on his hair. His hand went for it, and Frankie's heart nearly paused as the moisture slid in between his fingers. Withdrawing them, he saw blood staining his fingers. The Assassin has opened a wound on his head.  
  
"Aw, are you hurt?" the Assassin was tauntingly worried.  
  
Again, Frankie's temple exploded. It seemed that around himself, he tended to get upset. Frankie pounced after him, yelling, "Heart of Ice!" Spikes of ice soared forward to stab in the Assassin.  
  
But then the Assassin charged forward, hollering, "Silence of Ice!" Icicles of the similar color glided and easily struck the Keeper's ice spikes out of the way. Frankie had barely time to dodge before the Assassin landed a forceful punch upon his face.  
  
The now weary boy tumbled down on the sand, agony pulsing through the left cheek and left eye. Forcing the left eye to shut tight against the pain, Frankie glared bitterly at the Assassin, who was just standing there, watching. But Frankie could see the menace in his identical hazel eyes, taunting him to attack. Frankie hesitated; that's what the Assassin wanted him to do, foolishly battling him, risking his life. It appeared very certain that the Assassin was strong, even stronger than him even. They have the same power. To destroy him was like destroying himself.  
  
It was hopeless to fight himself.  
  
Unless . . .  
  
***  
  
Mimi weakly groaned under the slowly compressing vines around her. The rigidness of the plants dug in her sides and ribs, and she found it difficult to be able to draw in a breath. Below, her corrupted double was standing with a scornful leer on her smooth face. Mimi strained to draw a feeble inhale in her burning lungs and gazed downward to her.  
  
"Why do you want to destroy me? I did nothing to you."  
  
The Liar tossed her head, the honey strands, along with the green tress, teasing billowing among her shoulders, and perused her with one hazel eye. "You created me," she simply answered.  
  
Grogginess began to inch in her mind, but Mimi attempted to resist it. "I would never create such an evil person like you!"  
  
"You lied. That's why your darkness is called as the Liar." The dark girl allowed her power to lower the vines so, still bound, the Guide could gaze at the same level. The Liar cocked her head and watched her disdainfully. "Fight me, Guide."  
  
Mimi hesitated. She longed to slap brutally on her sister's face with all her refusal to believe that there was a dark side to her, so arrogant and deceitful. But now that she met her twin's eyes, she began to wonder if she was to fight the Liar, would it mean she will fight herself? She almost saw herself like the Liar's personality long before, but she had changed dramatically and grew more virtuous than before. Beside, she could sense a heartbeat within the Liar - a heartbeat exactly alike to her, as though the Guide and the Liar were one person.  
  
She couldn't and won't fight her. Mimi dropped her head, closing her eyes.  
  
The Liar made a distasteful growl. "You're so pathetic." She turned away in disgust. "Unbelievable that my own sister is a puny, wretched weakling."  
  
Abruptly, her temper erupted, and Mimi sharply glared up, the simple green aura flaring around her. "I'm not a weakling!!" Her voice was screeching with fathomless wrath. At the same instant, she summoned few of the grasping vines to come loose and sent them thrashing for the Liar. The dark girl had little time to defend herself before the vines powerfully lashed on her torso, so forceful that they drew blood.  
  
Mimi almost winced at the faint wave of pain passing in her body, both from the sight and the link between the girls. But her mind was on the desire to remove the Liar out of her sight. She never wanted to see herself like that again. She was changed. She was no longer the Liar; she was always the Guide.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
The crucial cry of Frankie pushed Mimi to her attention. Desiring to rescue him, Mimi called forth her power. The vines that gripped around her obeyed her command, loosing themselves, releasing her to the ground. Mimi silently pointed to the ice blockade, and the vines went to break it down.  
  
"You can't save him," snarled the Liar as she stepped close. On her face, there was a painful-looking streak across her right cheek, slightly seeping. The Liar looked fuming, her hazel eyes darkened. "He's not worth your time."  
  
Mimi felt her blood hotly boiling with distaste. "Why won't you just be quiet?"  
  
"Never," the Liar was now sneering. "You always lie to yourself. You just can't be quiet."  
  
The Guide allowed her hand to clench into an outraged fist and flew for the Liar's face. Not to her surprise, the pained scream and the crack of the Liar's nose bone sounded _delicious. _Without a moment of hesitance, Mimi stepped forward through the already broken-down blockade.  
  
She could see two Frankies - one kneeling on the sand, agonizingly caressing the back of his head, and the other simply standing nearby, waiting. But when he looked up to see her stepping over the rubbish, he sourly scowled.  
  
"Stay back, girl," he warned, facing her. "It's not your fight."  
  
"That does it," Mimi murmured, surprisingly calm. "You must be stopped from hurting my friend. You will pay." With a silent command, Mimi sent the waiting vines toward the Assassin. The vines seemed to possess the same anger she had, and they went vicious as they aimed fierce lashes at the boy. The Assassin shrieked, enraged, as he helplessly defended against the violent plants.  
  
Mimi didn't realize that her desire to get rid of the dark kids was so strong, that in shocked silence, she watched on as one stiff vine mercilessly jabbed itself through the Assassin's abdomen. Somehow, the Keeper nearby gave out a quiet cry as if he was linked to the Assassin and experienced the twinge of pain. The dark boy instantly jerked in stunned disbelief, then slowly glanced over to Mimi. What made her shudder was that he was still having the menace on his sneering face as the last of him just _evaporated_ into nothing.  
  
"Mimi, look out!"  
  
Just as his cry was called out, Frankie's slightly bloodstained hand raised and emitted ice spikes from behind Mimi. They flew past and struck the oncoming Liar before she could attack Mimi. The ice swiftly surrounded her body until she was completely frozen. That moment it happened, the ice shattered into pieces, and the Liar was gone, nowhere in sight. She was destroyed, unable to defend herself from the Keeper's power.  
  
Mimi groaned at the bitter agony stabbing in her chest, freezing her heart, then it was gone. She was obviously shaken. How did that happen? Why did it happen? But then she remembered about Frankie's agony. She ran to his side. Frankie had his hand covering the back of his head, looking pale. Mimi could see that his other hand was slightly bloodstained. "Frankie, let me see."  
  
"It's not that bad," he began to say, but Mimi gingerly removed his hand and took a careful look. The gash wasn't deep, the blood already clotting. The hair around the wound was wet with fresh blood.  
  
"Don't touch it," Mimi sharply ordered as she stood. She ignored his amused smile as she went for her pouch she had dropped during the havoc and dug out a roll of bandages she had stored a long time ago. She was glad Jyou had the chance to prepare her for any injury as she folded a strip of cloth into a compress and pressed it on his head.  
  
"_Itai!_ Careful, would you?" Frankie muttered. He then held the compress in place as Mimi covered his head with several wraps of the bandages. His orange-streaked russet hair appeared more rumpled, covering the bandages. The boy quietly smiled. "_Arigatou_, Mimi-chan."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Mimi smiled back. She then ran for the shore to soak a ripped cloth band with sea water. She went back, kneeling down beside him, and washed his hands free of blood. Both were silent, the boy watching her hands shaking as she rinsed away the blood. "Frankie," she finally spoke, too quiet, "Did - did you feel a twinge of pain when I . . . destroyed the Assassin?"  
  
Frankie blinked and gazed up to her. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Mimi nodded, biting on her lower lip. "I felt the same when you killed the Liar. Would it mean that we are bonded to them? Is it true that we created them?"  
  
Frankie sighed wearily. "I don't truly know."  
  
Mimi paused in washing his hands and shakily scanned around the beach, now empty except for them and their dropped packs. "What can we do now? Should we come back for Tai and Kari and the rest?"  
  
Ignoring the pain in his head, Frankie stood up, now cautious. He just sensed a faint wave of peril from nearby. He slowly scanned around for any intruder. Two different sensations of peril he was sensing - one strong, eager and the other deeply reluctant, seeming to struggle with itself inward. They were too familiar. Mimi had her hand over her chest, the sign of she experiencing an essence inside her heartbeat. Her face was darkened with suspicion. He was pretty sure that she was sensing two essences, not one.  
  
As one, Frankie and Mimi whirled around to one side. Two boys stood side by side, one having his arms crossed, his dusky eyes narrowed, and the other darkly standing in silence, his hands into shaking fists at his sides.  
  
"Remember us?" one of the Jyous sneered.  
  
Frankie's hazel eyes flickered to one Jyou, then the other one, then back. Which was the real Jyou? They were clothed exactly the same, having the pale blue lock in their blue-black hair. The dusky eyes were incredibly dark behind the eyeglasses. However, the dangers Frankie sensed in the Jyous were different. The sneering Jyou had hostile peril inside him, and the silent Jyou was struggling with reluctant threat. From the corners of his eyes, Frankie could see that Mimi had her eyes on the silent Jyou. Would he be the real one?  
  
As one, the Jyous attacked, one for each. Frankie's mind raced swiftly, and he summoned his Ice Power to halt the Betrayer. The dark Jyou shrieked in outrage as the ice covered him from the chest down, summoned from underground by the Keeper. He struggled, but his legs and arms were already useless. The Betrayer growled at Frankie, then turned his head to bellow, "What're you waiting for, brother?! Crush her neck!"  
  
Frankie froze as he saw the Reconciler had Mimi in his strong hold. His hand was grasping painfully on her shoulder as his other hand encircled the firm fingers around her delicate neck, preparing to crush her windpipe.  
  
Mimi was unmoving, bravely meeting the dusky eyes with her misted eyes. Frankie powerlessly watched, unable to do anything, as the Reconciler's hand twitched, his face contorted in struggling with something. He seemed to battle himself, contending the corruption, stubbornly refusing to give up. It appeared that he was losing, for the hand around Mimi's neck just squeezed by a fraction.   
  
She gave out a choked cry that sounded much like, "Jou . . .", a single teardrop streaking down her face. The Reconciler seemed to break down; his hands shook, his face possessing a twist of haunted anguish. He loosed his grip, collapsing. Mimi quickly embraced her arms around him, both settling down.  
  
"_Reconciler, no baka_!" the Betrayer yelled, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Shut up!" Frankie snapped as he commanded the ice to silence him permanently. When the ice then shattered to reveal nothing, Frankie ran to his black backpack and snatched out the bottle of purified water. He then went to his friends' sides. Jyou looked feeble, limp in Mimi's arms, his face twisted.  
  
Frankie quickly drained the half of the bottle's water upon Jyou's right shoulder. He then saw the anguish vanishing from his _oniichan_'s face, replaced by peacefulness. Jyou blinked his eyes, then took a quiet gaze upon Frankie and Mimi. He then made a small smile. "You did it."  
  
Relief heavily waved through Frankie as Mimi thankfully embraced him in her caring arms. Jyou returned her hug, then sat up, his face now guilty. "_Goman nasai_ for what I've done to you."  
  
"It's not your fault, Jou-kun," Mimi reassured, her face still streaked by full teardrops. "You did nothing to us. It was the Betrayer."  
  
"Nevertheless, the Betrayer is me. I created him."  
  
"Forget about him," Frankie said. "You are finally back, that's important to us."  
  
Jyou made a half-smile, a half-frown. "Yeah, I'm finally back, but Kim and Izzy are still in danger. They are still too weak to resist the curse. I knew everything through them, like our minds are connected somehow. Izzy stole three of our stones - I believe they are called Digistones, right? Now that Amayamon has five stones, she will try to destroy us."  
  
"Then we must go and stop her," Frankie insisted, scowling.  
  
"If you are well enough to continue," Jyou said with worry, gazing at the boy's bandaged head.  
  
Frankie chuckled, gingerly touching his head. "A fine work of Mimi's remedy."  
  
As Mimi blushed, Jyou smiled good-humoredly, "Funny, Frankie. Now do you still have my Digistone?"  
  
"In my backpack. Why?"  
  
"Don't let Amayamon get any more of our Digistones," Jyou replied with a concerned frown. He then stood up with the help of Mimi, a bit unstable. Frankie noticed that he was still pale and weary, the reminder that he may be back, but only temporary. "We need to go to the temple. Tai and the others are entering it to get their stones back. If we don't hurry, Kim and Izzy will hurt them dreadfully."  
  
Mimi fearfully gazed over to Frankie. His face grew pensive. "Okay, if _you_ are well enough, Jou-kun."  
  
Jyou made a half-smile. "I will be fine. I know where the temple is, so we must get going now."  
  
The children went to gather their possessions. Mimi remembered something she kept in hopes inside her pouch. Taking it, she then reached out a lengthy cloak, the colors of mingled green, blue, and umber, hemmed with dark grey-blue along the edges. Jyou's cloak that Mimi borrowed from Sora.  
  
Mimi handed it to Jyou. "You might need it. It's chilly lately."  
  
The boy smiled a thank as he clothed in his cloak. It filled his tall, lanky form perfectly. Pulling the hood over his head, he said, "Let's go!" The others followed after him in the forest that was the boundary of the beach.  
  
***  
_(A/N: This happened at the same time. Just informing ya. ^^)  
_  
***  
  
Taichi couldn't remember how long they have been traveling through the forest. It felt like hours, but somehow, the forest grew so thick that he couldn't see the sun anymore. The leaves above were oddly large and easily packed among each other, blocking the sun, allowing only a few rays of the light passing between. Taichi had no idea what time was it. In the Digiworld, his Digivice never displayed time like it did in the home world, and he had learned to rely on the sun and moon. He only assumed that it was either midmorning or noon.  
  
His friends were hunched together for sanctuary and warmth from the increasingly chilly wind. Taichi was pacing beside Akemimon, guarding the front. Yamato and Sora kept back guard. Hikari and Takeru were staying close to each other in the center, protected from all sides. Taichi knew that Akemimon was leading them toward the temple, but where exactly? All he knew was that they were heading north, and Taichi began to feel the coldness that came from the north.  
  
Tugging on his hood to shield his face, he gazed up to the white-clad Digimon. "How long will it be until we get there, Akemimon?"  
  
"Close, Master, close," came the answer. He didn't even look at him.  
  
Taichi gave out an exhale and was surprised to see his breath wisping, cloudy and white. Rubbing his bare arms, his thoughts turned to Mimi and Frankie. He began to wonder if they would ever find Jyou. They seemed optimistic to find him, and not for the first time, Taichi wished them luck. His hand touched Jyou's medicinal bag he volunteered to carry, the second bottle of purified water inside. His hand was ready to grab it whenever Kimika or Koushiro appeared.  
  
He saw Akemimon slowing down, and he paused at his side. Taichi could see something odd ahead. A foggy screen of pale red mist drifted around the trees, so thick that Taichi wondered if he could grab a chunk of it. "What's it, Akemimon?"  
  
"This's the barrier that protects the temple. Nothing can enter or leave it. Only my sister and I can," Akemimon replied.  
  
"So how can we enter?" Yamato asked, scowling bitterly, from the back.  
  
"I will lead you though, but you must be near-at-hand so you won't get lost in the mist." Akemimon then reached a large gloved hand toward Taichi. "Hold on my hand, Master."  
  
Taichi waited, eying the hand with suspicion, then he felt a small hand sliding in his hand. Looking down, he saw his sister grinning upward. She had Takeru's hand in her other hand, and Takeru held Sora's hand, also grinning at him. Sora quietly offered her hand to Yamato. He appeared hesitant, but took it.  
  
Taichi exhaled, then slid his hand in Akemimon's. His own hand was literally dwarfed by the Digimon's hand, grasping gently.  
  
Akemimon stepped into the mist. Taichi couldn't see anything, but just the red mist. Every breath he took in was part of the thick mist, nearly choking him with the moisture. He could feel the mist on his skin, the rich water drops fluidly swelling down his face, but strange as it was, they weren't _wet_. He wasn't getting drenched at all.  
  
Before he could blink, he was free of the mist. Taichi quickly looked around. He was in the temple. They must be already here. The group was in a kind of chamber with seven or eight tunnels leading out. The chamber was rather dim; he could see only several feet in front. How could they ever 'enter' the temple was beyond his comprehension.  
  
"Akemimon, where should we go?" Sora asked.  
  
Akemimon had the puzzlement on his face as he faced them. "Strange. The temple is different than before. Amayamon must have known about our arrival and tended to fool us." He then faced one tunnel at their far right side. "But I'm not easy to be fooled. We go through there."  
  
The other children had no other choice but to follow after the humanoid. As they walked through the passageway, Taichi was curious about the settings. The walls were plain in design, simple blocks of grey-brown stones set in a perfect lengthwise position, covered by faint films of mildew. The air was cool, but he could feel the uneasiness in it, feel the darkness. There was something wrong here. He just _felt_ it.  
  
They paused into another chamber, this time massive and empty. Taichi could see a single beam of the sunlight - or was it the moonlight? - colored pale yellow, shining from a lone window high in the far wall. Taichi grimaced; they were completely alone in the chamber. Then why did he sense someone nearby, someone dark? It seemed familiar.  
  
"What should we do now?" he heard Yamato mumbling as he went to his side.  
  
The kids were startled as Akemimon made a sharp grunt. He turned to depart so suddenly, his face a visage of rage, leaving the children isolated.  
  
The children were speechless, wondering what just happened, then Taichi saw a surprised look on Yamato's face as the blond turned to face the far wall, eying the darkness that was untouched by the beam.  
  
"What's it, Matt?" Taichi demanded, tensing.   
  
"I smell Izzy . . ." Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Sure enough, the redhead was standing silently, avoiding the light. Koushiro watched on with a simple curl of his lips, his eyes blacker than the darkness he hid in.  
  
"He's not Izzy, but simply the Fool," came a familiar voice from behind.  
  
The five children whirled around to face the intruder. Actually, there was two, but one of them spoke up. Taichi knew why the presence he had sensed was familiar. It was Kimika. She was walking from the entrance with another Kimika behind. The leading Kimika slowed down in her tracks several feet away, her face deadpan. The other Kimika was simply silent. Taichi felt his heart clenching. Which one was his intimate friend?  
  
"The Izzy you encountered earlier," Kimika was plainly speaking to Sora and Yamato, "is the Warder, but he fooled you."  
  
"Which one are you?" Sora demanded, her amber eyes, as usual, growing rueful.  
  
"I'm the Seer, of course," Kimika answered, shrugging. "I would like you to meet my dark sister, the Stranger." Taichi narrowed his eyes on the silent dark girl, who remained standing behind and at the right side of Kimika. The Seer continued distantly, "You know, her Crest is kinda interesting. Take the word 'Empathy'. Remove 'a' for Affinity, then remove 'h' for Heart, then you get 'Empty'. That's her Crest of Emptiness."  
  
Taichi clenched his fists. He wanted to restore his friend back from the corruption. He risked himself to step close to the two Kims. The Kimika he now knew as the Seer flickered her empty eyes over to him as the Stranger stepped to her side, now at alert.  
  
"Kimika, remember me? Your close _dachi_? We have been playmates since we were babies. Don't you remember all the fun we have together?" Taichi attempted to help her recalling her lost memories.  
  
Kimika curled her lips, not a sneer, not a grin, not even a smile. "Funny. You should have hated me after what've I done to your _oneesan_."  
  
Taichi's throat contracted with overwhelming emotions. She wasn't talking about Hikari. Blinking back unwanted tears, he continued strolling closer. "I already forgave you, Kimi-chan. Don't let the guilt remind you."  
  
"Be silent, Master. I deserve the pain." Kimika then watched as the determined boy sneaked closer. "Stay back or I will hurt you."  
  
"You will never hurt me," Taichi said bravely as he took one more step.  
  
"I warned you."   
  
Quick as a flash, the Stranger raised her hand, and a beam of black light with silver spirals around it emitted out. Taichi literally froze as the beam struck him on his chest. Pain was on his mind as he skidded backward against the force, smacking right on the wall behind. Sliding downward, he groaned agonizingly, then he saw someone stepping in front. He quickly saw his face, and his own features lost the color, the pain replaced by immeasurable fright.  
  
"Master, I believe you have met one of my new friends, the Tyrant," Kimika spoke indifferently from nearby.  
  
Taichi instantly remembered him from the battle with Phyrimon. Exact in features and clothes, the only difference in the dark Taichi was the coldness in his dusky eyes, like lifeless ashes long neglected to enkindle back to life, and the sadistic grin on his thin lips.  
  
"Remember me, Master?" the Tyrant's voice was exactly the same, yet it was thickly covered with cruelty. "You almost defeated me. Almost. But remember, you created me, so I will always come back." His sneer then grew darker. "Afraid, are you? You should be, Master. Like your crest is Courage, my crest represents Fear."  
  
"You can't be real," Taichi's voice quivered as he tried to crawl backward, but the wall stopped him.  
  
"I'm real as you are."  
  
"Vigor of Spirit!"  
  
The Tyrant turned his head to face Yamato as his hand raised in front. He spoke the words, "Terror of Fire." A circular shield of red flames appeared in front of his hand. The night rays were simply consumed by the hungry flames. The shield then contracted into a swirling ball. The Tyrant aimed it over toward Yamato.  
  
Yamato leaped out of the way, rolling aside. The ball struck the rock wall where he was moments earlier. His mind on protecting his friend, he began to haste up to his feet when, suddenly, a heavy-soled foot sharply kicked him in his stomach. Yamato gasped in agony, his body reflexively tensing to reject the pain. Then a firm hand grabbed around his neck, forcing him to stand up. The grip was so strong that he choked under the pressure. He was backed against the wall, and slid upward, the hand holding him. His own feet were dangling.  
  
Hands clasping on the arm, Yamato managed to take a good look at his attacker, and his grey-blue eyes widened in disbelief. Meeting his incredulous gaze, the dark Yamato was silent, his eyes hooded like a wolf waiting to pounce. He possessed an aura of contempt, nothing but dislike on his face.  
  
"My Guardian, meet the Outcast of Isolation," the Seer spoke from near.  
  
Tremors of dread shook his body as Taichi helplessly stared at his dark brother. He didn't understand how could he create such horrible fear in himself, but he knew he was always afraid of himself, always used his recklessness to cover his fear. To see his own fear in the exact image of himself shuddered so, and he was powerless to fight him.  
  
A flash of yellow, blue, and green, and Taichi blinked voicelessly as Sora risked herself to pounce upon the Tyrant, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Tyrant was outraged, cursing as he dug his nails in her bare skin. Sora refused to surrender, her face steadfast, her amber eyes now molten gold with fury.  
  
Taichi then saw someone sneaking behind and raised her hand. He had barely time to shout out a warning before a fist whistled through the air and mightily backhanded on Sora's head. She gave out a pained cry as she released her hold off the Tyrant, stumbling back, caressing her throbbing head. The Tyrant gave her a dirty look, then sneered over to the dark Sora.  
  
"_Arigatou_, Sugar," he said, reaching to fondle her cheek. The dark Sora just leered, jerking her head out from his caress, and faced the Seeker. The Tyrant again glared down to the terrified Master and prepared his attack.  
  
Sora gasped as the Thief of Hatred aimed a robust swing right on her stomach. She tensed her muscles, backing to avoid another punch. The Thief was a fighter of quick pummels. As Sora agonized, the Thief wasted no time. Sneering hungrily, she crouched down and lurched one of her legs beneath her sister's feet. Sora's knees buckled, and she tumbled hard on her back, knocking the wind out from her.  
  
The Thief then pinned her on the stone floor with her own body. Sora's amber eyes were hotly glaring with hatred at the Thief's laughing, ravenous eyes. "Come on, Seeker!" the Thief was taunting, her face close to hers. "Fight me!"  
  
"Never!" Sora bellowed back, struggling, then wailed in pain as one of the Thief's hands caused a sharp blow to her face. Seconds later, she perceived the acrid taste of fresh blood in her mouth.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Takeru cried as he saw his brother being choked by the hand of the Outcast on his neck. He hasted forward, shouting, as his body took in the aura of gold. The Outcast simply turned to stare at him with aversion just before a wall of pure silver light appeared before him, separated him from his brother.  
  
Aura gone, Takeru fearfully turned to face the approaching Kimika - no, it was the Stranger. Hikari was beside him, shaken and frightened. Takeru tried to grasp on the hope he was destined to possess, but he could feel it filtering between his tightly-holding fingers, like grains of sand seeping away as he saw the emptiness in the Stranger's brown eyes.  
  
"Savior, Saint," she was speaking hollowly, "I hope you're not leaving before I could introduce you to my other friends, the Trickster of Despair and the Slayer of Darkness."  
  
As their hearts pounded crazily, the youngest Digidestined saw a dark Takeru stepped from behind to the Stranger's left side as a dark Hikari moved to her other side. The Trickster had great despair reflecting in the azure eyes, as if he gave up hope a long time ago. The Slayer possessed the same sadism her dark brother had, her pale tan eyes burning with the desire to kill. The dark children raised their hands, aiming.  
  
"Death of Life."  
  
"Life of Death."  
  
And the Fool of Ignorance observed in dark silence.  
  
And in the exact same moment . . .   
  
"Heart of Ice!"  
  
"Balance of Sea!"  
  
"Essence of Earth!"  
  
The Seer and the Stranger jerked their heads around as spikes of blue ice struck the Thief on her chest, knocking her off the suffering Sora, A powerful jet of misty blue light soared through the air and swiftly evaporated the Tyrant's beam of fire upon Taichi, halting the attack. Vines sprouted through the floor, powerful enough to break stone, and enclosed themselves around the Outcast's waist. He was astonished, letting of Yamato, who slid to the floor, groaning, and struggled madly in the hold.  
  
"Don't fight yourself!" Frankie's voice was echoing in the chamber.  
  
The youngest children quickly came into attack.  
  
"Being of Life!"  
  
"Rebirth of Death!"  
  
The white beam with golden spirals surrounding it blocked the pink-rayed black cross from attacking the Saint as the pink cross simply halted the black beam with golden spirals in its path.   
  
Takeru allowed his Being of Life to surround the Slayer until she was a figure of white and gold. She moved not as she was demolished by the Savior, and then a few white feathers drifting to the floor were the only evidence of her recent existence. Hikari commanded her Rebirth of Death to burn its imprint on the Trickster's chest. He tensed, his mouth open in a silent cry, then slowly vanished, unable to defend from the power, gone forever.  
  
Takeru and Hikari suffered sharp twinges of pain, then they were gone.  
  
Frankie again emitted the icicles to cover the raging Thief before she could do anything. He made sure she will never harm anybody as the ice shattered to show nothing. He heard the injured Sora gasping and quickly knelt by her. She looked terrible, a faint red bruise forming on her cheek and a hairline cut on her lower lip. "Sora, are you all right?"  
  
Sora sat up with his help. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
The Tyrant whirled to face the coming Jyou. "Terror of Fire!" A beam of swirling flames soared to strike him. Quickly, Jyou summoned his dome of pale blue around him and Taichi. The beam vaporized the moment it struck, making a sizzling sound. The Tyrant looked furious.  
  
The dome vanished, and Jyou calmly grinned. "You forget that my power is Water. Balance of Sea!" He fired a sliver of the blue glow from his aura, aiming for the dark Taichi's feet. The beam entwined around him, from foot to head. The Tyrant gave out a raged but panicking yell until he was forever silenced.  
  
Jyou ran for Taichi, who just groaned, his arms clutching around his chest. He sensed a bitter burn in his chest, similar to what he experienced when he first discovered his power, then it was gone. Exhaling quietly, he gazed up to Jyou, who knelt by him, worried. "_Arigatou_, Joe."  
  
The black-haired boy smiled. "Anytime."  
  
Yamato rubbed his sore neck as the Outcast made a disgusted growl, clawing at the vines entwining around his waist. Mimi appeared in the vision, looking lightly angry, her hazel eyes darkened. "I won't let my friends get hurt by the likes of you."  
  
The Outcast lowered the eyelids over his eyes, much like an assaulting wolf. His voice was full of indifference. "Well, too bad, Guide. Dementia of Spirit!" His raised hands charged out an orb of the starless night sky, targeting for her. Mimi quickly lifted an open hand, and some how, a vine appeared in front, breaking through the stone floor, and swiftly swatted the orb aside. The orb crashed into the wall beside harmlessly.  
  
Yamato was surprised that she did possess hidden strength, especially for her friends, and she definitely had the nerve to harm someone. He watched disturbingly as she commanded the vine to stab through the Outcast's chest. The dark Yamato jerked once, his grey-blue eyes wide, then vanished into particles, the vines now holding nothing but air.  
  
Yamato cringed as a sting of sharp ache burst in his chest, but as quick as it happened, it vanished. Mimi knelt by him, soothing him. "I had to do it," she was speaking quietly.  
  
"You are all fools," The Seer's voice broke through the thick air. Although she was emotionless, she seemed irritated. "You keep forgetting that you cannot destroy your darkness. They're part of you. Now to destroy you, my poor friends."  
  
Beside her, the Stranger raised her arms above her and spoke, "Blindness of Shadow." Her hands glowed with the silver light, growling brighter and brighter until the light was painfully blinding.  
  
Two Digidestined were not going to give up.  
  
"Passion of Fire!"  
  
The Seer didn't even flinch as the beam of savage flames collided on the Stranger's chest, swiftly burned her into red-hot ashes beside her. The light abruptly vanished, leaving all the kids blind for a moment. The Seer dispassionately took a brief glance at where her dark sister had been moments earlier, then she was captured by Yamato from behind. He managed to grab on her arms and pinned them behind her back, forcing her to be vulnerable.  
  
"The water!" somewhere, in the dimness, Jyou ordered.  
  
As his eyes slowly adapted, Yamato could hear the running footsteps coming close that he recognized as Taichi's and Frankie's. He felt the girl in his hold shifted a bit, then his left shin burst with pain from the powerful kick of her heel. Yamato instinctively loosened his hold, then her elbow pummeled hard on his ribs, forcing him to let go.   
  
Disinterested, Kimika turned to face Taichi, who slowed down, a hand behind his back. He held up the other hand, appearing to calm her down. "Kim, please fight the curse. You must find your darkness and fight it!" Behind the silent Seer, he could see Frankie noiselessly slinking close, the bottle half-full of purified water in his hand, ready.  
  
It seemed unthinkable to fool her. Whirling around, Kimika swiftly shot a hand and inflexibly snatched Frankie's wrist in midair. Her empty brown eyes met his alarmed hazel eyes, then she sharply wrenched his wrist, forcing him to gasp and release the bottle. The canister crashed on the floor, spilling out a puddle of water.  
  
Or perhaps the Seer can be fooled. Her body stiffened as Taichi drained the purified water upon her right shoulder. Kimika's eyes widened, her hand limply loosening the grasp on the boy's wrist. The darkness around her seemed to die, vanish. Several emotions flashed across her face - Surprise, Remembrance, Disbelief, Rage, Shock, then, at last, Guilt remained on her face. Kimika blinked, her body slackened.  
  
"Kim?" Yamato went to her side as the two boys stepped back, securing her up by his own hands. "Kim, can you hear me?"  
  
Kimika's brown eyes went soft, too soft, her soul seeming to collapse inside. She stared at him mutely for a moment. Then her mouth opened to speak, but a too quiet squeak came out.  
  
Yamato gently covered her mouth. "Don't say anything. It's all right. You are free."  
  
Obviously, Kimika was shaking inside with heavy shame and misery, and he silently took her in his protective embrace, letting her pour out the guilt she had suffered.  
  
"Is she all right for now?" Mimi asked anxiously.  
  
"I think so."  
  
As Sora came close to cover the grieving girl as her silver-hemmed green cloak broth for her warmth and refuge, Taichi went to make sure Takeru and Hikari were all right. Being young, they were shaken, but bravely held firm. He gave them a few words of comforted congratulations to defeat their darkness alone. He then remembered - _Where is Akemimon?_  
  
As if was answering his thoughts, a scream of bitter pain rang from the outside of the chamber, vibrating the walls themselves. The nine children instinctively tensed, the weak protecting the weaker. Suddenly, they saw a flash of white - Akemimon! - flew through the portal opening and crashed against a wall. Akemimon groaned, struggling to move, then went limp, his eyes falling shut.  
  
Before any of the kids could come to him, another Digimon stepped inside, her green eyes sneering at her brother. As if she knew the children were here the whole time, Amayamon turned to face them. She took a careful gaze around, then at the scowling Jyou and shaken Kimika lastly. "Well, well, looks like you rescued the Seer and the Reconciler. But you forget one thing. The Warder."  
  
Just as the children realized, they saw a small figure stepping inside, standing by the female Digimon. Koushiro. He then raised his hands, both glowing with the aura of violet, dark as his own eyes. Nine silver lightning bolts crept out from the aura and slunk across the floor like snakes of electricity, preparing to strike with their magnetic fangs.  
  
The bolts moved too fast. One by one, the bolts encircled the children's bodies and electrocuted them. Screams filled the air as the bodies stunned agonizingly, slackened, the electricity just powerful enough to knock the minds to the very edge of unconsciousness. The children limply collapsed to the floor, unable to move a muscle.  
  
Sora struggled to battle the blackness as she watched helplessly as the Warder and the Fool, who cleverly hid in the darkness before, completed their duties ordered by Amayamon. They were collecting the Digistones. That was what Amayamon wanted after all - having the ten Digistones, but why? What was the point to the stones? Her own Digistone was the last one to be collected.  
  
For a brief moment, Koushiro and Sora met gazes. _Why, Izzy?_ Sora wanted to say. _Why didn't you fight her?_ Koushiro simply answered nothing, ignoring her pleading eyes. The two Koushiros arrived at Amayamon, and she again sneered.  
  
"Thank you, Digidestined, for the Digistones. Now I shall use them to control the world." Amayamon then raised her gloved hand. "Now that you are useless to me, I shall destroy you. Farewell."  
  
Sora's mind was slowly filled with blackness as she saw a dark purple glow coming out the Digimon's hand, growing darker and darker. She shut her eyes and silently prayed that she and her friends will survive through this. They have to. The Digiworld needed them. The Digimon needed them. Most of all, Koushiro needed them. They can't give up. They just can't. They were the Digidestined.   
  
She didn't realize that the other children were praying the exact same thing.  
  
The burn marks imprinted on the kids' palms just now scorched.  
  
Then blackness . . .  
  
To be continued . . .


	14. 14 The Return of the Ten

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Fourteen: The Return of the Ten  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
A gentle, damp touch nudged her neck, a whimpering sound from near. Somehow, the touch seemed familiar, and the gentleness roused her back to consciousness. The Seeker repeatedly blinked to gather her bearings and cracked her eyelids open. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out a white muzzle with a black snout. Two eyes of dark hazel gazed at her with concern. As her vision cleared, she saw that it was a small animal, more like a fox.  
_  
'Sky, are you feeling all right?'_ the fox seemed to speak through her mind. Its voice was very familiar.   
  
The Seeker raised her head, blinking in surprise. "Sleet?"  
_  
'Yeah, it's me.'_ The fox stepped back to crouch on his hind legs. Small, he was, a fox with silver-white fur all over, perfectly spotless. Long, pointed ears perked up, occasionally twitching for any faint sound. His tail was thick in fur, curling around his small paws. The Seeker gazed at the hazel eyes. They were not the cautious eyes of an animal - no animal ever has hazel eyes - but the sly-sparkling, foxy eyes of the Keeper.  
  
"You've changed," the Seeker murmured in astonishment, kneeling up. Then she grew speechless as a hand went to her neck. Her voice was changed; it sounded very much like the soft chirp of a dove.  
  
_'And so have you, Sky.'_ the Keeper grinned with his canine lips.  
  
She stared at her hands, which were now covered with suntan-colored feathers. In fact, her entire arms were wings. Her arms were still there; she could feel them, but they were lined with ran plumes, perfectly matched to her skin color, long to her waist. Looking down, she was still a human, but covered with colorful feathers. It seemed that her clothing were made of feathers, golden-yellow on her upper body, sky blue along her legs. Even her shoes were feathery, dark grey. She would bet that her hat and hair were now feathers, azure and chestnut mingled. Her face were the only thing that was free of feathers. Her cloak and knapsack have vanished, and she had no idea how.  
  
"What happened to us?" she asked, her voice trilling.  
  
_'I don't know,'_ the Keeper answered, returning on fours. _'But everybody is changed, too.'  
  
_The Seeker gazed around, the amazement growing into bewilderment.  
  
Two beasts just stirred from her far front, but she instantly recognized them as the Master and the Guardian, although she wondered how could she know. The Master was a giant lizard, or a dragon to be precise. Umber-orange in color, his scales were huge and glossed. The Master's head was scanning around, his pale tan eyes sharp. The Guardian was a wolf, his head coming up only to the Master's flanks. His fur was pure golden, glazed, much like metal. His grey-blue eyes were also sharp, but full with worry as he nudged something near his paws. At first, the Seeker thought it was a just a chunk of a shadow, but then she realized it was actually the Seer. She was completely made of living darkness, the shadowy, detailed replica of the girl.  
  
The Reconciler and the Guide were together, near the beasts and the shadow. The Reconciler's appearance amazed the Seeker the most. Similar to the Seer, he was completely made of his element - water. His body was fluid, crystal-clear with breathtakingly luster rippling through the formed liquid. He was aiding the Guide up to her feet. The Guide's skin has turned in an earthy tone of fair green. Her own pink hat seemed to have the appearance of wide, simple petals of a rose, separating into several portions, demurely swaying over her head. There were thin stems of many modest leaves trimming her green-streaked honey hair.  
  


From the corner of her left eye, the Seeker perceived a soft glint of light, and she turned to face the last of the transformed children - the Savior and the Saint. The soft light came from the Saint - or from the Seeker's further thorough observation, the light _was_ the Saint. She was covered by an aura of ivory-white divine light, reminding the Seeker of when the young child was aglow under the sewers of the collapsed city some time ago, along with small pink-white cherub wings on her back. The Savior was an angel, like the last time, with the white eagle wings, eyes of the sky, and the spiked halo. He was curiously testing his wings, fluttering lightly.  
_  
'Is everybody all right?'_ the Master's beastly voice broke through her observation.  
  
"_Hai_, Blaze, we are," the Reconciler replied. Surprisingly, his voice sounded garbled, like from underwater, unlike his usual hushed one, but clearly understandable.  
  
"Why are you calling him 'Blaze'?" the Seer spoke in wonder, standing in between the beasts. Her voice was wispy, quiet.  
  
"It's his name," the Reconciler said, puzzled. "Isn't it?"  
  
The Master blinked, then frowned as much as his dragon features allowed. _'Are we already transformed?'_  
_  
'Must be,'_ replied the Guardian, his voice a soft growl._ 'I knew my form is a wolf, and my name is Ghost.'_ He then made a bark that sounded much like an amused chuckle. _'Ghost? What a silly name for me.'_  
  
"Yet, it suits you," the Seer said, a shadow of a smile appearing on her black face. " My name is Moon, and it suits me."  
_  
'Indeed, it does,'_ the Guardian agreed as he caressed her hand.  
  
The Savior hovered up into the air, wings spreading. "I am Angel, and she is Dawn," he added as the Saint returned to his side in the air.  
  
"Dew," the Reconciler reintroduced himself, "And she is Petal." He beamed down to the smiling Guide.  
_  
'Sleet,' _the Keeper barked out, grinning.  
  
"And I am Sky," the Seeker spoke with a coo in her voice as she stood.  
  
"But why are we called by those words, not our names?" the Guide questioned.  
_  
'But I did tell my name,'_ the Keeper said. _'I just said my name, and somehow, it came out like this. Sleet.' _He made a snort, his long ears pulled back. _'See?'_  
  
"Interesting as it is, however," the Seer said, "that Blaze, Ghost, and Sleet are speaking telepathically. They must be psychic to be able to speak. I know this because my Digimon is psychic."  
  
"It doesn't matter how or why," the Seeker's voice sharply cawed like a raven. "Amayamon has Spark and our Digistones. We must stop her because she does something terrible!" She then widened her eyes - she just called the Warder '_Spark_'.  
  
"But what about Akemimon?" the Savior said.  
_  
'Akemimon!'_ the Master remembered and turned to the Digimon, who was still slumped against the wall, unconscious. The large dragon sank his fangs in his white shirt. He gently shook him, and when Akemimon didn't respond, the Master growled low, letting go of the fabric.  
  
"Is there something wrong with him?" the Guide asked.  
_  
'He won't wake,'_ the Master replied, narrowing his tan eyes on the Digimon.  
  
The glowing Saint moved close to Akemimon and placed both hands on his limp arm. "Akemimon, wake up. We need you." Her wise, encouraging words seemed to work. She allowed a part of her light to cover the Digimon for a moment, then returned to her body.  
  
Akemimon began to rouse, his face taking in faint spasms of agony. He straightened up, his hand going to his side tenderly. He then observed the transformed children standing - or, in the Savior's and the Saint's case, floating before him. He looked surprised, then frowned.  
_  
'Akemimon, you must know what happened to us. Are these our 'true forms'?'_ the Master demanded.  
  
The humanoid was silent for a moment, watching the kids. Then he slowly stood, flinching at the pain in his side. "Tell me how did this happen."  
  
The Savior answered from near the Master's side, "We got Moon back, but then you came in, hurt by Amayamon. Spark hurt us and stole our Digistones. Amayamon said that she was gonna destroy us, but . . ." He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing more?" Akemimon said, narrowing his emerald eyes.  
  
The Guide spoke out, "Well, I remembered, just before she tried to hurt us, my palms burned."  
  
"Mine, too," the Seeker said, recalling. A chorus of agreement rang through the air, surprising each other. Everybody had their palms burned at the exact same time.  
  
"I suspect so," Akemimon muttered. "Your marks must have burned to protect you from her attack. Or perhaps, the burns transformed you in order to protect yourself." He crossed his arms. "I never know."  
_  
'Nice to know,' _the Guardian growled. _'But I would like to know why are we called in different names. I'm called as Ghost, but not by my real name. Explain this.'_  
  
"These are your Heart-Names," Akemimon answered.  
  
"Heart-Names?" the Reconciler repeated.  
  
"That's what your mortal names are truly meant in the universal language. It's always being like this. Now that you are in your true forms, you begin to be called by your Heart-Names." Akemimon then raised his hands to halt any question, his face growing anguished. "I'm more than willing to answer your queries, but we must stop Amayamon before she could destroy the world."  
  
"But where could she and Spark be?" the Saint asked, her white eyes full of worry.  
  
"She must be at the Friends of the Stone," the Digimon answered, "so she could activate your Digistones."  
  
"But the Stones are fake," the Seeker protested, then paused. "Are they?"  
  
"Only you Digidestined know the true form of the Friends of the Stones," Akemimon said with the secretive smile on his lips.  
  
The Master's head turned to his companions. _'We must travel in groups to the Stones. The faster, the better.'_  
  
"I will take Dawn," the Seer said. "Shadow and Light travel the fastest."  
  
"But you don't know where the Friends of the Stones are," the Seeker spoke.  
_  
'Don't worry, Sky,'_ the Guardian said. _'I already gave them the directions.'_  
  
The Seeker began to question, then remembered that the Guardian's power was Spirit. He can send thoughts telepathically. "_Arigatou_, Ghost."  
  
The Master crouched beside the Reconciler and the Guide. _'Come on, Dew, Petal. I will take you outside, then you both are on your own.'_  
  
As the Reconciler aided the Guide mounting the dragon, Akemimon spoke, "I will be at the Stones to halt my sister before she could activate. I await your arrival. Good luck." He then vanished in thin air, just like that.  
  
"Good luck," the Seer echoed as she darkened herself into a perfect shadow. The Saint shrank herself into a floating tiny orb of ivory light. Not surprisingly, the Seeker wasn't curious. She just knew they have the abilities to do so. The shadow and light vanished in the corridor.  
_  
'Follow me'_, the Keeper called and sped through the corridor with the Guardian, then the Master with the Reconciler and the Guide hanging on following behind. The Master's loud footsteps shook the chamber, eventually quieting down.  
  
"Ready, Sky?" the Savior asked as he hovered nearby.  
  
"Ready." The Seeker spread her arm-wings and leaped in the air. She was incredibly light, like a bird, and she was feeling ecstatic, like she was long waiting for this experience. With smooth flaps of her arm-wings, she glided for the corridor with the Savior remaining near.  
  
***  
  
Shadow and Light travel the fastest.  
  
A glob of the living darkness slid between bushes and under trees, following the directions given mentally by her mate, Ghost. She moved so silently that not even twigs, grasses, or fallen leaves _stirred_ as she glided among them. The dimming light that shone between the leaves above had no power to touch upon the shadow. She was too dark to allow any light to shine upon her. Instead, she gave out _dark_ _light_, blackening her surroundings. 

Above, the floating orb of ivory light followed. Very unlike to the shadow, she radiated divinely light to brighten the area, except upon the shadow.  
  
Soon, they arrived to an empty clearing that was the place Ghost told them to go to. There was a moderate opening formed by the encircling trees above, and the sky was already darkening steadily into a dusky blue. The shadow hesitated, her dark eyes cautious. The floating orb lowered to the ground next to the shadow, waiting, wondering why did Moon hesitate. But when she saw Moon altering, she, too, followed suit. Soon, two girls stood at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Moon, what's the matter?" Dawn asked. She was no longer aglow with her light, but her eyes were all ivory, softly glowing. There was a thin circlet of pure ivory light around her forehead. Not even the hood of her present cloak could darken the light.  
  
Moon was changed, too. No longer a shadow, she was a human in her silver-hemmed cloak, but there was an almost hidden outline of blackness along her body, and her whole eyes were now pitch-black. The black eyes studied the clearing. "I'm not sure, Dawn. I see no stones or anybody." Moon stepped forward in the open.  
  
Dawn curiously followed, staying close. The clearing seemed isolated, harmless, but Moon was right. Dawn saw nothing else. Where could the Friends of the Stones be? And where were Akemimon, Amayamon, and Spark?  
  
A blur of orange and green just passed in her vision, too swift. Dawn gasped, grabbing on Moon's hand. The dark girl also tensed as she captured a glimpse of the blur. She whirled quite fast enough to keep her keen eyes on it. Finally, the blur came to a sudden halt, and Moon quickly pushed Dawn behind her for protection.  
  
Spark narrowed his eyes at the girls from under his hood. His eyes were no longer black, but now glaring silver, like lightning bolts charging from a mad thunderstorm. Occasionally, Moon could see a brief flash of a silver bolt snaking over his body. _Would he have been already transformed?_ she mused. She was cautious; Spark was not doing anything, just watching.  
  
"Spark?" Moon risked to take a step closer.  
  
Spark raised his hand in front. "Stay where you are, Moon," his voice was full of dark suffering. "I wonder how you survived Amayamon's attack, but it doesn't matter this time. If you value yourself and Dawn, stay back."  
  
"_No_, Spark!" Dawn pleaded, stepping aside. "_Onegai_. Can't you remember us?"  
  
"We can't do anything, Dawn," Moon whispered, her heart clenching in anguish. "Blaze and Sleet have the water."  
  
"But we can distract him!" came a familiar voice. Dew was just running into the clearing at the girls' far right. He was back in his human form, but there was the water luster lining his body, partly hidden by his cloak.  
  
Indeed, his voice distracted Spark. Before he could react, vines sprouted around from the nearby ground and quickly bound his body, trapping him. Beside Dew, the cloaked Petal appeared from the trees. Her skin was now ivory-colored, but her hat was still in petals, and the stems in her hair slightly swayed in motion.  
  
"Spark, try and fight the curse," Petal encouraged. "We all need you."  
  
Moon saw a scornful look growing on Spark's face, then a simple sneer appeared. "You never need me." Suddenly, the lightning aura was surrounding him. The bolts wildly shocked the vines, they twitching in agony at the power. Petal was wailing in pain, experiencing the jolt she shared the link with the vines. Agonized, Petal collapsed in Dew's arms.  
  
Spark's feet returned to the ground as the tortured vines released their hold. He pointed a finger toward Dew and Petal. "Awareness of Lightning!"  
  
"_No!!_"  
  
Immediately, a barricade made of bluish-white ice rose from underground, steadily blocking the oncoming purple orb of silver bolts before it could injure Dew and Petal. Turning to where the voice came from, Moon and Dew saw Sleet running to his destined brother's and his mate's sides. Now in human form, he possessed the long ears from his fox form, the points perking out through his russet hair, and a snowy-white, bushy tail, and Moon could also see two small fangs in his mouth.  
  
"Moon! Dawn! Are you both all right?" Moon heard her mate calling. Turning around, she then embraced Ghost, who dashed out from the bushes behind them. He was not in his wolf form, but she saw two fangs curling from the front of his teeth, and the grey-blue eyes were now slitted, like a wolf. Ghost then knelt to soothe an upset Dawn.  
  
"What can we do about Spark?" Dawn asked, anxiously watching as Spark aimed another orb at Sleet, who summoned a protected dome of his snow-white aura to defend the three children.  
  
Moon then heard clamorous noise, like a huge beast prowling between the trees. The ground began to tremble. Suddenly, breaking through branches, Blaze burst in, still in his dragon form, his head lowered, coming for Spark.  
  
Spark tensed, then sprang several feet up in the air. Moon was incredible at how could he possess such strength. Blaze was bewildered by that; he skid to a stop and wildly frisked around. Spark landed upon the dragon's back, easily balancing himself. Blaze twisted his head around to glare at the boy. Spark was not looking every inch as the gentle, passive redhead. Upset, he again leaped to puncture his heel against Blaze's muzzle. The dragon bellowed in surprised tantrum as Spark flipped off, avoiding him. He came down to the ground and faced Blaze, his eyes maddened. The dragon confronted the boy, deeply growling his throat.  
  
Moon saw Sleet beginning to aim his hands toward Spark. She hasted forward, shouting, "Sleet, don't!" Sleet wasn't looking so thrilled at her warning, but then lowered his hands.  
  
Ghost also advanced toward Blaze, his hands up to stop him. "Don't hurt him! Remember the last time!"  
_  
Last time?_ Moon watched as Blaze hesitated, backing down for a moment, then he glowed with an orange light, then shifted until she saw him in the human form, his own red eyes distressed. Cloak rustling around his legs, he continued to step back, and Spark narrowed his eyes, obviously displeased.  
  
"Are you afraid to fight me, _Master?_" he spoke, taunting. When Blaze didn't answer, his face revealing sympathy, he made an angry grunt, aiming his hand. "That does it!"  
  
Blaze was completely frozen in place as the orb soared for him. As Dawn cried out for her brother, a sudden blow of the wind easily heaved the attack out of the way. It crashed onto the ground harmlessly, belching a shower of damp muck upward. Spark was furious as he hotly gazed upward. Sky was just gliding downward from the opening above, her arm-wings outspread, her tan feathers swishing.  
  
"_Onegai_, stop," she was seeking as she landed beside her mate, Blaze. Angel hovered after her, remaining aloft above Sky and Blaze. She continued, "You must understand that we would never leave you."  
  
Spark snorted sourly. "I know what're you doing. You're trying to fool me into believing your honeyed words for being 'friends', then laugh behind my back."  
  
"You know we are not like that," Petal said from nearby, still in faint agony.  
  
"Liar," Spark sneered at her paling face. He then faced Blaze, but his words meant for everybody. "Nothing will ever change my mind. I should never have listened to you all."  
  
"Spark," Angel spoke calmly, now descending in front of Blaze and Sky. His wings shrank into nothingness behind his back, and his spiked halo shifted into a simple, smooth halo. His eyes remained the same. "Do you remember last night's talk together?" He stepped forward.  
  
"Angel!" Ghost shouted, panic in his voice, but Angel held up a silent hand. He knew what to do.  
  
"Remember when you were sad?" Angel asked quietly, stepping closer. "I was puzzled about why you were sad."  
  
Spark was unmoving. "I was fooling with you, Angel. Stay back."  
  
Slowing down, Angel shook his head. "I don't think so. You were sad last night. You were sad because you missed Butterfly."  
  
Moon saw Spark receiving a shake of his body, then he stiffened up, glaring down at the patient Angel. But she could swear she saw his hand flickering, as if it was going for his neck.  
  
Angel did see it. "Remember the butterfly pendant? She gave it to you so you won't forget. You never did. Remember?"  
  
Spark looked troubled, his hand reaching for his neck, seeming to close his shaking fingers around something. He took a step back, his silver eyes on the boy. "How-how did you know?"  
  
"You told me," Angel replied, reaching to hold on his arm. Spark didn't snatch his arm out, staying where he was. "You told me not with words, but with your heart." Angel then smiled. "I was sad, too, because you were gone. All of us were sad for you, Moon, and Dew. That's why we wanted to find you, just you guys. Because you are our friends. But now that you are back, we are happy. Are you happy you came back?"  
_  
Clever boy,_ Moon thought in awe, _Who knows he has such powerful words for such a young boy?_ During the heartbreaking statement, Blaze got out the nearly empty bottle of the purified water and managed to get close without alarming Spark. The redhead never noticed, enchanted by the words. Blaze quickly drenched Spark's right shoulder with the remaining water.  
  
Spark's body went limp, but Blaze already caught him, both settling down. Angel was worried, kneeling beside them.  
  
"Spark? Spark?" Blaze whispered, gently shaking him. Spark had his eyes closed, but his face was full of misery. Moving closer with the others, Moon saw teardrops streaming from closed eyes.  
  
The redhead was murmuring softly, "_Goman nasai. Goman nasai_. I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I never meant to. _Goman nasai_."  
  
"Spark, it's all right," Blaze spoke with a shaking smile of relief. "You are back, that's all to us."  
  
Sitting up, Spark opened his misted eyes. He gazed up at each kid, and his voice began to quaver. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Nothing of this's not your fault," Sky said with a gentle smile. "It was all Amayamon's doing."  
  
Spark remained silent, letting the tears touching his face. Moon felt her throat suffocate with crushing emotions, tears already streaking her face. She understood exactly what he was knowing. It was not all Amayamon's doing. It was their heart-darkness's doing. Because they allowed all of this happened, they grieved and suffered the most. Stealing a glance at Dew, she saw him keeping his misted eyes on Spark, his face stony, yet touched with teardrops. Three of the Digidestined were at fault, and it will be painful for them to forgive themselves.  
  
With her skilled sight, Moon saw Sleet's fox ears perked up, picking up an unheard sound. She then heard a hushed rustling from near. As one, two of the Protectors, Ghost and Sleet swiftly stood, facing the sound as the others huddled around Spark in an instinctive shield.  
  
Soon, Moon could see another Spark stepping from the bushes, clearly the Fool. He appeared surprised at the sight of the ten children, then scowled darkly as he became aglow with the lightning aura. Moon leaped in front of her friends and spoke one word.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The Fool appeared angry, but moved not as he simply vanished in thin air, nothing but a mirage. Only the Seer can stop the dark children. After all, she was the one who gave them bodies. She can take them away.  
  
Angel's voice chirped blithely from the group, "Finally, we are together."  
  
His words roused something inside the children, breaking through the sullen moods that seemed to hang around them for eternity, and they smiled, embracing each other in tearful bliss, just for solace and affinity. Ghost nodded. "That's right. Nothing can ever destroy our steadfast bond."  
  
The Digidestined were silent, warm in the companionable embrace, then, all of a sudden, a piercing scream rang between the trees, shattering the silent lull.  
_  
Akemimon!  
  
_  
_To Be Continued . . ._


	15. 15 Four, Four, Two

The Friends of the Stones:  
Part Fifteen: Four, Four, and Two.  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) and Chicobo, too!  
  
  
Blaze, Ghost, and Sleet charged themselves into the clearing with the grove of willow trees as the boundary of the protected area of the Friends of the Stones. They then arranged themselves in an aggressive line, their legs spread, their fangs bared, growling in their throats. Blaze's red eyes were like wildfire, hungry to attack. Ghost's wolfish eyes were narrowed, alert for any ambush. Sleet's long ears were cautiously pulled back, listening for any betrayal of sounds.  
  
Amayamon was just stepping back as her brother tumbled to the ground, limping against a tree. Akemimon was holding his side, the side his sister has wounded back in the temple. His face was deathly pale, his eyes tensely shut. Amayamon turned around at the growls behind her and took a disbelieved gaze on the boys. Then she smirked.  
  
"Well, what're you waiting for? Go ahead and attack."  
  
As one, three pairs of fists targeted for the Female, each pair glowing with fiery orange, night blue, and snow white.  
  
"No!" a feminine voice broke through their concentration. A small butterfly-winged, petal-clad Digimon appeared in front, bravely facing the boys.  
  
"Do not attack here with your powers!" she shouted. "This's a protected place! If you use violence here with your powers, may the Digi help us, you will _destroy_ our worlds!"  
  
Ghost saw the truth tensing in her body, and he quickly cast down the other boys' fists, holding back the attacks. He turned to the female fairy. "Dasalmon! Are you all right?"  
  
Dasalmon was beaten, blue-black bruises on her limbs, and one of her white wings was slightly charred. She looked like she wanted to break down in tears. She went to wrap her tiny arms around his neck, tears streaming from beneath her white-tinted mask. "Oh, Guardian, I'm so sorry! I was attacked from behind near here. I was powerless to stop Amayamon. I failed as a Guardian."  
  
As the other Digidestined appeared behind the boys, a tear-eyed Dasalmon drifted for Sky, seeking comfort in her arms. When she saw how terrible the Digimon looked, Sky scowled and glared up to Amayamon, as the others did.  
  
Amayamon took a leering gaze at the ten children, then turned away. "You are too late. I already set the Digistones here." She pointed downward. Behind her, a circle of crude-looking knee-level columns was settled on the snow-covered ground, seven around one. The children immediately recognized it as the Circle of the Crests, but surely, something about it was wrong.  
  
The Female chuckled amusingly. "The prophecy says it takes only eight stones to activate the circle." She the opened her fists, which were in front of her. In one, there was the diamond-shaped stone, and in the other, the cone-shaped stone rested. "Your Digistones are worthless, Keeper, Saint."  
  
Sleet and Dawn frowned, inwardly wincing as the Female carelessly dropped the stones to the ground.  
  
Akemimon was stirring, creaking his eyelids open. "Sister . . . Don't do it. It's wrong, and you know it."  
  
"Silence," Amayamon hissed at him, then faced the stones. She raised her arms. "Behold the power of the Stones!"  
  
The children watched in helpless silence as, one by one, the eight Digistones set in the columns began to glow. Fiery orange, blood red, pale green, misty grey-blue, vivid violet, night blue, pearly silver, then at last, golden yellow in the center. Eight vertical beacons of the colors blast from the stones, reaching for the heavens. The very moment they touched the sky, the children knew there was something wrong.   
  
The sky seemed to grow darker, sky blue, night blue, indigo, then now a disturbing blackish-grey shade. No clouds stirred, staying in place, but now pitch black. The calm air shifted into powerful gusts, lurching the branches wildly. Leaves whirled around like cyclones, stinging the children's skin. Cloaks thrashed berserkly around them as the Digidestined clustered together, some daring to watch. Dasalmon huddled in Sky's protective arms. Colorful lights illuminated the tense, anguished features, breathtaking but deadly. Akemimon was curled up in to a secure ball, an arm up to shield his face.  
  
Amidst, Amayamon was unmoving in her place, arms raised, her skirt and red-streaked lavender hair swaying, stinging. Her emerald eyes were full with ravenous ambition, reflecting the colors.  
  
The beacons seemed to shift for a moment, then suddenly entwined themselves into a single beam of rainbow colors, in the center. Unexpectedly, it lashed for Amayamon. She couldn't even give out a scream as she was enveloped in the aura of the rainbow. It seemed that the Digistones were enraged for being used disgracefully and send the forceful beam to demolish her.  
  
"Do something!" Akemimon bellowed, his voice crying out for his sister.  
  
The children hesitated, but eight of them felt mercy twinging in their chests. They will not be again tainted by death. Taking breaths, Blaze, Sky, Petal, Dew, Spark, Ghost, Moon, and Angel blared at the same time, "_STOP!!_"  
  
Swiftly, obediently, the beam released Amayamon from its death hold, she collapsing to the ground, then it untwined into single beacons of the colors. They lowered into the Digistones and stopped illuminating. Abruptly, the weather calmed down, the sky now back to its state of darkening blue of the night. Leaves floated downward around the children, who stood in dazed silence.  
  
All at once, the Digistones elevated up in the air, plus the two tossed Digistones, and glided over to the children. They came to rest in their open hands, cool and innocent. Akemimon crawled over to his sister and gingerly embraced her in his brotherly arms. Amayamon was deep in a stupor, her body slackened, her face pale. Strangely, her body wasn't injured in any way. Perhaps, the Digistones sought to harm her in their own way.  
  
"What just happened here?" Sleet demanded as he and his friends moved closer to them.  
  
Akemimon answered, his face anguished. "Something is wrong. It must be something with the Friends of the Stones."  
  
"The circle must be right," Sky said, stepping closer to the stone circle. "It's the Circle of the Crests . . ." She blinked, beholding the eight emblazoned symbols. "Of course! That's the Circle of the Crests, not the Friends of the Stones! The Circle doesn't have the symbols of Soul and Light. That's what's wrong. It means to fool us!"  
  
"You finally sought it!" Dasalmon grinned, hugging Sky's neck with joy.  
  
"The Digistones must have attacked Amayamon because she used them wrong," Dew said.  
  
"So, what should we do to find the real Friends of the Stones?" Sleet asked.  
  
All the children gazed over at Akemimon for support. The Male tightened his lips, then sighed. "Think, Digidestined. What made everything changed since that moment?"  
  
"The discovery of Sleet's power," Blaze said.  
  
"The disappearance of our Digimon," Sky replied.  
  
"The Medawmon's attack," Petal remembered.  
  
When Akemimon shook his head, some children frowned, puzzled, as the others kept on recalling. One did - Dawn. Her ivory eyes just glowed brighter, and she tugged on her brother's shirt. "Blaze, I think what made everything changed was when Moon, Spark, and Dew spoke the riddle."  
  
"The riddle!" Blaze recalled. Turning to Sleet, he said, "Get out your journal."  
  
"Don't bother," Dew's voice halted them. "We were the ones who said it. We remember it still."  
  
"But it could be a trick sent by Amayamon," Ghost said. "Besides, I thought you didn't remember it."  
  
Moon shook her head, smiling. "It was our warning to you. We were trying to warn you about the dangers, your last chance to stop everything before it happened."  
  
"But it already did," Spark also smiled, this time remorseful.  
  
"Perhaps, it meant to happen," Dasalmon soothed the three penitent children.  
  
"Would you recite it for us?" Petal asked.  
  
Dew began, "_'By the Stones that exist for ages, We shall digiunite with our selves.'_"  
  
"_'Ten they are, different for purposes that bring peace and peril to us,'_" Moon continued.  
  
Then, "_'Four stones that connect with the Outside, Four stones that connect with the Inside, and Two that connect them all,'_" Spark added.  
  
"_'Set them in a circle, Eight of them, The two will join when the time is right,'_" the trio finished together.  
  
The other children were silent, worried puzzlement on their faces. "I don't understand any of this," Angel spoke quietly.  
  
Dew sighed, nodding. "We don't understand this, either. We only spoke it out, but never knew the meaning of this."  
  
"Then I will help you understand it," Dasalmon spoke from Sky's arms.  
  
"No, Dasalmon," Akemimon voiced back, settling his sister down. He then stood and shook his head. "The children must do it on their own."  
  
Dasalmon scowled, hovering out of Sky's arms. She faced him, glaring hotly. "That's the problem. They had to suffer, had to experience those horrible incidents! They are just children! They shouldn't have to see what they're not supposed to encounter!"  
  
"They must!" Akemimon snapped, his own features scowling. "They have to _learn!_"  
  
The fairy Digimon's body stiffened, her voice soft. "You're right. They have to learn." Then her voice grew hot. "But not this way!" Turning away, she then hovered down to the children's eye level. "I will help you understand about this riddle. Do you understand the meaning of the Outer Powers, Inner Powers, and United Powers?"  
  
The children' faces were bewildered at this, even insightful Spark. Dasalmon bit on her lower lip. They were only children, but they do have deep understanding inside. Only if she could help them find it. Then the worlds would be saved. "Let me explain. The Outer Powers are what you touch in Nature. Something you can touch, feel. There's four of them."  
  
"Something you can touch?" Blaze mused. When the Digimon nodded, he shrugged, "Fire, you mean?"  
  
Dasalmon forced herself to bite on her lower lip. They weren't still understanding it. "Yes, you are right."  
  
"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air are the Outer Powers, something you can touch and feel. Is that right?" Spark questioned to Dasalmon. The Digimon grinned, again nodded.  
  
"Then what are the Inner Powers?" Ghost asked.  
  
"The Inner Powers are what you have inside yourself, making you who you are," Dasalmon said.  
  
"Shadow, Lightning, Ice, and Spirit?" Moon said.  
  
"But you can touch Ice, and you can see Lightning and Shadow," Petal objected, perplexed.  
  
"There's more to being seen and touched," Akemimon said, stepping in. "The Inner Powers are mental, different from the Outer Powers."  
  
"Now, you're helping?" Dasalmon glared at him with a smirk.  
  
"It's the best I can do," Akemimon mumbled back.  
  
"Will you explain the whole thing?" Blaze asked, his face tense and determined. "No riddles, understand? We have enough of this."  
  
Akemimon made a half-smile. "Understood." He knelt down, continuing, "The Outer Power are physical, the Inner Powers are mental, and the United Powers are what you need to made you complete."  
  
"Complete?" Moon questioned.  
  
"Like Nature, you need all ten powers to be complete. Fire is like energy that you possess. If you don't have it, nothing will never be accomplished. Energy is found in every entity, some so powerful that it is feared, others faint and passive. The Master has the most determined energy of the Digidestined, and that's why he is chosen as the leader of the Digidestined.  
  
"Earth is like a mortal body to live in. If you don't have a body, life is tragic because you would be disembodied. The Guide is the one who keeps the Digidestined together in hidden purposes that not even she knows about. She reminds them about honesty, and she has such strength to face the truth.  
  
"Water is balance, focus that you learn to equalize yourself with the others. Even though you have energy, you wouldn't fulfill purposes without balance. Being the oldest, the Reconciler knows the responsibility he has to watch over his younger companions. He also, in return, reminds them about how important teamwork is.  
  
"Air is merely breaths you need to survive, yet there's more to it. What is more beautiful about them is that winds are faithful and devoted. They constantly fly, refusing to surrender. The Seeker is like that. She continues to bestow love and heart to her companions, helping them to keep trust in their hearts. That are the Outer Powers.  
  
"You need Inner Powers to be 'personified'. Without them, you would be nothing, even though you have the Outer Powers. Shadow is sight. Without light, you couldn't even originate something. You use light to see what is there, but sometimes, you don't need light to see everything. You must see the truth behind illusions, only then you will see the reality. The Seer has the talent to see with both light and shadow. She can encounter hidden emotions and feelings and shares her understanding to them.  
  
"Lightning connects with your mind. Lightning _remembers_, protects the memories. Knowledge doesn't only mean information and facts. It means wisdom and instincts that you learn to rely on. They are the only things you have to entrust. The Warder has devotion to defend knowledge for his companions and offers to assist them to succeed. He always _remembers_.  
  
"Spirit is an unique soul you possess inside."  
  
"Wait a second," Sleet interrupted in. "I'm puzzled. How come my crest represents Soul when Ghost has the Power of Spirit? I mean, Spirit _is_ Soul, right?"  
  
Akemimon nodded in agreement. "Yes, Spirit is Soul, but Soul itself is _Self_. Having a soul makes you who you are. The Guardian has a special spirit that reflects in the others, but only he has the friendship to personify. You need self to be complete. You are the Last Digidestined, arrived here to make the Digidestined complete."  
  
Sleet crossed his arms, smirking. "Interesting. How can you explain how my Crest of Soul is connected to Ice? Ice seems cold, lifeless to me."  
  
The Male smiled back. "Not even I can explain it. You might have to figure it out on your own, Keeper."  
  
As the Keeper grew silent, Dawn asked, "Are Life and Death the United Powers?"  
  
"Yes, little Saint. They are balanced. They are actually the completion of the Outer and Inner Powers. Life is the Positive Face, and Death is the Negative Face, but even so, they do have two sides to themselves. I believe I don't have to explain why the Savior and the Saint are connected to them. It's always being that way for the eternity. Even though we Digimon are made of computer data, and the Digital World is a shadow world to yours, still, there are always bits of nature in the digital data. _Always_."  
  
Dasalmon added, "You are the first, and, perhaps, the only Digidestined who are able to draw in Nature's Powers through digital data."  
  
The children absorbed the precious knowledge, overwhelmed and drawn by this. Who knows how the Digital World works? Angel was the first to break the awed silence. "What should we do now?"  
  
"Put your Digistones in the Friends of the Stones to stop the curse," Dasalmon answered.  
  
"But this's not the Friends of the Stones," Petal said, gazing over to the stones. All of a sudden, she found two completely different set of ten stones, instead of one circle of seven around one. "Oh! What happened?"  
  
Spark replied, "As we understand the rightful meaning of our purposes and powers, the Friends of the Stones must appeared to reveal their correct positions."  
  
"Well spoken, Spark," Sleet grinned.  
  
The children went to take a good look at the real Friends of the Stones. It looked like two rings of stones around two flat stones. The outside circle was four tall grey pillars, reaching for the sky, each facing the four main direction - North, East, South, and West. The pillars were emblazoned with the symbols of the crests in each direction - Reliability facing North, Love facing East, Courage facing South, and Sincerity facing West.  
  
Similar to the outside circle, the inside ring was four waist-length columns, inward and between the pillars. Each also faced the inner directions, and they were also stamped with the crests symbols - Soul facing Southeast, Friendship facing Southwest, Knowledge facing Northwest, and Empathy facing Northeast. And in the center, two flat stones set in the ground, one having the symbol of Hope and the other was symbolized with Light, both laying side by side.  
  
Each kid went to his/her own stone. Blaze saw his crest symbol of an eight-pointed star on the inside side of his pillar at his head level. Below it, there was a star-shaped cavity marked on the surface, apparently that Blaze could fit his four-pointed star stone in. He thought it over, then placed it in the cavity.  
  
Unexpectedly, the pillar glowed with a fiery orange light, even for an instant. There was a sound, like the sound of firewood suddenly crackling. It seemed to fill the air, most likely vibrate the very air, the crackle rippling through the nearby bodies, and startled the children. Dawn even cried out in alarm. As the glow vanished from the pillar, the crackle fading, Blaze turned to grin sheepishly at the alarmed friends.  
  
"Blaze! You would have warned us," Sky said from her pillar, shakily.  
  
"It just happened. It will be fine," Blaze soothed his mate.  
  
Sky went ahead and set her stone of a fossilized feather in the cavity below her crest symbol of a hollowed heart on the pillar. The pillar glowed with a blood red light, softly radiating, and Blaze heard the sound of a spring breeze whistling though budding leaves. Then the whistle and glow faded.  
  
One by one, Blaze listened to various sounds activated by the rest of the pillars and columns as the children set their Digistones in the shaped cavities. The pale green-glowing pillar made the odd sound of vines _crawling_ up a tree, and the grey blue-glowing pillar had the sound of gentle waves billowing against smooth rocks. At first, he thought light never made any sound, but as strange as it was, the pearly silver-glowing column did cause a peculiar sound, much like a small silver bell _jingling_. The night blue-glowing column seemed to _howl_, much like a sorrowful wolf calling for the moon. The vivid violet-glowing column gave out the sound of thunder crashing at a stormy night. There was the sound of ice snapping in the spring thaw from the snow white-glowing column.  
  
To Blaze's surprise, the golden yellow and pale pink-glowing stones didn't make any sound, but he could feel the air ripple from them, sensing strong feelings of Life and soothing touches of Death passing through his body.  
  
Each kid stood by their own stones, waiting. When nothing happened, they became bewildered, gazing over to each other for any comprehension. "Akemimon," Blaze called, turning to him, "What next?"  
  
"Face the Savior and Saint, and give your power. Think, Master, about how you feel when you first defeated yourself."  
  
Blaze grimaced, but went to stand with the pillar behind his back, facing the waiting Angel and Dawn. The rest went to do the same. Sky, Petal, and Dew stood in front of the pillars. Moon, Ghost, Spark, and Sleet stood behind the columns, placing their hands upon the top. All faced inward to Angel and Dawn, who stood on their flat stones.  
  
Musing about Akemimon's words, Blaze closed his red eyes. What did he feel when he first defend himself? At first, he was afraid, afraid of face himself. He never experienced such fear, but then . . . He found courage. He used courage to defeat himself. After that, he felt . . . complete.  
  
Dasalmon gasped as a simple glare of fiery orange encircling the silent Blaze. He was peaceful, his red-streaked dusky hair and cloak softly rustling, although there was no wind present. The other kids reacted in astonishment. Then she heard Blaze speaking the words not in his own voice, but one of a passionate, dauntless psyche with a fiery voice.   
  
_"By the Power of Fire, I, the Master of Myself, command you, Flames of Hearts, to roar with me."  
_  
Then his eyes opened, now aglow with the same fiery orange aura he possessed. He stared past the alarmed Angel and Dawn, staring into somewhere else only he knew. He was completely soundless, his cloak continuously swishing, continuously staring, as if he was simply waiting.  
  
"Do what the Master did," Akemimon's calm voice broke through the terrified silence. "Find yourself inside."  
  
Wings fluttering anxiously, Dasalmon watched as the children did as told, their eyes closed, their faces concentrated. The Savior and Saint were not doing anything, watching with worry at the older kids. She understood. They were just children. They shouldn't do anything like that.  
  
_"By the Power of Earth, I, the Guide of Truth, command you, Heart-Flowers of Mine, to blossom,"_ murmured Petal in a comely, pure voice as she was now surrounded in a fair green light, a light smile on her lips. Her hair and cloak also swayed in a hidden breeze. She opened her eyes, which were now a pale green glow, now staring into a hidden scene.  
  
_"By the Power of Water, I, the Reconciler of Harmony, command you, Waves of Peace, to sing along with me,"_ Dew's voice seemed to trill softly, his body covered by a misty grey-blue aura. As his cloak and blue-streaked black hair began to wave, his eyes opened up and stared at nowhere with the same light of mist radiating.  
  
Now surrounded by a bold blood-red light, Sky chirped out with all her heart, _"By the Power of Air, I, the Seeker of Love, command you, Breaths of All, to heed my call."_ As her eyes opened, now blazing red, she again spoke, _"Let the Outer Powers link."   
_  
Dasalmon saw something astonishing. The entranced children's auras just glowed brighter as they raised their arms toward two children at their sides as if they were linking themselves to them. It happened at the exact same time. Blaze fired beams of fiery orange at Ghost at his right and at Sleet at his left; Petal emitted rays of pale green for Ghost at her left and for Spark at her right; Dew aimed slivers of misty grey-blue toward Spark at his left, and toward Moon at his right; and at last, streaks of blood red shot from Sky's outreached hands for Moon at her left, and for Sleet at her right.   
  
The four children winced at the force of the light beams. Ghost grabbed on his column to brace himself from the power, his face growing pale. Sleet slightly groaned, jerking his head to one side. Spark stifled a tortured gasp, lowering his head to steady himself. Moon gave out a whimper, but bit it, using her column for support. Their eyes were still closed, still concentrating. Then, as one, they straightened their bodies up, finally found themselves.  
  
The glows of orange and green that surrounded Ghost now shifted into a starless blue aura as his cloak and hair swayed by a mysterious breeze. Ghost voiced out, his voice ethereal and gossamer-like, _"By the Power of Spirit, I, the Guardian of the Digidestined, command you, Ghosts of the Digital World, to stand beside me."_ Then his eyes opened to glow with the color of an empty night sky.  
  
As the glows of green and grey-blue mingled into an aura of vivid violet, surrounding Spark, he spoke out, his voice powerful and thunderously, _"By the Power of Lightning, I, the Warder of Memories, command you, Psyches of the Hidden, to remember the Forgotten."_ His fiery red hair swayed as he opened his eyes. They were glowing dark, dark, violet.  
  
_"By the Power of Light, I, the Seer of Time, command you, Shadows of Humanity, to help me see the Reality,"_ Moon murmured with a voice that tinkled like a metallic chime. The glows of grey-blue and night blue merged into a pearly silver aura, lining her cloaked body, and her eyes now ignited with the silver light.  
  
_"By the Power of Ice, I, the Keeper of the Chosen, command you, All Souls of Mine, to see the True Self,"_ Sleet drawled with a solid and glazed voice as the glows of red and orange stirred around him into a snow white light. His eyes opened, now radiating white, and he spoke out, _"Let the Inner Powers link."_  
  
The four pairs of glowing eyes were staring past Angel and Dawn, who already entwined their hands together, facing each other, both for support and sanctuary. Their eyes of azure and ivory locked on each other, exchanging as much as comfort as they could give. Dasalmon's heart clenched. They looked so frightened, but so brave for such small and young children.  
  
The inner four children raised their hands in one smooth motion, the hands together this time, aiming for the youngsters. Ghost emitted a beam of the night blue toward them; Spark charged a sliver of dark violet to them; Moon shot a pale silver ray at them; and at last, Sleet aimed a white streak of the snow for them. The glows of blue, violet, silver, and white encircled the youngest Digidestined as they smothered back moans of agony. Their eyes shut tight, their bodies stiffened to steady themselves from the force.  
  
Dasalmon was so engrossed by the mystical presentation that she almost didn't hear an upset, enraged grunt from her. She jerked her head up. She forgot all about Amayamon! Whirling around along with Akemimon, she then saw the female Digimon, escaped from her trance, just now leaping up in the air. She looked ferocious, her emerald eyes flashing with venom.  
  
"No!" Dasalmon's given heart just throbbed rapidly, and she prepared to go after the Female in hopes to stop her from destroying everything, only to being held back by Akemimon's large hand around her diminutive leg. She distressfully shook off his hold and glared downward. "What're you doing?! She's going to destroy the children!!"  
  
Akemimon calmly shook his head. "The children know what to do. They are the Digidestined."  
  
Troubled, not understanding, Dasalmon confronted the scene. Already, Angel and Dawn were surrounded with their auras of gold yellow and bright pink, their bodies standing firm and ready, their eyes now glowing gold and pink, staring at each other. The glows of the colors illuminated everything in sight, and Dasalmon could feel the warmth from the glow, given by the Digidestined's strength and faith. Looking up, she now saw Amayamon hovering high above the children. Her hands were entwined, then opened to reveal a small orb of the black light, growing in size. She was going to call on her attack! Dasalmon yearned to stop her, but looking at Akemimon's tight, but calm face, she had to trust his belief and waited, her hidden eyes furiously gazing at both the Digimon and children.   
  
Then something happened.  
  
_"By the Power of Life, I, the Savior of Hope, guide you to keep the Faith!"  
_  
_"By the Power of Death, I, the Saint of Light, guide you to the Eternal Light!"  
_  
Dasalmon had her arms to shield her hidden eyes to brace herself from the incredible display. At the same time, two beams - one yellow and one pink vertically blast from the youngsters' bodies, so bright that, even with her protective mask, she had to shield her eyes from the flare. And at the same time, the beams struck Amayamon in her chest, destroying the incoming attack. Amayamon gave out a holler of untold agony as her body violently winced in the amidst of the beams.  
  
Amayamon seemed to _separate_ into two replicas of herself. The beams, somehow, attempted to strain her apart. Amayamon's black and blue clothing indicated to lighten in color into now pure white with pale blue stars scattering among her shoulders and the top of her skirt. Somehow, to Dasalmon's realization, the corruption that clutched her in control was getting yanked free by the Death Beam as the Life Beam guarded the now unconscious Amayamon. Now the beams were apart from each other, the yellow one containing the Female, and the pink one taking a firm harness on the shapeless corruption.  
  
The yellow beam lowered Amayamon down to Akemimon, who took her gingerly in his arms. He appeared heavily relieved, settling his sister on the ground. Dasalmon gazed upward and saw that the corruption was struggling to pull free from the pink beam. Dawn tensed up, her inner strength combating with it. Angel continued giving his own strength to her, now supporting her body. The eight older children's faces tightened, pushing their power for her.  
  
The corruption was too strong. It pulled free, hovering in the air, as the weakened pink beam languished into thin air. Her strength lost, Dawn slackened in Angel's arms, he appearing anguished. The corruption appeared angry, shifting in place above. The eight children now gazed up with glowing eyes of the rainbow, their eyes outraged. The corruption abruptly lunged downward for the kids. It aimed its deformed claws for Moon, Dew, and Spark! The three stiffened, but did nothing. Dasalmon tensed, wishing to halt it from harming them, but someone else did. Seven of them.  
  
Collectively, Blaze, Ghost, Sleet, Sky, Petal, Angel, and Dawn thrust out rays of the rainbow colors toward the corruption. Powerful in wrath and sense of protection for their companions, the rays pounced upon the shapeless darkness, striking it out of the way, forcing it out of sight.   
  
A soft chorus of moans caught Dasalmon's attention to the children. Their strengths gone, the children collapsed to the ground, the rainbow glows gone, their consciousness gone.  
  
***  
  
A whimpering sound, soft and worried, came from his side, and a warm muzzle nudged at his chest. It snuggled against him, then rubbed troublesomely on his cheek. Strangely, he no longer sensed body warmth, but he could sense that someone was near. Someone familiar. Someone once lost.  
  
"Tai? Can you hear me? Please, Tai, wake up."  
  
Groaning, he stirred a bit. He struggled to reach for the consciousness. Slowly, he realized that he was laying on his stomach, his cheek on the cool ground. Something - oh, he remembered - his cloak was partially covering his body, slightly rustling around his limbs. He felt coldness that he hadn't experienced for days. Instinctively, he huddled for warmth, then cracked his eyelids open. A blurred vision of yellow welcomed him. He shut tight his eyes to clear up the vision, then took a careful gaze at the yellow image. As the image sharpened, it looked familiar with the rows of small fangs pecking out a closed muzzle and bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, Tai?" the yellow image spoke, like growling, low and worried.  
  
Searching for the familiarity in his beclouded memories, Taichi sat up, leaning back against a cool boulder, whatever it was, holding his groggy head. He remembered what was the yellow image - no, it was a small dinosaur. He stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Agumon?"  
  
The dino grinned. "You still remember!" He reached to embrace around Taichi's neck closely.  
  
Stunned, the boy then hugged his long-missed Digimon guardian, his own tan eyes misted with new tears. He now cherished the friendly hug from the dino and the warmth radiating from him. "Of course," he spoke, his voice nearly breaking. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I don't."  
  
Agumon gazed up at him. "You are all right now. The world is finally safe."  
  
Taichi took a gaze around his surroundings. He remembered he was at the Friends of the Stones. He saw his friends finally united with their missing Digimon, all of them thrilled and tear-eyed. Sora firmly held Biyomon in her welcoming arms as Palmon and Mimi were in a sincere embrace. Jyou joyfully joked with Gomamon as Yamato shared a friendly grin with Gabumon. Koushiro laughed, tear-eyed, with Tentomon as Kimika hoisted her Iyumon in her arms in delight. Takeru buried his smile in Patamon's orange fur as Gatomon purred thankfully in Hikari's arms. Elecmon simply placed his paw in Frankie's hand, both smiling.  
  
_But how?_ Taichi wondered. _Why did the Digimon choose to wait until this to appear?   
  
_"You can be at ease, Master. You both will never be separated."  
  
Taichi turned to the voice and gasped, hasting to his feet. Amayamon was standing near, smiling down at him. He quickly summoned his Fire Power and found it gone. He no longer felt the building heat in his chest, waiting for the order to be released. It was gone, completely gone. He felt almost empty, bewildered.  
  
Agumon steadied him by a claw on his arm. "It's all right, Tai. Amayamon isn't corrupted anymore."  
  
Taichi carefully studied the Digimon and found it true. Amayamon had a compassionate smile on her lips. Her clothing was no longer pitch-black and night blue, but now star-streaked snow-white. He then turned to Agumon. "But my power . . ."  
  
"Reserved within for the future," answered a male voice. Akemimon appeared at Amayamon's side, also grinning widely, looking blessed to have his sister back. Dasalmon hovered nearby, relaxed.  
  
"We don't have our powers anymore?" Taichi questioned as his friends gathered around him and his Digimon.  
  
Akemimon nodded. "The Powers aren't needed now, so you are back to yourself."  
  
"Did we destroy the curse?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well, you freed Amayamon from the curse, and also, your friends are free, too."  
  
Kimika, Jyou, and Koushiro blinked, then reached to touch their right shoulders. The skin beneath their shirts was smooth, no longer scarred. Relieved grins appeared on their faces. "It's gone. Finally gone!" Kimika said, embracing her Iyumon in her arms.  
  
"So, it's finally over," Takeru grinned blithely, his Patamon usually perched on his green-blue hat.  
  
"Yes, Savior. It's finally over. The Digital World and your home world are at peace at last," Akemimon spoke.  
  
"Not so fast," came the voice of Frankie. He stepped in front with his Elecmon at his side. "I'm pretty sure that we would like to know why. Why must this happen? We want to know what were the Digistones. They're gone."  
  
Amayamon made a soft smile and said, "I believe your Digimon guardians can answer this."  
  
The kids surprisingly gazed down to their Digimon, who shared secret smirks. "All right," Hikari murmured, staring suspiciously at her Gatomon's witty sapphire eyes. "What were the Digistones?"  
  
"We _are_ the Digistones," Gatomon replied casually, although there was a mischievous grin on her cat lips.  
  
Tentomon spoke out, "I know it's puzzling, but let us explain. Akemimon called to us to leave you so you would learn to survive on our own. We didn't want to, but it was necessary."  
  
"So that was you singing I heard," Yamato said, turning to Akemimon, recalling the night when he heard a male voice trilling to his Digimon and the others.  
  
"Yes, it was he," Gabumon spoke from his usual side by the blond. "He transformed us into Digistones so we could digiunite with you guys by burning the crest marks on your palms."  
  
Jyou peeked down to his exposed palms and saw that the burn marks were still there. He almost couldn't see them, vague scars of his crest symbol imprinted on the skin. "What do you mean, exactly? Digiunite?"  
  
"Joe, you dimwit," Gomamon joked cheerfully. "You know about the transformations you have been through? Well, that happened when I digiunited with you."  
  
"But how?" Jyou was incredible.  
  
"Such things like this are best to remained unanswered, Reconciler," Akemimon said composedly. "Perhaps, someday, you could figure the answers on your own."  
  
"So, what will we do now?" Frankie wondered. Suddenly, he received a strange warmth on his chest skin beneath his tan shirt as a soft white light glowed through the fabric. He drew something out - his Crest of Soul, which was now glistening in a white gleam, bathing the light on the surrounding faces, banishing the darkness around them. "Hey, what's happening?"  
  
Amayamon appeared saddened. "I'm grieved to say this, but when his crest glows, it's time to go home."  
  
"You mean, after all this, we can go home?" Hikari murmured, her eyes misted for the remembrance of her family.  
  
"But what do you mean by when his crest glows, we must go home?" Koushiro pondered.  
  
It was Frankie who answered, his eyes lowered. "Because I'm the only one who can get you home."  
  
"Frankie, are you certain?" Sora questioned from near.  
  
"You told me you wandered around here for a month because you couldn't find a way home. I'm the only one who can. I'm the Last Digidestined."  
  
"But-" Mimi voiced out. "But, surely, we can get home with our crests."  
  
"Your crests are dead," Akemimon simply said.  
  
"Brother!" Amayamon glared at him as the kids paled at the answer. She then grew rueful, facing them. "He's right, children, in a way. Your crests are dead because you already have the power inside you. You no longer need the crests at all. The crests you have now are the ruins of your late crests, the remembrance of what you have done to save our worlds. Only the Crest of Soul is alive, and that - not even we know why."  
  
"Do we have to go now?" Kimika whispered, tightening her hold on Iyumon. "I mean, I know we want to go home, but can we stay here for a while with our Digimon? Can we, Frankie?" Her brown eyes hopefully went to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seer," Amayamon said. "But now that the worlds are at peace, you must go home. It's the last chance to go home or you will be utterly deleted. No full-blood human can live here."  
  
The kids protested and pleaded, but the sorrowful face of Amayamon, the sympathetic features of Dasalmon, and the stony yet understanding visage of Akemimon didn't waver.  
  
"Tai, should we not go now?" Hikari begged, her tan eyes misted.  
  
Taichi was the one who remained silent through the conversation. When his friends turned gazes at him, their leader, awaiting his decision, he sighed, his tan eyes lowered. He then knelt and embraced his Digimon close to himself. His voice was hushed, full of distress. "_Goman nasai_, but it's time to say good-bye."  
  
***  
  
_(A/N: hey, don't get all tearful here! You know they will meet each other in Digimon 02! I know that the last episode is tearful, *sniffles* but nothing can keep friends apart. That's what is so wonderful about being friends! You know that. Now, in this part, everyone have a chance to say good-bye. Even Mimi did. ^-^ Here are the farewells of Kim and Frankie.)  
_  
***  
  
Kimika gazed upward, sighing sorrowfully as she saw her Digimon roosted upon a high branch above. Since after Taichi made his final compromise, Iyumon vanished without any word. However, knowing her well, Kimika easily found her. She knew Iyumon allowed herself to be found. If she chose to be hidden, she could be anywhere. Iyumon rested her head on her crossed paws, her ruby eyes staring.  
  
"Iyumon?" Kimika knew quite what was the matter, but she needed to hear the words.   
  
Iyumon stirred, and now, her eyes gazed downward, clouded with emotions. "What can I do now, digi-sister? I had a goal to protect you with my life. I never feel alone with you. Now that you have to go home, I will be all alone again."  
  
"Stripes, you have your Digimon friends to be with," the girl soothed.  
  
"Still . . ." The Digimon closed her eyes, turning away.  
  
"Iyumon, before I leave, I want you to have something as a gift of thanks."  
  
Looking down, Iyumon watched as Kimika dug in her red backbag she took back from Yamato, then saw something shiny in her child's open hand, something metallic. Now curious, Iyumon left her roost lightly to the ground. She went to sniff at the strange object. It looked like a metal necklace with an oval disk dangling from it. "What's it?"  
  
"A locket."  
  
"A locket?"  
  
Kimika knelt down and unshut the locket on its hinges. Iyumon saw a picture of some kind inside - a perfect replica of herself and her digichild in a friendly embrace. "See, it holds our photograph of us. I'm really glad I've got the chance to develop the pictures I took back home." She then fastened the necklace around Iyumon's neck. "You just open it and remember me. I just thought it would be nice to give you a gift."  
  
The purple-furred lizard's throat clenched with advancing emotions. Usually, she was stoic, impassive, but the very thought of leaving her own digi-sister was more than enough to break her heart. "It's a cherished gift, but I have nothing to give."  
  
"_Hai_, you did," Kimika said, her voice breaking. She took her in her empathetic arms. "You gave me everything."  
  
Iyumon buried her face in the crook of the girl's arms, silver tears dampening the violet fur. "I love you, digi-sister."  
  
***  
  
Gingerly unwrapping the bandages from his healing head, Frankie was unusually quiet. It was over. All over. And he had the best, incredible adventure he ever had. Surely, he would never forget it. In fact, he recorded the whole adventure in his journal. But now that it was over, would he want to go back? Where can he go? He had no home to go to in the real world. He wished he could stay here with these awesome Digimon.  
  
"Hey, Frankie," he heard his Digimon speaking. Elecmon arrived to his side from where he was waiting in the nearby bushes. The teal eyes were sparkling with friendly comfort. Frankie gave him a rather lame grin and made a disgusted look at his blood-stained bandages, then left them aside.   
  
"So, Elecmon, what will you do now?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
Elecmon's gaze flickered toward westward. "Well, I think I will come back to my digibabies. I neglected them too long. How about you?"  
  
Frankie kept silent, wondering about the answer. "I don't know. You know I am an orphan, so where can I go? I have no family."  
  
"Oh, come on, Slick," Elecmon shook his head, grinning. "You have your friends. You have me. What better family you can ask for?"  
  
Frankie made a half-grin. "I hate to leave you. I barely know you, but already, I have this special bond with you. Would we ever see each other, Elecmon?"  
  
"What do you think?" Elecmon questioned. He had this grin like he knew something secret.  
  
Frankie then chuckled, nodding. "Perhaps, we will. Then we will catch up with our stories, right? Oh, one thing." He reached for his black backpack and dug out his old blue Yankee cap that he hadn't wore since. "I was thinking, why don't you have it?"  
  
Elecmon made a suspicious gaze at the cap, leaning forward to smell it. "What is this NY thing?"  
  
"Ho-Ho!" Frankie then laughed. "You don't know what are the Yankees? Man! The Yankees are the best baseball team in the whole world! Well, in America, but still, they play awesome. The NY stands for New York; that's the Yankees' home state."  
  
"What is baseball?"  
  
Frankie sweatdropped, then sighed. "Why won't I tell you all about it when I get back, and while you wait, keep the cap for me, all right?" He placed the cap on Elecmon's head. His long ears were forced to bend over to have the cap fit on. The fox Digimon appeared pleased at the new gift.  
  
"Thanks, Slick. I won't forget about you."  
  
Grinning, the boy embraced his Digimon. "No worries, Fox Ears. I won't, either."  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
The russet-haired boy looked up as Kimika walked from the bushes with her Iyumon close by. She then smiled, her eyes clouded. "It's time to go home."  
  
Running his fingers gingerly through his russet hair, Frankie nodded and stood. He couldn't help it but scowled lightly, staring into nowhere. He didn't want to go home. He had nowhere to go. He was an orphan. He had no family to go. They only family he ever had was his now imitated friends and Elecmon. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Frankie, are you all right?" he heard Kimika murmuring, concerned.  
  
Blinking his eyes, Frankie then grinned down to her. "Yeah, it's nothing, really. Now to get you guys home as I promised."  
  
The group arrived to the Friends of the Stones, where the friends were waiting. They have been scattered nearby to exchange private farewells to their Digimon, and now they were ready to go home. Home. The word seemed nothing to him if he had nothing to go to.  
  
Already, his Crest of Soul glowed with the soft white light. All he had to do, told by Amayamon, was think home. Sighing, Frankie turned his mind on the home world. he wasn't sure where, but he recalled about the monsters that attacked a section of Tokyo, where the kids used to live. He was there before, was there when he saw a rainbow beam shooting in the air, where the wakeful people waited in groups. He never knew that the rainbow beam was formed by the Digidestined to leave for the Digiworld. He never knew that he was one of them at that time. But he was there.   
  
The white light emitted a streak in the middle of the air and formed a small portal, just large for the Digidestined to pass through. On the outside, he could see crowds of people along many ruins of collapsed buildings. The sky was rather dark, overcast. He saw several bunches of people turning to the portal in alarmed surprise, but made no move toward it.  
  
"As you might know, the time after you defeated Apoycalmon had sped up like the ancient times," Akemimon was speaking. "But, somehow, your linked powers must have slowed the Digital World's time down to synchronize with your home world's time, so you don't have much time left."  
  
Frankie nodded in silence, watching the portal.  
  
He heard Taichi stopping by. He turned to see him grinning convincingly, holding out a hand. "I have to admit it, you came in handy here. _Arigatou_, Frankie."  
  
Frankie grinned back. "Anytime." He shook his hand and then knelt to embrace Hikari.  
  
"Will I see you again, Hiso-kun?" she questioned.   
  
"Of course, you will. I'm not that easy to get rid of. Keep smiling, Kari Girl."  
  
Hikari took her brother's hand, and both leaped through the portal. Frankie watched as they ran to embrace a honored man and a tearful-eyed woman. _Their parents?  
  
_As Yamato advanced the portal, Frankie halted him. "Hey, man. Maybe someday, would teach me how to play a harmonica?" He had only heard it once, and he was impressive.  
  
Yamato blinked, then made a rare smile. "Sure, man. See you around." He then entered the portal and turned to wait for his brother.  
  
Takeru hugged Frankie firmly. "I surely hope I will see you again."  
  
Frankie chuckled. "That's the spirit, Angel."  
  
Takeru nodded, grinning blithely. He then joined his brother at the other side.  
  
Frankie didn't have a chance to watch because arms just embraced around his neck. "Hey, Sora. What's with the hug?"  
  
Sora let go of the hug, shrugging. "Just feeling like giving one." She then smiled prettily, her amber eyes sparkling. "Indeed, we will see each other, right?"  
  
"Of course, Sky," Frankie winked mischievously. "Catch you later."  
  
Sora leaped through the portal and ran to greet her tear-eyed mother.  
  
Koushiro silently watched him, seeming to try to say something. Frankie leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Kou-kun, I understand exactly what you are thinking. Be grateful you have a family. Treasure them."  
  
Koushiro smiled understandingly and nodded. He stepped in the portal and was welcomed by his adoptive parents.  
  
Frankie was then astonished as Mimi quickly gave him a light peck on his cheek and dashed into the portal. He chuckled quietly at Kimika and Jyou. "No wonder you like her, Joe. She's perky."  
  
Kimika tittered behind her hands as the black-haired boy blushed lightly. She then gave him a thankful hug. "Frankie, thanks for coming. I can see that we aren't complete without you. We owe you."  
  
Frankie shook his head, returning the hug. "It's nothing. I'm glad I met you guys. You owe me nothing." Kimika just smiled knowingly and entered the home world. She was jovially hoisted by her old brother, who was waiting by Jyou's brother.  
  
Frankie's eyes lowered for a brief moment, and already, he felt Jyou's hand resting on his shoulder. "_Otouto_, what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know." He then watched the kids and their families through the portal. "Unlike them, I have no family to go. Why should I go there? There's no home for me."  
  
He turned to eye Jyou, who had a wistful smile. "You do have a family. Me, them," he gestured over to the kids. "Ever since we have learned to rely on each other and survive, it seemed that nothing can ever get us apart. Nothing. Who knows, Frankie? Maybe we are destined to be together, to be a family."  
  
Frankie chuckled amusingly. "What are you, a digi-prophet?"  
  
Jyou gave him a mock glare, then grinned good-naturedly. "I never like good-byes, so I will say I will see you later, _little_ _Otouto_."  
  
"You will see me every time, _big_ _Oniichan_," Frankie called out as Jyou went for the home world.  
  
As Jyou was congratulated by Jim's brotherly praise, Frankie turned to the ten Digimon. They have watched their Digidestined they vowed to protect departing for their home in tears. Now ten pairs of multicolored eyes were on him, waiting. Elecmon, the Last Digimon, gazed with the teal eyes of farewell.  
  
Frankie, the Last Digidestined, smiled and turned to entered the portal.  
  
Behind him, the portal closed forever.  
  
***  
  
Perching on her favorite branch, Dasalmon observed the Friends of the Stones. For a while, she had been studying them, curious about the two rings - one outer and one inner - around two flat stones, curious about the symbols on the stones pillars. She was worried; _What if the Friends of the Stones's purpose was not fulfilled?  
  
_***_  
  
_She had eavesdropped on the Twins sometime ago, after the Digimon Guardians departed for their own reasons, had heard the words she hoped never to be heard. She was hidden by the thick leaves, spying the two humanoids.  
  
"Brother, what will happen?" Amayamon had asked, usually curious and concerned for the Digimon of the Digital World.   
  
"You know very well what will happen, Sister," Akemimon had answered neutrally. Often, he had no emotions for anybody except for his sister, but Dasalmon had heard the slightest tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
Amayamon's eyes went upward, studying the already darkened sky. "I know that the Digital World and the Real World will not be at peace soon. But what about the children? It will not be their time to battle."  
  
"Who knows?" Akemimon had sighed, shaking his head. "The vision will come true. Their darkness will attempt to destroy the worlds."  
  
"And we will have no place to help them?" Amayamon had scowled, disliking the idea.  
  
"Sister, do not be so upset. You know that the Digital World and the Real World will never be at complete peace. They are destined that way. For now, we should enjoy the peace here, for it will be gone. And when that happens, may the Digi helps us."  
  
"And them," Amayamon had added gravely as she left the area with her brother.  
  
***  
  
Dasalmon graimced as she spread her butterfly wings to drift downward, hovering above the stones. _What did Akemimon mean that their darkness will destroy the worlds? What darkness?_ She thought that her home was finally safe, but apparently, it never was and never will be. Her wings slackened, flapping sullenly.  
  
Will the children return? She hoped so; it appeared that the worlds will need them soon, but why them? They were just children. What made them so special that their help was greatly needed over and over again? Their powers? Their belief in each other and themselves? Perhaps their linked destiny? Still, Dasalmon knew one thing for certain.   
  
_They will return.  
_  
She never noticed the abnormal blackness hovering above the Friends of the Stones. Then it vanished into the night sky, gone.  
  
  
  
Never the End! *^_^*  
  
No, it's not the end. ^_^ There will never be an end in my sagas! All the sagas are connected, so there is no final end. I'm the Lady of Neverendings!! Yep, I'm! ^_^ Any comments? Any questions? Any favorite scenes? What do you want to ask? ^_^ Thanks for being honest and kewl buddies! I appreciate the reviews and emails about the Friends of the Stones, but mind you, like I say in Powers of Crests, IT'S NOT OVER. Too catching, ne? *^_^* Until next time, Keep Writing, Digifans!!


End file.
